


Part of Me

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Complete, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Modern AU, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 101,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: Twins Katniss and Primrose Everdeen are both confident, both successful…both unable to remember that one drunken night…and both pregnant. Everlark. Galerose. Modern AU.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne
Comments: 258
Kudos: 442





	1. The Morning After

**Part of Me**

_Chapter One: The Morning After_

That damn sun.

Opening her eyes, Katniss glared at the light streaming through her thin curtains; the pounding in her head increasing at the brightness of her white-washed walls. She pushed herself up, feeling her body weighed down by the pain and the nausea.

Her hand went to her head. “Oh God…what the hell did I drink?”

Yesterday had been the best day of her life, after many years of dealing with over-indulgent donors and bitchy sponsors, she was finally promoted to Executive Director of Development for the Panem Art Museum.

Her parents had been supportive about her major in Art History, though she often glimpsed a bit of apprehension in her mother’s eyes whenever her career goals had been mentioned. Thankfully, her internship with Effie Trinket, the Chief Director of the museum, had proved fruitful.

Her sister, Prim, had been much more prudent in her career choice, deciding to go into Education. She was now an English and Literature teacher in Panem High School, their alma mater.

Suffice to say, at the ripe age of twenty-four, both Katniss and Prim Everdeen had done moderately well on the career front.

On the drinking side of things, they fucking sucked.

They decided to celebrate with a group of friends at a downtown bar. The Grey Goose flowed…then the Patron—by then, Katniss and her sister were incoherent.

Then, the giant blackout followed—and now this hangover.

Standing slowly, Katniss reached down for her slippers.

Instead, she found her panties.

Why the hell would she take off her panties?

Unless…

Turning, Katniss let out a screech seeing a half-naked man slowly sitting up, his hand on his own head.

“Jesus, Katniss, can you shut your trap so I can gather my thoughts—and my clothes?”

The occupant of her bed was none other than Peeta Mellark, one of Panem Art Museum’s largest contributing donors—and her former rival at Panem High School.

++++++

Prim opened her eyes slowly.

The room was dim; the blackout curtains keeping her from getting that nauseating headache that one gets after a night of debauchery. Never would she allow Katniss to pick her alcohol; a glass of red wine was her usual choice at bars.

However, Prim could never deny her sister; Katniss had worked her ass off for this promotion.

She tried to sit up but was surprised to discover that an arm was currently wrapped around her waist—her bare waist.

_Oh shit._

Usually, her choice of sleepwear were her favorite pair of pajamas, printed with funny little cartoon cats.

Prim never slept naked.

She turned and suddenly screamed seeing the person currently spooning her.

“What the hell?” the man yelped as she scrambled off the bed, falling to the familiar blue carpet.

Prim looked around the room, seeing the black dress that Katniss had let her borrow just a few feet away from her—along with her pink panties.

Their eyes suddenly met, and something crumbled seeing the man standing before her.

“What did we do?” she asked as he helped her up to an unsteady stance.

Gale Hawthorne, Katniss’ best friend (besides her), had always been a gentleman.

++++++

“Why are you here?”

Katniss reached to the floor, throwing Peeta’s dress shirt at him.

“You weren’t exactly asking me to leave!” Peeta retorted as he pulled his pants up to his waist. He glared at her through bloodshot eyes. “In fact, I wasn’t the one handing out shots like nobody’s business.”

“Why were you even at The Hob?” Katniss reached for the silk robe on her ottoman, throwing it on and tying the belt tightly around her waist. “Don’t you and your uppity friends frequent the more high-end bars? The ones where they offer you hundred-dollar bills to wipe your ass with?”

“Now that’s harsh,” Peeta pointed out as he buttoned his shirt. “I’m not that much of a dick.”

“You were mean to me our entire high school lives!” she argued. “You made fun of my clothes and my hair! And, you were always one-upping me! You just had to be Valedictorian instead of me!”

“Grades don’t lie, Katniss,” Peeta said easily as he approached her. “And, your hair was a little…frizzy, but you grew out of that.” A hand reached to her long waves, his finger wrapping along a tendril. “And well—it was not my fault that you couldn’t understand basic chemistry.”

Katniss gritted her teeth. “I cannot stand you.”

“You stood me pretty well last night.” He smirked. “In fact, you stood me up against a bathroom wall while giving me a—”

She held her hand up. “Don’t.”

Peeta chuckled softly and before Katniss could protest, pressed his mouth fully to hers.

_Oh God._

Now Katniss remembered why she hated him.

In just one action, Peeta Mellark always knew how to pull her asunder.

++++++

Prim knew that the question sounded idiotic as soon as it left her mouth.

The soreness between her thighs made two things obvious; one, she hadn’t had sex in a _very_ long time and two, the grey-eyed man staring back at her was the reason for the ache.

“Katniss is going to kill us,” she told him.

“Prim, how is she even going to know?” Gale reasoned calmly, pulling a shirt on and reaching for the boxers tossed haphazardly on the floor. She avoided looking at the area that had caused so much trouble. “Unless you say something, she doesn’t have to know.”

“Oh, she’ll know,” Prim replied. “Katniss has always known how to suss things out of me. It’s that older twin power that she has!”

Her sister had been four minutes before her and in that four minutes managed to gain rather skillful persuasive powers. She always found ways to convince Prim into doing things that were completely out of her character and often with negative results.

“I understand that.” Gale chuckled. “Remember when she made you go out for cheerleading?”

“Yes, and we ended up with three cheerleaders in the hospital after that pyramid debacle,” Prim replied. She sat on the bed, her head in her hands. “How could I do something so reckless?”

“Hey…” Gale sat next to her. “It was obviously alcohol to blame on both our ends.” Prim lifted her head to look to him. “I would never be so brave to woo the beautiful Primrose Everdeen—unless I was utterly intoxicated.” He gave her a half-hearted smile. “I’m no Casanova.”

“Oh Gale.” Prim sighed. He never really understood the effect he had on her sometimes. “I was never looking for a Casanova.”

Prim could never admit that she had always been looking at him.

He put an arm around her. “Do you think we were any good?”

She snorted despite herself.

“Judging by the way I feel totally wrecked down there, I think we did more than good.”

Gale laughed, his face brightening, and Prim feel her cheeks warm at the sight.

He lifted her chin. “You’re always looking on the bright side.”

“Thanks.” Prim stood from her seat. “I better get going.”

“Do you want me to walk you home?” he offered.

“No, I’d rather that Katniss not kill you as soon as you step into our apartment.”

“She would never—”

“Katniss would,” Prim told him. “And, she’s gotten into a new hobby.”

Gale smiled indulgently. “What?”

“Axe-throwing.”

++++++

Gale’s apartment was an easy three blocks away from her own apartment; part of the reason her parents had not been so concerned about her and Katniss living so far from them. The Hawthornes were practically family and her parents felt better knowing that there was a ‘big brother’ type living just walking distance away from their precious daughters.

Big brother, her ass.

As she headed towards her apartment complex, heels dangling from her fingers and her hair a tangled mess on one side, Prim spotted a figure stepping out of the building.

Something about the person made her hair stand on end and as the person approached, Prim suddenly understood why.

It was Peeta Mellark—looking just as roughed up as she did.

When he was just steps away from her, Peeta suddenly looked up and stopped.

Blond met blonde.

Blue met blue—though her shade had a slight grey hue.

Prim had never had any qualms with Peeta, other than the fact that he always seemed to stir Katniss up in all kinds of ways.

As he was also doing his own walk of shame, it was obvious that Peeta had found a way to stir her sister up once again—hopefully in a less annoying way.

They stared, mid-step, before their pointer fingers drew at one another.

“YOU SAW NOTHING!” they shouted.

Peeta nodded.

She nodded back.

And, they continued on their ways.

++++++

_Eight Weeks Later…_

“As it is Health Week, we have a guest from the Panem Clinic,” Prim began. “This is Nurse Johanna Mason and she will be talking to you about—” She took a deep breath. “—safe sex practices.”

There was a collective hush of whispers through the class before Johanna stepped up to the front.

“Hello. Like Miss Everdeen said, my name is Johanna Mason,” Johanna started. “Today, I’m going to be speaking to you about safe sex practices, followed by a talk about pregnancy as well as some of the services that our clinic offers.”

The woman met her eyes and quickly stuck her tongue out.

Johanna was Prim and Katniss’ older cousin. However, to them, she was more of a sister and advisor.

Prim stifled a yawn from where she stood to the side of the class. She was recovering from the stomach flu and had spent the two days prior eating crackers and sleeping. Katniss had urged her to see a doctor, but she had put her off. After all, she was a teacher and teenagers were often carriers of some sort of virus.

Her thoughts drifted over the last few weeks since the incident.

She and Gale had agreed to keep their one night together a secret. It had been an accident on both their parts, but at least it had been with one another and not complete strangers.

Or in Katniss’ bad luck, a sworn rival—Prim had never mentioned seeing Peeta to her sister.

Prim had tried to dig deep into her memories, trying to grasp some semblance of her night with Gale. She remembered nothing but the feeling of belonging and safety.

Part of her was sad to know that she would never remember, but perhaps it was better this way. Better to not know than to long for something that would never happen again.

“Some of the earlier symptoms of pregnancy include sore, tender breasts, nausea, fatigue…though the most indicative sign of pregnancy is a missed period.”

Johanna’s words broke through her thoughts and she suddenly scrambled to think when she had her last period.

Prim felt herself sink to the floor.

++++++

“What else do you have for me?”

“I have secured the caterers for the Gala,” Rue, Katniss’ assistant, told her. “They come highly recommended by the Odairs.”

“Are Annie and Finnick coming?” she asked.

The Odairs were on the board of directors as well as major donors to the museum. Finnick Odair’s family were rooted back to the royals, though the man was just a humble restauranteur. Annie, his wife, had spent years working for Sotherby as a researcher. A lot of the pieces from the museum were found by her; she had a soft spot for the place as she and her grandmother often visited when she was a child.

“They were one of the first to buy tickets,” Rue reported. “Along with Peeta Mellark.”

“Gag me.” Katniss saw the grin on Rue’s face. “I wonder which of his many conquests will he be taking.”

“Don’t be mean,” her assistant said. “Peeta is always so nice when he’s here. Also…he asked about you last week.”

“I can’t with that man,” she explained. “He was a terror in high school and still is to this day.”

There was a knock on her doorway and Effie peeked in, a bright smile on her face.

“Hello!” Her boss looked to her. “Do you have a minute?”

Katniss nodded and stood. “Rue, why don’t we finish this later?”

“It’s fine,” her assistant replied. “I think we’re good for now. I’ll contact the caterers for the contract, and we can go over it later.”

“Perfect.” Katniss stepped out of her office, joining Effie. “What’s up?”

“It’s kind of perfect timing,” Effie said as they walked down the private hallway and onto the public floor. “I wanted to talk to you about the Gala. One of our donors has offered assistance as they will be bringing several potential donors for the museum.”

“Of course. I could always use more help in planning,” Katniss replied. “Rue is great, but I can only put so much on her.”

Effie clapped her hands in happiness. “Wonderful! Peeta will be thrilled that you accepted!”

She started, stopping in her tracks. “Peeta? Peeta Mellark?”

Her stomach turned as his name tumbled from her lips.

“Of course, there is only one Peeta.” Effie grinned at her. “You know I’ve always thought that he held a little _tendre_ for you.”

Katniss could feel it welling up again, the thought of him stimulating her upchuck reflex.

“We went to high school together…” She placed a hand to her stomach. “…he teased me mercilessly.” The churning started and her other hand went to her mouth. “Effie, can you excuse me—”

Katniss rushed away in the direction of the nearest restroom, thankfully right across from where they stood in the gallery. In the ladies room, she found the first stall empty and before even locking it, she threw up all contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Why was the mere mention of Peeta causing this?

Slowly, Katniss stood up and flushed. Emerging from the stall, she went to the sink to wash her hands and caught her reflection in the mirror.

She looked like shit.

Her skin was sallow, and her face looked…fuller?

Something felt different.

Adjusting the buttons on her blazer, Katniss grimaced when she got to her chest and felt a sharp soreness.

“Must be getting my period…” She fixed her makeup in the mirror, wiping the corners of her eyes. “About time, it’s been forever.”

And then Katniss realized, it had been forever—at least two plus months since her last cycle.

She slammed her palm on the counter. “Damn it!”

It really had to be _his_ baby, didn’t it?

“Fucking Peeta Mellark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I shouldn’t be starting anything new, but this just kind of wrote itself.
> 
> I’m a big fan of the Bella Twins (look them up if you don’t know them, but they’re adorable) and when they announced that they were both pregnant, I ,of course, thought—why don’t I write a story where Katniss and Prim are twins and get pregnant at the same time?
> 
> I know that your face doesn’t automatically look fuller earlier on in your pregnancy, but well pregnancy is different for everyone. For me, my hair was the bomb, like full and shiny, during pregnancy, but I also had an unexpected pregnancy allergy to amoxicillin which cause itchiness and rashes all over me.
> 
> Anyway, this is the first time in awhile that something is coming out on FFn and AO3 before Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first part and hopefully I’ll see you in the next one.
> 
> Comments and questions are welcome—here or on Tumblr.
> 
> Next: The Appointments
> 
> Till the next part, JLaLa


	2. The Appointments

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Two: The Appointments_

_\---_

_Prim felt safe._

_The scent of freshly cut wood and a spiced cologne tickled her nostrils, the warmth of him blanketing her. She wanted nothing more but to burrow herself in his embrace, to press her ear against his chest to hear the beating of his heart._

_This is where she belonged._

_“Prim…I just never thought that I would have a chance…” There was a soft, uncertain brush of his lips. “Is this okay?”_

_She smiled, ready to draw him closer, to give him the answer in her kiss._

_“Prim?”_

“Prim?”

Her eyes opened to Johanna along with the school nurse, Mags, who patted her cheek kindly.

“There you go, love,” Mags said. “You gave us a scare.”

There was a knock on the door and, after making sure that Prim was comfortable, the nurse went to answer.

Johanna sat next to her and it took Prim a moment to deduce that she was in the nurse’s office on the examination bed. Her cousin brushed her bangs back, dark eyes looking to make sure that Mags didn’t miss anything.

“You okay, Prim?” Johanna gave her an easy smile. “I swear I kept it as PG-13 as I could. Didn’t mean to make you faint.”

She squinted in confusion. “I fainted?”

“It was more of a slow descent. You kind of looked like those wacky inflatable dolls with the long arms…” Johanna stretched her arms out to make the wave motion in demonstration. “…except it seemed like it was in slow motion…”

“Oh God. Are the kids okay?” Prim asked anxiously.

“Oh, they were fine. Two of the girls actually knew CPR and when Mags needed you brought here, one of the guys from the varsity football team carried you over—with my supervision, of course. Your classes are dismissed for the day and Principal Latier insists that you take the rest of the day off.”

Prim groaned. “This is the second time I’ve passed out in the last few months.” She sat up slowly. “At least this time, it wasn’t alcohol-based.”

Johanna grinned. “Alcohol-based, huh? I’m guessing Katniss’ promotion celebration. Damn! I can’t believe I missed you all liquored up! Did you get up on the bar like that one spring break—”

“No, that would have been much less complicated!” Prim said. She looked over to Mags, who was taking care of a girl with a nosebleed, before leaning towards Johanna. “I fucked up.”

Johanna looked to her, worry in her deep eyes. “What do you mean?”

Prim gathered herself, willing the tears away. “I think—no, I’m sure that…I’m pregnant.”

“Holy fuck!” Mags and the bleeding student looked to Johanna in shock. “Sorry, just bit my lip!” She turned back to Prim, placing a hand on hers. “Is this for real?”

“I wish it wasn’t,” she whispered. “But the signs are all there.”

Johanna nodded. “And the father?”

Prim closed her eyes. “We agreed to pretend that it never happened.” She let out a shaky breath. “He has nothing to do with this predicament.”

“No.” Johanna’s eyes harden. “This guy, whoever he is, is going to help.”

“It’s not that.” Prim opened her eyes, not bothering to hide her tears. “I’m not going to trap him.”

“Primmy…” Johanna drew her into her arms. “Don’t worry, okay? I’m going to make an appointment for you at my clinic for tomorrow and we’re going to make double sure about this.” She snorted. “Honestly, between you two, I always though Katniss would get knocked up.”

“Katniss would know how to handle this,” Prim replied, certainty in her voice. “I know my sister. She can handle running a department. She can certainly handle a baby.”

++++++

“What the hell am I going to do with a baby?”

Katniss tapped her pen against her desk, her eyes on the calendar on her computer screen. She had counted twice; her last period was a little over two months ago.

This was the pits.

There was a knock on her doorway, and she bit back a groan when she saw who it was.

Just what she needed; a visit from her baby’s father.

“Mr. Mellark,” Katniss greeted stiffly. “I didn’t realize that we had a meeting.”

Peeta smirked. “Mr. Mellark? I thought we were passed formalities.” Stepping inside, he peered at her for a moment. “You don’t look so good. Are you sick?”

“Yes, you’re here. Of course, I’m sick!” She pinched the space between her brows to quell her headache. “I’m sorry. Just found out something that is…life altering.”

The man had the good grace to look concerned. “Anything I can help with?”

Katniss bit back a bitter retort, instead pasting on a smile. “What can I do for you?”

“I was passing by and thought we could go over some of the layout for the Gala,” he told her. “I really appreciate you letting me help.”

She snorted as she stood. “Well, Effie didn’t tell me who offered so I was kind of tricked.”

“Jeez, did you have an extra scoop of bitch in your coffee this morning?” Peeta growled.

Katniss crossed her arms, tapping her heel.

“Are you going to continue to have this rich boy temper tantrum or should we go to the gallery floor?”

Putting his hands on his hips, Peeta took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his clenched teeth.

Finally, he turned and looked to her. “I’m ready.”

Peeta let her through the open door first before joining her. They walked down the hallway toward the public floor in silence. Katniss turned, examining Peeta; she had not seen him up close since waking up next to him.

He had beautifully sculpted cheekbones and his nose was perfectly Romanesque. Peeta’s shade of blond was darker than Prim’s and he kept his hair neat during his office hours, brushed back and away. That morning, it fell against his deep blue eyes and during their argument, he would constantly brush it back. His mouth had a pout, his bottom lip just slightly bigger than his top and behind that perfectly straight, pearly-white teeth.

At least their kid would be cute.

“Why do we hate each other?” Peeta suddenly asked, turning to her.

“I don’t know,” she found herself replying. “When we were in school, you always zeroed in on me. Made me feel like I wasn’t enough…like I wasn’t smart enough…or cool enough…or pretty enough—”

“You were more than pretty enough,” he told her. “And smart too. You just never seem effected by me.”

“You were just a boy,” Katniss replied. “Why would I be?”

Peeta grinned. “I think my head was a little big in high school.”

Her own mouth rose. “Just a little?”

“Okay, I was dick,” Peeta said. “But I am not that boy anymore and you’re obviously just as stubborn, as smart, and as pretty as you always were. Can we maybe call a truce?”

Katniss sighed. He was trying.

“Alright.” She held out her hand.

His eyes danced as Peeta took her hand. “How about a kiss to seal the deal?”

Katniss yanked her hand from his and quickly landed a punch to his shoulder.

Peeta grimaced, rubbing his arm in mock-pain. “This is a very hurtful friendship.”

“Come on baby bird,” Katniss replied as they began to walk once more. “We have a lot of floor to cover.”

++++++

“Gale, what are you doing here?”

Prim widened the door for him to enter.

“Your Mom flagged me down as I was driving to my new site and asked me to drop this off at the house,” he explained, holding up a canvas bag. “Your mom is worried that you guys aren’t grocery shopping apparently. I was going to leave it at the door but heard your TV. Are you okay?”

She blushed, realizing that she was in her pajamas and wrapped in a sherpa blanket.

“I guess I wasn’t quite over that stomach bug,” Prim told him, taking the bag from him. Looking inside, she smiled at the many packets of Top Ramen. “My mom still thinks that we can’t cook.” She went to the kitchen, adjacent to the entryway, placing the bag on the counter. “Little does she know of our drunken food challenges. The next one should be fun.”

She sobered at the thought that there would be no drinking for a while.

Prim looked to the doorway of the kitchen to see Gale staring at her. He made an imposing figure, almost as tall as the kitchen doorway, but there was kindness in those deep eyes of his. She could tell that he had gotten a haircut, the sides of his raven hair slightly shorter than before, yet there was still the shadow of a beard along his jaw.

She silently chastised herself for staring so long.

“Thanks for bringing these over.”

“You’re avoiding me,” Gale responded bluntly.

“You’re right in front of me.” Prim brushed past him and went to the living room. He followed in pursuit as she plopped herself on the couch. “I’m just not myself these days.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Gale sat on the apothecary table in front of her. He was the one that brought it into the apartment after Katniss haggled the price down at a local flea market.

“I’m just embarrassed because I fainted in class today,” she admitted. “Don’t tell Katniss though. I don’t want her to worry any more than she has to, with the Museum Gala and all. I’m sure I’ll be better in a few days.”

Gale reached, lifting her chin gently, his smoky greys looking into her eyes. “I think you’re lying.”

She swallowed harshly. “Why would I lie to you?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, his tone hurt. “But we’ve always been friends and since…” She saw his cheeks color. “We just haven’t been the same. Do you remember anything? Did I do something wrong?”

“Gale, I don’t remember,” Prim told him gently. “But I know you and you would never do anything wrong. You wouldn’t hurt me.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “You’ve always be a good friend to Katniss…and me.”

“Friend…” Gale chuckled softly, a tinge of bitter at the end of it. “Is that all I am?”

Once upon a time, most of their family and friends believed that Gale and Katniss would end up together. They were always running off to the woods near their neighborhood to play tag or climb trees. No one ever focused on the fact that Prim was often with them. She, however, walked instead and as they played tag or climbed trees, she would collect leaves or read against the trunk of a tree.

Prim knew Katniss nor Gale harbored any of those feelings for one another, despite the constancy of their names being thrown together within their neighborhood circle.

Katniss and Gale—this never bothered Prim, until now.

And, she wasn’t quite sure why.

Maybe it was because there was still the insecurity that maybe Katniss and Gale could become more.

Therefore, she and Gale would never be…more.

“I don’t know,” she replied wearily. “Is there anything else?”

“I don’t know either.” He hung his head and gave her a doe-eyed smile. “Maybe I hoped that I’d be…more.”

A beep from her phone broke the reverie. It was Johanna: ‘ _Appt tomorrow at 2. See you then .–J_ ’

Prim took a deep breath; first thing first.

She met his eyes. “Not yet.”

A wave of tiredness swept over her and Prim laid back on her couch.

Gale nodded in understanding. “I’m going to let you rest.”

She closed her eyes as a blanket was draped over her.

The feeling of safety…of home surrounded her and Prim sighed as the slight brush of Gale’s lips dusted over her forehead.

She was asleep in seconds.

++++++

‘ _Is 3:00 alright? What’s going on? -J’_

‘ _Yes, I’ll explain when I get there._ ’

“Everything alright?”

Katniss looked up from her phone screen to find Peeta staring expectantly. They had been walking the floor for about an hour in relative peace though she would never argue with the man in front of museum guests.

They had agreed on most of the logistics; where the buffet would go, where the band would be set-up, whether or not they should place a dance floor in the vicinity. Peeta had even offered Caesar Flickerman, a local television star, as the host for the night.

“Everything is fine,” she assured him. “Just responding to my cousin.”

“Johanna, right?” Peeta said and she nodded in surprise. “She was a senior when we were freshmen. Pushed my face into my lunch tray one time when she saw me bugging you.”

Katniss laughed. “So, you have fond memories of her.” She looked around; it was almost closing, and the museum had thinned out. “I believe we have one more question on our list…where will check-in be?”

Peeta reached, taking her hand, and pulling her towards the front of the museum.

“I know just the place.”

Katniss barely had time to register what was going before they found themselves in the main gallery, right across from the entrance into the museum. Peeta brought her to the farthest wall, stopping at a medium-sized painting before turning to her.

“Here.” He smiled as he gazed at the painting. “We’ll put the check-in table right in front of this painting.”

The painting was of a meadow; on canvas and created with acrylic paint. It was painted with soft tones of green and yellows, a blue-grey sky stood in the background as to not offset the scene of idyllic, quiet life.

This painting was what made Katniss go into Art History. While everyone spent their summers working at the local mall or going on vacations, she would find herself here at this museum—just staring at this painting.

Looking at this painting made her feel like she was looking at the world through God’s eyes. That was the beauty of being an artist, of creating art—for a moment, you get to take on that role of God. You get to make the ordinary beautiful.

She wanted to be part of that. She wanted to help others find beauty in the ordinary.

Upon researching the artist, J. Hailey, Katniss found very little; this painting was his one masterpiece before he died an unknown artist.

“This is my favorite painting,” Peeta told her, his eyes still on the portrait. “Before our junior year, I was a volunteer here, mostly filing in the offices. Every time I came in, there would be a girl just standing here staring up at this painting. She wore the same olive jacket, jeans, and white Converses—her hair in a single braid down her back.”

Katniss felt the heat trail up her body.

“And, I was so intimidated by her,” he continued. “I wanted her to explain why this painting was so important.”

“Why didn’t you ask?”

“Afraid, I guess,” Peeta told her sheepishly. “Even from behind I could tell I wasn’t even in the same stratosphere as her.”

“Shame,” she replied quietly.

“Anyway,” he said. “When my company was approached by your team for support, I remembered her, and you know me—money is no object. I kind of always wondered what happened to her.”

“Probably what happens to everyone. She grew up; maybe got married and had a couple of kids.” Katniss turned to him. “Thanks for telling me about her. She must have been a force to be reckoned with.”

“In my dreams, she definitely was,” he told her with a grin.

They agreed to place the check-in table in front of their painting.

++++++

Later that night, Katniss went into her closet and pulled out her favorite jacket—her father’s hunting jacket and put it on. The jeans were long gone, having gone up a size or two during college but her white Converses were still in use during the weekends.

Going to the mirror in the corner of her bedroom, she stared at herself in it.

Katniss never realized that anyone had been watching her. She came to the museum to fade into the background, even going so far as to wear an olive jacket meant for blending.

Soon, she wouldn’t even be able to fit into this jacket.

Her hand went gingerly to her stomach.

“I don’t know if I’m a force to be reckoned with,” she said quietly. “And, I don’t know if I ever will be—but your father seems to think so. I just hope…that I’m enough for you.”

++++++

Across town, Johanna looked over her texts. Though Katniss’ explanation for an appointment was obscure, she knew that her cousin was in the same predicament as her sister.

“That must have been one hell of a celebration,” the man lying next to her remarked.

Johanna turned to him, affectionately brushing back his dark hair.

“Glad I wasn’t in that mess.” She put her phone on her side table and looked to him. “They’re going to have tell each other eventually.”

“So, you scheduled appointments for them at around the same time?”

Johanna straightened. “Yes, I did.”

“I hope you know what you’re getting into,” the man told her. “On the other hand, I know you—and you wouldn’t do this unless it was in their best interest.”

“They’re going to need each other,” Johanna said, putting her head on his shoulder. “Especially if the results are…positive.”

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

++++++

“Are you okay?”

Prim turned to Johanna, who sat on the stool next to the examination table she was currently perched on.

She nodded. “Nervous. I threw up a few times this morning—after Katniss left for work.”

“You should have asked her to come with you,” Johanna responded firmly. “She’s your sister and your twin.”

“I know, but Katniss has been so stressed out lately,” Prim told her. “And our schedules have been so busy with the Gala and me taking on the SAT prep classes that we barely see each other.”

“She would stop everything for you,” her cousin argued. “And you would do the same.”

“For now, let’s just get through these results,” she said firmly.

There was a knock on the door and a dark-haired man in blue scrubs and a white coat stepped in.

“Hello Primrose,” he greeted and went to shake her hand. “I’m Doctor Haymitch Abernathy.”

Prim smiled anxiously. “Hello, Johanna has told me nothing but great things about you.”

The man raised a brow and then look to Johanna, who colored at the look.

“Well, she’s told me a lot of great things about you and your sister,” he responded. “So, why don’t we skip the formalities and you can just call me Haymitch.”

“Okay.” Prim felt herself relax; there was something about Haymitch that made her instinctively trust his word. Perhaps, it was his calm mannerisms or the knowing wisdom in his grey eyes—or the fact that he was clearly infatuated with Johanna. “Well, you can call me Prim.”

Johanna stood from her stool, pushing it to Haymitch who sat down.

“So, I’ve looked over the results of your blood test and urine test,” Haymitch started. “And, they are both positive. You are pregnant. All your hormone levels look nice and stable so for now I suggest getting a prenatal vitamin.”

“Oh.” Prim shifted in her seat. “I don’t know why I still feel so shock when I always felt that the tests would come up positive.”

This was really happening. She was going to be a mother.

Her breath suddenly felt short and shallow—and a small hiccup escaped her lips.

Johanna placed a hand on Prim’s back. “Do you need anything…anyone?”

“N-No.” Prim hastily wiped her eyes. “I just need a minute.”

Haymitch reached over to the counter and grabbed a box of tissue.

“It’s okay to be overwhelmed,” he assured her, holding the box out to her. “Even women who have been trying for years have the same reaction. This is a big deal in every case.” Haymitch gave her a kind smile. “But you are holding yourself up amazingly well. The father…is he around?”

“A family friend.” Another blink and a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks. “It was once…and we agreed to pretend it never happened.”

“I’m afraid you can’t pretend forever, Prim,” Haymitch told her. “When the time comes, I think you’ll want him to be here.”

Prim nodded. “Give me time. I just need to be a little braver to tell him.”

“You are brave, sweetheart,” Johanna said, kissing the top of her head. “Why don’t you lie back, and we can do an ultrasound?”

Prim nodded, resting back against the table as Johanna pulled out the stirrups and gave her a paper blanket to put over her lower half.

“Feet on the stirrups,” Johanna instructed. “Move a little forward, right to the edge…perfect. You okay?”

She could feel her legs trembling but nodded anyway. “I’m fine.” Her eyes met Johanna’s. “Are you okay with him examining me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” her cousin retorted off-handedly.

“I’m pregnant, not blind,” Prim responded.

“We’re professionals,” Haymitch said. “Are you comfortable with me? I can find someone else.”

She shook her head.

“No. Something inside, maybe the baby, tells me to trust you. And, I trust Johanna and she wouldn’t let anyone who wasn’t good into her life.”

Johanna smiled. “Oh Prim, my sweetest cousin.”

“If I’m the sweetest, what is Katniss?”

Her cousin chuckled. “I’d rather not say. Katniss would have my head.”

“Prim, you’re not far enough along to use the regular probe, so we’re going to have look vaginally,” Haymitch informed her, showing her the long probe. “It doesn’t look very comfortable, but I’ll try to be quick.”

Prim nodded and he went to wash his hands before reaching to put gloves on. As Haymitch set up the ultrasound machine, Johanna washed her own hands and gloved them before putting a covering on the probe along with what she told Prim was lubricant.

“Deep breath, Prim,” Haymitch instructed.

She followed his instruction and let out her breath as she felt the probe inside her.

“So, looking around…” Haymitch’s gaze was on the screen in front of them. “…everything looks perfect.” He continued examining the screen. “Size looks just right, measuring at eight weeks and four days—just about the size of macaroni.” He looked to her and smiled, pointing to the screen. “You see that flickering…that’s the heartbeat.”

Prim stared at that shape on the screen, the large head and curled body…and that flicker.

All of that was inside her.

A piece of herself and Gale had made that flicker.

And suddenly Prim wasn’t afraid.

++++++

“You’re sleeping with my cousin?”

Haymitch guffawed at Katniss’ words. Introductions had been made and Katniss was non-plussed about the man examining her. She trusted Johanna and knew that she wouldn’t let just anyone examine her.

Plus, her cousin looked at the man like he hung the moon.

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Haymitch responded.

“Yeah, Katniss is not known for her subtlety,” Johanna supplied with an affectionate smile.

“True.” She adjusted herself, sitting up a little straighter. “The results? They’re…”

“Positive,” Haymitch told her. “Both blood and urine. Your levels look normal, but you should take a prenatal vitamin.”

“Huh.” Katniss stilled. Something welled up inside her and she put her hand to her mouth anxiously. “And there isn’t a possibility of a false positive?”

Haymitch shook his head. “No, Katniss. Your hCG—the pregnancy hormone—is present in your blood test.”

“Okay.”

Katniss went quiet.

“Katniss?” Johanna put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

She looked to her cousin, feeling herself on the verge of falling apart, knowing only one person could keep her from completely breaking.

“I need…”

Johanna nodded in understanding. “Give me one second, okay?” She quickly stepped out of the room.

Haymitch met her eyes. “Katniss, can I ask about the father?”

“Oh God…the last person I expected. We completely antagonize one another,” Katniss informed, her voice thickening. “And, I have no idea whether I want him in my life…or its life.” She closed her eyes. “Fucking Peeta Mellark…”

“That’s his name?” the doctor responded. “Please name this child something normal!”

She laughed wetly. “I know…”

The door opened and Johanna stepped in, widening the door.

“This doesn’t seem very professional…” A light voice called out. “Katniss?”

Katniss whipped around as Prim stepped into the room.

“Prim…” Her sister went to her side immediately. “What are you doing here?”

Prim opened her mouth to speak before stopping and looking around at the all-too-familiar setting.

She met her sister’s eyes, her own surprised. “Katniss—”

“I think we should get this examination going,” Haymitch told them.

As Johanna and Haymitch went through their preparations, Katniss looked to her sister who had something akin to shame in her eyes.

“I saw Peeta coming out of our building,” Prim suddenly admitted as she took her Katniss’ hand. “Are you going to tell—”

Still shocked at what Prim’s words, Katniss shook her head. “I don’t know yet.”

After prepping the probe, Johanna instructed her to place her feet in the stirrups and scoot forward.

Katniss’ head was swimming as she felt the probe enter her and her gaze went to the screen—on the blip that was center stage—and its steady flicker.

“Measuring at eight weeks and six days…perfect heartbeat…and looking very good, Katniss…”

She felt numb.

That perfectly formed head and tiny body with its heartbeat was living inside her…trusting her to not fuck up.

However, Katniss had already fucked up.

Because this baby’s father was someone who had tormented her in high school…who had made her feel insecure…who had hurt her—as much as she tried to hide it.

For a long time, Katniss felt like she wasn’t enough, and she had stamped that feeling down as she got older.

Now looking at that screen, it had come back full force—that insecurity.

This was real.

“Katniss?” Prim called out to her softly.

It was too much.

She began to sob…sob hard…sob hard enough that Prim coaxed her into taking deep breaths.

“Follow me, Katniss…inhale…” Prim guided her with own breaths. “…exhale…there you go…”

“We’re going to be outside,” Johanna told them. “Come out when you’re ready.”

When they were alone, Katniss met her sister’s eyes, bright blue and as wet as her own.

“I’m sorry, Prim,” she choked out.

Prim shook her head. “Why would you be sorry?”

“Because I’m supposed to be stronger than this,” Katniss told her shakily. “I’m the solid one between the two of us.”

“It’s okay to be scared.” Prim cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears with her thumbs. “No one expects you to be strong all the time.” She smiled at her sister. “You’re going to be okay.”

“You sure?” Katniss snorted. “I feel like a hot mess.”

“Katniss, I have something to tell you,” Prim suddenly said. “Actually, something to show you.”

Reaching for her purse on the counter, her sister pulled something out of her bag.

Prim presented her with a piece of shiny paper. “Here.”

Katniss took it, turning it over and finding an ultrasound, quite like her own—except for the name on the left-hand corner: _Primrose Everdeen_.

She felt her jaw drop. “Prim?”

“I’m eight weeks and four days,” Prim informed her nervously.

“You’re pregnant?”

Her sister nodded. “Apparently.”

“And, I am too,” Katniss said. “That was one hell of a celebration.”

“I agree.”

Katniss look to her. “And, the father?”

Prim’s lip trembled. “Gale.”

“Oh, Prim…”

Katniss pulled her sister into her arms; she had known for a long time that Prim was in love with their childhood friend.

Prim sniffled into her shoulder. “I’m scared.”

“Me too,” Katniss whispered into her sister’s hair. She took a deep breath. “But we’re in this—”

Her twin pulled away to meet her eyes. “Together?”

For the first time in many hours, Katniss smiled.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, here we go. I know this a big ol’ trope story—but I f**king love it.
> 
> I’ve pushed two chapters in one weekend, but from now on please expect an update every Friday. I’m trying to be consistent.
> 
> Sisters are the best, aren’t they? My own little Prim will be getting married in two months and I think I will be quite emotional when she graces me with a niece or nephew. She cried heaps when she found out I was pregnant with Toddler J so I’m pretty sure I’ll return the favor.
> 
> I really love the contrast between these two, but in the end that love and that bond reigns supreme.
> 
> Now we got to tell the fathers…
> 
> I never mention where the title of this story comes from, but it is from a song of the same title by Good Old Wars. When I explained my reasoning for title to Hubbs, it came out completely beautiful and meaningful—of course, I forgot so I can’t explain it now.
> 
> However, this song gives me a wistful, hopeful vibe and I hope this story gives that same feeling—with a tinge of humor.
> 
> Also, I’m pretty sure there are going to be some unsure about Haymitch as their OB/GYN. I understand, but I’ve worked with two male OB/GYN’s during my pregnancy and they were just as professional and made me feel just as comfortable as a female doctor.
> 
> Of course, I was going to put Hayhanna up in here.
> 
> As always, reviews are love. Comments and questions are welcome via story sites or through Tumblr.
> 
> Next: The Visit Home—bring on Mom and Dad Everdeen!
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	3. The Visit Home

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Three: The Visit Home_

They laid side by side in Prim’s bedroom.

Her room was always neater and her bed comfier; the light blue walls and positive affirmation posters added to that clean, zen aesthetic.

However, the Everdeen sisters were anything but zen at the moment.

It had been two days since their appointments. Since then, they had retreated into the cocoon of their apartment. They had moved in right after graduating college, both excited to start their careers and whatever else their adult lives had in store.

They never expected all of this.

Prim had just finished a round of morning sickness—it was 3:00 in the afternoon, while Katniss was fighting the nausea of a sudden foreign scent in her bedroom. She suspected it was the lotion that she normally used, but hormones suddenly turned what was once a comforting aroma into a warzone in her nostrils.

“I’ve eaten nothing but toast,” Prim said breathlessly. “Why is this happening?”

“Sex with Gale will do that,” Katniss retorted.

Prim weakly smacked her sister’s arm. “Don’t be like that. I’m sure it was just fine.” She sighed. “Not like I remember, but I’m sure it was more than enough.”

“At least you can stand to be in a room with him for more than five minutes,” Katniss told her. “Peeta and I can’t be near one another without imploding.”

“You told me that you managed a decent conversation during your last meeting,” Prim pointed out. “He’s trying. You have to give him that.”

“Hating him seems so much easier, though.” Katniss blew out a breath, quelling the churning in her stomach. “Wow—this is not fun. How much longer?”

“Four…five more weeks?” Prim supplied. “Haymitch said that it gets better by the second trimester.”

There were beeps from each of their phones.

Katniss looked at her screen. “It’s Mom.” She closed her eyes. “Read that, won’t you?”

Prim unlocked her phone. “It says ‘ _Can’t wait to see you girls! We miss you so much! Don’t forget to pick-up your Dad’s cake before heading over. Love you!_ ’” She put her phone down. “You do know that everyone is going to be there, right?”

“All of our high school friends…neighbors…” Katniss looked to her sister. “The Hawthornes… _Gale_ —”

Prim sat up, the thought of Gale being there and the possibility that he would somehow know that she was pregnant suddenly weighed on her insides.

“I think I’m going to be sick again.” She looked down at Katniss. “Do you think we should tell Mom and Dad?”

Katniss shot up and groaned. “Shouldn’t have done that. The next time we see them, it will be Thanksgiving—and then they’ll definitely know, whether we want them to or not.”

Prim sprung from her seat. “I _am_ going to be sick again.”

She rushed out of the room. The subsequent sound of retching followed less than a minute later.

Katniss pushed herself up from the bed, following her sister into the bathroom and gathering Prim’s blonde locks away from her face, which was currently deep into their toilet bowl.

“Thanks…”

“I’ll always hold your hair up,” Katniss told her.

Prim sat back, falling against her sister.

“So, we’re telling them then?”

Katniss rested her head against Prim’s.

“I guess we are.”

++++++

In-between Prim’s all-day-long morning sickness and Katniss’ sudden bouts of tiredness, they managed to make it through the rest of the week.

Gale’s construction company was working on a new set of apartments in the northern part of Panem, closer to where their families live. He couldn’t come around—to Prim’s relief—though he texted her frequently to check in. It left Prim with a chance to gather herself and continue her SAT prep courses after school.

Katniss managed to avoid Peeta for the rest of the week as she was fully booked with one-on-ones with her department and tours with potential donors. In-between that, she met with the special events team who would oversee the decorating as well as the overall coordination for the Gala; they were only a month and a half until the big event. Rue was up to her eyeballs in Gala ticket purchases which delighted Effie to no end.

By the time the two got home in the evening, they promptly went to bed, a far cry from their partying days.

When Saturday rolled around, they were able to get a little more sleep before heading over to their parents’ home.

“I look pale, don’t I?” Prim asked as she walked out of her room. She wore a yellow jumpsuit and her favorite sandals. “Mom is going to know that I’ve been sick! I should put on more blush—”

“Don’t,” Katniss warned. “You always go overboard and then it will look more suspicious that you decided to look like the cutest streetwalker in all of Panem.”

“Ouch—nixing the blush idea,” Prim replied with a snort. “You look pretty, not at all like someone who got knocked-up by her mortal enemy.”

Katniss threw on her jean jacket over the top of her navy dress. “Is it too soon to be making the pregnancy jokes?”

“We have to stay positive, somehow.”

Katniss gave her a hug. “You always look at the positives, don’t you?”

“Gale said the same thing the morning after,” Prim said over her shoulder.

“Oh God, I don’t need to know that.” Katniss pulled away. “I know he rocked your socks off, but he’s like my freaking brother.”

“And, I’m your twin sister. So, this is just a really fucked up incestuous situation,” Prim told her.

Katniss’ eyes widened in surprised. “Pregnancy has made you hard core. You said the F-word.” She grinned. “I like it.”

Prim giggled. “Let’s go. We still have to pick up that cake.”

++++++

“ _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends…_ _make it last forever, friendship never ends…_ ”

Prim grinned, listening to her sister belt out their favorite song as teenagers. Katniss was blessed with an incredible voice while she could not carry a tune if her life depended on it. It didn’t mean that Katniss didn’t try to get her to perform in one way or another.

“Do you remember when we dressed up as Posh and Baby?” Prim suddenly asked.

“Oh yeah, you looked great in that little black dress.” Katniss grinned as she lowered the volume of the radio. “And, I loved those giant chunky shoes—until Peeta totally tripped me.”

“I honestly think he was trying to see up that pink skirt you were wearing—and you were very convincing as a blonde.” Prim made a turn onto the main street. “I feel like the signs that he was into you were all there, hidden behind annoying pokes at you.”

“Oh yeah,” Katniss grumbled. “He just loves poking me…I think that’s the bakery!”

They slowed in front of the grey brick storefront with a single sign featuring a cupcake, a M in the middle of it. The cake window displays were remarkable; both intricately decorated with frosting and sugar pearls.

“This is new,” Prim remarked as she parked. “Do you want to go in ahead?”

“Sure.”

Katniss stepped out of the car, walking into the open doorway. There was no one at the counter, but on top of the display case sat a bell. She tapped it before bending down to look at the array of pastries arranged in the wooden display case. There was a surprisingly contemporary feel to the bakery. Their little suburban district in the northern part of Panem was more known for its small shops that had been in business before they were even born.

She heard the rustle of someone coming from the back and straightened.

“Hi, I’m picking up—what the fuck are you doing here?”

Katniss wasn’t expecting to be greeted with that arrogant—but admittedly sexy—smirk on Peeta’s mouth.

This wasn’t what she needed right now.

“This is a place of business, Everdeen,” he retorted. “I don’t appreciate you making a ruckus.”

“I’m just as surprised to find you here,” Katniss replied. “I’m used to seeing you in a suit and that unbelievably skinny tie that you always wear. Not like—” She gestured at him. “—that.”

Peeta was wearing a white tee-shirt displaying those perfectly sculpted abs and a black apron over his fitted jeans. His blond hair was mussed and she kept herself from grinning seeing the dust of flour on his cheek.

“Peeta—” A gorgeous blonde stepped out from the back sporting a rather large baby bump beneath a pale green dress. “—you okay?” She saw Katniss and smiled prettily. “The Everdeen cake, right?”

Katniss nodded. “Yes. My mom made the order.”

The woman looked to Peeta. “Should be in the fridge in the back.”

“Cashmere.” There was a warning tone in Peeta’s call. “You’re supposed to be upstairs. You’re on bed rest, remember?”

“Your brother is a tyrant,” she growled.

“Rye is just a soon-to-be Dad trying to make sure that little what’s-his-face doesn’t come out until his due date.”

“But I’m bored!” Cashmere whined in response.

Peeta pointed to the stool behind the cash register.

“Entertain Katniss then. She works at the Panem Art Museum and is really mean to me, but I think she’s gorgeous, so I keep shoving money in her boss’ face just to come see her.”

He rushed to the back of the bakery, leaving the two alone.

Cashmere raised a perfectly arched brow at her. “Really?”

“The mean part is correct,” Katniss told her. “He’s a major donor so Effie, our Executive Director, is pretty much in love with him.”

“And you?” Cashmere asked with a grin.

Katniss shrugged. “I tolerate him.”

“I never introduced myself.” The woman held her hand out. “Cashmere Mellark.”

She shook Cashmere’s hand. “Katniss Everdeen.”

“I do remember that name,” Cashmere mused. “Rye used to make fun of Peeta…because he caught him—” The woman curled her fingers, moving her hand in an up-and-down motion. “—looking at some photo of you.”

Her curiosity was peaked. “What photo?”

Before Cashmere could answer, Peeta stepped out onto the front, holding a rather large white box.

He placed it on the counter. “It’s all paid for. Do you need help carrying this out—” His eyes widened seeing their Mini-Cooper parked in front. “You’re not going to be able to fit this in there. It’s practically the width of the car.”

“You’re right,” Katniss replied. “Can you just keep it here till we get back to the house? I can borrow my Mom’s car or Gale’s—”

“Peeta can take the van and drive it over,” Cashmere suddenly said.

Katniss shook her head. “Our house is five minutes away—”

“Nonsense,” the woman told her and looked to Peeta. “I’ll be fine. Your brother just texted me.” Cashmere held up her phone. “He’ll be back in ten minutes.”

“Katniss, is everything okay?” Prim walked into the bakery and her eyes went to the box. “That’s not going to fit in the car!”

“Don’t worry,” Peeta suddenly said. “I’m driving it over.”

“Are you sure?” Katniss asked.

He smiled at her and that familiar churning in her stomach started. However, it had a completely different effect. It filled her with an inexplicable warmth and it… _he_ left her a little breathless.

“Why don’t you ride with Peeta?” Prim suddenly said. “I don’t think he knows our exact address.”

“Great idea,” Cashmere added and smiled at Prim. “I’m Cashmere, Peeta’s sister-in-law.”

“Prim, Katniss’ twin.”

“Day and night. I love it.” Cashmere rubbed her belly. “I am a little relieved that there’s only one of him though.”

“Trust me, the guilt we get from our mother because her lady part wasn’t the same after us is still a daily occurrence,” Prim relayed. She looked to her sister. “I’ll meet you guys there.” Turning to Cashmere, she smiled. “Nice meeting you. Congratulations.”

Prim skipped back to her car, avoiding Katniss’ glare.

_Traitor._

“Shall we?” Katniss turned to find Peeta beside her, holding the box. She nodded and followed him out the door, towards the side of the bakery where a red Volkswagen van was parked. “Cashmere and Rye have an eclectic taste in transportation, but it will be perfect for their growing family.”

Peeta opened the back door, placing the cake carefully on the seat and securing it before closing the door.

He then opened the passenger door for Katniss, holding his hand out. “Hop in.”

Katniss took his hand, trying not to focus on the warmth of his skin or the way his grip was soft yet secure. She stepped into the van and sat down, giving him a small smile. “Thanks.”

For a moment, Peeta seemed flustered. He quickly caught himself, beaming at her.

Katniss sat back, putting on her seat belt as he got into the driver’s seat.

“Victors’ Village, right?” he said as he started the engine. “The house at the end of the cul-de-sac?”

“Yes,” Katniss confirmed. “You remember?”

“Of course.” Peeta focused his gaze on the road. “I used to walk by after baseball practice.”

“It isn’t anywhere near your place.”

The Mellark home was on the opposite end of her neighborhood, where there were more acres and more mansions; the Mellark Mansion being the biggest of them all.

His eyes remained on the street ahead, but his cheeks tinged pink. “I know.”

Katniss looked to her window, hiding her smile.

They rode in silence and her hand suddenly went to her abdomen.

Their kid was floating inside of her.

For a moment, she considered if this was the best time to tell him.

“So…” she began. “…your brother and Cashmere just opened the bakery?”

_Coward._

“About six months ago,” Peeta explained. “And a little after that, they found out that Cashmere was expecting their son.”

“That’s a lot of change in a short time,” Katniss replied. She sat back, letting out a slow breath. “But they’re settled and all.” Not like her knocked-up ass. “I didn’t know that you worked there as well.”

“I usually don’t, but Rye had to pick up some baby furniture from Cashmere’s parents and they’re way across town, so I volunteered,” he told her. “Plus, I’m a silent partner of the bakery.”

“So, you gave your brother money to open his bakery?”

“No, he had about 75% and I leant him the rest,” he told her. “The concept for the storefront and the baking are all him and Cashmere. They’ve paid me back already. Also, I like working there, much more relaxing than wearing that suit all week.”

“I much prefer you this way,” she found herself saying.

Peeta didn’t respond. Katniss sank into her seat, relieved that he didn’t have a flirtatious retort.

If he did, she wasn’t sure if she would kiss or kick him.

Instead, they lapsed into silence, the song on the radio the only noise in the van.

“You’ve always had a beautiful voice,” Peeta suddenly said. She looked to him in confusion. “You were just singing along with Cyndi Lauper.”

“When have you heard me sing before this?”

“You were in that one musical our junior year,” he told her. “ _The Sound of Music_ , I think, and you played the eldest daughter.”

“Liesl,” she replied in a tight voice. “Only a handful of people saw that thing. We stopped after a week.”

The car slowed at her driveway. “I was one of the handful.”

“I never saw you in the audience.” The car stopped and Katniss turned to him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Would you have been happy to see me?” he asked her sadly.

Katniss thought for a moment, contemplating what her sixteen-year-old self would have thought of The Great Peeta Mellark attending their rinky-dink musical.

“I don’t know,” she finally said, her eyes started to water as she met his eyes. “Maybe things between us would’ve been…different.”

“Katniss, there aren’t enough seconds in the day to tell you how sorry I am for ever hurting your feelings,” Peeta told her softly. His hand reached to cover hers—and she didn’t pull away. “I’m trying now. I want whatever this is to be…different.”

“Different,” she repeated. Taking a breath, Katniss smiled. “I can work with that.”

Peeta beamed back, sighing as his hand reached to cup her cheek. “That’s my girl.”

And suddenly, everything just seemed to click into place.

Holy fuck—was she into Peeta Mellark?

++++++

Prim hurriedly parked her car on the sidewalk next to her childhood home. She needed to get up to the house before Katniss killed her. Usually, she wasn’t this sneaky, but Peeta’s adoring gaze convinced her that the man had not regretted his one-time tryst with her sister.

She quickly took the bag of presents from her backseat and rushed up the stone pathway to the front door.

If Katniss couldn’t find her, she couldn’t kill her.

The door suddenly opened, and Prim found the father of her child at the open doorway.

“Gale…what—” She whipped around as the red VW van carrying her father’s cake and her possibly irate sister slowed down. “Shit—I have to get out of here.”

Gale looked to her worriedly. “What’s going on?”

“You remember Peeta Mellark, right?”

“Blond…blue-eyed…we were on the same baseball team. Also—he had that mad crush on Katniss.”

Prim looked to him in shock. “You knew?”

“Of course, I knew,” Gale responded. “It was textbook high school. He was stuck on her and the only way to save face was to act like a complete dick.”

“I think he’s over the whole being mean to her thing now,” Prim relayed quickly. “However, my dear twin has not forgotten, not that I blame her. Long story short, in an attempt to help them make amends, I made them ride together in the bakery van.” She looked once more seeing them in the van talking. “I have to get out of here—”

Taking the bags from her, Gale placed them on the floor of the house’s entryway before closing the door.

Then suddenly he was lifting her over his shoulder so that she hung over him. “Gale!”

“You want her to catch you?” Prim mumbled a soft ‘No’ as they headed to the side of the house. “Then let’s go—and quietly.”

“Is the caveman hold really necessary?” she asked, her gaze full on his bottom.

Was his ass always this tight?

“Thanks, it’s probably all the on-site work.” _Shit!_ —she spoke out loud. “Likewise, for you.”

Her face burned knowing that he was admiring her ass. “Thanks—pilates.”

They were suddenly at the yard next door, his own family’s home next of them. However, they were heading further out to the cusp of trees along the property.

Regretfully, her view of his delightful bottom was cut short as he placed her back on her feet, his hand on her back steadying her. They were standing in front of a small wood cabin, firewood stacked against it.

“What is this?” she asked.

“My workshop.” Gale opened the door. “After you.”

Prim walked into the small room; the back wall held his tools while various wood projects sat on the floor. She stopped at a cherrywood rocking chair, sitting down and rocking carefully, lest her nausea pop back up.

“How long have you been doing this?” she asked.

“I started about a year ago,” Gale told her. He pulled over a stool to sit across from where she rocked. “There’s always a lot of wood pieces from our sites and I wanted to make use of it. I started small, making things like jewelry boxes or even bird houses. Now I’m onto tables and even…rocking chairs.”

Prim smiled. “You have a gift, Gale.” She relaxed in her seat. “There’s something about this chair, like I’ve sat in it before—”

“It’s a replica of my grandmother’s.”

“Yes, it’s just like Grandma Gracie’s chair!” Prim jumped from the chair, examining it carefully before her fingers went to the back of it. “You even put the nick in the back…we made a sorry bunch of pretend pirates, bashing that chair into the wall.”

“You weren’t the pirate, remember?” Gale stood, his eyes roaming over her. “You were the princess—me and Katniss were your lowly pirates.”

Prim moved towards him, stopping short of his chest.

“There was more to that story.”

Gale smiled bemusedly. “What was the rest?”

“You were never a pirate,” she replied softly, meeting his eyes. “You were always a prince.”

Prim turned away, looking over the rest of the workshop. She knew that he was watching and something inside thrilled at the notion.

For a moment, it was just them—him, her…and it.

Prim’s gaze fell onto his worktable where a sketch rested atop it. “This is beautiful.”

The drawing was of a cozy cottage; the walls were slatted white wood and the front windows were large, opening the small abode. The front door was a dark red—but the best part was the large front porch, swing and all.

She could almost imagine sitting on that porch on a warm summer evening, resting back against a strong chest as she watched her little girl dance in the field in front of the cottage.

“It’s a dream of mine,” Gale said softly. She could feel the heat of him, his breath against her hair. The room was suddenly warm, the air electrifying, and her body hummed in approval. “What do you think?”

“I think that you’re in my head,” she croaked out as his hand moved her hair aside. “You remembered something, didn’t you? From that night?”

“There’s a spot right here—” His mouth was just at her ear and she felt herself fall against his chest. “I kissed it and—”

Then her mind flashed to _that_ night…to his lips pressing to that spot right behind her ear.

And suddenly, she was on fire.

Holy fuck—she totally wanted Gale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I didn’t think it would end here. However, the reunion of the Everdeens would be another few pages and I want to keep these chapters a certain length.
> 
> Plus, nothing is better than leaving it with a tense ending.
> 
> I love sister time! Boys are all well and great, but their relationship is a great priority to me as well.
> 
> I don’t have much to say except I’ve left some key things in this chapter that will come in later ones.
> 
> Sorry, I didn’t get to Mom and Dad Everdeen, but they will be there at the beginning of the next chapter.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated and much loved.
> 
> Questions can be sent via any of the fic sites but preferably through Tumblr.
> 
> Next: The Party
> 
> I promise Mom and Dad Everdeen will be there!
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	4. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very Prim-centric chapter—for reasons.
> 
> Song suggestion (for last scene): “These Arms”—All-4-One

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Four: The Party_

Prim remembered the moment that she fell for Gale.

She and Katniss had just turned sixteen; Katniss had already gotten her license, while she had not. Prim was the cautious one of the two, or perhaps the more anxious one. She knew the DMV booklet by heart, but the thought of getting behind tons of metal and having to control it caused several panic attacks.

It was Gale who had volunteered to help her out, who had practically carried and strapped her into her mother’s old Toyota Camry. Gale was the one to get her to even turn on the engine, and he had been so patient as she made liberal use of the break pedal. How Gale didn’t vomit in that tiny jerking car was beyond her.

After the most frightening two hours of her life, he had taken the wheel, driving them to the beach.

Prim loved the beach.

Even better, she loved the beach at sunset.

“I will never get this,” she had told him as they sat in the car. “I’m just too nervous.”

“You’re better than you think,” Gale said. “You know your turns and how to control the speed. Prim, everything is in here.” He pressed his index finger to her temple. “You just have to let go.”

“And, how do I do that?”

Gale smiled. “You think of your favorite things—” He placed his finger under her chin, gently turning her head to the view of the sunset setting over the tide. “—beaches and sunsets.” Then, she was facing him once more. “And, your favorite people.”

He smiled that smile that was just so spectacularly Gale.

“Then, you’ll do just fine.”

How simply had everything fallen into place.

She always loved Gale.

Prim just never realized to what extent until that moment.

Her overly cautious heart never said a word.

Even when Prim watched as he dated other girls or when he took Madge Undersee—the prettiest girl in school—to the prom while she stood in the background without a date and broken beyond belief.

The only person who understood was Grandma Gracie.

“Have patience,” she told Prim.

It had been a particularly hard day seeing Gale walk Madge home, his smile bright and grey eyes glowing. His grandmother had found her, hugging her legs and trying not to cry on her back porch.

“One day, Gale is going to see you…really see you—and he won’t know what hit him. Don’t shy away from him…don’t close your heart off. He doesn’t know it yet, but you are _all_ of his favorite things.”

Now, standing in this workshop, Grandma Gracie’s words whispered into her ear.

_Don’t close your heart off._

Turning, Prim’s hand reached for the nape of Gale’s neck, drawing him close so their foreheads pressed against one another; so close that she could count every thick lash framing those dark eyes.

“Twelve,” Gale said, his voice husky.

Prim look at him curiously. “What?”

“Freckles on your cheeks,” he informed her. “Seven on the left and five on the right.”

Her mouth rose into a grin.

“Gale?”

He took a breath, suddenly inches closer. “Yes?”

“I…I…I’m—” The words were there; Prim only needed the courage to get them out. “I mean, I’m—”

The door suddenly banged open and Katniss stomped in—dragging Peeta behind her.

“You!” She pointed at Gale. “Help Peeta get the cake out of his van!”

Gale stepped away, looking at her helplessly. “But—”

Katniss rounded her gaze over to Prim. “I need to have a little talk with my sister.”

Gale and Peeta looked to one another.

“Gale.”

“Peeta.”

The two men shook hands, smiling congenially.

“We should probably get out of here,” Peeta said. “Katniss wasn’t exactly happy about you manhandling Prim.”

“Well, I annoy Katniss daily,” Gale replied.

Peeta guffawed. “Then, we’re in the same boat.”

The two men headed out of the workshop, chatting amiably, leaving the twins alone.

Once they were out of sight, Katniss whipped around to Prim, her eyes panicked.

“I think I like Peeta!”

“I totally want Gale!”

“You win,” Katniss said. She put an arm around Prim, who laid her head on her sister’s shoulder. “Were you going to let him have you on this table? My God, Prim—think of the splinters!”

“You love Peeta…you want to have his babies—oh, too late!” Prim retorted, smiling cheekily.

They laughed, Katniss leading them out. “Okay, we better go…we’re in enough trouble as it is. Better not add Mom and Dad to this mess—for now.”

++++++

Walking arm in arm, they approached their childhood home.

Prim loved their house, buttercream yellow with a rust red door. She knew everything about their home, how her mother had planted primroses in the front of the house when she was pregnant with them—her sister’s namesake was currently blooming in the water garden in the backyard. Or how her father had lined the walkway to the house with stone after her sister took a fall on slippery wet grass as a toddler—the scar above her right brow was just slightly visible.

Memories of her and Katniss were littered through this home and Prim loved it; she knew there was always a place to go if needed.

They opened the front door, Katniss stepping in first, followed by herself. There were several guests milling about. Their mother—the best of hostesses—had servers walking about with hors d’oeuvres and champagne glasses.

Katniss made a quick grab for two before realizing that they could no longer drink.

“Aw fuck,” her sister muttered and Prim chuckled at her mournful expression as she placed the glasses back on the server’s tray.

“My girls are home!”

Their mother, bright and beaming, rushed down the stairs.

Prim was amazed at how their mother could do it in her blue shift dress and beige stilettos, but she learned long ago to never doubt the abilities of Aster Everdeen.

Their mother obviously doted on them. In elementary school, she and Katniss were the ones with homemade sandwiches, delicious pieces of ham or turkey tucked into freshly baked bread. Their mother headed the PTA or any school-ran event with a grace and charm that would get them the new textbooks or that additional slide in the playground.

As they got older, their mother understood the need for her presence to not be as be as prominent. However, it never stopped her from being front row at Katniss’ volleyball games or Prim’s dance recitals, when she was still into ballet. She would be cheering along with them when they were in the cheerleading squads, even visiting the three girls that they had injured during that disastrous pyramid incident to give them get-well baskets.

The girls were immediately engulfed in their mother’s embrace and Prim inhaled that familiar scent of freesia in their mother’s perfume. She met Katniss’ eyes over the mother’s shoulder and saw her sister’s pallor go pale, quickly remembering her new-found nose sensitivities.

Prim pulled away first. “Mom! We missed you!”

“You both look wonderful,” their mother said. “Both a little thinner than I’d like but you both have something about…” She mused, pulling away between the two. “Like a glow of sorts—have you both met someone?”

“Cake’s here!”

Gale’s announcement turned everyone’s attention as he and Peeta walked into the house, holding opposite ends of the cake box.

Prim could’ve kissed him right then and there—in relief, of course.

“Is that Peeta Mellark?” their mother asked.

“Yeah, he was working at the bakery,” Katniss informed her mother. “Rye Mellark and his wife own it.”

“Oh yes, Cashmere is adorable,” their mother told them. “Peeta has gotten so handsome. I remember how he used to walk past the house—I used to wonder which one of you he had the crush on.”

Together, the two men placed the cake in the kitchen; the servers would bring it out later for the singing and cake cutting. Gale and Peeta returned from the kitchen, chatting easily—both handsome in their own ways.

“If you’re ever around my neighborhood, give me a call,” Peeta said as they approached the Everdeen women; he handed Gale his card. “I know a few people looking for some handmade pieces.” They stopped and Peeta gave them all a smile, his gaze lingering on Katniss just a little longer. “Well, I should be heading back to the bakery.”

Their mother leaned towards Prim. “How did I not notice this?”

“There’s a thin line between love and hate with those two,” Prim replied with a smile.

“Let’s cross that line.” Her mother straightened, giving Peeta that winning smile of hers. “You have to stay, Peeta. I insist!” She hooked her arm with the man’s, leading him further into the house. “We have so much food and half these damn people are on keto something or other!”

Peeta looked to them, specifically Katniss. “Are you sure?”

Her sister didn’t reply, only following their mother and Peeta further into house.

“Your mother is good,” Gale said quietly into Prim’s ear.

She met his eyes, grinning.

“Oh yeah, once she has her claws sunken in…Peeta should’ve never looked at my sister that way.”

Gale moved her hair aside once more. “What way?”

Prim swallowed shallowly, her body thrumming at the quiet words whispered into the base of her neck.

“Like he wanted to eat her alive.”

The man beside her chuckled quietly. “Yeah, Peeta’s in trouble.”

Her breath caught seeing the mix of amusement and something else— _want_ …in his greys.

Yeah, they were all in trouble.

++++++

“Dad!”

As Katniss pulled away, Prim ran into her father’s embrace. She sighed, taking in the scent of aftershave and cedar. Being a master archer, he had likely gone shooting in the nearby forest. For all their mother’s goldenness, their father was the opposite; dark-haired and olive-skinned.

Being fraternal twins, their parents rejoiced getting one with each of their coloring—day and night as Cashmere had described.

“I’ve missed you, Sunflower,” he greeted with his moniker for her; Katniss was referred to as ‘Moondrop’. “How is everything?” Putting an arm around each of their shoulders, he led them away from the other partygoers. “I feel like we never see you anymore.”

“We’ve been busy,” Katniss told him. “I’ve got the Gala coming up.”

“And, we’re doing SAT prep at Panem High,” Prim added.

Not to mention, they were both pregnant.

“I understand,” their father said diplomatically. “It’s just when you don’t come around, your mother worries.”

“You mean she starts to meddle,” Katniss retorted. “Then she starts in on you—”

“I love that woman, but sometimes I just want to sit down,” he replied with a grin. “And your mother’s speed is 1000 miles-per-hour while I’m set on a more easy cruise.” Their father nodded over to their mother who stood by the buffet, piling food on a plate for Peeta who she was rapidly talking to. “She’s found her latest victim. Who is he supposed to be for?”

Prim snorted. “Katniss.”

“I’ll be sure to mention that she never misses a target if I ever have a chance to talk to him.”

Katniss, like their father, was a great archer. Prim was never really interested, more content to work with their mother in the garden while their father took Katniss to the archery range.

“I don’t think that will bug him,” Prim told him, ignoring Katniss’ glare. “Peeta Mellark has been crazy about Katniss since high school.”

“He’s dedicated, I’ll give him that.” Their father turned to her sister. “And you, Moondrop, what do you think about him?”

“He’s…not exactly vile.” Prim shook her head at her twin. “What? He’s not as annoying, okay?”

Their father guffawed. “Well, mercy on Peeta Mellark if my Katniss ever gets her hands on him.”

Katniss went scarlet.

++++++

“What are you doing in here?”

Peeta had the gall to smile as Katniss approached.

“I’ve always wanted to have the inside scoop on Katniss Everdeen,” he explained, looking around her room. “What could be better than exploring her childhood bedroom?” He sat down on her paisley sheeted bed and reached for the stuffed bear resting back on her pillows. “Friend of yours?”

She walked over, yanking the bear from his grasp. “Please refrain from touching what’s not yours.”

“One step forward, two steps back,” Peeta replied. “I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to get to know you.” He looked to her, pain in his gaze, and she felt something flutter inside at the thought that she had caused that look. “I am trying, Katniss.”

Katniss sighed before joining him.

She realized that it had been nine-ish weeks since they had shared a bed together—and she couldn’t remember a damn thing.

“I know you are.” Katniss presented the bear to him. “This is Harry. My father got him for me. Prim has a stuffed cat named Buttercup. We couldn’t have pets because my mother is allergic to pet dander, so this is how they compensated.”

“So, he’s special to you,” Peeta concluded with a small smile.

“Besides Prim, he’s the only other being that’s seen me really cry,” she admitted quietly.

“You cry? You’ve always been so hardcore.” Peeta chuckled. “I can’t really imagine. Maybe when you were little—”

“Prom,” she suddenly said, her tone detached. “You asked me to dance and you said it was because you wanted to make amends. It was nice…more than nice, really.” The grasp on Harry was suddenly white-knuckled. “And, after…”

Peeta went pale. “After?”

“I was heading over to check on Prim and Marvel passed me, leaned over—and told me that he lost twenty bucks because you got me—that ‘frigid bitch’—to dance with you.”

“Oh fuck.” Peeta slid from the mattress to kneel before her. “I can see why you hate me...I’m sorry.” He stood up abruptly, his eyes full of regret as he began to pace. “I think…I think I’m going to tell Effie that you don’t need my help with the Gala. You won’t have to worry; I will make a more than generous donation and Caesar will still host—”

“Wait.”

The memory was painful, no doubt. However, Katniss knew that she would have to tell him about the baby. Regardless of the past, they would have to work together, to co-parent if he chose, and raised their child together.

So, for the sake of their child, she chose forgiveness.

“It’s in the past,” Katniss said quietly. “We just keep on moving forward, okay?” She stood from her seat, going to him. “We’re partners now, with the Gala—and I’m going to need you.” He slowly smiled, relief in his gaze at her ability to let it all go. She held her hand out once more. “New start?”

His face brightened and Peeta suddenly sank to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her mid-section.

“Thank you.”

She looked down, patting his head awkwardly. “You can get up, Peeta.”

If only he knew that he was just inches away from his child.

“I’m just floored with your ability to forgive a little fuckface like me.”

Katniss shook her head. “Sometimes, I am too.”

There was a knock at her doorway, and she looked up to find Prim and Gale peering at them.

“We were just talking about prom,” Katniss relayed.

“Oh yeah,” Prim said, remembering the crushing pain in Katniss’ eyes that night. However, she seemed to be over it and Peeta looked especially pathetic on his knees. “Dick move, dude.”

Still not letting go of her, Peeta nodded in agreement. “I know.”

Gale seeming to remember, stepped into the room. “Remind me to punch you in the nuts, Peeta.”

However, there was no malice in his words.

Peeta stood up, turning to Gale, arms wide open. “Go ahead.”

The two men stared silently at one another, both women waiting to see what would happen next.

Finally, Gale snorted. “You just look too pathetic.”

Peeta hung his head. “Yeah, I know. Katniss does that to me.”

“Mom and Dad are looking for you,” Prim informed her sister, a smirk on her lips. “We’re getting ready to cut the cake.”

Katniss pushed Peeta playfully. “Come on. Let’s get you a piece.”

Peeta pouted at her. “A big one?”

She chuckled at his pathetic attempt at contrition. “Sure, baby bird. A big one.”

Gale met Prim’s eyes and mouthed, ‘ _Baby bird?_ ’

She shrugged before following Katniss and Peeta out the door.

++++++

The Everdeens laid back in the living room; the candles had been blown and the cake served. Everyone had left, leaving the family resting on the couch as the serving team cleaned up. The neutral-colored sectional was large enough so that Prim and Katniss had one part and their parents had the other.

Katniss elbowed Prim, grey eyes boring into her sister’s.

It was time.

“The party went great, Mom,” Katniss started.

Their mother lifted her head from their Dad’s shoulder, smile sunny and content.

“It was, wasn’t it?” She looked up at their father. “What did you think about your party, Ben?”

“I think that the best part was seeing our girls,” he replied. “Besides word, how is everything going?”

“About the same,” Prim said. “Haven’t had much of a social life—except for…Katniss’ promotion celebration.

“Yeah, with the promotion the Gala has taken over my life,” Katniss told them. “So not much.”

“I heard that Peeta is working on the Gala with you,” their mother said. “He’s very cute and obviously interested in you.”

“We have a very complicated relationship.” Katniss looked between her parents. “I mean, he was not so nice to me in high school. Peeta is different now and he’s apologized, but it’s still complicated nonetheless.”

“I remember that guys would do that whenever they had a crush on a girl,” their father said, laughter in his voice. “I spent all of elementary school messing with this one girl’s hair because I thought it was pretty.”

“What happened?” Prim asked.

“She punched me in the eye.” Then he looked to their mother, adoration in his gaze. “Then she married me.”

“Go Mom!” Prim exclaimed who laughed in response before giving her husband a quick kiss.

Katniss met her eyes and nodded; she was always the bolder one of the two.

“Mom, Dad…there’s something that I need to tell you,” she began. “I’m—”

“I’m pregnant.”

It took a few moments for Prim to realize that it had come out of _her_ mouth.

Their mother shot up straight from her seat. “What?”

“I’m pregnant,” Prim sounded out slowly. “About nine weeks?”

“But you aren’t dating anyone,” her mother said.

“Don’t always have to be,” she responded.

“Who is he?” The question came from their father, his tone hard.

“I’m not going to say since I haven’t told him yet,” Prim replied quietly.

“Also…” Katniss met her eyes and took her hand. “I’m pregnant too.”

There was a slight tremble in her sister’s voice, and Prim squeezed her hand in support.

“It’s not the same father, is it?” their mother questioned, shock in her blue eyes.

“No!” they both shouted.

“It was just coincidentally around the same time,” Katniss told them.

Their father stood, furiously pacing,

“Damnit, Gale was supposed to be looking out for you!”

Prim bit back a squeak but not quick enough for her mother, who looked at her quizzically.

“We know you’re mad,” Prim said. “But we’re adults and we can discuss this rationally—”

“Go to your rooms,” their mother suddenly said.

Katniss was stunned. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, your mother and I have a lot to discuss,” their father intoned. “So, rooms—now.”

They both stood, taking one another’s hands to head back to their childhood rooms.

++++++

Prim lifted her head at the knock.

The door opened, revealing her sister. “Can I come in?”

“Isn’t this the usual deal? They send us to our rooms, and you sneak into mine?” Prim patted her bed and Katniss came inside, closing the door behind her before joining Prim. “We made a real mess, didn’t we?”

“You know what’s bugging me?” Katniss said. “It’s unusually quiet down there. Like—they’re not screaming, it’s like a scary calm.”

There was a sudden knock on the door.

It opened and their father stepped in, followed by their mother.

“This seems eerily like you’re in high school again,” their mother said. She looked to their father, who nodded. “While we aren’t happy that this has happened, what’s done is done. I’m assuming that you are in contact with the fathers.”

Katniss and Prim nodded nervously.

“Alright.” Their mother nodded back resolutely. “Thanksgiving is coming up and I expect you back—with the fathers. If not, I’m sending your father out to hunt them down.”

“Alright,” Katniss said, then turned to their father. “And you?”

He took a deep breath. “I’m…disappointed.”

“That’s even worse than being mad,” Prim said, tears suddenly prickling her eyes. She sniffled. “Sorry…hormones.”

“Oh damnit, Sunflower,” their Dad said, going to her and lifting her chin. “I’m just being a Dad. I wanted better for you. You’re alone and having a baby…”

“I’m not alone.” Prim took her sister’s hand. “We have each other if it comes to that.”

“We’re more than capable, financially and emotionally, of raising our children alone if we have to.” Katniss jutted out her chin. “I don’t need a man to complete a family, though it would be nice to have the father around. So, I will work on that.”

“That’s my Moondrop,” their father said, his voice thick. “We are upset, but we’ll support you, whatever happens.”

Their father was a proud man, often stoic, but never for one second did the girls doubt his love or devotion to them.

“We are sorry that we disappointed you,” Prim told their parents. “We’ve always wanted to make you both proud…but we’re human and we make mistakes.”

“We know,” their mother said softly. She went to sit between them, putting an arm around both of their shoulders. “So, I’m going to be a grandmother.”

“Yeah, but you’re going to be the youngest-looking grandmother ever,” Katniss quipped with a small smile.

Their mother pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks. “True.”

“I think I’m just going to take a moment,” their father suddenly said. He went to each of them, placing a kiss to the top of each of his daughters’ heads before kissing his wife. “Come say goodbye before you go, okay?”

“Of course,” Prim agreed.

Their father stepped out of the room and moments later, they heard a sound of the front door closing.

“He’s probably gone out for smoke—does it when he’s tense,” their mother informed them. “Just give him time. It’s not easy to let go of the fact that you’re not his little girls anymore.” She turned to Prim. “I have to ask…”

The look in her mother’s eyes told Prim that there was no need to say the father’s name.

She swallowed harshly, tears beginning to fill her eyes. “It was just one time.”

Her mother lifted her chin, staring straight into Prim’s eyes.

“But you’ve never wanted it to be just one time.”

Prim shook her head, letting the tears fall.

“Oh darling,” their mother said. “I suggest you tell him soon. You know him enough to know that he wouldn’t be upset.”

“But what happens if this just complicates our friendship?” Prim asked, wiping her eyes. “I couldn’t stand not being his friend anymore. I would rather have him here than not at all.”

“He wouldn’t leave,” Katniss assured her sister, moving to the floor in front of her. “We’ve known him our whole lives and we know what kind of person he is.”

It was true; Gale, if anything, was unflinchingly loyal. If you were in his life, you were in it forever. Prim knew that he would love this child—that he would be a good father.

But she had no idea what part he would play in her life from this point, or whether their friendship would sustain all of this.

Then there was the fear that Gale would want this baby, but he would never want her.

“You are a pair,” their mother said. Prim laid her head on her mother’s shoulder as Katniss’ head went to their mother’s lap. “But I love you so much. Just like you’ll love these children.”

It really was good to be home.

++++++

It was two weeks later when it started.

Prim was teaching her senior class—her last one for the day—when it happened. A sudden cloying smell invaded her nostrils and she struggled to stop herself from heaving. Over the last few days, the nausea and vomiting had not lessened for her, it gotten stronger, despite the approach of their second trimester.

Katniss had an aversion to smells and just the overall feeling of being sick but was fine most of the day.

It seemed that Prim was getting the brunt of the morning sickness.

She felt that familiar nausea rising in her stomach and tried to calm herself. Her students were working in groups so Prim settled for sitting at her desk.

However, the feeling didn’t settle.

In fact, it doubled, and the room began to spin.

“Miss Everdeen?” It was Hannah, one of the students sitting closest to her desk. “Are you alright?”

“Um…” Prim covered her mouth, feeling the need to retch rise. The scent wafted into her nose once more and she realized that it was coming from Hannah. It was the scent of roses. “I’m actually not feeling too well…I’m going to dismiss the class early.”

Her students all stood, gathering their things quickly and quietly. A few asked her if they should call the school nurse. Prim shook her head in response.

“I just need to get home and get some rest,” she assured them.

Once the last student was out of the class, Prim reached for her wastebasket, throwing up the apple and bottled water that she had for lunch. She could only imagine how she looked at the moment, on her knees in a pencil skirt and cradling a garbage.

Slowly, Prim stood, smoothing down her skirt and grabbed her bag. She had the car, all she needed was to get home. She went to the door, congratulating herself on making it that far.

Once she got home and got some rest, it would get better.

++++++

However, it didn’t improve.

By morning, Prim didn’t even bother to get out of bed. She called the school and told them that she caught a stomach bug before running off to the bathroom once again. Her stomach was empty as she couldn’t keep anything down from dinner the night before; the scent of garlic caused her stomach to turn.

She couldn’t even drink water, as the taste of it caused her to gag.

Her sleep was interrupted by frequent trips to the bathroom and at three in the morning, Prim contemplated just sleeping on the cold tiles.

“Twelve,” Katniss murmured as she ran her hand through Prim’s matted hair.

“What?” she asked groggily.

“You’ve thrown up at least twelve times in a span of a few hours,” her sister told her worriedly. “I tried to text Johanna about it but remembered that she was at a conference. I’ve also paged Haymitch. Hopefully, he’ll get back to us soon.”

“I hope so too,” Prim grumbled.

The wave of nausea washed over her once more and she jumped from her bed, almost tripping over her feet to get to the bathroom.

More vomit—sour and acid mixing into her mouth—invaded her nostrils.

“I’m calling out today,” Katniss told her.

“No!” Prim turned to her sister from her spot. “You should go. The Gala is in two weeks. They need you at work.”

“You need me, Prim.” Katniss knelt next to her. “They will understand. I’ll even call Peeta and ask if he can speak to the coordinator and caterers—”

“No, Katniss. This is crunch time,” Prim insisted. “We both can’t be out at work. Everyone is depending on you there. I promise, I’m fine. It’s probably all these hormonal changes. I will hate myself if I cause you to be backed up.”

“What if I call Mom?” her sister suggested.

“I think I’ll feel worse with the coddling,” Prim groaned. “Plus, Mom has work, too.” She stood up slowly, Katniss rising to help steady her. “Just help me back to bed—and grab a waste basket.”

“You are stupidly stubborn,” Katniss told Prim as she helped her into bed. Katniss then covered her sister with her comforter. “You have to promise me that if you feel like something is wrong, you will call me immediately.”

“The stubbornness is a family trait,” Prim retorted. “And I promise I will call if anything is wrong. Now, go!”

Prim closed her eyes, surrendering herself to her exhaustion.

++++++

At noon, Prim knew something was wrong.

Five more times since Katniss had reluctantly left for work, the nausea and vomiting were now accompanied by the feeling of muddiness in her head.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Prim traveled back to her room. She had been stupid in insisting that Katniss leave her. The cold fear of losing her baby right there in the hallway of their apartment pushed her to try to hasten her movements.

She never made it, her knees buckling halfway there.

The faint sound of the front door being opened echoed in her mind.

“Prim!” A far-off voice was calling out to her.

Her eyes opened slowly to see Gale staring down at her, panic in his grey eyes.

They looked so much bigger from where she was laying.

“Gale…” She managed a weak smile. “Can you take me to the hospital?”

He was already lifting her as she fainted.

++++++

Prim opened her eyes when the stretcher hit a bump on the ER floor.

“Prim! I’m Doctor Wiress.” Prim turned her head slowly to see an older woman in scrubs. “How long have you been throwing up?”

“Uh…more than I should be in the span of twenty hours…” Her voice was slurred. “Where am I?”

“You’re in Panem General,” the woman explained to her. She then looked at the person across. “Can you tell me any of her other symptoms?”

“I don’t know!” came a frightened voice. It was Gale. “Her sister called me to check on her because she hadn’t felt well since yesterday afternoon. Can you tell what it might be?”

“We’ll have to run some tests,” the doctor informed him. “It could be food poisoning, or she ingested something that may have been poisonous…possibly an allergy—”

Prim grabbed the woman’s wrist, catching her attention.

“ _Baby_ —almost twelve weeks—”

And then there was no more.

++++++

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Prim opened her eyes, her vision finally clearer than it had been in hours. She turned her head, noticing the machines that were making the beeps. It looked like her vitals were being taken. Her gaze traveled down to the heaviness on her left hand and discovered that she was connected to an IV.

“They said you were severely dehydrated from the vomiting,” a gravelly voice said.

Prim turned to find Gale sitting next to her bed.

“Gale.” She adjusted herself to face him. “How long have you been here?”

“We got here about three hours ago,” he informed her hollowly. “You’ve been out for the majority of it.”

_The baby._

Her hands went to her stomach.

What if it had been too late?

“After you told Dr. Wiress what was wrong, she called for an ultrasound,” Gale said quietly. “Measuring perfectly at 11 weeks and 3 days…heartbeat strong at a 140 beats per minute.”

Prim let out a breath of relief, before a sob escaped her lips.

She thought she had lost the most precious thing in her life.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gale looked hurt. “What did I do to keep you from telling me something so important?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Prim told him, her voice heavy. “I was scared. Everything changed in a blink of an eye and I was just getting my bearings. We agreed to never speak of that night again…to forget it ever happened. How could I do that when the proof of that night is resting right in my belly?” She knew she was rambling, but she no longer cared. “And, I was afraid that everything would change between us. Because in the end, if I had to choose between you and this baby, it would break me—but I would choose the baby.”

“I would never ask you to choose,” Gale said, getting up. “I was so afraid of losing you…” He took her hand. “I was afraid I would never hear your laugh…or see your smile…”

“I’m right here,” she assured him, giving his hand a squeeze. “I’ve always been here.”

Gale lowered the railing of her bed before carefully sitting on the edge of the mattress. His hand went to her face, his fingers caressing the lines of it before tucking a stray tendril behind her ear.

“I know I already know,” he told her. “But can you just tell me anyway?”

“Are you sure you want to do this with me?”

Cupping her cheek, Gale leaned forward pressing their foreheads together.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Primrose?”

Her full name was only used for the most serious of situations, which this was.

“Gale—” Her hand went to his chin, brushing at the shadow with her fingers. “—you’re going to be a father.”

The smile Gale gave her—she swore she could feel their baby leap with joy.

Prim grinned back. “What do we do now?”

“Scoot over.” She did as he asked and Gale moved in, wrapping his arms around her waist, and helping her adjust to a spooning position. “You’re going to rest and I’m going to introduce myself to our baby.”

_Our baby._

She closed her eyes, letting the warmth of him take over.

“I’m going to be here,” Gale breathed, his hands resting against her stomach. “I’m going to love you.” He kissed her temple gently. “If you let me, I will love you too.”

Prim wanted to tell him that she loved him since that sunset at the beach—maybe even before that.

But for now, the softly whispered promises Gale made to their child were enough.

She slept peacefully.

++++++

When Katniss arrived, Peeta in tow, they found Prim and Gale asleep, hands clasped together, resting protectively on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless you if you were or are a mother going through Hyperemesis Gravidarum, which is what Prim is currently suffering from. It is described as an extreme morning sickness, but besides nausea and constant vomiting has other symptoms both physical and psychological. It may peak around 9-13 weeks into pregnancy. In some cases, it will settle after 14-20 weeks but might continue throughout pregnancy.
> 
> We’ll see how it goes for Prim.
> 
> One dad down and one to go.
> 
> In terms of Prim and Gale, they have a lot to decide including the status of their own relationship.
> 
> I really wanted the Hawthornes to be in this chapter, but it didn’t work out. However, they will be there on Thanksgiving.
> 
> We will be recapping this particular day at the beginning of the next chapter and it will be followed by a time jump.
> 
> Thank you for your support! It means the world.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed and love, any messages as well via story sites or Tumblr.
> 
> Everlark ahead! Oh, and some other people from the past.
> 
> Next: The Gala
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	5. The Gala

_Song suggestion (for the last scene):_

_“True Colors” (Cover)—Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick_

_This is a Katniss-centric chapter…for reasons._

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Five: The Gala_

At a quarter to noon, Katniss knew something was wrong.

The image of Prim’s pale, wan face flashed in her mind and that nagging feeling kicked at her insides—or was that the baby? She made a mental note to ask about fetal movement during her next appointment.

Either way, her sister needed her.

Turning to head to the back offices, she was surprised to find Rue rushing over to her, her cell phone in her assistant’s grasp.

“You left this in your office, and it’s been ringing off the hook!” Rue told her breathlessly. “There’s someone on hold—a Doctor Haymitch Abernathy.”

“Thank you.” Katniss took the phone, quickly taking it. “Haymitch?”

“Get Prim to Panem General _now_.”

“Why?” Katniss asked anxiously. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Just do it and meet me there,” Haymitch told her. “A colleague of mine, Dr. Wiress, will meet Prim at the ER entrance. I’m about an hour away, but I’m heading there now.”

“Alright, I’ll see you there.” She hung up. “Fuck—I never should have left her!”

“Is everything alright?”

Rue was peering at her nervously. She had been snippy with everyone lately, her assistant included, so she could understand the woman’s reluctance.

“Prim needs to get to a hospital, but I don’t have a car….and everything is falling apart…and the Gala is in two weeks…and—Gale!” Katniss went back to her phone, dialing quickly, and impatiently listening to the rings. “Answer the goddamn phone, you dumb little sh—”

“Katniss?”

“Gale, go to the apartment and take Prim to Panem General—even if she fights you on it,” she instructed the man over the phone. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“What is going on?” Gale asked.

“I don’t have time to answer asinine questions,” she replied in irritation. “Just do what I say and call me when you get there, okay?”

“I’m on my way.” He hung up quickly.

Katniss turned to Rue. “Can you please grab an Uber for me?” They headed towards the back offices. “Also, send out an email to tell the other directors and Effie that I will be gone for the rest of the day due to a family emergency. Then, reschedule the remainder of my meetings.”

Entering her office, she reached for her bag, putting her laptop and its charger in as she continued with her instructions for Rue.

“I can be reached through email and text, but let them know that it may take a few hours to respond—”

“Katniss!”

She whipped around at Rue’s shout to see the woman watching her in concern.

“Take a breath. I know you’re stressed over the Gala as well as a myriad of other things, but let’s not worry now. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’ve been crying this whole time.”

Rue reached for the tissue box on her desk, handing one to her boss.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” She pulled out Katniss’ chair and reluctantly Katniss sat down. “I’m going to call an Uber and start informing everyone. You just relax and I’ll let you know when the car is here.”

“Thanks Rue,” Katniss said wearily. “I know I’ve been a total bitch.”

“You haven’t—”

“Don’t lie to me,” she warned.

Rue sighed. “You have been…testy, but we’re under a lot of pressure.”

“Don’t I know it.” Katniss gave her a smile. “I owe you.”

“We’ll have a drink after the Gala,” Rue replied with smile.

Katniss nodded. “Of course.”

As Rue left, Katniss realized that she would not be able to drink, due to the human swimming in her uterus.

She closed her eyes, pressing her index fingers to her temples and letting the quiet settle over her.

There was a knock on the door. “Katniss?”

That familiar mix of annoyance and want rushed through her system at the warm timbre in Peeta’s voice.

Katniss looked up. “Hi. What can I do for you?”

“I was just meeting with Effie and she got an email about you leaving because of a family emergency,” Peeta relayed as he stepped into her office. “What’s going on?”

“Prim has been sick since yesterday afternoon,” she explained. “She’s been throwing up for hours and I just left her! I should’ve stayed home and demanded that she see a doctor, but she insisted—” Her eyes began to burn, and Katniss stood, turning to wipe her eyes. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been myself these days.”

Peeta rounded the desk, his blue eyes sweeping over her before pulling her into an embrace.

“Everything is going to be alright. Take a breath.”

Katniss did as she was told, letting her body settle against him, following his own breaths. She found herself pressing her nose into his chest at the next inhale. There was something about his scent that soothed her—he didn’t seem to be wearing cologne, however.

It was all him.

“That’s a good girl.” Peeta gave her a smile as they pulled apart. “Okay. Now that we’re a little calmer, let’s get Prim and bring her to the hospital.”

“Gale is already bringing her. I asked him to go since I don’t have a car.”

There was a buzz on her phone, and she looked to the screen to see a message from Gale:

_‘At ER. Found her on the floor. Passed out while carrying her. Running tests now. We need to talk.’_

Shit.

“This is not good,” Katniss muttered. She grabbed her things, rounding Peeta and rushing out of the room. “I need to get there now.” She went to Rue’s desk, finding her assistant just hanging up the phone. “Any word on the Uber—”

“Cancel the Uber,” Peeta said, following up behind her. “I’m taking Katniss.”

Katniss looked to him in confusion. “What?”

“I literally just told you that we could go get Prim before you got that text,” he explained.

“Oh yeah,” she said sheepishly.

Lately, her mind seemed to just…wander.

Just another annoying quirk of pregnancy according to the books she had been reading.

“Very good, sir,” Rue replied before looking to her boss. “Check in with me later about whether you’ll be in the office tomorrow and tell Prim that I hope she feels better.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep you notified.” Katniss turned to the man next to her. “How fast is your car?”

“I have a Porsche 911 GT2,” Peeta told her.

“That means absolutely nothing to me,” she responded bluntly. “Will it get us to Panem General in a ridiculously short time?”

Peeta took her hand, entwining their fingers as they walked out of the building together.

“The way I drive we will,” he assured before leading her over to the tiny silver sports car.

Katniss frowned—there was no way he would fit a car seat into this thing.

++++++

“I should probably tell you,” Katniss began as they drove down the highway. “Since everyone is going to be talking about it…Prim is pregnant.”

_And so am I._

“All the symptoms you’ve been describing make sense now. It sounds like Prim has Hyperemesis Gravidarum,” Peeta replied, his eyes on the road.

“What is it?” Katniss asked. “Is it dangerous?”

“It’s like an extreme morning sickness but there are other symptoms. Cashmere had it for most of her first trimester but then it just petered out,” Peeta reached over to take her hand. “Prim is going to be fine, especially since she’s getting treatment. Hopefully one of the treatments will alleviate the symptoms. I’ll give Cashmere your number and Prim could ask about her experience.”

“Thanks,” she replied gratefully.

There was another buzz on her phone, another message from Gale:

‘ _Prim is going to need an overnight bag. Also, they need her insurance card._ ’

Katniss could practically hear Gale’s terseness in the text.

“Would it be okay to make a stop?” she asked.

“Sure,” Peeta replied easily. “Where?”

“My apartment,” she told him. “I need to grab Prim’s insurance card and some clothes.”

They took the next exit, heading towards her apartment complex.

“Last time I was there, I didn’t really get a good look of your place.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we were quite into whether or not my couch was beige or sand during that last visit,” she cracked and Peeta chuckled. “There were far more important things happening.”

Like the conception of their child.

Katniss looked over at Peeta; he seemed so content to just be with her. She, however, was a bundle of nerves in his presence and it bugged her. She had always prided herself on being able to portray confidence.

However, around Peeta, that seemed to just fall away revealing every crack in the façade—and it scared her.

“Katniss,” Peeta began as they turned the corner leading to her apartment complex. “I think we should talk about that night and everything after.”

She shifted in her seat. “Okay. What about do you want to talk about?”

“I know that you want to forget that it all happened.” They reached her building and Katniss pointed over to an available parking space. Peeta parked quickly before turning to her. “But I don’t want to forget.”

“Why?” she asked carefully.

“Because for a moment, you let me into your world,” he replied softly. “My whole life I’ve watched you. Since that first day of high school when you sang the school song at Welcome Orientation—“’

“My mother orchestrated that,” Katniss told him. “She thinks I can sing—”

“You can! You were so beautiful and so bold up there on stage,” Peeta continued. “And, I was so nervous to be around you that my gut reaction was to be a jerk and try to be cool. Then it became too hard to revert, I had dug myself into a hole and you hated me.”

They got out of the car, walking towards the building.

“What changed?” she asked.

“When I found out you were working at the museum, I thought that it would be my chance to make amends,” Peeta explained. “But by then, your opinion of me was already made.” His hand went to the small of her back, leading her into the building. “That night you let me in…you were drunk…but you let me in. I took what I could.”

They went to the elevators, stepping into an open one.

“I really don’t remember much about that night.”

“My credit card did,” Peeta told her mournfully. “I bought every table a bottle of Grey Goose, apparently.”

“Sometimes having money isn’t a good thing,” she replied with a chuckle.

They fell into silence, staring up as the floor numbers highlighted when his hand suddenly brushed against hers—

_She slammed him against the wall of the elevator, her tongue painting the inside of his mouth. Her hands reached to the buttons of his shirt as his own hands wandered, pushing up her skirt and tugging at her panties…_

“We had sex in this elevator,” she blurted out.

“Huh—what?” Peeta turned to her, his blue eyes stunned at her words. “You remembered?”

“Yeah, I kind of slammed you against the wall and just…went to town,” Katniss sputtered. “Oh God, this is embarrassing.”

“Alcohol is made for embarrassing moments,” Peeta replied, a smile playing on his lips. “Was it at least good?”

Katniss couldn’t remember the whole of it but her body’s reaction, the heat between her thighs and the twist in her stomach told her that it was more than just good.

She grinned, breathless at the full look in his eyes.

“You and me—we don’t do anything half-assed.”

++++++

Katniss put a pair of slippers into the overnight bag; so far, she packed a pair of pajamas, two sets of clothing, some underwear, and some toiletries. Prim’s wallet with her insurance card was also tucked into the bag.

She checked everything off her mental list.

“Anything else?” Then it came to her and she snapped her fingers. “Prenatal vitamins.”

Going to the kitchen, Katniss reached into the cabinet next to the fridge, taking out the large bottle of the vitamins.

“Peeta?” She went back to Prim’s room, placing the bottle in the bag and zipping it up before throwing the bag on her shoulder. “I’m ready!”

“In here!”

Katniss followed his voice into her bedroom.

She found him sitting on her bed.

Looking over one of her baby books.

_Shit._

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go.

“You’re a dedicated Aunt,” he told her, closing the book and placing it back on her nightstand. “I did the same thing when I found out that Rye was going to be a Dad. Always good to be prepared in case Prim needs you to help.”

“Exactly.” Katniss blew out a breath in relief; either he was fucking with her or really didn’t catch on. Though it was leaning toward the latter. “Prim and the father have enough complications as it is.”

“The father?”

“Oh yeah—it’s Gale’s baby,” she informed him.

“Make sense.” He stood, going to her drawer cabinet where a set of photos stood. “It’s all over the photos of the three of you.”

Katniss joined him, looking over the pictures. “I don’t see what you mean.”

“Look at this one.” The picture was at their high school graduation; all of them clad in navy robes. “He has his arm around Prim’s waist, which is very intimate, and a hand on your shoulder, much more of a friend move. Also, he’s leaning closer to her. That’s a protective stance.”

Peeta picked up another frame; it was the three of them at a bar.

“This was on our 21st birthday,” Katniss recalled. “Gale got us our first grown-up drinks—cosmopolitans.” She laughed in remembrance. “They were disgusting, but Gale paid an astronomical amount for them.”

“They’re actually leaning towards each other in this one,” Peeta said. “I’m surprised they’re not actually together.”

“Prim has loved him for a long time,” Katniss replied, her eyes still on the photo. “There were times when I just wanted to shake Gale in annoyance or scream at him. Like, fucking look at what’s in front of you! Don’t you know that you’re two steps away from the love of your life?” She shook her head. “Boys are dumb.”

“We are.” Peeta stared at the photo solemnly. “But it can be scary to take those two steps.” He shook it off, giving her a smile. “Let me get that bag.”

Katniss handed it to him. “Thanks.”

There was a buzz on her phone: ‘ _Prim is in her room now. She’s being treated for dehydration_.’

“Gale is pissed,” Katniss tucked her phone back into her pocket. “Prim didn’t tell him about the baby.”

“Understandable,” Peeta remarked as they walked out of the room. “I mean, that’s a huge thing to keep from someone. Imagine he was just going about his days, not realizing that one of his friends is carrying his child and this life-altering event is taking place. Then for him to find out because of her going to the hospital—it’s like being fed to the wolves.”

Katniss swallowed the lump in her throat.

She was fucked.

++++++

“Katniss, there you are!”

Haymitch approached them as they stepped out of the hospital elevator. Most of the ride to the hospital had been silent due to her worry over Prim and her own pregnancy. It wouldn’t be too long before she would be showing. There was also the possibility that one of her symptoms could just take a downturn like Prim’s morning sickness.

“Just looked at Prim’s blood tests. Everything looks fine, but she is dehydrated. The baby is doing well; heartbeat and everything looks perfect. Her Hyperemesis Gravidarum came on suddenly, and I am hoping that as we get into the second trimester, it will get better. If not, we’ll discuss some options.”

She nodded. “Of course.”

“Maybe ginger might help,” Peeta suddenly said. She had almost forgotten that he was with her. “My sister-in-law said it helped her.”

Haymitch also seemed to just notice him. “It is definitely one of my suggestions.”

Peeta held out his hand out to the doctor. “Peeta Mellark.”

Haymitch’s eyes flashed. “You’re Peeta Mellark—”

“Yes, he’s one of the donors at my work and a good friend!” Katniss informed him quickly, teeth clenched. “He drove me here.”

She prayed Haymitch would get the message that Peeta knew nothing about her being pregnant.

After a moment, he deduced the fact.

“Oh yes—your good _friend_ , Peeta Mellark.” Haymitch shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Peeta. I hope to see more of you.”

Peeta raised a brow in confusion. “Why?”

“Haymitch is fucking my cousin.” Katniss took his hand. “Hang with me long enough and we’ll probably see him in the non-medical capacity.” She looked to Haymitch. “What room is Prim in?”

“Down the hall, second door on the right.” He grinned jauntily. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Peeta.”

“Yeah…” They walked towards the rooms and Peeta turned to her. “That was weird, wasn’t it?”

“Haymitch is weird, but he’s cool,” Katniss assured him.

They quickly found the room and after softly knocking, she opened the door to peek inside.

“Now that’s just adorable,” Peeta said, peeking over her shoulder.

Her sister and Gale were fast asleep—and spooning, her friend’s arms were wrapped around her sister, their hands on Prim’s belly.

Katniss felt her throat thicken.

She was happy for them, they had found one another, and they were going to be a family. Yet, she knew that she would be losing her sister.

For a long time, it had been just them—the Everdeen twins—and now she would have to stand aside.

Now, she was alone.

Swallowing her tears, Katniss let out a trembling breath and smiled.

“They look perfect together.”

Peeta grinned. “Looks like Gale took those two steps.”

And Katniss didn’t know why, but she found herself wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you,” she murmured into his chest.

Peeta reached, his arms encircling her. “Anytime.”

++++++

“Here is the final guest list.” Rue placed a clipboard in front of her. “I should be done with the seating chart by this afternoon.”

“Alright—” Katniss let out a yawn. “—I’m sure that it will be great. We’ll need to create a larger version of the seating chart for the guests. I was thinking of using something other than hardboard. Maybe something like a clear acrylic or a mirror—”

“I know a great calligrapher,” Rue told her. “I think he could get the job done quickly.”

“Awesome. Can you send me some samples of his work?” Another yawn escaped her, and Rue giggled. “I’m sorry. It’s been hectic this last week.”

With Prim home from the hospital, Gale had taken temporary residence on their couch. Her sister’s sickness wasn’t as bad, but there were the occasional trips to the bathroom in the middle of the night. When this happened, Gale would scramble up from the couch to make sure Prim was alright.

It was sweet, but Gale had the heaviest steps and in the middle of the night, they would rouse her from a much needed slumber.

Last night, Katniss had enough and told him to stop being a little bitch and to sleep with Prim.

“I don’t care,” she told him, irritated and half-asleep. “I’m sure there will be no sex and, if there is, I know it will be a hell of a lot quieter than you stomping through the apartment!”

Prim had mouthed a ‘ _Sorry_ ’ before closing the door behind herself and Gale.

At least her sister had the possibility of getting laid.

It also weighed heavily on her that she hadn’t told Peeta about the baby, especially since he had been so nice after Prim’s hospitalization. Since then, he had texted to check up on her (and Prim, of course) and had stopped by the museum to drop off ginger lollipops from Cashmere, who insisted on having lunch with the twins the next time she was in town.

“Katniss?”

She started and found Rue staring at her.

“You were talking and then suddenly your eyes started to close,” her assistant explained. “Have you been sleeping alright?”

“No.” She sat back. “Not at all and I’m exhausted.”

“I’m going to get you some coffee,” Rue said, standing up.

“How about some water instead? And some chamomile?”

Katniss could almost cry—she missed coffee so much. She knew that if she had one cup, she’d crave more.

So, it had to be a hard pass on any caffeine for now.

Closing her eyes, Katniss rested back, waiting for water that would probably make her gag and tea that would be a poor substitute for ten espresso shots.

“Sleeping on the job, huh?”

Her eyes remained closed, already knowing that her visitor would make themselves comfortable.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Peeta?”

Her nose perked up at the sudden delicious scent. “What is that?”

“Open your eyes, won’t you?”

Katniss relented, finding Peeta sitting opposite of her, a bag of takeout in his hand.

“You haven’t eaten anything,” he said.

It wasn’t a question as Peeta had caught her over the past few days at her desk, drinking tea and eating leftover crackers from the lunchroom.

Also, her stomach growled as soon as he mentioned eating.

“Get up,” he instructed. “You’re losing that gorgeous olive glow sitting in this office.”

“I haven’t slept in days,” she whined. “I’m too tired to even walk.”

“Well, I could use Gale’s method of getting the girl from one place to another, but your ass in that pencil skirt is just too tempting,” Peeta replied, his smile playful.

“At least someone’s looking at my ass,” Katniss said mournfully. “I’ve gained a few.”

“Okay, now you’re getting delusional.” Peeta rounded the desk, holding out his hand. “Come on, beautiful. I have something to show you.”

“Katniss, I brought you a bottled water and your tea—” Rue stopped seeing Peeta tugging her up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you, Mr. Mellark.”

“No problem, I’m going to take Katniss somewhere so she can get some food in her,” Peeta explained to her assistant.

“Thank goodness,” Rue replied. “I hate collecting all those cracker packets off of her desk.”

“I eat actual food!” Katniss argued.

Peeta went to the top drawer of her desk, pulling it open to reveal its contents—packs of saltine crackers.

He smirked. “I rest my case.”

++++++

“Why have I never been up here?”

Katniss started out at the view in front of her; the view of Panem was magnificent from the top floor of the museum. The outside lounge area was empty except for herself and Peeta sitting at a lone table. The man next to her was pulling out takeout boxes and placing them before her.

“Do you ever leave your office?” Katniss shook her head as Peeta placed the bag aside and sat next to her. “Well, I’m glad to share your first visit to another part of the museum that you’ve been working at for…four years?”

“Five, if you count my internship,” she told him. “What did you bring me?”

“I have a turkey sandwich, a box of greens, red potato salad, and chicken lemon soup,” Peeta said. “You pick first.”

Katniss didn’t hesitate. “The soup and the potato salad.”

“A woman who knows what she wants,” he replied. “A great turn-on for me.”

“It seems like there’s hardly anything that’s not a turn-on to you,” she retorted, taking her food choices in front of her.

“When it comes to you, everything is turn-on.”

The flirtation had taken a life of its own lately. She would never admit it, but she had come to enjoy the banter between them. She even looked forward to it. Peeta was charming and intelligent so their conversations were never lacking.

In these past few weeks, Peeta has suddenly become…more to her.

Katniss knew that he wanted her—to what extent she wasn’t sure—but it was obvious that the door was always open for something else to grow.

However, until she told him about their baby, she would have to just skate that line of friendship and whatever came after.

“This looks so good,” she hummed as she opened the container of soup. “Gale has been cooking for us, but we can only eat spaghetti so many times. And with the Gala in a week, I’ve been spending some nights here, with the renovations to the main hall and courtyard being done.”

“Do you need help with anything?” Peeta asked in concern.

“The fact that you’ve contributed so much—and a lot of the guests are yours—is enough,” she told him. Katniss took a sip of the soup, savoring the tang of the lemon and saltiness of the broth, and let out a groan of contentment. “Holy fuck, that’s good.”

“Jesus woman, don’t moan like that!” Peeta smirked. “These pants are already tight as it is.”

“You’re the one who makes everything sexual.” Katniss opened the container of potato salad. “There’s nothing sexy about potato salad so I think you and your tight pants are safe.” She took a bite; the taste of dill caused her to almost swoon and she did have to bite back a moan. “Never mind. Apparently, potato salad is now synonymous to an orgasm to me. I must be really hungry.”

“In more ways than one.” Peeta put down the sandwich he was working on. “Can I ask—have you had sex since we…?”

Katniss swallowed the last bit of the salad and shook her head.

“No. Sex hasn’t been at the forefront of my mind with everything going on. Honestly, it wasn’t at the forefront before we did it, either.” She peered at him. “Have you?”

Peeta shook his head. “No, it’s not like it hasn’t been offered—” She rolled her eyes at him. Arrogant man. Sexy, but arrogant. “—but ever since you…I don’t know. I just don’t want to with anyone else.”

“Oh boy.” Katniss put her spoon down. “Are you being so nice to me because you want to have sex with me again?”

“No!” Peeta glared, fire in those blues. “I want us to be friends and I want to be honest with you. Honesty is important to whatever the hell this is with us.” He let out an exasperated breath. “Katniss, sometimes I don’t know if I should kick you or kiss you.”

Katniss took another sip from the soup container.

“Sometimes, I don’t know either.” He turned to her in surprise. “I just don’t want to get into it right now.”

He nodded in understanding and they went silent.

“That’s a weird combination.” Peeta looked at her soup and potato salad. “Usually it’s soup and sandwich or sandwich and potato salad…you eat like a pregnant person.”

She almost choked.

++++++

“I can’t do this anymore!”

“Gale, you knocked up my sister,” Katniss replied as she looked through a rack of dresses. “The least you can do is accompany us as I try to find a dress that can accommodate an almost-fourteen-week fetus.”

“Katniss, you don’t even look pregnant,” Prim said, looking at the opposite end of the boutique. “And, if anything, we can find something that will accentuate your boobs. No one will even look at your stomach.”

“You know what would be great?” Gale chimed in from the couch next to the dressing rooms. “If you told the father so he could be dragged around to do your bidding.”

Because Gale was essentially squatting in her sister’s room, they had to reveal that Katniss was pregnant as well. However, she did withhold the father’s identity, it didn’t seem fair when Peeta was still in the dark.

“You know you’ve always been our bag boy, right?” Prim sat down next to the man. “We had this exact conversation before senior prom.”

“I know.” Gale looked to the stacks of dresses on the opposite couch before turning to Katniss. “You look good in red. I mean, you wore red at prom, and you looked…decent.”

Katniss glared at him.

“Really Gale? That’s exactly what I’m looking for—decent.” She sat down next to the couple, resting her head on Prim’s shoulder. “I’m not exactly feeling great. I woke up and there’s this ache right here—” Her hands went to the sides of her abdomen. “I read up on it and apparently it’s my uterus stretching.”

She stood up, going to the mirror.

At a glance, Katniss doubted anyone could tell.

However, she could tell.

She could feel the tender spot where her child grew, and she could feel the swelling in her breasts.

“I think I found your dress,” Gale suddenly called out. Walking over to a display next to the dressing room, he took a red gown from it before joining her at the mirror. “It’s a nice red and it’s a sweetheart top so your boobs won’t feel squished. There’s ruching along the abdomen to hide your stomach and there’s a slit—because guys like slits.”

The sisters went silent, their eyes wide at Gale’s words.

“What. The. Fuck.” Prim stared at the father of her child. “How did you know that?”

“I haven’t been sleeping a lot,” Gale explained. “So, I binged a few episodes of _Queer Eye_ while you were resting and learned a few things.”

Katniss looked over the gown. It was a beautiful; about a shade down from burgundy, and it did flatter her skin tone. She remembered Peeta’s comment on her ‘beautiful olive skin’ and felt her stomach twist at the thought that perhaps her choice of dress was for him.

“I’m going to try it on,” Katniss told the two. “And if it sucks, I’m blaming the Fab Five.”

However, as soon as she stepped out of the dressing room with the gown on, the looks on both her sister and Gale’s face told her that this was it.

Katniss had found her gown for the Gala.

++++++

‘ _What color are you wearing tonight?_ ’

‘ _Red. Why?_ ’

‘ _No reason. Can’t wait. See you at our painting._ ’

Katniss smiled at Peeta’s reference to their painting.

Couples had their own songs, but whatever they were warranted their own painting.

“What is with the smile?”

She looked up to find Effie at her open doorway.

“Just a message from a friend,” she replied easily.

“Seems like a special friend,” Effie said. “So, I’m sending you home early. You need to get ready for the Gala—”

“Effie, I already have my gown here,” Katniss replied. “I can just slip it on in the bathroom.”

“You will not,” her boss demanded. “You’ve been working yourself to the bone. This is your moment and you need to enjoy it.” Effie grinned. “In fact, I’m sending you to my stylist to do your hair and makeup—on me. Do not argue with me even though I know you’re dying to.”

She knew Effie Trinket was not someone to trifle with.

Katniss stood up to gather her things, before going to Effie. “Thank you.”

“I have a car waiting for you outside that will bring you to Cinna’s and then bring you back to the Gala.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this for me,” she said to her boss.

“You deserve it.” Effie gave her a hug. “I’m really proud of you, Katniss. You’ve come a long way.”

“I appreciate it,” Katniss told her.

“Maybe I’ll get to meet your friend.”

“What friend?”

“The one whose texts make your face light up.”

Katniss grinned.

“Maybe you’ve already met him.”

++++++

“Gorgeous.” Cinna clapped, his smile bright, as he looked over her gown. “—and very sexy. I think we’re going to have to give you wax, as well.”

“Wax?” Katniss flinched at the thought. “Where exactly?”

“Your legs, of course,” Cinna replied. “Unless there’s another place that you might want to wax…maybe somewhere a little higher up the thigh? Flavius keeps it as painless as possible.”

Katniss shook her head vehemently. “No, thank you.”

Cinna let out a laugh. “Okay, we’ll stick to the legs…maybe the brows.”

From the moment Katniss met Cinna, she knew that they would get along. There was a sincerity in his chocolate eyes, which were lined with gold and look fabulous on him, and it was obvious he loved his job.

His team was great as well. His cousin Portia was an aesthetician, who had immediately began mixing a moisturizing mask for her after a quick skin analysis. Octavia was in charge of makeup and Flavius, of course, was waxing as well as body art—whatever that meant.

The moment Katniss walked in, she was welcomed heartily, and given a beautiful silk robe to use while they got her ready.

“Now that Portia has removed your face mask, I can get started on your hair while Octavia begins your makeup.”

Octavia rushed over, wearing a perfect cat-eye and deep red lipstick.

“You’re such a doll.” She looked over her, stopping suddenly halfway up, her mouth widening in a grin. “Such an adorable baby bump.” Somewhere behind her seat, Cinna let out a surprised gasp. “Let me guess—just getting out of that first trimester, right?”

Katniss felt the blood rush down from her face. “You can tell?”

“Oh no…” Octavia took her hand as Cinna tutted at the woman’s faux pas. “I mean I have three children of my own and I just have a sense, you know,” Octavia said and frowned. “I’m sorry. I’ve gone and upset you.”

“No, it’s just that I’ve spent so much time keeping it to myself and I guess I’m still processing,” she replied softly. “And the father…I haven’t told him.”

“You’re not together?” Katniss shook her head. “But you’d like to be.”

This time she nodded, tears filling her eyes.

Katniss didn’t know when it happened; when she realized that she didn’t just want Peeta as the father of her child. She wanted him to be part of her life.

“Is he going to be there tonight?” Octavia asked.

“Yes. We’re colleagues…and friends.”

The woman reached, wiping the corners of Katniss’ eyes.

“Then we’re just going to have to change that, aren’t we?”

++++++

As the car slowed down, Katniss looked out the window at the sight before her. The courtyard in front of the museum had been transformed, a beautiful white carpet covered the stairs leading up to the entrance while bare blackwood trees were lit with white Christmas lights.

It was a last-minute idea of herself and Peeta, but they both thought that the front of the building would be perfect for projection mapping. He had found someone to assist them with creating a computer-generated graphic of the building while she—along with Effie and the rest of the board members—picked the five paintings that would be transpose on the building for the night.

The current image was their painting.

The driver opened her door and she carefully stepped out of the car, praying that she wouldn’t trip all over herself. Cinna and his team had made sure that from every angle she looked perfect and that her little one wasn’t showing.

However, after thanking the driver, Katniss found herself looking down at her abdomen.

“It’s our first big party, baby.”

“Katniss!” Rue was rushing down the carpet, looking like a fairy in a flowy navy dress. She slowed down at the sight of her boss. “Oh my God, you look so beautiful! The hair…that dress!”

She looked down at the gown, resting her hands against the soft velvet before patting her hair. Her dark waves had been washed, curled, teased, and turned into an intricate, braided twist that gathered at the nape of her neck. Octavia kept her makeup simple and light except for her eyes which were given an elegant cat-eye and thicken lashes; the woman had always given her a simple gloss as nothing was as bad as smudged lipstick.

“Thanks Rue. You look lovely.”

Together, they walked up the steps, trying to ignore the flashes of the press photographers who had gathered near the entrance door.

Rue handed her a badge. “Just in case you need access to non-guest areas.”

Effie was standing out front by the box office in a fuchsia multi-tier gown and her eyes lit up seeing Katniss.

“Oh my goodness, my dear.” Effie took her hand. “You are a vision.”

“Hopefully a vision that will get us some donors,” Katniss said nervously.

Her eyes went to the main gallery where the check-in desk was. There was a line extending out towards the front entrance, so it made it hard to see if certain people were there.

“I think your texting buddy might be at the check-in desk,” Effie whispered into her ear before pushing Katniss gently towards the gallery. “Have a wonderful night. We can catch up on Monday.”

Gathering herself, Katniss walked into the main gallery, smiling and greeting guests who she passed on the way to the check-in table. When she reached her destination, her smiled wavered seeing that there was no one there beside the two volunteers manning the check-in list.

“You’re a vision and I haven’t even seen the front of you,” came the whisper against her ear.

Katniss turned, steadying herself at the sight before her.

Peeta sure could wear a tux.

The onyx tuxedo was fitted perfectly to his well-built figure and Katniss smiled at the red rose pinned at his lapel. His hair was swept back as it usually was, and she fought the urge to reach over to run her hand through to muss it up.

“Hello,” she greeted softly.

“Wow.” Peeta rounded her, his eyes never moving off hers. “I mean…whoa…” He took a breath. “That dress.” He went to the table where one of the volunteers handed him a white rose. Grinning, he went to her, offering her the bud. “You are beautiful. I mean you always are—but this is like super-duper.”

“Super-duper.” Katniss couldn’t help but chuckle as she took the rose. “I didn’t know you were such an eloquent speaker.”

“I was valedictorian,” he replied smugly. “Of course, I am.”

“Your speech was pretty good,” she admitted. “Mine would’ve been better.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Peeta held his arm out. “May I walk you in?”

Katniss looked up at him, feeling something flicker inside, as she entwined her arm in his.

_Yes, little one, this handsome man is your father._

++++++

“Everything is going great,” Rue said brightly. “We’ve given out so many donor packets tonight. I think we’re going to be busy this upcoming fiscal year.”

“Thank you for doing this with me,” Katniss told her. “Did I tell you how great the seating chart looked on the mirror? Your friend is very skilled.”

Her assistant went rosy. “Thresh is a childhood friend turned very successful graphic designer. He used to be a tattoo artist at my brother’s parlor, so the calligraphy came easy.”

“And has he seen you in this dress?”

Rue nodded, lips bursting into a bright smile as she pointed out the dark-skinned man in the navy suit speaking to Peeta.

She met Peeta’s eyes and he gave her a quick wink before continuing the conversation.

“Why don’t you leave early?” Katniss suggested. “You were here for the set-up. I’ll be here for clean-up.”

“You sure?”

“Go, before I change my mind.”

Rue reached to embrace her. “You’re the best.”

Katniss watched as her assistant walked to Thresh, leaning over to whisper in his ear. He nodded and the two waved before heading toward the front of the museum to leave.

Peeta joined her. “I would say that this has been a rousing success.”

“These are your people.” They walked arm in arm through the party. “I’m just the party planner.”

“You were perfectly charming and it’s hard to turn down such a beautiful woman when she’s asking you to donate money.” Peeta looked to her, his gaze warm. “I’m in awe of you really.” He stopped mid-step and she followed. “I was wondering if you’d like to dance with me.”

Her mouth went dry. “Dance?”

“I would like to make up for the last time,” he told her.

Peeta held his hand out to her, his gaze nervous—ready for her to turn him down.

Instead, Katniss placed her hand in his.

He beamed, covering her hand with his other hand.

And, everything around faded.

It was just…them.

“Peeta!”

The cocoon of silence broken, they turned to see a group of four walking over.

Katniss felt her body turn cold seeing the people approaching.

“Cato…Glimmer…” Peeta nodded tightly at them before shaking Cato’s hand. He then looked to the other two people—the dark-hair, sharp-eyed woman and the tall blond. “Clove…Marvel.” He shook Marvel’s hand and barely avoided Clove’s attempt at a cheek kiss. “How are you?”

“Wonderful. The girls just got in Panem Academy,” Cato said, his arm around his wife. “Glimmer is running the school board in the elementary division.” He looked around. “This is a great event. Congratulations.”

“I didn’t do anything but bring the guest list and Caesar,” Peeta told them. He turned to Katniss, frowning as she trembled next to him. “Katniss planned everything; I just executed.”

“I’m sure you did more than that,” Glimmer said with a sickeningly bright laugh. “There’s a touch of elegance that only _you_ could bring to this event.”

“No.” Peeta grimaced at her words. “Katniss worked herself to the bone for this event to be a success—”

“You look familiar,” Marvel interrupted, his eyes going to Katniss. “Did we go to school together?” His eyes grazed over her hungrily. “I mean, I would’ve noticed you.”

Katniss felt Peeta start forward, but she held his arm back.

“Marvel, you remember Katniss Everdeen—you know, that frizzy-haired girl that Peeta always tortured,” Clove cackled, her narrow stare settling on Katniss. “You look all thickened up…I mean grown up.” She smiled haughtily, eager to see Peeta’s reaction.

Marvel snapped his fingers. “Now I remember—the frigid bitch!”

Peeta was suddenly grabbing Marvel by the lapels of his jacket. “Never call her that again!”

Katniss couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop.”

Peeta released his hold on the man, who attempted to smooth down his lapel.

Around them, a crowd begin to form, and Katniss could see Effie rushing in their direction with security following behind her.

The Gala was ruined.

Everything that she had worked for would be remembered for this one incident.

Katniss could feel that small veneer of pride begin to crack and she breathed back her tears.

“Excuse me.”

Turning away from the sounds of security escorting an agitated Marvel and shrieking Clove away, Katniss marched away.

She never let them see her cry back then—and she would not let them see her cry now.

++++++

“I thought I would find you up here.”

Katniss attempted to wipe the tears away. She was sure that Octavia’s work was now a mess.

“What are you doing here?” she asked wetly. “There’s damage control to be done. We need you down there schmoozing.”

“Everyone was really impressed with you, Katniss.” She could hear Peeta’s tentative steps approaching her. “They don’t need me down there. Effie is telling everyone a fabulous story about the hardest working Development Director she’s ever met.”

“Why did you invite them?” she asked suddenly, choking back a sob. “I know they are your friends, but you don’t know how they tortured me. How Clove laughed at me every time I spoke in class. How Glimmer told everyone that I got the ugly end of the twin stick. And Marvel—you know what he said.”

“Their parents are close to mine and I was often stuck with them,” Peeta said. “I thought that they had grown out of the bullying like I had—I was wrong. I’m so sorry, Katniss.”

Katniss took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. However, it still came out in small, sharp gasps escaping her lungs. She steadied looking out at the beautiful view of Panem, the business district lit with bright lights and beyond that the dark ocean surrounding the coastline of District 4.

“Would you just look at me please?” Peeta asked in a small voice.

Gathering herself, Katniss turned to see Peeta a few steps away from her, hands in his pockets, his eyes doleful.

She wrapped her arms around herself. “What?”

“This is about the worst time to tell you, but I had this grand plan of doing this tonight and then it all went to shit.” He ran his hand anxiously through his hair before meeting her eyes nervously. “I have feelings for you, Katniss. I always have and they’re deep ones. So deep that sometimes when I look at you, I feel myself drowning. I don’t care if I do.”

“I don’t understand you.”

“Goddamnit Katniss!” Peeta marched over to her. “Can’t you get it through that stubborn head of yours? I’m taking my two steps!”

His words were suddenly interrupted by the dulcet tones of a guitar below them, followed the soulful voice of the singer Peeta had hired for the night.

“ _You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged, oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_ …”

“Why this song?” she suddenly asked.

“Because it sounded so pretty when you sang it in the bakery’s van,” Peeta told her. “It’s when I realized that I couldn’t possibly be with anyone but you. I tried so hard to deny it when we were in school, but I’ve loved you since the moment I first saw you, Katniss Everdeen. You are it for me.” He met her eyes, his own shining. “I picked this song because I can’t take back that last dance. But we can have another one—like a do-over.” He took in a shaky breath. “What do you think?”

Her heart pounded, telling her to let him in, and her mind argued, telling her that logically there would be pain when love was involved.

And her feet—took two steps forward.

Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close as she looked into his eyes.

“New start?”

Peeta nodded, his grin so wide that tears escaped his eyes. “New start.”

Leaning forward, Katniss caressed the lines of his face before pressing her lips to his.

Peeta gasped in surprise, before weaving his arms around her waist and slanting his mouth over hers.

Katniss didn’t know if this was love…yet. However, if this was the preamble to it, she felt that she could trust Peeta to guide her. Together, they could find their way and they could be partners.

They could be a family.

After a moment, they pulled apart, breathless, eyes still closed.

“Peeta?”

“Yes?”

Carefully, Katniss took his hand in hers, guiding it down…down…until his palm was pressed to that small bump.

“I’m fourteen weeks.”

She nervously waited for him to respond before bracing herself and opening her eyes.

Peeta was gazing at the spot where his palm rested, where their child lay, his eyes full of shock…amazement…love…

“Oh God, Katniss—just when I thought I couldn’t love you any more.”

Katniss sniffled, her own lips rising in a smile. “Now what?”

Peeta pulled her close.

“Let’s finish our dance.”

She rested her head on his shoulder as they began to move, knowing that this would the last time in a long while that they would have peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things:
> 
> The pains on the sides of Katniss’ abdomen are called round ligament pain which is basically your muscles accommodating your growing uterus. I had it pretty badly during my own pregnancy, I don’t know if it was because I’m petite, but it hurt like a bitch.
> 
> If you’re thinking that Peeta was that clueless with all clues in front of him, he was.
> 
> I really wanted to add Gale’s reaction finding out that the twins were pregnant, but it didn’t fit in the chapter. Don’t worry, we’ll get to that story later.
> 
> Bullying can have such negative effects and take you to some dark places. I know this from an experience with a former boyfriend. It’s obvious that Katniss still suffers in some ways because of it; it won’t be the last time.
> 
> Where do we go from here? Both fathers know, and some feelings have been revealed. It can only go up from here, right?
> 
> We’ll see.
> 
> Each couple will have their challenges in-between learning how to be parents. I hope you stick around for all of it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the Gala, parts of it anyway. I do have a picture of Katniss’ dress and hairdo. Let me know if you’d like to see them.
> 
> Messages can be sent via Tumblr or through the fanfiction websites.
> 
> Reviews are love. This make me feel good on shitty days too.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next: The Second Ultrasound
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	6. The Second Ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestions: “Lover”—Taylor Swift
> 
> “Love”—Matt White (for the lighter moments)
> 
> There’s one more song suggestion, but it’s for after the chapter.

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Six: The Second Ultrasound_

Prim looked over at the man passed out next to her.

They had gotten halfway through Biscuit Week on _The Great British Bakeoff_ when Gale had fallen asleep. She thought that it would be difficult to share her bed with him, especially since their last time in a bed ended with the conception of their child. However, it turned out to be quite fluid; there was no fighting over who slept on which side or hogging of blankets.

They just were.

Gale let out a small snore before fading back out; he slept on his stomach with his arms splayed out and relaxed. The arm that invaded her side often searched for her waist to pull her close while his hand either held hers or rested where their baby resided. Whenever this happened, Prim simply smiled and tucked into his sleeping form.

Prim didn’t know if it was hormones or some strange pregnancy tick, but she had developed a sort of insomnia. Maybe it was because she was so used to being up because of the vomiting, but her mind was often alert in the still of the night.

Now that she was officially diagnosed with Hyperemesis Gravidarum, Haymitch had come with a sort of attack plan; ginger teas and smaller meals when she could take eating. Cashmere had even given her a packet of ginger lollipops that settled her stomach surprisingly well. Prim wrote lists of possible triggers: the smell of garlic…rooms that were too warm…Gale’s deodorant—they had found that out recently while he placed his things among hers.

They had an appointment to see a nutritionist, on Haymitch’s recommendation, to make sure that they were using what calories she could keep down to her advantage. The main concern was making sure that the baby was getting all the nutrients he or she could.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

Katniss was back from the Gala.

Prim received pictures from her sister after her big makeover and Prim couldn’t help but tear up. Katniss looked beautiful and Prim had crossed her fingers that Peeta would finally admit his feelings—and not make an ass out of himself.

There was another shuffle followed by something hitting the ground.

That didn’t sound good.

Prim got out of bed and opened the door quickly, worried that Katniss wasn’t well.

Instead, she was met with an entirely different sight.

“Hi Prim!”

Peeta’s wide grin greeted her immediately before almost stumbling over Katniss, who was pulling their coatrack back to an upright position.

“Peeta had a little bit too much to drink,” Katniss informed her, a small grin on her lips. “While I was assisting with closing down the Gala, someone decided that he and some of the servers needed to celebrate his impending fatherhood.”

Prim held back a giggle. “So, he knows?”

Katniss nodded as Peeta reached to cradle her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

“This beautiful woman is having my baby.” He smacked his lips wetly on her cheek to which Katniss complexion went rosy. “And she is going to be the greatest Mom! Kid won’t get away with shit—”

Gale emerged from behind Prim groggily. “What is going on?”

“Gale, my friend!” Peeta held his arms out triumphantly. “Katniss is having my baby!”

Gale raised a brow at Katniss. “It had to be Mellark, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, but he’s happy,” Katniss told him before looking to the man currently swaying next to her. “And so am I.”

“Congratulations,” Gale said. “Do you need help getting the man of the hour into your room?”

“No, I’m fine.” Katniss wrapped an arm around Peeta’s waist as he gave her another kiss, this time behind her ear, whispering—he was actually speaking at a normal volume—how beautiful her body was reacting to the pregnancy. “I might need help with his car…I don’t think I parked it very well.”

“What kind of car is it?” Prim asked.

“A Porsche 911…or something like that.”

“What?!” Gale’s eyes opened into wide grey pools and he bounced next to Prim. “Let me do it!”

Katniss tossed the keys in Gale’s direction. He caught them quickly and kissed Prim on the cheek.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to drive a Porsche!”

Gale grabbed his jacket and sneakers next to the door and rushed down the stairs.

Peeta looked at the open front door before turning back to the twins.

“He knows that he’s only in his boxers, right?”

++++++

Nursing a cup of tea, Katniss looked at the man asleep on her bed from the doorway.

For all his great attributes, there was one thing that she couldn’t help but think about at that very moment.

Peeta had a great ass.

As soon as Katniss had managed to get him into her room, the man began tearing off his clothes like nobody’s business. She tried to stop him once he got to down to his boxer-briefs—but stopped short seeing what exactly got her pregnant in the first place.

Peeta also had a great penis.

The man groaned before slowly lifting his head and looking around. When their eyes met, Peeta gave her a sleepy smile and her throat went dry seeing how adorable he looked with bedhead.

“Morning,” she croaked out.

“Did I buy shots for all the waiters?” he asked her.

“Yup.”

“Did I also announce very loudly outside of the museum that I was the father of your child?”

Taking a sip from her cup, Katniss nodded in affirmation. She didn’t bother to mention that the press had not quite left.

“When I got here, did I knock down your coatrack?”

“Yes. It’s fine.”

“When I got into this room, did I just start taking off my clothes?”

“Uh-huh. Look around. You made yourself quite at home.”

Peeta sat up slowly, holding his head in his hands to survey the room. His pants were littered just a few feet from she stood. His dress shirt rested on her dresser while his tuxedo coat laid at the end of the bed.

He patted the space next to him and Katniss sat down primly facing him, placing her tea on her side table. His hand reached to cup her cheek, dancing his fingers against the line of her face. She closed her eyes, sighing into his skin.

“Did we kiss?” Peeta whispered.

Katniss nodded. Her lower half twisted hearing the throb of his question. She didn’t know if it was hormones or horniness, but his voice sent her system into a state of hunger.

She needed him to touch her.

“May I kiss you again?”

Katniss opened her eyes, seeing electric blue, and a thrill shot up her spine.

There was only one answer to his question.

“No.” Peeta frowned and she laughed. “I mean no, because you’ve had an obscene amount of alcohol—and you need to brush your teeth.”

He chuckled and pulled her against his chest. “This was not a great start to fatherhood.”

“No, it was exactly…us,” Katniss replied.

“Is there an ‘us’?” he asked as they pulled away.

She shrugged. “I mean, there’s us as parents and I don’t know when it happened but, over this past few weeks, I realized that I didn’t want you there as just a co-parent, but as more.” Her eyes flitted to the man. “What do you think?”

“I think I should get a toothbrush so I can kiss you again and seal the deal properly.” He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. “This will have to do for now.”

Katniss hummed, half content and half aching. “You better get up. Breakfast is ready.” Going to her closet, she pulled out a thick purple robe and tossed it onto the bed. “This will have to do for now.”

Slowly, Peeta stood from the bed and in the morning light, she admired the broad chest, strong arms, tight rear, and that lovely cock— _so_ lovely.

So lovely that she could almost cry at not being able to remember how it felt inside her.

She bucked up, however, clapping in admiration at his perfectly delicious body. “What a masterpiece.”

Peeta smirked. “Oh yeah?”

“There should be a museum.”

“I only want one visitor,” he told her tenderly.

“Oh, fuck it.”

Katniss reached, drawing his mouth to hers.

++++++

“About time you came out.” Prim grinned, seeing her sister and Peeta emerge from the bedroom. “Nice hair, sis.”

Katniss patted down the raised part in the back of her head, her smile sheepish. “Thanks.”

Peeta, on the other hand, walked into the room with as much swagger as one could have—in a purple bathrobe. He pulled out a chair for Katniss on the set dining table, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

He turned to Prim. “Sorry for the noise last night.”

“It’s fine, Peeta,” she told him easily. “I’ve been staying up these past few nights, so I didn’t mind.” Prim smirked. “However, there is the whole issue with you swinging your dick around.”

Peeta turned to the woman sitting at the table. “Why didn’t you mention that?”

“Well, there were so many things that drunk Peeta did last night that pregnant Katniss forgot.” Katniss shook her head at him. “You forgot to tell Gale something about your car and just came rushing out naked.”

“Don’t worry, Peeta,” Prim assured him as she sat next to Katniss. “I’ve seen a penis or two in my life.”

“I’ve seen one more than I had to,” Gale said, stepping out of the kitchen, serving dishes in his arms. He set them down in front of the two women. “Dry toast for the ladies, extra crispy bacon and well-done eggs for the table.” He met Peeta’s eyes. “You don’t have any dietary restrictions, do you?”

Peeta shook his head, taking a piece of bacon to emphasize his point. “Nope.”

“Good, because this is a no-diet household,” Gale told him. “It’s also a ‘keep your dick out of the living room’ household.”

Peeta groaned, placing his head on the table, and groaning. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Katniss assured him. “Like I told you—you have a gorgeous cock.”

“Like the Mona Lisa of Dicks,” Prim added with a kind smile.

“Very free-spirited,” Gale said, a small grin on his own lips.

“Are you guys fucking with me?” Peeta suddenly asked.

“Peeta, if you’re going to hang with us, you have to go with the flow of our group.” Katniss placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze. “That means letting us laugh at the dumb shit that you do and vice-versa.” She grabbed a piece of toast, pointing it at Gale before taking a bite. “You know Gale got his dick stuck in a water bottle once?”

“We swore we wouldn’t talk about that!” Gale growled at her.

“You knocked up my sister,” Katniss countered. “I don’t think you have any say in what I reveal to the father of my child.”

Prim placed a hand on Gale’s shoulder, calming him immediately.

“Katniss wore balloons filled with pudding Freshman year to make her boobs look bigger,” Prim informed the table.

“It was very convincing!” Katniss argued. “I got it from the movie _Now and Then_.” She glared at her sister. “Prim thought she had crabs one Spring Break. Turns out she was just allergic to the wax that she used on her snatch.”

“So, compared to all of us, The Penis Mellark Show was not that bad,” Gale told him. “Just don’t do it again.”

“Thanks man,” Peeta replied jovially as they all began to serve themselves. “Should we hug to celebrate the fact that we’re going to be fathers?”

“We already did that,” Gale told him. “Except you were naked and I was in my boxers.”

Peeta put his fork down, glaring at the three.

“Seriously, you have to tell me everything that I did last night!”

++++++

Prim tapped her foot anxiously as she sat in the waiting room with Gale. It was their first appointment with their prenatal nutritionist, and she didn’t know what to expect.

Gale reached over, taking her hand. “It’s going to be fine. This is just the first appointment.”

“I know,” she replied. “But I feel like I’ve been failing this whole pregnancy thing. Like I have all the symptoms just ten times worse.” Prim pouted, looking down at the cream top she wore. “And I didn’t even get my pregnancy boobs.”

Gale tugged at her hand, leading her to his lap. “Trust me, you have the boobs.”

“You’ve checked out my tits?” He nodded and Prim smiled. “That’s really nice of you.”

“I want to be supportive,” Gale told her, a smirk playing on his lips.

It was moments like this when she wanted to just press her mouth to his.

They always seemed to be nearly at that point, but never quite getting over that peak of friendship. She and Gale slept in the same bed, as if they were lovers, yet they did nothing but hold hands. Occasionally, they would wake up in one another’s arms and there would that moment when their eyes would meet. The magnetic force of his greys would call to her core and she’d think that would be the moment.

However, something would happen like Katniss would yell at Peeta for buying another useless baby gadget or her nausea would pop up, bursting the moment in one quick second.

“You’re great,” Prim replied, her cheeks warm.

Gale tightened his hold around her waist, his hand going to the nape of her neck to pull her closer—

“Primrose Everdeen?”

They both turned to find a nurse at the door that led to the exam rooms.

She groaned audibly at the interruption to which Gale chuckled. He took her hand, kissing the top of it, before leading Prim through the door. They followed the nurse into the first room where she took Prim’s weight and blood pressure, noting it on a tablet that she had brought with her.

“Have a seat. Madge, your nutritionist, should be in momentarily,” the nurse informed them before closing the door behind her.

Prim turned to Gale; whose pallor had gone grey in just seconds. “Do you think—”

He didn’t have time to answer because there was a knock and the door opened.

“Prim. I didn’t realize that I would be assigned to you,” came the cheerful voice of Madge Undersee. She smiled at Prim before her eyes zeroed in on the man next to her. “Gale—” Madge looked between them before pulling a nearby stool to sit on, her lips still lifted seeing the two. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Gale replied shell-shocked. Regrouping, he relaxed and gave Madge a nod. “I didn’t realize that you were a nutritionist.”

“Yes. It was just a last-minute major change,” Madge informed him lightly. She smiled at them. “And, how long have you been together? Everyone always kind of assumed that it would be your sister and Gale.” Madge met her eyes. “But I suspected otherwise.”

“We’re not together,” Prim suddenly blurted. “It was a ‘too much alcohol’ thing.” She couldn’t even look Gale in the eye. “And here we are.”

The room went silent.

Had it only been five minutes since they had entered this room?

Because it felt like an eternity.

Madge cleared her throat. “Well, how about we go over what’s been happening?”

Prim went into her first trimester and her experiences so far with her Hyperemesis gravidarum and how she was currently handling it. Then, they talked about what she was eating and her triggers. Gale managed to add a few foods that were her triggers that she wasn’t even aware of—like chocolate.

“A week ago, Peeta offered you a mug of hot chocolate while we were watching that Hallmark movie,” he told her. “You grimaced and your mouth did that little tremble that happens when you want to throw up.”

“Very observant,” Madge told him. She looked over her notes. “It seems like you get triggered by foods that you have to heated and of course, very strong-smelling foods. I suggest that you keep a list of all your triggers on your fridge to keep it full of the appropriate foods. Also, maybe try cold or room temperature foods…yogurts, fresh fruits and veggies—ice cream occasionally. Experiment, you might not eat more than a spoonful of something, but every little bit helps.”

“That sounds good,” Prim replied evenly.

“We can do a recheck in about a month and you can always call the office if you have questions for me,” Madge said. She stood up, nodding at them. “It was great to see you both.” Prim could’ve sworn her gaze lingered a little more at the man next to her. “Whenever you’re ready, you can come out and schedule your next appointment.”

Madge left the room, closing the door behind her quickly.

“That went well,” Gale said after a moment.

Her purse vibrated and Prim reached into it, grabbing her phone and reading over the text from Katniss saying that Peeta was taking her out to dinner.

For some inexplicable reason, she felt a frisson of irritation at the message.

Of course, Peeta was taking Katniss out, the man was determined to woo her sister.

While she was standing in this sterile exam room feeling like she got shot in the face.

Prim tossed her phone into her purse. “Katniss and Peeta won’t be home this evening.”

Gale peered at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

However, Prim avoided his gaze.

Going to the door, she opened it, telling him quickly that she needed to use the bathroom before heading down the hall and disappearing into the room.

Inside, Prim hung her bag on the hook before going to the sink. She dampened her hands, placing one in the back of her neck to cool herself off. What the hell was wrong with her?

Why did she have to be jealous? And scared? And insecure?

They had never really talked about the status of their relationship. So, Gale was perfectly within his rights to reconnect with Madge Undersee—though that would be so fucking unprofessional.

There was no way in hell that she would allow her child to call Madge mom though.

Her phone rang suddenly, and Prim looked to see her Katniss’ face on the screen.

She answered quickly, “Hi.”

“You okay?” her sister asked.

“Sure.” She already knew that Katniss didn’t believe her and let out a breath. “How did you know something was going on?”

“Just a feeling. What’s up?”

“Our prenatal nutritionist is Madge Undersee,” Prim replied sullenly.

“No shit—and you’re bothered by this.”

“I feel like I’m back in school watching Madge be her sparkly self while Gale looks on in adoration.”

“Prim, the man loves you; you’re having his child and you’ve been spending nights in your bed together.”

“Yeah, but we haven’t—” Prim bit her lip to quell the tears of frustration. “—it’s just been sleeping and hand holding…maybe an occasional morning snuggle. Have you and Peeta…”

“It’s the only thing that makes him less frustrating to me,” Katniss told her. “And I get frustrated _a lot_.”

“You’re going to make me cry.”

“Talk to Gale, okay?” She could hear the concern in her sister’s tone. “He’s not going to know what you want unless you tell him.”

She sighed. “Okay, I’ll try. Bye.”

Hanging up, Prim made sure that her makeup was still intact then washed her hands.

She just had to be truthful to Gale and tell him exactly what she wanted from him.

Easy enough.

Opening the door, Prim took a deep breath and steadied herself—

Madge and Gale were chatting by the reception desk; she watched their easy banter admiring how flawless they looked together. Both gorgeous and perfect while she was brought back to her days as the awkward girl next door.

Gale spotted her, smiling brightly.

She walked towards them, pasting on a smile.

“I set up an appointment,” Gale informed her.

“Thanks,” she replied.

“I will see you both in a month,” Madge said. “Congratulations again.”

She smiled at Prim and placed a hand on Gale’s forearm before walking down the hallway.

Fuck this!

Prim ripped the door open and crossed the waiting room to leave.

She was barely aware of Gale following behind as she stepped out into the parking lot of the medical building.

“Prim!” His hand went to her shoulder and she circled at him. He must have caught on to her anger because Gale stepped back. “What is going on?”

“I would appreciate if you would at least try to look less lovestruck the next time that we see Madge,” she said coolly. “I understand we don’t have an actual status in terms of this relationship, but I am the mother of your child. I deserve some respect—even if we’re not an actual couple—and flirting with our prenatal nutritionist is totally disrespectful.”

“I was not flirting,” Gale argued, his grey eyes going dark. “And I don’t appreciate you insinuating that I don’t respect you. I have never treated you with anything but the utmost respect.”

“It’s not respectful when you’re looking at Madge like she’s the fucking North Star!”

She went to her car, digging for keys in her purse.

“You’re not driving angry.” Gale walked over, plucking the keys from the bottom of the bag. “Get in.”

“Do not boss me around,” Prim hissed.

“Stop being stubborn,” he responded and shook his head. “Just when I think you and Katniss are nothing alike…”

She huffed, getting into the passenger’s side and buckling her seatbelt as Gale got into the driver’s seat, doing the same.

Crossing her arms, Prim looked out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“You are acting like a child,” Gale said suddenly. “I wasn’t the one who told her that it was just a ‘too much alcohol’ thing. Talk about feeling disrespected. I have been here for you every step of the way and you basically undermined my role.”

She felt her tears catch in her throat. “Just stop talking.”

They remained silent for the rest of the trip, the only sound a soft beat from the radio. Prim took a deep breath, her hands going to her small bump. She was officially 16 weeks today and tomorrow she would be informing the school of her impending maternity leave.

In five months, they would be parents and look at them—in relationship limbo. Not to mention, her prenatal nutritionist was the very girl who had made her feel so small and insecure about her feelings for Gale.

The tears slid down her cheeks, the onslaught of hormones overwhelming her usually logical self.

“Prim.” His tone was softer, full of concern. “Why are you crying?”

She brushed her eyes. “I’m not crying.”

Gale shook his head, making a sharp turn into a parking lot—at the beach. She hadn’t even noticed the beautiful blue surf along his window.

He parked quickly, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to her.

“What is all this shit about Madge being the North Star?”

“It’s just like high school,” she stammered softly. “Madge is this beautiful sparkly star that everyone looks to—including you. I’m just a tiny star—the kind that has some obscure name like Star 605 or something like that.”

“That star means something to the person who discovered it.” Gale took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. “Do you know when I discovered the Prim star?”

She shook her head.

“When I took that little star to this beach to calm her down after the most terrifying driving lesson,” he said and Prim chuckled in remembrance. “And in that sunset, she was luminous and sweet. For that one sunset, she was all mine. I realized then that the North Star had nothing on her. To me, that little star… _my_ little star shone the brightest.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked him.

“Because I was afraid,” Gale admitted. “I was trying to calm you down and remind you of all your favorite things…I didn’t want to scare you.”

She reached for his hand. “Scare me?”

“That day I realized that you were _my_ favorite thing.” His cheeks were scarlet at his admittance. “And I was scared that if I told you, it would ruin our friendship. I couldn’t not have you in my life, even if I was nothing more than a big brother to you.”

Prim snorted, shaking her head. “We’ve wasted so much time.” She scooted closer to him. “If one of us just had the balls to say something, we might be in a different place in our relationship.”

“Since I’m the one with the balls, I should start,” Gale said, lifting her chin. “Prim, my star…” His mouth brushed over hers and her own burned with hunger at the small sample of him. “…I love you…I’ve always loved you. I want you to be mine.” He kissed her, a little fuller this time. “You’re my star. You’re my home.”

Prim reached, her hands going to his jaw, to pull him closer, to kiss him, dragging the taste of him like a drug.

“You’re mine,” she growled into his mouth. “You ever let Madge touch you again and I’ll fucking rip her arm off.”

Gale laughed huskily. “Deal.”

“Take me home.”

His mouth moved along her, moving her hair aside to nip at the sensitive skin.

“I thought that you’d want to enjoy the beach.”

“The beach will always be here.” Prim’s mouth found the juncture of his neck, sucking against a pulse point—and Gale practically doubled over. “But, Katniss and Peeta out of the apartment…that’s a rarity.”

He pulled away—breathless, disheveled, and all hers. “How fast does this car go?”

“Why don’t we find out?”

++++++

“I’m nervous.”

Katniss looked to her sister who sat on the examination table. Prim’s blue eyes were wide, her hands trembling on the noticeable belly. It seemed that the size of their bellies had doubled over night and she found her own hand reaching to her abdomen. She could already feel the weight of pregnancy in her back and in her boobs.

“Don’t be,” she assured her. “We’re all here for you.”

Call it doctor perks—or trying to get on their good side, due to shacking up with Johanna—but Haymitch had somehow gotten permission for all of them to be in the room. After Prim’s appointment, it would be her own.

Gale smiled lovingly at her sister. “We’re going to get to see our baby today.” He pressed a sound kiss to her lips. “And, you look incredibly sexy in that hospital gown.”

“Gross,” Peeta interrupted from his place next to Katniss, to which she elbowed him. “I mean, we hear it enough at the house.”

Prim snorted. “Might I remind you of The Penis Mellark show?”

Peeta quieted quickly.

Two weeks ago, she and Peeta had come home to find Prim’s bedroom closed and the noticeable banging of a headboard.

They didn’t come out until the next morning.

Prim looked smug.

And, Gale looked dehydrated.

Katniss couldn’t be happier for her sister.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and they all looked as the it opened. A tall, muscular man in blue scrubs stepped in, his eyes looking at the clipboard in front of him.

“Primrose?” The man looked to her sister whose face was suddenly flushed looking at the hotness in front of them.

“That’s me,” Prim replied breathlessly. Next to her, Gale frowned. “And, you are?”

“My name is Brutus,” he told her, smiling to reveal bright white teeth. “I’m the ultrasound technician. It’s nice to meet you.”

Gale nodded at the man brusquely. “I’m Gale—the father.”

She abruptly put her hand out. “And, I’m Katniss, Prim’s twin sister! I’m your next appointment, too.”

Brutus shook her hand, giving her a friendly smile. “Twins, huh?”

Peeta nodded sharply at the man. “I’m Peeta.” His hand went to Katniss’ belly. “This baby’s father.”

“This must be an exciting time for your both,” Brutus said kindly. He walked to the side where the ultrasound machine was. “Your first ultrasound was transvaginal which is the usual. Today, this ultrasound will be transabdominal, through your belly. I’m going to be doing some measurements, making sure that all your baby’s major organs are developing as well as checking on the placenta and amniotic fluid.”

Prim looked horrified.

“I have to tell you all the not-so-fun stuff before mentioning that we can also get to see your baby’s face and if you want and of course, if the baby is willing, you can find out the sex.”

“Will this hurt?” Prim asked anxiously.

The man shook his head as he started the machine. “It’s painless. You may feel a little pressure if I have to push into your abdomen to get a clearer picture. I will try to make this as smooth as possible.”

Her sister nodded and as Brutus started to set up, Katniss leaned from her seat. “Does he remind you of…?”

Prim nodded grinning. “How could we forget our summer crush?”

When they were thirteen, their parents took them to Southern California. They spent most of their time at the beach—because of the hot lifeguard. He looked straight out of _Baywatch_ ; tanned, muscular, and wearing tight red shorts.

They never spoke to him, only sitting under their umbrella and taking turns to look at him through their single pair of binoculars.

“Prim, I’m going to give you a cloth blanket to put over your lower half. Then, you’re going to lift your gown until your belly is exposed,” Brutus instructed. He went to the cupboard next to him and handed Prim a blanket. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Peeta turned away to give Prim some privacy and Katniss squeezed his hand to thank him.

“You can look now, Peeta,” Prim said when she was done.

Katniss smiled as he sat down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “That was very considerate of you.”

“It was nothing,” he told her.

She took his hand. “It’s not nothing.”

Peeta squeezed her hand in turn.

Brutus squeezed gel onto Prim’s belly before placing the wand on her stomach. They looked to the screen set up in front of them as he started to look around. The black and white images didn’t look like anything at first until they started to see a delicate profile with a decidedly upturn nose.

“Looks like the baby is in transverse position,” Brutus said. “That means that baby is laying sideways across your stomach.”

“Is that alright?” Gale asked.

“Perfectly normal right now,” the man replied. “Later in the pregnancy, we want the little one head down.” He moved the wand to the right. “And here is baby’s head—I’m going to take a quick measurement.”

Brutus continued, showing them the baby’s spine, its hands and feet, followed by the kidneys, bladder and of course, the heart. They listened to the baby’s heartbeat as Brutus needed to record a clip for Haymitch to listen to.

“Do we want to know the sex?” Brutus asked grinning.

Gale turned to Prim; his dark eyes damp from seeing the images. “What do you think?”

“I think we can handle one more surprise,” Prim replied. “I don’t want to know.”

“You sure?” Katniss asked.

Prim nodded. “I’m sure.”

“I’m just going to print these pictures up for you,” Brutus said. “Then, I’m going to take these to the doctors on-staff to make sure that they don’t need any more.”

The man stepped out of the room.

“Let’s give them some privacy,” Peeta suddenly said. He stood and held out his hand to her.

Katniss turned to see her sister and Gale looking over the photos, heads pressed together and identical smiles on their faces. She watched her friend press a kiss to Prim’s temple and it warmed Katniss to see them so happy.

She took Peeta’s hand and he led her out of the room.

++++++

“You okay?” he asked noticing her silence.

“I’m happy for them,” Katniss replied. “Also, a little apprehensive about our turn.”

“Me too,” Peeta admitted. “It makes it real.”

“I’m feeling a little too real right now.” Katniss rested her hand on her belly. “Can I ask you something?”

Peeta nodded. “Of course, anything.”

“What are we?” He looked to her in confusion and Katniss gathered her courage before continuing. “If you were to introduce me, what would you introduce me as?”

His cheeks went dark. “I supposed I would say girlfriend…for now.”

She shook her head tightly, crossing her arms. “You don’t have to marry me because we’re having a kid.”

“What if I wanted to marry you because I love you?” he replied, annoyance in his tone. “Not everything I say is complete bullshit.”

“It’s hard to tell,” she retorted.

Peeta turned away to take a breath before circling back and putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Can we agree that I’m your boyfriend and you’re my girlfriend?”

Katniss shrugged. “I guess.”

“God, you’re stubborn.” Peeta pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. “And it’s damn sexy.”

She hated and loved this side of him; the side that made his blue eyes darker and made her blood rush. With them, it was all fire and heat, Katniss wondered how long this would burn until it faded into smoke. Would there be something left in this relationship?

Katniss didn’t want fire. She needed someone to temper her and kindle her. She thought it might be Peeta.

She hoped it was Peeta.

“In a few months, I won’t be that sexy,” she replied, eyes downcast. “And then what?”

“Then you let me prove you wrong,” Peeta argued. “You let me buy you food in the middle of the night and rub your feet when you’re tired. You lean on me because you want to, not because you have to.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I can see your thoughts. I’m not here because we’re all passion. I know we’re more than that—you just have to believe in us.” He lifted her chin. “Okay?”

Katniss nodded, wrapping her arms around him, and laying her head to his chest. “Okay.”

“I love you, Katniss.” His hold tightened. “I know you’re not ready to say it, but I’m going to say it until you’ve had your fill. Because for all the times that I said mean things to you in high school, I should’ve been saying ‘I love you’ instead.”

She shook her head at him, a smile growing on her lips.

“You’re impossible sometimes.”

Peeta fell to his knees in the empty hallway, his arms going around her and his head going to belly.

“I’m impossible.” He looked up at her, sweet and earnest. “But, I’m yours.”

Katniss sighed in mock-exasperation, her hand going to his hair.

“You’re mine.”

++++++

“Am I supposed to feel like I need to pee?” Katniss asked Brutus.

“Perfectly normal. I’m sorry that I’ve had to put a little more pressure,” the man replied. “Your baby is wriggly one. It’s almost as if he or she doesn’t want to be seen.”

“Oh good—we have Katniss incarnate,” Gale said with a chuckle from his seat next to Prim. “Stubborn and broody.”

Katniss growled at him. “Can you not ruin my moment?”

Prim patted her sister’s shoulder. “Our kids look like they have the same profile. Looks like they inherited the Everdeen schnoz.”

“Katniss, looks like your baby’s head is just slightly larger than your sister’s baby,” Brutus said. “Makes sense since she or he is slightly older. Every day counts in your baby’s in-utero development.”

“Our child has just developed Peeta’s big head,” Katniss joked.

Peeta chuckled, but it came out weak—his stare hadn’t left the screen since Brutus put the wand to Katniss’ abdomen. However, he perked up when Katniss squeezed his hand.

Prim watched the two; their relationship had improved since the Gala. Katniss was a hard nut to crack. She, herself, had a strong connection to her twin, but Prim knew there were thoughts and feelings that Katniss kept from the world.

Peeta seemed to see through all that; see her true colors and all the wonderful parts of Katniss.

It made Prim happy to see that there was someone for Katniss to lean on—besides herself—because her sister would never admit to needing help. The good thing is that Peeta wouldn’t stand for that; he knew how to break through those walls.

Because, truth be told, he was part of the reason that Katniss had built them.

Prim didn’t want to think on past resentments, so she chose to give Peeta the benefit of the doubt.

However, if he ever hurt Katniss again, they would never find the body.

She would make sure of it.

“So, Katniss and Peeta—did you want to find out the sex?” Brutus asked.

Katniss and Peeta turned to one another for a quick second before answering, “Yes”.

Not surprising to Prim as her sister and Peeta—she only learned this recently—were planners. They needed to be with their careers as well as adding a baby into the mix.

Brutus grinned before moving the wand. “This is the underside of your baby—basically we’re looking between the legs.”

He froze the image and went to the keyboard to type out the word… ** _Girl_**.

++++++

Katniss awoke abruptly, her bladder begging to be relieved.

Slowly sitting up, she looked over to find the other side of her bed empty. Her hand reached to the space finding it cold; Peeta had been gone for awhile by the feel of it.

Her full bladder suddenly forgotten; Katniss got up in search of him.

It didn’t take very long, the sounds of banging coming from somewhere at the front of the apartment.

When Katniss found him, she had to blink a few times to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming the whole sight up.

In the kitchen stood Peeta, apron on, and furiously beating something in a mixing bowl.

She didn’t even know they had mixing bowls.

However, that wasn’t the troubling part.

What was troubling was the plates and baskets—did they even have baskets?—full of baked goods; specifically cupcakes. Each batch was frosted in a different color, some with sprinkles, some with intricate fondant flowers. In the sink was a mountain of dirty bowls and on the floured counters were bags of frosting.

A cupcake tray with freshly baked cupcakes sat on the counter next to the oven awaiting decoration.

In the middle of it all stood the father of her child completely unaware of her presence.

Peeta suddenly seem to sense her because he looked at her mid-mix and gave her a shaky smile.

“Hey gorgeous. What are you doing up?”

“I needed to use the bathroom,” she informed him, slowly approaching. “What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he told her. Katniss could see that his eyes were red-rimmed and sunken in. “So, I took a drive and decided to make cupcakes.”

“I can see that,” Katniss replied evenly. “I wasn’t even aware that I had all these baking supplies.”

“I bought them.” He reached for another cupcake tray and began to fill it with the batter he had just finished. “You never know when you might need them. I mean—kids always have bake sales, right? And, our girl has to have the best cupcakes, she’s going to be a Mellark. Or an Everdeen-Mellark…we haven’t really talked about that, have we?”

“We have time,” she said gently.

Peeta went to the sink, placing the bowl onto the growing stack.

“I made the first batch of cupcakes with pink frosting. Then I thought, what if she doesn’t like pink? So, I made yellow. But nowadays, it’s about gender neutrality and I didn’t want her think that she needed to like pink or yellow because she was a girl, so I tried blue…”

Katniss went to him, her hand pressing to his shoulder.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Peeta replied, the pitch of his voice hitching. “I mean, in a few months, we’re going to be having a baby girl—” He went to the fridge where an ultrasound of their daughter hung. “A baby girl with fingers and toes and this adorable upturned nose…a baby girl who we’ll be responsible for…a baby girl who could grow up completely hating me because I made her the wrong colored cupcake!”

He stopped, his breaths short and Katniss felt her heart tightened at the sight of this usually collected man panicking over ruining their child because of a baked good.

Katniss reached out to him, pulling him into her embrace. “Peeta, you’re panicking over nothing. Our girl isn’t even out yet.”

“But she will come out. That’s inevitable.” He pulled away and she bit back her own tears, seeing his eyes full of them. “And I will screw her up. My parents weren’t the greatest examples and I know nothing about raising a little girl. I’ll mess up. I know I will.”

“We all know nothing about raising children,” came a deep voice.

Katniss looked to find her sister and Gale approaching them, worry in both their gazes.

“Don’t you think we’re scared, too?” Prim said to Peeta. She took Katniss’ hand and then Peeta’s. “Katniss and I have great parents, but we can both agree that we’ll probably make mistakes—a bunch of them.”

“What matters is that we’re going to love her,” Katniss told him, her free hand reaching to caress his cheek. “And I know that you have a great capacity to love, Peeta.”

“How do you know?” he asked in a low voice.

“Because you try everyday to be the best for us,” she replied. “You’re devoted to making this strange situation work—because you want the best for her.”

“And, don’t forget, Peeta,” Gale said, clapping his shoulder. “We all have each other. You’re part of this crazy family of ours.”

Peeta nodded, taking a deep breath. “Thanks.” He looked around the kitchen. “Shit, what am I going to do with all these cupcakes?”

“I’ll bring some to my site. My crew will appreciate them,” Gale offered.

“And, I’ll leave some in the teacher’s breakroom and some in my class for my SAT prep students,” Prim added.

“We have two-hundred people on-staff at the museum,” Katniss assured him. “They’ll be gone before you know it.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “It’s all going to be alright.”

“I love you,” Peeta said against her mouth.

“We love you too!” Gale called out.

They turned to find Prim and Gale by the bunches of cupcakes. Gale had one stuffed in his mouth, and another one in his hand. Next to him, Prim was delicately eating the bottom of one of the yellow frosted cupcakes.

Katniss snorted. “Gale is a trash compactor. There won’t be any left by morning.”

Peeta kissed her forehead, pulling her close. “I’m going to try hard for both my girls.”

“I know you will.”

She closed her eyes, resting against him and wondering when in the hell she had fallen in love with Peeta Mellark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion for the end of this chapter:
> 
> Daughter—Loudon Wainwright III
> 
> A lot of big changes for our couples.
> 
> Also, after this story is over, I really want to do an outtake of everything that drunk Peeta did.
> 
> I’m basing Prim’s triggers off my own while pregnant with Toddler J. I hated food that was heated up or just hot because they made me nauseous. I wanted cold foods—mostly potato salad—and refrigerated fruits—preferably clementines, and smoothies.
> 
> I just think Gale and Peeta are super adorable in this chapter—they awkwardly hugged and are practically brothers now.
> 
> Is this the last of Madge? Probably not.
> 
> I really love jealous Prim.
> 
> Also, just a quick fun fact: Star 605 is for my prereader and Hubbs, who share the same birthday—June 5th.
> 
> Next chapter, we’re going to switch it up and do some POV with Gale and Peeta since they have some explaining to do with each of their families…because it’s Thanksgiving!
> 
> I love hearing about all your experiences with pregnancy because everyone has different ones! So keep ‘em coming! Also, I just love to hear from my readers.
> 
> All questions can be sent via Tumblr.
> 
> Reviews are love.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support!
> 
> Next: The Thanksgiving Dinner
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	7. Part Seven: The Thanksgiving Dinner - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation: “Issues”—Julia Michaels
> 
> “Stuck on You”—Lionel Richie
> 
> We earn that M-Rating in this chapter…Lemons…actually Lemonade ahead.

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Seven: The Thanksgiving Dinner (Part One)_

“Peeta, stop watching me sleep.”

Katniss cracked open an eye and Peeta couldn’t help the smile from rising on his lips. The woman turned from him, drawing the blankets over her shoulders, humming as she tried to get comfortable once more.

His eyes went to the raven waves running down Katniss’ back and against his will, his treacherous hand reached to run down those rivulets.

For years, he watched those waves as she walked away from him, desiring nothing but being able to feel them between his fingers. Every heated argument, every hurled insult, Peeta felt revulsion at his past self—always ending with Katniss turning away from him, in anger but mostly in tears.

He could never go back to that time, but he could try to be better for her. She deserved more than him and Peeta held his breath every morning in fear that she would realize that she couldn’t get over their past.

“Hmm…” Katniss hummed at his caress. “That’s nice.”

Peeta scooted closer to her, pressing himself against her back, twirling her locks. “Headache?”

“No, just a lot on my mind,” she told him, her eyes still closed as he peeked over her shoulder. “Work…little girl in my stomach…Thanksgiving…”

“Ah yes,” Peeta replied. “Speaking of Thanksgiving, I’m actually heading back home after I drop you off at work.”

Katniss opened her eyes, turning to look at him. “You are?”

“I’m going to talk to Rye and Cashmere,” he told her. Katniss sat up abruptly, surprise in her grey eyes. “I want to tell them about you…about us…before telling my parents. They will be allies in all of this.”

Katniss crossed her arms, a frown marring her pretty features.

“I bet your parents were really hoping for a pretty blonde like Glimmer or even my sister. Not this frizzy, dark-haired business.”

“What they hoped for is not my concern. My concern is our family. I’m not going to hide either of you,” Peeta said. “I took my parents’ words to heart as a teenager. They fluffed me up; made me think that whatever they put in front of me was all I needed.”

“Poor little rich boy,” she said softly, but there was no malice in her tone.

“You changed that.” Katniss looked to him. “You challenged me, intrigued me, infuriated me—and I was a goner.”

“So, you cultivated all that longing into stereotypical schoolyard bullying?”

Ouch.

It hurt, but it was the truth. He, Peeta Mellark, was a bully.

That shameful thought was just one on the list of their relationship issues.

How would they tell their child of their tumultuous beginning? If their daughter had Katniss’ eyes, it would tear him apart to see the sadness and disappointment in them.

“Yes, if we’re being truthful.” He bowed his head. “Why haven’t you kicked me out yet?”

Katniss sighed magnanimously. “Because I have a great propensity for forgiveness.” She reached for him and he fell easily into her embrace. “And, I believe in second chances…and moving forward…and us. We are not fucking perfect and we don’t have to be.” Her fingers weaved into his hair and that familiar longing shot up his body. “But, like I said during the infamous Peeta Mellark freakout, you try every day to be better.”

“I love you.” Peeta couldn’t say it enough. “I don’t deserve you—not even a little.”

“That’s for me to decide, thank you very much.” Katniss smiled with that sweet endearing little upturn that made him breathless. “And, I’ve decided to keep you around.”

“Because you love me?”

Katniss leaned forward, her mouth just brushing his. “Because I like my men docile and obedient.”

Peeta couldn’t help but smirk.

“Oh yeah?” She nodded, grey eyes smoldering. “Well, I’m at your beck and call… _Mistress_.”

Grinning, Katniss pressed her mouth to the tip of his chin.

“I like the sound of that.” She worked her way up his jawline and Peeta closed his eyes, willing himself to not explode all over himself. That would definitely end this delicious little game that his girlfriend was playing. “First, I’ve decided that I’m taking the day off to go with you. It wouldn’t be right for me to not be there—”

She arched an eyebrow at him.

“Unless you don’t want me to be there.”

“NO!” Peeta shook his head. “I just wanted to prepare them so we could make that first meeting as comfortable as possible.”

“Peeta, I’m 20 weeks pregnant with your daughter and you’re just telling your family about me,” Katniss stated. “No matter what, it’s going to be uncomfortable.”

“True,” he agreed and then smiled at her. “Let’s make a day of it.”

“Second—” In one move, Katniss had him on his back as she swung her leg over to straddle him, her knees cradling his hips. “—you’re going to be completely silent and let me do whatever I want to you for the next twenty minutes—no questions asked.”

He raised his hand. “Just one question—why twenty minutes?”

“Because in twenty minutes, Gale’s loud-ass alarm will go off.”

Her palms pressed into the mattress on each side of him and if he lifted his head, just a bit, Peeta would have a perfect view down her sleep shirt.

Katniss rarely wore underwear to bed—too much hassle, according to the mother of his child.

“Are we good?”

Peeta nodded obediently. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes…” His hand found its way between her thighs as he met her hungry eyes boldly. “Mistress.”

“Good boy.”

Katniss leaned down, silencing him for the most toe-curling twenty minutes of his life.

God, he loved her.

++++++

“Peeta, what are you doing here?” Rye opened the front door for Peeta, quickly ushering him in. They quickly embraced before his brother locked the front door behind them. “We just got here.”

“We?”

Cashmere strolled in, hair pulled up in a messy bun and still in her pajamas. “Hey Peeta.”

Peeta bit back a laugh as his sister-in-law rounded the counter and the bunny slippers came into view.

He kissed her on the cheek. “Hey sis.” Pulling away, his eyes wandered to the huge belly under the pajama top. “How many more weeks?”

“Soon.” Cashmere rubbed her lower back. “If he’s not out in two weeks, then I’m being induced.”

Peeta rubbed the back of his head. “Wow. That _is_ soon.”

Rye peered at him. “What’s going on?”

“Why would you think something is going on?” he asked.

“Because you’re rubbing the back of your head,” his brother retorted. “You think I wouldn’t notice my only brother’s tell?”

Peeta sighed. “There is something I need to talk to you about.” He walked over to one of the floor tables, pulling out a chair for Cashmere. “Something important.”

The couple sat down quickly, anxiety on their faces.

“Peeta, you’re freaking me out,” Cashmere said, her hand going to her belly. “You show up just as the sun is coming up. Your hair is a mess and you’re not in a suit…since when do you not go to work?”

“I’ve been seeing someone,” he started. “And well, it’s serious.”

Rye grinned. “That’s great!” He clapped his brother’s shoulder. “How did you two meet?”

“I actually knew her before,” Peeta started. “We kind of reconnected recently.”

“Oh yeah? Old girlfriend?” His brother’s face suddenly fell. “It’s not Clove, is it?”

“No! I would never!”

Rye let out a breath of relief. “I thought that Mom finally got her claws in you.” He smiled tightly. “You know you’re her little angel boy.”

Their mother had aspirations for both her boys. However, Rye had not gone down the executive aka ‘money’ route in life. Instead, he opened the bakery and married Cashmere; a lovely, intelligent woman who just happened to grow up in a trailer park.

Cashmere had also not been part of his mother’s plan.

For as many times that their mother had shoved one debutante after another in Rye’s face, he had gone and fallen for a server at one of those coming out parties.

When they ran off to Vegas to be married by Elvis, Peeta had been their witness. He paid for their honeymoon suite and when their mother threatened to cut off Rye’s inheritance, Peeta had agreed to loan his brother the money to open the bakery.

They had always taken care of one another.

Rye had been their mother’s favorite when they were teenagers, while Peeta had been constantly criticized. He would never tell Katniss, but he had been so browbeaten by his mother that he often felt like not going to school. However, the thought of seeing the bold, frizzy-haired Katniss Everdeen had him getting out of bed to insipid friends and questionable lunches.

During those times, Rye would be the one to help him with his homework. Or come to his baseball games. He had even helped Peeta pick out his tuxedo for prom.

And, he had been the one to give Peeta his first shot of whiskey after he had fucked it all up with Katniss after that dance.

Their father was a good guy, but he could not stand up to his wife and in that sense, he hadn’t been the best male influence.

His older brother was the one he looked up to.

“I definitely won’t be after this.” Peeta met his brother’s eyes. “I don’t know how to tell you this…”

“Now you’re really scaring me,” Rye told him. “I’m sure whatever going on can be dealt with—”

They were interrupted by frantic knocking on the glass of the front door and looked to find Katniss, panicked and bouncing in front of them.

Peeta rushed over to open the door. “Katniss—”

Katniss ran in, clutching her swell.

“I know that I chickened out on coming in here, but your daughter is bouncing on my bladder and it was either come in or pee in your Porsche—"

Peeta sighed, his gaze tender. “Bathroom is in the back.”

Katniss kissed him quickly before turning to the couple at the table. “Hi Cashmere! Hi Rye!” She grimaced, squeezing her thighs shut. “I’ll be back!”

She rushed away, disappearing behind the counter and into the back part of the bakery.

Peeta listened to the frantic footsteps followed by the slam of the bathroom door before turning back to his brother and Cashmere.

Cashmere was grinning widely, blue eyes dancing with laughter at her shocked husband.

Finally, Rye spoke, “Was that Katniss Everdeen?”

Peeta nodded. “Yes.”

“Did she say _your_ daughter?”

Again, Peeta agreed. “Yes.”

Rye took a breath, standing to face Peeta…and pulled him into his arms.

“Congratulations.” They pulled apart and Peeta saw the dampness in his brother’s eyes. “You finally got your girl, too.”

“I knew you liked her, Peeta,” Cashmere said, next to her husband. “I didn’t realize how much.” She stood and hugged him tightly. “You’re going to make a great father—hopefully husband—one day.”

“If she’d allowed me to, I’d marry her right now,” Peeta admitted, his cheeks growing warm.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Katniss emerged from the back. “We still have to deal with this little girl.”

“Katniss!” Cashmere pulled her into a hug. “Congratulations! This is so exciting!” As they pulled apart, the woman looked to her. “Isn’t your sister pregnant, too?”

Katniss nodded in affirmation. “Yup. Her due date is not too far from mine.”

“Both sisters pregnant.” Rye let out a breath. “I can’t even imagine what your parents thought when you told them.”

“They were mostly supportive,” Katniss told him. She held her hand out. “I didn’t get to introduce myself officially. I’m Katniss Everdeen.”

Rye took her hand but instead of shaking it, he pulled her into a hug.

“I remember the name,” he said, winking at her as they pulled apart. “Heard my brother saying it many a late night—”

“Hey!” Peeta glared. “There are some things that brothers keep between themselves!”

“Well, it made it especially difficult to study for my finals,” Rye replied with a smirk. “I’d have to wait until you cam—”

“Enough, please!” Peeta turned to Katniss. “I am so sorry.”

“No.” She reached to cup his cheek, her grey eyes dancing. “I think it’s really…flattering.” She pressed her mouth to his. “If only you weren’t such a dick in high school, you might not have been in that room all alone.”

Peeta smiled dopily, entranced by the beauty in front of him.

Rye groaned. “Gross.”

Cashmere chortled. “She’s going to be great during family parties.”

++++++

“Dad is not the issue,” Rye said. “It’s Mom that’s going to be hard to crack.”

“As in she won’t,” Peeta replied, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re making this a bigger deal than it is,” Katniss said calmly. “I’m already coming into this knowing that your parents won’t be very accepting of the nobody you knocked up.”

Peeta turned to her, eyes serious.

“I won’t have you speaking that way about yourself.” He took her hands in his own, kissing the tops. “You are someone. You are mine.”

“I so shipped you from the beginning,” Cashmere said and socked her husband. “Why don’t you ever say sweet shit like that to me?”

“Because when I do, you call me a damn liar,” Rye retorted with a smile. “And, you accuse me of just trying to get in your pants!”

“That’s true.” Cashmere rubbed her belly. “I mean, the last time you told me I was sexy is how we got this fella.”

“Back to the subject at hand,” Peeta said. “What should we do?”

“Just call them, Peeta,” Rye replied simply. “How about you tell them about this beautiful woman that you’re seeing? Tell them that you want them to meet her. Just rip the fucking bandage off.”

Peeta grumbled. “Fine.” He rose from his seat, kissing the top of Katniss’ head. “I’ll be in the back. Mom should be up by now.”

As he disappeared into the back, Rye turned to Katniss. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, for someone who is five months pregnant and starting something with a man she thought hated her in high school.” Katniss smiled wryly. “It’s a lot, but Peeta and I can handle it. We’re a good team.” She took a shaky breath. “I have to admit that the way you describe your mother does intimidate me though.”

Cashmere gave her a sympathetic smile. “Katniss, my mother-in-law…well, she’s a bitch.” Katniss guffawed at her words. Rye attempted to jump in, and his wife held out her hand to stop him. “I’m not going to sugarcoat it. Nothing is good enough—not even her children. I’ve found my ways to deal with her—mostly ignoring her thinly-veiled insults—and you’ll have to as well if you’re going to be part of this family.”

“But, I’m not part of this family,” Katniss protested, her hands going to her belly. “She’s going to be a Mellark or an Everdeen-Mellark—we haven’t discussed it yet, but I’m just not a factor.”

“Katniss, get your head out of your ass,” Rye told her bluntly. “You’re part of our family now. You think my brother isn’t plotting some way to get a ring on your finger? A Mellark always gets what they want—that’s about the only thing that our mother has ever taught us.”

“Yes, but an Everdeen will never just surrender.” Katniss crossed her arms and lifted her chin in defiance. “That’s what my parents taught me and Prim.”

Rye smiled in approval. “I can see why Peeta loves you so much.”

Peeta emerged from the back of the bakery, looking very much like he had gone to war.

“Thanksgiving.” He sat down next to Katniss. “She insists that we come during lunch so that they can meet the girl that has taken so much of my time that I hardly seem to be in the office.”

“Well, that wasn’t as bad,” Cashmere said. “For months, your mother introduced me as ‘that cocktail waitress’.”

Rye kissed his wife on the cheek. “Always looking on the bright side.”

“And how do you feel about this?” Peeta took Katniss’ hand. “We don’t have to go.”

Katniss shook her head. “No way. We’re going.” She smirked. “I’m dying to check out your room, seeing as my name was mentioned _repeatedly_ in it.”

His brother and Cashmere cracked up and Peeta couldn’t help but smile.

Katniss always found a way to ground him when he needed it and right now, he really needed to feel like the ground wasn’t cracking beneath them.

“Will you marry me?” he burst out.

The laughter faded from the room and Katniss looked to him in shock. “Are you fucking with me?”

Peeta snorted. “Yes.” She reached to punch his arm. “I just wanted to see if you’d actually believe me.”

“Obviously not,” Katniss sniffed. “Plus, I would never accept such a half-assed proposal.”

He nodded in agreement, pulling her into his arms. “Only the best.”

Katniss smiled, though something else suddenly weighed on her thoughts.

When Peeta proposed her, she bit something back:

Her answer.

++++++

“This looks okay, right?”

Prim sat on the bed, looking at the man presenting himself. “Gale, you look fine.”

“Does this shirt say, ‘I’m sorry I knocked up your daughter, but I love her if that helps any.’?” Gale knelt before her. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this worried.”

“Even when I told you about the baby, you weren’t worried?” Prim asked doubtfully.

Gale sat back for a moment, pondering her question. He had been surprised, no doubt, and concerned for Prim’s health. However, worry was about the farthest from his mind. The thought of Prim carrying his baby filled him with a warm elation that he hadn’t felt…ever.

For a long time, he never believed that a woman like Prim Everdeen would want him the way he wanted her. She was intelligent and beautiful while he barely made it out of high school—Prim practically tutored him throughout their junior year _and_ helped with his college applications.

“No, I was not nor am I worried.” Gale reached to cradle her lovely face in his hands. “The woman I am in love with is carrying my baby. Someone up there has given me not one but _two_ loves of my life.”

Prim’s eyes watered but she smiled. “That’s really sweet…also I’m really hungry.”

He chuckled and stood up. The cravings came and went lately.

This week it was tangerines along with chips and salsa.

“What can I get you?”

“Sit,” Prim suddenly demanded.

Gale quirked a brow in confusion but followed her instructions, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Prim stood and turned to him slowly, her fingers gliding against the shirt he wore before reaching to undo the buttons. Her stare suddenly darkened into that deep blue that caused his stomach to flutter in anticipation.

“Katniss and Peeta have already left for home,” she explained conversationally, her eyes focused on her task of getting rid of his shirt. “They have lunch with the Mellarks.”

“I’m aware.” Gale took a deep breath as Prim reached the last of the buttons and her hand came into contact to his bare skin, skimming over as she moved the shirt off him. “Peeta was telling me as he hyperventilated into a paper bag.”

Prim nodded absently; her eyes focused on his bare chest.

“We haven’t been alone since that day at the beach.” Her tongue darted out, wetting her pretty, pink lips—and his lower half twitched. “Pants off.”

Gale stood up, his own gaze never leaving hers as he undid his belt and flipped the button of his jeans. Prim’s breaths shallowed as he lowered the zipper and moved his pants—and boxers—off.

He smirked. “What do you want, Primrose?”

The sweet peach dress she wore was pulled over her head in seconds. He sucked in his breath at creamy skin, full breasts, and that lovely swell of their child before him.

Prim stood before him braless before pulling her panties down in one motion and kicking them off her ankle.

“My bras don’t fit anymore, and I haven’t gotten around to shopping for maternity underwear,” she explained bashfully.

Gale chuckled roughly, moving his hands over her curves, reaching to cup her breasts and thumbing her rosy nipples—an action that had an instantaneous effect as Prim quickly climbed onto his lap.

“And now that you have me—what are you going to do with me?” he questioned.

Prim didn’t answer, instead her fingers wrapped around him slowly— _agonizingly_ —before lifting and sinking until she was fully seated in him.

Was there anything more glorious than being deep in Primrose Everdeen?

Prim wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth pressing to his fully, smearing cherry lip gloss against his chin. He held his breath, savoring the sensation of being surrounded in white-hot heat and trying not to tip himself over the edge.

She sighed against him, closing her eyes. “Craving fulfilled.”

His hands went to her side, holding her close and steadying her. “I live to serve.” He kissed her bare shoulder before his mouth moved along her the line of her clavicle and onto her neck. “Do you think that if I did this—” He sucked just briefly against the curve of her throat and she hissed. “—there would be a mark?”

“Yes,” Prim replied breathlessly. One hand remained at the nape of his neck while the other was steadily moving down until she was right where they were joined, reaching underneath to cup and cradle— _he loved when she did that_! “It would definitely leave a mark.”

“Then, I better be gentle,” he teased.

“No!”

Prim rose up, her knees pressing to the mattress, his hips between as she moved until just the end of him was inside. The friction of the movement sent his nerves into a tailspin and he growled at being removed from her.

Then in one sudden motion, Prim roughly plunged down.

“Fuck!”

The expletive escaped him, and she grinned, reaching down to kiss him.

He was lost in the taste of her, in the rise and fall of her body as she rode him without care—just the thought of sating her hunger. This part of Prim he had only recently discovered, this part that wildly abandoned notion and instead reached for satisfaction—everyone be damned if they got in her way—including him.

She was all sex and all sweetness, and she didn’t even realize it.

Gale could feel the beginning of her release, the tension around telling him that she was climbing that edge.

“Come on, Primrose,” he teased, grinning into the curve of her neck. “Don’t leave me hanging.”

She fell apart instantly at his challenge—she was highly competitive even when it came to orgasms, capturing him in a kiss, her nails digging into his skin as she dragged his climax out of him.

After a moment, Prim fell boneless and sated against him, as she waited for her breath to calm down.

Gale rubbed the small of her back, kissing her glistening skin, tasting her as his body lulled itself back to a normal state.

“Gale?”

“Yes, love?”

“I really am hungry now.” Prim pulled away, her swollen lips in a pout. “Tangerine?”

Gale chuckled as she scooted off him, resting her bottom to their bed. He put his boxers on and turned to kiss her forehead.

“After your snack, we definitely have to get to your parents’ house,” he told her; the thought of telling her parents sobering him immediately.

Prim looked to him, reading his expression instantly. “I love you.”

Gale smiled softly. He would never tire hearing those words come out of her mouth.

He knew then that he would be telling their children—a more G-rated version—of the moment that he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with their mother.

++++++

“Holy fuck, it’s even bigger than I imagined.”

Peeta turned to the woman next to him.

“God, I wish you were saying while we were alone in our room naked instead of in front of my parents’ house.”

“I do say it,” Katniss said with a smile. “Just in my mind.”

Peeta took her hand before reaching to ring the doorbell.

They didn’t wait very long because the door opened quickly revealing Cashmere looking very elegant in a forest green maxi dress. Katniss looked down at her leggings and off-the-shoulder charcoal sweater suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“Come in! Come in!” They entered quickly and Cashmere greeted them with hugs, her eyes however were tense. “So glad you’re here!”

“Sounds like it’s already shaping up to be a typical Mellark get-together,” Peeta remarked.

“Oh, you know your mother—sharp to the point of stabbing when it comes to her words,” Cashmere replied. “Let’s go. It’s your turn now.”

Together, they walked out of the entryway and headed down the hall into what was the largest sitting room that Katniss had ever seen. A cream L-shaped couch took up most of the room; on the opposite wall of the entrance stood a fireplace, bookshelves at each side.

And…was that an actual Monet above the fireplace?

“Mom…Dad…” Peeta led her over to the beautifully golden couple rising to greet them. Looking over to her, he placed a hand to the small of her back. “I’d like you to meet Katniss Everdeen, my girlfriend.” They had never discussed what to call each other, but at the moment ‘mother of my child’ seemed a little crass. “Katniss, these are my parents, Claire and Brady Mellark.”

She stepped forward, giving them a nervous but wide smile, and held out her hand. “It’s great to meet you both.”

Mr. Mellark reached over, grasping her hand and giving her a gentle smile.

“It’s nice to see you again,” he said. “You were the salutatorian, right?”

Katniss nodded, turning to Peeta.

“It was very close between Peeta and I, but in the end—I gave it to him.”

Peeta grinned. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Mrs. Mellark smiled tightly, reaching to shake her hand as soon as her husband pulled away.

“I’ve heard so much about you lately,” she said. “In fact, you’re all we’ve been hearing about whenever Peeta even bothered to check-in with us.”

“Mom…” Peeta warned.

Rye stood up quickly. “Katniss, why don’t you have at seat? Right here, next to Cashmere—where it’s safe.”

Katniss joined Cashmere quickly; Peeta went to her opposite side as Rye went on his wife’s other side. Their parents sat on the opposite end, a large coffee table separating the two groups.

“We should celebrate,” their father suddenly said. Out of nowhere, a server appeared carrying a tray of champagne glasses. “It is Thanksgiving.” The woman set the tray down on the table, leaving quickly. “This one in the shorter glass is for you, Cashmere—apple cider will have to do for now.”

“Thanks Dad,” Cashmere said appreciatively.

Peeta leaned towards her. “Just hold onto it. We can switch glasses after I’ve downed mine.”

Katniss smiled tightly as she took a glass. “That’s going to be a little difficult as your mother is watching me like a hawk.”

Mr. Mellark raised his glass. “To having our family back home.”

“Here, here!” Rye called out before tipping his glass back.

Katniss raised her glass to her mouth, tipping it back slowly and trying to not let the liquid touch her lips.

Unfortunately, the sharp smell of alcohol made her stomach turn and she place it down quickly on the table.

“Are you alright?” Mrs. Mellark asked, her voice sharp.

She nodded quickly. “I’m not big on champagne.” The rolling in her stomach continued. “May I use your restroom?”

Peeta stood up, offering his hand to help her up. “Head back down the hall and make a right. It’s the door at the end of the hallway.” He squeezed her hand, his blue eyes full of concern and she shook her head to assure him.

Katniss excused herself quickly, rushing down the hall in the direction that Peeta had told her.

When she entered the bathroom, she almost had to laugh—the place looked like a damn spa. A large jacuzzi tub sat in the corner, plush towels folded on a wooden cabinet next to it. The wide marble sink looked like it came out of one of those interior design magazines that her mother adored and the whole place smelled of lavender.

If she wasn’t careful, Peeta might find her asleep in one of those plush towels.

Katniss took a deep breath, going to the toilet to close its lid so she could sit for a moment. She had to remember to speak to Haymitch about the sudden nausea caused by the smell. From one of the many books, she read this was normal thing—the heightened sense of smell—but this was a strong wave.

She waited a few more minutes for it to pass before washing her hands and heading back towards the sitting room.

“Did you think we wouldn’t find out?” Katniss stopped, hearing the shrill shout. “Clove’s mother told us how you threatened Marvel. Then I have to read some gossip column informing everyone in Panem that you’re claiming to be the father of that girl’s child? Have you even considered a paternity test?”

“I don’t need to,” came Peeta’s response. “I am the father of that baby.”

“Peeta, be reasonable. You come from money,” his mother continued—Katniss was really starting to hate her. “You make a good amount at work and you’re single. Of course, she’s after your money and now she has her claws in you by claiming the baby is yours.”

“Seriously mother,” Rye cut in angrily. “This is enough. We’ve heard this spiel before when I married Cashmere.”

“Katniss doesn’t need my money. She is the Executive Director of Development at the Panem Art Museum and makes enough on her own,” Peeta reasoned. “She’s always known that we have money. We went to school together! And she hated me because I treated her like crap!”

“How do you know that she’s not getting some sort of revenge on you?”

“Because Katniss isn’t that kind of person.” Katniss felt her heart race hearing Peeta’s impassioned words. “She’s kind and compassionate and forgiving. She forgave me and I was a complete ass towards her.”

“Money can buy forgiveness.”

Katniss had enough.

She stepped into the room, finding Mrs. Mellark sitting primly on her side of the couch. Peeta, however, stood stiffly, his face flushed with anger and Rye holding his wrist—perhaps to keep him from lunging at his mother.

“I am not after his money,” Katniss declared from where she stood. Peeta turned to look at her, the blood draining down as he realized she heard every word. “I contemplated even bothering to tell Peeta about the baby. He had been an absolute terror towards me in high school and he pissed me off half the time whenever he came to the museum.”

Cashmere snorted at her words.

“I told him because he deserves to know his child. Because he’s going to be a wonderful father.” She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, feeling his stare on her. “Because he tries every day to be a better man for his daughter…and for me.”

A wave of exhaustion hit her, and she reached to steady herself against the open doorway.

Peeta was at her side immediately. “Are you alright?”

“I guess it’s just getting a little real right now.” Katniss gave him a smile. “I’m alright.”

“She might faint,” Cashmere said, rushing over to them. “Sometimes blood pressure can suddenly drop and causes fainting. Let me take her to your room and let her lie down.” She tipped her head over to Rye. “Keep him from choking her.”

Peeta nodded, looking to Katniss once more and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll come join you in a minute.”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.”

Cashmere locked arms with her and the two women walked out of the tension-filled room.

“Don’t worry about Claire,” Cashmere assured her. “She was the same way after I married Rye—asked for a prenup and everything.”

“Did you sign one?” Katniss asked as they made a turn back into the entryway and up the stairs.

“Yes, but not without perusing it carefully and adding my own addendums,” the woman replied. “I wanted to be Rye’s wife, but I didn’t want to stop being myself. And, I’m the kind of person who knows to always know to read in-between the lines and to make her own rules.”

They stopped at the second door at the top of the steps and Cashmere opened the door.

“This is Peeta’s old room,” Cashmere explained at they walked in. “Bedding should be fresh as the housekeeper comes once a week to clean everything up.” She gestured to the full-sized bed. “Lay down, but on your side—”

“Helps with the blood flow,” Katniss finished.

“I’ll go get you some water,” Cashmere said. “Just go ahead and relax.” She made her way to the door before turning to Katniss once more. “I’m glad that you’re here with us; it’s nice to have another girl around.”

Katniss sat down on the bed and gave her a smile. “I’m glad you have my back.”

Cashmere beamed. “We Mellark wives, we have to stick together.”

She blushed at her words. “I’m not his wife.”

The woman smirked. “Not yet.”

++++++

“We can just leave right now,” Prim countered. “Go back home and just have a repeat performance…”

Gale smiled at her. “As much as I’d love that, I’m pretty sure that your mother is looking through the front window.”

“Fuck.”

Looking over at Prim, who was currently on her phone—most likely texting Katniss—and telling her that they had arrived, Gale could see the anxiousness in her motions. The way she bit her bottom lip as she typed on her phone as her other hand moved through the tips of her blonde waves. Prim was the calmer of the twins, her life all about logic and knowledge. He knew that for her to explain that one drunken night between the two of them created their child was going to be hard on her.

She wasn’t impulsive, but that one action was—and now she was paying for it.

Gale wasn’t exactly looking forward for the inevitable confrontation and aftermath, but he was never one to back down when things got difficult.

“Prim,” he began. “Before we go in, I need to know…are you ashamed of how this all happened?”

Bowing his head, Gale waited for her answer, scared to even looked into her blue eyes…afraid of what he might see.

“No.” Her hand to reached to lift his chin and he met her gaze to find nothing but tenderness in them. “I’m…upset that I lost my inhibitions. That I can’t remember that first time for us. It should’ve been different—” Prim gave him a tremulous smile. “It should’ve been special because I had wanted us to happen for so long.”

Gale felt his chest squeeze at her words, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her corner of her mouth gently.

“We’re going to have many firsts,” he whispered against her skin. “First date…first anniversary…first home…first child—”

Prim snorted. “First child? I’m all for the other things, but it’s likely that I’ll have the same symptoms for the second one.”

Something inside trilled at the thought of the second one with her, but he bit back the need to grin like an idiot.

“We’ll cross that bridge when the time is right.” Gale reached to cup her cheek. “Let’s just start with telling your parents that you’re having my kid.”

Prim nodded resolutely and with a final kiss, they both stepped out of the car.

Together, the two of them walked up the pathway to her home.

“Last chance,” Prim offered, her hand on the knob of the front door.

“We’re in this together.” His hand covered hers and he turned the knob. “Let’s go.”

Prim entered the house first. “Mom? Dad?”

“In here!” Her mother’s voice came from the living room…and she sounded surprisingly chipper.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the sitting room and the sight before him caused a solid block of ice to form in his stomach.

“Mom?” Gale croaked out. “What are you doing here?”

++++++

Peeta tapped softly against the closed door before turning the knob to peek inside.

Katniss laid on his bed, her eyes meeting his as he stepped in. “Hi.”

“How are you feeling?” Closing the door behind him, he crossed the room to where she laid. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him. “It just must have been a little much, between being accused of not carrying your child and then being called a gold digger.” Katniss looked to him, her greys somber. “Do we need a paternity test?”

Peeta shook her head. “No.” His hand went to her belly. “I’m her father and that’s that.”

“Your mother seems like the kind of person that you don’t cross,” she pointed out.

“Dad really talked her down.”

Peeta was in awe when his father had turned to their mother and demanded that she cease harassing Katniss. The man continued telling his mother that both her sons were grown men who made their own decisions.

“Claire, I have friends on the museum board who have nothing but praise for Katniss,” his father had argued. “She is an accomplished young woman and if Peeta was a complete ass to her in high school then he should be thanking his lucky stars that she even looked at him again!”

“Wow—your father really shut her down,” Katniss said after he recalled his father’s words to her. “Now what?”

“You should rest a little longer,” he told her, pulling the chair next to his desk out so he could sit. A headache had slowly been forming since the moment they entered this house and he pressed the pads of his thumb and forefinger between his brows. “Then, we’ll head over to your parents.”

Katniss slowly sat up, her hand lifting his chin. “I know this wasn’t easy on you.”

He took her hand pressing a kiss to the top of it. “What matters is that you’re not running out the door.”

She stood up and went to him, perching herself on his lap. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you have every reason to,” Peeta replied simply.

Her head went to his shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere.”

They went quiet for a moment.

“Peeta?”

“Yes?”

“Is that the same bed where you would…?”

Katniss’ hand curled, going in a quick up and down motion.

“Yes, I masturbated thinking about you on that bed,” Peeta answered bluntly, an amused smile rising on his lips. “Hell, I’ve masturbated to you on this chair!”

Katniss looked down at the simple leather chair. “Huh.” She swiveled to face him. “And, what exactly were you thinking?”

“How great you looked in whatever you were wearing that day at school,” he admitted, his hands going to her thighs. “Or you in those tiny little shorts during P.E. or even the way you chewed the ends of your pens in class.”

“That was really dangerous of me,” Katniss retorted. “I could’ve broken the inkwell!”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t exactly at the forefront of my thoughts.” Her hands had suddenly wandered down to the button of his jeans as he spoke. “Once it was because you stood up to go to the blackboard and damned if I didn’t have an appreciation for 7 for all Mankind jeans after that—hugged your ass perfectly.”

Peeta closed his eyes in remembrance; he had to hide behind his notebook for the rest of the day. He could feel Katniss shift on his lap, her fingers dragging down the zipper of his jeans before deftly pulling his cock out of the placket of his briefs.

“Katniss…” His eyes opened to find her fisting him, her gaze focused on her task. “As enjoyable as this is… _fuck_ …anyone could just walk in.”

She shrugged at his protest.

“I want to do this.” Katniss bit her lower lip, her hand picking up speed up and he grit his teeth as a shot of pleasure rushed his spine. “Honestly, the thought of you jacking off to high school me—it’s kind of…hot.”

Their eyes met and he could see the eagerness in her stare.

“Take everything off,” he instructed her tightly.

Katniss pushed off him, reaching to pull her sweater before yanking down her leggings along with her panties. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra and it fell to the carpet; her tits jiggled at the movement and he groaned at the motion.

Peeta gripped the armrest of the chair, trying to stay in control. “On the bed.”

Katniss’ eyes darkened and she sat, spreading her legs wide, revealing how ready for him she was.

“Now that you have me, what are you going to do to me?”

Katniss rested her hands on the mattress beneath her, displaying her full breasts—soon to be full of milk for their child—and Peeta quaked in hunger at the sight. He removed his clothing quickly before kneeling before her, placing her thighs on shoulder before dipping his mouth into her folds.

She arched sharply. “Fuck!”

“I’ve dreamed of doing this—eating you out on this bed,” Peeta whispered into her thighs before attaching his mouth to her bud and sucking harshly. Katniss let out a small whimper, gritting her teeth to stop herself from going to a full scream. “This is even better.”

“Please,” Katniss begged, gasping for breath, as he continued his exploration of her cunt. “Can we—”

“You want me to fuck you?” She nodded shakily; her body was already on the brink of a climax; it never took very long lately. It was as if every nerve of her body was controlled by this man. “Lay back, sweetheart.”

Katniss scrambled up and Peeta quirked at brow at her keenness.

“You know how I get, Peeta…” She reached for him. “I need you.”

Peeta rose from the floor and her mouth watered at his cock, full-mast and thick.

It really was the finest thing ever created.

She laid back onto his pillow as his knee went to the mattress so he could finally make a well-loved fantasy come true—

 _BEEP_!

“Shit!” Katniss reached for her phone on his side table; she quickly read the message. “It’s Prim. They’re at my parents’ and she’s freaking out.”

Peeta nodded in understanding, pulling back and she whimpered at the loss. “Let’s go.”

He leaned down to reach down for his pants but was swiftly pulled back up by Katniss.

Laying back, she guided him over her once more, her eyes dancing at him.

“I know that we’ve been doing this quick and dirty the last few times, but there’s something about making your adolescent sex dreams that really has me going.”

Peeta grinned, reaching down to her center and finding her soaked. Her hand reached, guiding him to her entrance and in one breath Peeta was sheathed inside her, filling her to the brink.

He leaned down, kissing her deeply. “Seventeen-year-old Peeta is so jealous of me right now.”

++++++

Their mothers sat, staring at them.

Gale and Prim must have been a sight; hand in hand with her so obviously with child—the lovely peach dress hid nothing. The Everdeens knew that their daughters were both pregnant.

However, Gale’s mother did not.

They had a grand plan of revealing Gale as the father before Katniss came over. Then, as soon as Katniss and Peeta arrive, they would sit down with Hazelle Hawthorne and explain everything.

Obviously, the plan had gone to shit.

“Mom?” Gale gave her a weak smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to borrow a dish from Aster for the stuffing,” his mother replied. She turned to Prim, who was looking a little grey. “Prim, sweetie!” Prim immediately went to Gale’s mother who pulled her into her embrace. “How are you?”

“I’m doing fine,” Prim said slowly.

“Come sit and tell me everything that’s been happening with you.” Hazelle patted the spot next to her and obediently she followed her instruction. “Your mother said that you were bringing a new boyfriend?”

Prim turned to her mother in confusion. She thought that her mother realized who the father was.

Aster Everdeen raised a brow at her daughter, nodding at Hazelle.

She did know, but it wasn’t her secret to reveal.

“I am.” Prim cleared her throat and looked to Gale, who took a step forward—

“Gale, my boy!” Her father clapped Gale on the shoulder and in turn, Gale almost jumped out of his skin. “Sunflower!”

Prim stood up and rushed into her father’s embrace. “Dad!”

As they pulled away, her father looked to her pointedly. “Aren’t we expecting your young man?”

“IT’S ME!”

Everyone turned to look a Gale, red-faced and breathing harshly.

“I mean I’m him…I mean—” He went to Prim, taking her hand. “I’m hers.”

Prim smiled softly. “He’s mine.”

Hazelle looked wide-eyed before her mouth rose in wide grin.

“My mother-in-law was always right about them.”

“Also—” Gale looked to Mr. Everdeen, just in case he was preparing to lunge at him, before turning back to his mother. He placed a hand on Prim’s stomach, his palm pressing to that bump that he had come to adore. “—he or she, we didn’t want to know the sex, is mine too.”

Hand in hand, Gale and Prim held their breaths.

The front door suddenly opened and slammed shut.

Katniss and Peeta rushed into the living room. “Hi everyone!”

Prim bit back a groan at the sight of them.

Her sister’s sweater hung messily off her shoulder—and was inside out, her hair was hastily fixed, and of course, there was that post-coital glow that she was currently sporting.

And Peeta—the buttons of his shirt were in the completely wrong holes.

Katniss pushed the man forward. “Um…you remember Peeta, right?”

Peeta did a little wave, cheeks colored. “Hello.”

Next to her, Prim could see Gale shaking his head.

The plan would have worked and softened the blow for her parents.

However, the timing was completely off.

His mother shouldn’t have been there.

And, Katniss could have shown up a little sooner and not looking like she had gotten fucked six ways to Sunday.

“I thought you didn’t really know one another,” their mother suddenly said. “How could you be having a baby with him?”

“Honestly, Mom, I really didn’t know him when it happened,” Katniss replied bluntly.

Mrs. Hawthorne looked between the couples. “Katniss is pregnant, too?”

The front door opened, a flood of chatter and laughter filling the tense house.

“Hello!” called the cheery voice of Posy Hawthorne. “Where is everyone?”

Then, all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way too long to just be one chapter.
> 
> So, I’ll see you at next one.
> 
> Don’t worry, I’m already writing it!
> 
> And, before you ask, there are only two Mellark brothers in this story.
> 
> I accept reviews screaming at me for ending this so abruptly.
> 
> Next: The Thanksgiving Dinner, Part Two
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	8. The Thanksgiving Dinner-Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation: “Last Chance”—Allure
> 
> “How Will I Know (Cover)”—Sam Smith

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Eight: The Thanksgiving Dinner, Part Two_

“What do you mean that you didn’t know him?” Their mother stood, hands on her hips. “Katniss Everdeen— _explain_.”

“Well, I was celebrating my promotion and this knucklehead—” Katniss stuck her thumb out at the man standing awkwardly next to her. “—somehow got invited to the party. We had a few too many drinks followed a quick interlude in a bathroom, an elevator, my bedroom—and here I am.”

“Gale, you were supposed to be watching the girls.” His mother joined Aster on her feet. “How could you let this happen?”

“I wasn’t exactly cheering Katniss on!” Gale argued.

“And you!” Aster turned to Prim. “You’re supposed to be the level-headed one—”

Prim took a deep breath—she would not cry.

“Yes, I may be the level-headed one.” Fuck, her lip was already trembling. “But, I’m also human and I do make mistakes.”

“This was a pretty big one, Primrose,” their mother said and shook her head. “So, what is happening between you two?”

“I love her, Mrs. Everdeen.” Gale took Prim’s hand and she found herself smiling back at him. “And, I’m committed to her.”

Then, their mother looked to Katniss and Peeta. “And, you two?”

“I’ve proposed to your daughter repeatedly,” Peeta informed the woman wryly. “And, she’s just about turned down each one.”

“This isn’t really the time, Peeta,” Katniss growled.

“I’m just stating facts,” the man retorted, shaking her head. “You try to make an honest woman out of someone…”

Katniss crossed her arms. “Like I want to be married to you. We can barely breathe without arguing.”

“We weren’t exactly arguing twenty minutes ago,” Peeta grumbled.

“So not the time, Peeta,” Gale sighed.

“Are we interrupting?”

They all turned to find Posy along with Gale’s younger brothers, Rory and Vick.

“No,” Mr. Everdeen said, his expression weary and—to his daughters’ shame—disappointed. He turned to his wife. “I think the turkey should be ready, sweetheart.”

Their mother rushed over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go check.” She turned to the rest of the room tersely. “Table is all set. Please, have a seat.”

Mrs. Hawthorne took the dish in Posy’s arms. “I’ll go and heat this up.”

Together, their parents disappeared into the kitchen for what they were sure would be a discussion over whatever the hell just happened.

Vick immediately turned to Gale; his sharp eyes full of mischief. “So…who’s in trouble?”

It was hard to believe that Vick was a pre-med student.

Gale’s younger brother always had a penchant for chaos. In school, he was brilliant, but could never stay in a class without being sent to the principal’s office. He always seemed to be skimming the fine line between suspension and being in the top 5% percentile.

His personal life was just as chaotic. Girls came and went. He’d introduce one girl as the ‘love of his life’ one week and the next week come sauntering in with a brand-new girl on his arm. His other siblings kept a running list in the pantry of the girls’ names, lest they mixed Mandy with Brandi or whoever.

Both couples raised their hands.

“All of us,” Gale informed his siblings. He looked to Prim, who beamed at him. “You might as well know that you’ll be having a niece or nephew in about four-ish months.”

“Holy shit—” Rory looked between the couples, examining each pair. “I honestly thought it was going to be you two though.”

He pointed at Gale and Katniss.

Rory was usually more of the soft-spoken one. However, he had his moments—like this one, where his acerbic humor would come out. He got along with Katniss the most as they shared a similar snarkiness. However, he was also sensitive which made Prim dote on him. He always knew how to make the twins laugh or when they needed a kind word.

“Ew. They look more like twins than Prim and Katniss do,” Posy stated.

Oh, and Posy—sixteen going on seventeen—was the little sister that they never had. The twins treated her like their own personal doll, dressing her up and taking turns to push her in her stroller when she was still a baby. However, growing up with three older brothers had toughened the girl up, as she was the perfect fusion of femininity and a don’t-fuck-with-me attitude.

Prim turned to her sister in exasperation. “Did you really need to have sex right before you came here?”

Katniss looked to Peeta and winked; argument apparently forgotten.

“Oh yeah.” She turned back to her sister. “Don’t act like you didn’t have sex either!” Her fingers went to Prim’s carefully done braid. “You’re wearing a sex braid!”

“Sex braid?” Vick repeated.

Katniss held Prim’s braid in her grasp.

“The braid that you wear when your hair is so unmanageable from getting pounded into a mattress that there is no other option but to wear it this way!”

Gale’s siblings grimaced.

“That was not a mental image that I needed to have,” Rory said.

“I think my ears are bleeding,” Posy whined.

“Katniss—” Prim grabbed at her braid. “This is not a sex braid.” She sniffed haughtily. “Plus, if anyone was getting pounded into…”

Gale hung his head as Vick danced in glee around him.

“And, this one—” Posy pointed to Peeta. “—belongs to who?”

“Me,” Katniss said. “He belongs to me.” Her hand went to her own stomach. “And, she belongs to us.”

“Wow. No wonder the parentals are stewing in the kitchen,” Vick said. “This wasn’t at the same place, right?”

“No!” Peeta yelped. He looked sheepish, putting his hands in his pockets. “Just the same night…”

Posy chortled, looking at the soon-to-be-mothers. “Twin powers activate! Your cycles are crazy in-sync.”

“How about we go into the dining room?” Gale guided his sister towards the room across from them. “And let’s not discuss the twins’ cycles.”

“How about we talk about sperm?” Rory suggested and Vick guffawed. “Which one of the babies is older?”

“Ours,” Peeta cut in with a grin. “Just by a day or so.”

“God, Gale! How did you even get Prim? Your sperm can barely find her eggs!” Vick responded—to which Gale smacked the back of his younger brother’s head.

Then, it was just Prim and Katniss.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here on time,” Katniss apologized.

“It’s alright—as long as it was worth it,” Prim replied. She hooked her arm with her sister’s and met her eyes. “Was it?”

Katniss smiled. “Oh yeah.”

Prim smirked. “Ditto.”

They high-fived before joining the others.

++++++

Usually Thanksgiving was a boisterous affair.

There were arguments on how to carve the turkey or who wanted light or dark meat. Vick would be talking about his latest lady love while Hazelle scolded him for his womanizing. Rory and Katniss would be discussing art projects or what his plans were in terms of a career. Posy and Prim would talk about whatever or whomever was the biggest thing in the teen world as it helped Prim relate to her students to know what was happening. Gale would just watch from the sidelines making sure to look at everyone before focusing on the beautiful, golden-haired girl next door. Sometimes, he and Ben would talk about what his latest project was. Aster would finally shush everyone as she set down the last of the dishes.

This year, however, it was complete silence.

Both couples sat across from one another. Posy and Rory flanked Katniss and Peeta’s side while Vick and Hazelle did the same for Prim and Gale. Aster and Ben sat on opposite ends of the dining table.

The turkey had yet to be cut and everyone sat staring at their plates. Prim was feeling nauseous both from stress and her morning sickness issues, while Katniss was willing away the sudden need to weep into her mashed potatoes—why couldn’t she have pickles dipped in gravy instead?

“Okay, this is getting weird,” Posy suddenly proclaimed. “Why don’t the parentals have it out already?”

“She’s right,” Rory added. “Before Prim throws up into Mom’s stuffing or Katniss starts crying over—” His eyes looked at the indecipherable dish in front of her. “—baked beans?”

“I already knew about the girls,” Aster admitted. “Mr. Everdeen and I both did. Like we explained to your mother, we expected the girls to present the fathers on Thanksgiving. However, we were ill-prepared for who they ended up bringing.”

“I’ve always suspected your brother cared for Prim,” Hazelle continued. “However, I never realized to what degree and that Prim reciprocated.”

“Okay—then why is it weird?” Vick called out.

The mothers looked to the far end of the table.

Ben had been the most _seemingly_ non-plussed.

However, like his dark-haired daughter, he tended to be a harder nut to crack.

Everyone turned to him and the man placed his utensils down and stood up.

His gaze went to Gale and then to Peeta, who both stood promptly.

“In the back.” They nodded before heading towards the back end of the house. Then Ben looked to Prim, her mouth tight and pale. “Moved the stuffing away; the scent is too much for her.” Then he went to Katniss, who was swiping at her eyes. “Get her a…” Katniss sniffed into the napkin on her lap. “…pickle.”

“How did you know that?” Katniss asked her father.

“I know my girls,” he replied tenderly before heading to the back.

++++++

“How mad is he?” Peeta asked as he and Gale stood in the backyard.

“I’m not sure.” Gale looked somberly at him. “It’s been a long time since Mr. Everdeen has been this quiet. He’s like Katniss; keeps a lot in and is very stoic. So, the more silent he is, the worse it is. The last time he was this quiet was—”

He stopped, keeping the pain from rising from his stomach.

“The last time?” Peeta pressed curiously.

“Was when my Dad died,” Gale explained. “Shut the whole world out, but so did I.”

He explained that Mr. Everdeen and his father had worked together at a construction company. His father was the foreman while Mr. Everdeen was one of the project supervisors. There was a cave-in at one of the sites—an old apartment complex—and a few of the workers were trapped.

Mr. Everdeen and his father went in and they managed to help release the trapped crew.

However, in the end, Mr. Everdeen made it out while his Dad did not.

Later reports would conclude that his father had switched places with another crew member to keep that part of the building from collapsing and giving the other workers time to escape before the structure gave way.

There were many times when Gale wondered if his father knew that he wouldn’t make it out. Was he scared? Did he even think of the family he was leaving behind? Posy had just turned one, her only recollection of their father was only from photographs of him.

Gale was ten.

But on that fatal day, he was forced to become a man.

His mother needed him and so did his brothers and sister. It weighed on him heavily during those days—that loss of innocence.

The realization that heroes can die.

If it hadn’t been for the Everdeens, he was sure that his family would have fallen apart. The twins, only nine at the time, helped around the house. Prim would take care of Posy while his mother cried in Mrs. Everdeen’s embrace; Katniss would distract Vick and Rory by taking them out to the backyard to burn off the restless energy of the young boys.

Mr. Everdeen had taught him everything that his father was supposed to.

The man taught him how to shave, how to knot a tie, and—during one embarrassing afternoon when he was eleven—taught him about the birds and the bees.

He taught Gale how important it was to respect people and how to treat the people you love.

And Gale had thrown it in his face.

He hadn’t gone about it all wrong with Prim. Instead of manning up and admitting his feelings to her, they had gotten drunk and they had…they couldn’t even remember that first time.

“Are you okay?” Peeta asked him carefully.

“I fucked up.” He groaned in frustration. “This family helped mine through the worst time and I went and just got Prim pregnant…I didn’t take her on a date, or ask Mr. Everdeen if he was okay with this—”

“My daughter is a grown woman and can make her own decisions about her relationships.”

Mr. Everdeen walked down the steps of the porch to join the two men.

“Mr. Everdeen—” Peeta stepped forward. “Don’t be angry with Gale. He obviously loves Prim and has treated her with nothing but love and respect for…as long as I’ve personally known him—which hasn’t been that long, to be honest. So, if you want to yell or get angry or even punch someone—then it should be me!”

The man looked between the two. “You two have gotten pretty close, haven’t you?”

“We love our girls and would do anything for them—including foregoing staying at our own apartments to bunk with them,” Gale explained. “So, it was only natural for us to have some sort of camaraderie. In fact, I think of Peeta like one of my brothers.”

“And, I consider Gale my brother,” Peeta agreed. “Team Geeta!”

In excitement, the man raised his fist in the air.

Gale shook his head. “No.”

Peeta looked to him crestfallen. “Not even Team Pale?”

“That’s even worse,” Mr. Everdeen said, his mouth twitching. He looked to Gale. “I’m going to be honest—I’m disappointed. This isn’t what I wanted for either of my girls. However, they’ve chosen you both. God help me, but I can’t stay mad at them.” He sighed. “And, if that means accepting you into our family, then so be it.”

“I don’t want you to just accept me,” Gale burst out. “You’re like a father to me and it wrecks me to know that I’ve destroyed your trust!”

Mr. Everdeen put his hands on his shoulders. “I’ll never not be here for you, Gale.” He then looked to Peeta. “And, I don’t know you yet, but I’m sure that I wouldn’t turn you away if you needed advice. However, it’s going to take time to get to that place—” His eyes went back to Gale. “—and for us to get back to where we were. Right now, what you need to figure out is your place in my daughters’ lives.”

The two men nodded in agreement.

“I am sorry, Mr. Everdeen,” Gale told him. “I should’ve just told Prim that I was in love with her long before all of this. Maybe we would’ve been at a different point in our relationship. Maybe I would’ve been asking for your blessing instead of your forgiveness.”

“It’s not too late for any of that,” the man replied. Then, he turned to Peeta. “And you?”

“Well, I’ve been in love with Katniss since we were in high school but masked it by throwing insults at her and making her either scream or cry because I was an over-indulged douchebag,” Peeta explained frankly.

“It’s true,” Gale agreed.

“And since we’ve started this relationship, I’ve proposed to your daughter several times and she’s refused,” Peeta continued. “So, I’m not holding my breath of even getting your permission as she won’t give hers.”

“Smart. You’re submissive,” Mr. Everdeen joked.

If only the man really knew.

“I just wanted to clear the air because your mother and my wife are pissed enough for all of us.” Mr. Everdeen looked to Gale. “Your father would have been in my state; disappointed, but he would’ve believed that you would do the right thing by my daughter.”

Gale furrowed his brow. What exactly Mr. Everdeen meant he wasn’t sure, but he knew that he didn’t want to disappoint either of his fathers.

“And, what about me?” Peeta asked.

“Gale’s father would’ve thought you were an ass,” Mr. Everdeen told him in earnest. Peeta’s face fell. “But he would know that Katniss wouldn’t love someone unless they were really truly good.” He clapped Peeta’s shoulder. “And, he would’ve respected you for defending his son like he was your family.”

Peeta straightened at his words and Gale saw him take that arrogant stance that his friend put up as a defense. At heart, Peeta got hurt quite easily and he could only hope that Katniss understood his nature.

“Because he is.”

Mr. Everdeen nodded. “Alright—and now, so are you. Don’t disappoint either of us.”

Peeta’s face brightened. “I won’t, sir! Team Geeta all the way!”

Gale snorted. “It’s not happening, bro.”

“What if I bought us matching jackets?”

“Let’s get back to the dining room,” Mr. Everdeen said. “I’m sure my girls are worrying themselves into a frenzy.”

The three headed back into the house side by side.

“What if I bought us matching Porsches?” Peeta suddenly suggested.

Gale turned to his friend. “Now, that’s an idea—”

“Boys,” Mr. Everdeen warned. “No matching jackets or Porsches.”

Peeta sighed. “Yes, sir.”

“Of course, Mr. Everdeen,” Gale agreed.

The man headed into the house, disappearing behind the glass door.

Just as Peeta was about to follow in, Gale looked to him.

“Matching hats wouldn’t be so bad,” he offered.

Peeta brightened. “Really?”

“Just don’t tell the girls. They’ll never let us live it down.”

++++++

“Okay, take two,” Mr. Everdeen said. “The turkey is a little colder—as well as the other dishes—but, Katniss is eating her pickle—” His Moondrop was dipping her preferred food into a bowl of gravy, tears of happiness filming her dark-eyes. Peeta stared at her, eyes bright with adoration. “And Prim is no longer feeling as sick.” His Sunflower was looking less green and Gale took her hand, pressing a kiss to it. “So, why don’t we just carve this turkey?”

“I’m starving,” Vick cried. “Next time anyone has life-changing news, please wait until after dinner.”

“Agreed,” everyone chorused.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Posy shot up from her seat in frustration and hunger.

“Holy fuck!”

“Posy Hawthorne!” The teenager sat down promptly at her mother’s shout. “I will not warn you again.”

“Sorry Mom,” she muttered.

Aster stood and went to the door. There was a soft greeting before she came back with two people in tow.

Cashmere and Rye.

++++++

“After you left, your mother disappeared into her room in protest,” Cashmere explained. “Your Dad suggested that we come with a peace offering.”

She held out a box of pie while Rye carried a bag with the bakery’s logo on it.

“How did you know where we lived?” Katniss asked after giving them a hug.

“I’m familiar with the neighborhood,” Rye explained. “For some reason, Peeta used to make me pick him up after baseball practice a block up.” He eyed his brother who looked away in denial. “However, I never knew why until I Googled your home address.”

“Stalk much?” Katniss asked her boyfriend.

“It was all done out of love,” Peeta supplied.

He was rewarded with a sweet kiss.

“Boo!” The rest of them chorused at the public display.

“Can we eat now?” Rory whined.

“Yes, but make room for our guests,” Mr. Everdeen called out.

Vick shot out of his seat, heading towards Cashmere. Even pregnant, the woman held a magnetic allure to the opposite sex. However, her eyes were only for her husband.

Rory, not wanting to be outdone, joined the woman until the Hawthorne brothers were flanking her sides.

“Let me get that for you,” Rory offered as he took the pie from her grasp, his eyes honeyed with adoration for the blonde goddess before him.

Vick pulled out her chair for her. “Have a seat.”

Katniss turned to Rye. “You okay with those two?”

“I understand how they’re drawn to her,” he replied simply. “She’s a beautiful woman, inside and out.” She admired Rye’s quiet confidence when it came to his wife’s admirers; he was not one to be jealous or act out on it.

It was interesting how different the Mellark brothers were. Outwardly, they looked almost identical, Rye’s eyes just a tad lighter than Peeta’s electric blues. Both were similarly built, broad and muscular, and of average height.

However, that’s where the similarities ended. Peeta was boisterous and passionate, arrogant to a point of driving her nuts—and she loved every bit of him. Rye was calm, a little quiet, and from what she could gather was loyal to those he loved the most.

Aster offered him a chair and Rye placed it next to Posy, who had turned five shades of red in a span of seconds.

Rye met her stare and winked. “Hey.”

Posy actually giggled.

As everyone settled down, Mr. Everdeen stood up.

“Okay—” He held his tongue just in case someone else showed up. The room quieted once more as they waited expectantly to begin Thanksgiving dinner. “Take three.”

Finally, Mr. Everdeen began to cut into the turkey.

++++++

“That was interesting.”

Katniss looked up from her spot on Peeta’s lap. They had escaped the madness inside for a quiet moment on the bench of her parents’ back porch. A heat lamp kept them properly warm along with coats they wore.

Above them, a galaxy arose; stars lighting up for them in that black blanket of sky.

“It felt like the same old Thanksgiving to me. Someone’s arguing with someone. Someone is whining because they’re hungry,” Katniss told him easily.

“So, every Thanksgiving, you cry over wanting to eat a pickle dipped in gravy?” Peeta countered, his hand reaching to play with the tips of her loose waves. “I can only wonder what you’ll be craving by Christmas.”

“It’s not too long from then,” she said, her voice going quiet. “Before long, she’ll be here.”

Her hand went gingerly to her belly, caressing it in gentle circles. Lately, the thought that there was a little girl inside her—who would be making her appearance in just a few months—filled her with a nervous energy. Soon there would be a little baby girl who she would have to take care of, who would look up to her, and who would need her.

“What are you thinking about?” Peeta asked and her eyes met his tender gaze. “I can hear you thinking, remember?”

Katniss quelled the tears threatening to emerge. “What if I’m not enough for her?”

“Oh sweetheart, you’re going to be great,” Peeta told her. “I know it’s scary to think that there’s going to be someone who will depend on us for as long as we live, but I believe in you…and in us. You’re going to be someone that our daughter will look up to. You’re smart…and kind…and oh so lovely.”

His hand pushed back her hair and she closed her eyes, savoring his warm touch.

“She’s going to love you so much and you’re going to love her—maybe more than I could ever hope that you might love me. I’ll happily give my spot in your heart for her.”

Katniss felt her heart lighten at his words.

“How do you make everything seem not so bad?” she asked him.

“A gift, I guess,” Peeta told her with a grin. “Maybe it’s part of my arrogant nature to believe that I can fix everything.”

Her hand reached for him, cupping his cheek, her thumb moving to his lips.

“You’re not arrogant,” she told him. “Maybe I believed it in high school, but I see that it covered so much more.” Slowly Katniss sat up, so she could look into Peeta’s eyes. “It must not have been easy to deal with someone like your mother during high school.”

“There were days that it was hard for me,” he admitted. “I was never enough. Never smart enough. Never popular enough. And, you…with your friends and your sister, who loved you and respected you. I wanted to be part of your world so badly.”

Her mouth was on his, drawing him into a kiss.

She caught them both by surprise, the wave of affection for him overtaking her. Peeta gathered her into his arms as her hands cradle his cheeks. He groaned as she pushed forward, and his mouth opened just enough for her to slip her tongue inside.

The hunger overwhelmed her, drawing from every inch of her body and gathering low in her stomach. It made her heart pound and made her body tingle every time he touched her.

It was more than physical; Katniss wanted to pour every truth out of her onto Peeta. She knew with him, there was no judgement—just understanding. Other than Prim, it was always hard for her to grow close to people—and sometimes her thoughts would overwhelm her.

She could bury herself within him, feel his comfort encase her like favorite blanket, whispers her fears into his skin and he would take it all.

Because he loved her.

Katniss feared never being able to love him like that.

This kind of love was all too new for her.

They pulled apart, foreheads resting against the other’s, his mouth still brushing hers.

“I love you, Katniss Everdeen.”

Peeta breathed the words along her lips and she sighed.

She smiled shakily. “I don’t know why.”

“Why does love need a reason?” he questioned, his eyes on her. “It just is.”

Peeta pulled her to her feet, taking his phone out of his jean pocket.

“Dance with me,” he said.

“Why?”

“Because it’s our thing,” Peeta said. “I think you need it. You spend so much time leading everyone around. This is the one thing where you let someone else lead you.” He flipped through his phone before placing it down. “I even found the perfect song.”

Katniss had to laugh, hearing the familiar tune. “This song was so relatable now that I think about it.”

“It was literally my last chance.” Peeta wrapped his arms around her waist, her own arm encircling his neck. “I wanted you to leave high school with a pleasant memory of me.”

“Fucking Marvel.” Her head went to his shoulder. “I just remembered…you asked me to meet you outside, but I had to talk to Prim. What were you going to say?”

“Sorry for being such a jerk,” he replied, his voice tight. “And that I thought you were the most brilliant person that I’ve ever known. I still do, you know.”

Katniss lifted her head and met his eyes. “Thank you for telling me.”

He pressed his cheek against hers, his mouth to against her ear. “And, what would you have said?”

Pulling away, she smiled. “This.”

Katniss closed the distance between them in a kiss, letting herself surrender into his arms and into the dulcet words of the song.

_“This is my last chance to make you mine…”_

++++++

“Is that music outside?” Prim asked as she rocked in the replica of Grandma Gracie’s chair.

“Yup,” Gale replied from the back of his workshop. “Allure, I think. Man, I miss slow jams.”

“I haven’t heard that phrase since…we were in high school.” Prim blew out a breath. “I feel old.”

“Maybe this will help.” Gale emerged from the back, carrying something in a covered sheet. “Here.”

He placed it in front of her before helping her up.

Prim reached, pulling the sheet away to reveal a beautifully made cedarwood cradle.

“I figured we wouldn’t be able to use it in our room, but maybe when we’re in the living room,” Gale explained, his face going scarlet. “I even made a matching one for Katniss and Peeta so the babies could rock together.” He stepped away. “What do you think?”

She knelt to admire the headboard; Gale had carved in primroses along it and her fingers went to the intricate design.

“I’ll carve in the first letter of their name—when we decide what we’re naming the baby,” he informed her.

“Gale…” She looked up at him, her eyes blurring with tears. “This is beautiful.”

Prim stood with his help and she reached for the nape of his neck to pull his face to hers.

Kissing him soundly, she smiled as they pulled apart. “I love it.”

Gale let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks goodness.” His gaze rested on her for a moment and she could see something shift in his gaze. “Prim?”

Something caught in her throat at his tone. “Yes?”

“After that talk with your Dad, it gave me a lot to think about,” he began, taking her hands. “About what was right for us and for our family. I think that if my Dad were alive, it would be what he would expect me to do.” Gale swallowed harshly. “So, I think…I think we should get married.”

A buzzing grew in her ears. “What?”

“I think we should get married,” he repeated. “Your father thinks it would be the right thing to do.” Gale looked to her anxiously. “What do you think?”

Prim stopped for a moment, her mind whirling with his words…of obligation…of duty.

There was only one answer.

Pulling her hands away from his slowly, Prim looked to him, her entire body quaking.

“No.”

Her feet heavy with hurt, she went to the door and walked out, not bothering to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gale. You dumb fuck.
> 
> We’re getting into some serious chapters as this is the turning point in the story. There will still be humor, but also some trials ahead for our couples.
> 
> I guess I’m feeling a little down with all the drama surrounding the corona virus here in the Bay Area. We’re pretty much isolated in our house right now. My sister’s wedding in the Philippines has been postponed until next year and she is heartbroken. At least we were able to have her civil ceremony.
> 
> On a lighter note, we’ll get more of the family plus Cashmere and Rye. Don’t worry because Mom and Dad Mellark aren't gone either.
> 
> Does anyone remember Allure? I mean I used to bump their CD like nobody’s business.
> 
> Also, sorry but about Mr. Hawthorne.
> 
> Team Geeta or Team Pale? I love their little bromance.
> 
> Comments, questions, and randomness are welcomed on all fiction sites or through Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for reading, it means so much.
> 
> Next: The Third Ultrasound
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	9. The Third Ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patience as I got a few projects out of the way.
> 
> And, onwards!
> 
> Music:
> 
> “Samson”—Regina Spektor
> 
> “Fidelity”—Regina Spektor

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Nine: The Third Ultrasound_

Prim entered the front door of her house quietly before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

She needed a moment; a moment of quiet before the ensuing chaos begins. It wouldn’t be long before Katniss’ twin signal went up; her sister would come barreling in, demanding answers that Prim couldn’t give her.

Or, Gale would come barging into the house, trying to understand why she had said no. They loved each other, there was no doubt about that. However, Prim also knew that she deserved something better than a proposal made purely by obligation.

Truth be told, marriage was the last thing on her mind—even without the baby.

Besides not being in a relationship prior to her pregnancy, Prim had plans for herself. She wanted to get her Master’s in Childhood Education—maybe go into teaching at the collegiate level or developing her own education program for high schoolers.

Then, suddenly her life went into tailspin.

Prim took a breath; this was the first time that she had any doubts about becoming a parent.

And, it was the first time that she doubted that she and Gale would work.

Did he really think that she would just fall into his arms and thank him for proposing the way he did?

The feeling of obligation weighed heavily on her heart. She didn’t want fucking obligation—she wanted love!

There was a flutter along her stomach and Prim put her hand to the motion.

“Sorry. Your dad is just being a bit of an asshole,” she told the little human inside of her. “If you’re a girl, never feel obligated to accept a man’s proposal when it’s so clear that he didn’t want to actually do it. And, if you’re a boy, don’t propose to a girl just because it seems necessary. A girl waits her whole life to be proposed to, so it shouldn’t be a half-assed one.”

The flutter happened again.

“Seriously, your father should know better.” Prim laid back, hands on her stomach. “I’ve been in love with him for so long and I never thought he would want me. When I found out about you, I didn’t want to trap him, but he found out and was so happy. Now, it just feels like he got backed into a corner somehow and just felt like he _needed_ to propose!”

Prim brushed away the tears that had suddenly invaded her eyes.

“I would have said yes if it felt like it was real.”

There was a knock on the door and Katniss peeked her head in. Seeing her sister in distress, she immediately entered, closing the door behind her and joined Prim on the bed.

“Gale proposed.”

“Let me guess—he was all ‘This is my duty…it’s what’s right...blah blah blah…’”

Prim chuckled even though the need to sob overwhelmed her. “Something like that.”

“Oy Gale. He really knows how to put his foot in his mouth,” Katniss said, shaking her head. “I got that weird little buzz and I knew something was wrong. A minute later, I could hear him rushing over as he cursed at himself. Peeta is down there, trying to get him to not barge in here.”

“Sic Dad on him,” Prim told her. “I just really don’t want to talk to him right now. I need to process my feelings. He may not like it, but that’s where I am.”

“You tell him, sister!” Katniss put an arm around her. “The Everdeen Twins don’t settle for anything but the best. We have to teach our children that—and the best way is by example.”

Prim blinked, not bothering to hide her tears. “Tell him that I need a couple of days.”

Katniss gave her a long look. “That’s going to kill him.”

“Trust me, it won’t be just him.”

++++++

“I fucked up.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Gale turned to his friend. “That’s not making me feel any better, Peeta.”

“Honestly, you should feel like shit,” Peeta replied. “What the hell were you thinking proposing to Prim like that?”

“I don’t know,” he moaned. “I just had her Dad’s voice in my head, telling me that I needed to do the right thing!”

“And? Do you really want to marry her?” Peeta asked carefully.

Gale sat back in contemplation. A few months ago, marriage sounded like something that would happen in the far, far future.

Then, Prim found out she was pregnant, and it had been a crazy, wonderful ride since. While marriage had not been in his current plans, marrying Prim was an absolute for him, when it came down to it—whether it be ten days or ten years from now.

“Yes. It has always been her,” Gale replied. “I need her. I’m always going to need her.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Peeta admitted. “You’re talking to a repeat offender when it comes to proposals. Team Geeta is not doing so well today.”

Katniss joined them on the front porch before turning to Gale and punching him hard on the arm.

“Fuck!” Gale rubbed his arm. “I’m guessing that’s from Prim.”

“No, that’s from me!” Katniss growled. “Prim has a little more patience with you than I do.”

“Will she talk to me?” Gale asked eagerly.

Katniss’ gaze softened and she shook her head. “She says she needs a few days. I’ll take her home. You go to your place and think about what you’ve done.”

“I really didn’t mean it, Katniss,” he told her.

“I think that’s why she’s hurt,” she replied. “Because she feels like you didn’t mean it.”

++++++

“I know that we haven’t had time to circle back about the Gala,” Effie started as Katniss sat down in the chair across from her boss. “But, it was a real success on your part. We’ve already had twice as many donors as the last fiscal year.”

Katniss smiled. “That’s wonderful. It wasn’t just me; it was everyone who pitched in—Rue, Peeta…”

Effie folded her hands. “I did want to talk to you about something else,” the woman said. “I received this phone call from the local paper who reported something about Peeta. I’d like you to be honest with me.”

“Was it a report on Peeta being the father of my child?” Katniss questioned. Effie didn’t reply, but her eyes reflected her obvious shock. “It’s true. I am pregnant and he is the father. We just told our families and, I swear, you and HR were the next on my list.”

“I’m surprised,” Effie admitted. “I thought you two didn’t get along.”

“Alcohol makes everyone friendlier,” she replied. “I’m due in about four months.”

“I’m surprised that I didn’t even notice,” Effie said bashfully. “You’re hardly showing.”

Katniss unbuttoned her suit jacket, revealing the swell underneath her black pencil skirt.

“Dark colors can work wonders.”

Effie rounded the desk and knelt in front of her.

“May I?” Katniss nodded and Effie put her hand quickly to Katniss’ stomach. “Oh my gosh! There’s a baby in there!”

Katniss chuckled. “Moves and everything.”

“Well, we should definitely start making plans for what happens before and after the baby,” Effie told her. “You’re relatively new to your position but have handled it well. However, during your maternity leave, I think that we should have someone sit in on any board meetings as well as keep in contact with our current donors.”

She looked to Effie. “I can’t help but feel slightly worried about my position here. As you pointed out, I started less than six months ago, but I’ve worked really hard to get to this point.”

“Katniss, you earned your position,” Effie assured her. “I’ve groomed you since you started here as an intern, because I knew that you had it in you to be great. Life happens and you’re going to have a baby. That doesn’t change your significance in your role. I do suggest that you have Rue start coming to your board meetings so she can start attending while you’re on maternity leave.”

“You’re taking this better than I thought,” Katniss remarked.

“Honestly, I’ve been rooting for you and Peeta,” Effie admitted, her cheeks pink. “He always looked at you like you were his favorite painting.”

Katniss’ face went warm. “Really?”

“Yes. He did explain that you were antagonistic towards him, but for good reason,” the woman said. “However, judging from the Gala, it looks like you two are finding your way.”

Her mind went to Peeta and the way he always made her feel so undone. At first, it was because she never knew if what came out of his mouth would upset her. Now when he spoke to her, she felt her heart race at his words and her stomach twist in desire.

Then, love came and now she felt undone because the surety had come so fast.

However, she wasn’t ready to admit it quite yet.

Instead, Katniss looked to Effie.

“I think…that he’s on his way to becoming my favorite painting.”

++++++

Prim sat in the waiting room for her appointment with Madge.

A week has passed since Gale’s botched proposal and she still found herself unable to speak to the man.

Despite her freezing him out, she still received a nightly text telling her to sleep well and to call if she needed him. More than once, Prim found herself wanting to cave and ask him to come over. She missed the feeling of being spooned against him.

Yet, something held her back.

“Prim?” She looked up at the nurse standing in the doorway. “Please follow me.”

Standing quickly, Prim followed the woman towards the first door on her right.

“Have there been any changes?” her nurse asked as she took a seat.

Other than the implosion of her relationship with her baby’s father?

“Better,” she replied. “Nausea and vomiting are occasional, but not interrupting my daily life.”

“That’s good news,” the woman replied. “Are we waiting on your husband?”

Prim shook her head wryly. “No. We’d be waiting awhile.”

The nurse nodded, noting her remarks. “Madge will be in soon.”

She cursed herself inwardly for remembering the appointment so late that she couldn’t cancel or reschedule. Having to speak to your boyfriend’s ex (Prim used the term ‘boyfriend’ loosely) was something that she wasn’t looking forward to. Hopefully, this appointment wouldn’t take very long.

There was a knock and Madge entered, a bright smile on her face.

“Hi, Prim!” She closed the door behind her. “How’s it going?”

“Better,” she replied. “I’ve been sick a lot less, but there are the occasional triggers—like, this last Thanksgiving, the stuffing just made me feel nauseous. My Dad was smart enough to have it moved.”

Madge nodded, writing her notes.

She looked up at Prim after and nodded.

“You look great,” Madge said. “Definitely growing, but I’d like to make sure that the baby is on track. I’m going to recommend that you have an additional ultrasound. Dr. Abernathy will call me and let me know the results, then I’ll give you a call.”

Prim nodded and Madge added an additional note.

“How are you doing on a whole?” Madge asked.

“Fine.”

“Is Gale working today?” Prim bristled at the question. “He scheduled the appointment, so I’m surprised he didn’t come with you.”

“If you really need to know,” she started huffily. “I’m not speaking to him right now.”

“Oh.” The woman looked genuinely concerned. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened? You two seemed very happy. To be perfectly honest, I had never seen Gale smile so big.”

Prim couldn’t help but laugh.

“I know. He’s not that big on smiling sometimes.” She felt herself falter and to her surprise, tears began to fill her eyes. “Stupid, never-smiling Gale…”

Madge reached to the counter next to her and grabbed a box of tissue. “I’m sure you two will work it out.”

“I just feel numb right now,” she found herself telling the woman. “I was initially upset. I mean—who wants a proposal laced with tones of obligation! I’m not a romantic, but I think he could’ve gotten down on one knee.”

“Gale could definitely be tactless,” Madge remarked. “He’s been in love with you since high school and he didn’t really attempt to hide it from me.”

“That can’t be true,” she replied. “Every time that I saw you together, he had a moony look on his face.”

“Probably because he was looking at you before you looked back,” Madge said. “I wasn’t going to stand in the way of something that was obviously meant to be. So, we parted ways.”

“I do miss him,” Prim admitted. “The truth is…if he had asked me and he really meant it, it wouldn’t have mattered where or how—I would’ve said yes.”

“You should tell him that,” the woman advised.

“I don’t know where to start,” she told Madge. “Should I call him?”

“Maybe make him sweat a little.” Madge smirked. “Let him come to you.”

“I think I’m sweating enough for the both of us,” Prim said. “My bed is awfully cold without him.”

“Then, it’s a good thing that this ultrasound is happening,” the woman replied. “I strongly advise that he be there.”

++++++

Katniss’ head was killing her.

She awoke with the worst headache. She put her fingers to her temples, moving them in slow circles. Since telling Effie then HR about her pregnancy, her workload seemed to have doubled. A new exhibit was opening in their north gallery. A photojournalist by the name of Cressida Emery would be displaying a catalogue of her most well-known pieces.

This meant that they would be having an event for donors, followed by an opening night. Cressida’s display would be opening after Katniss went on maternity leave, so she was starting the beginning stages of planning both events.

She was also developing a handbook for Rue; her assistant had already started sitting in on board meetings as well as being introduced to donors—except for Peeta, of course.

“Katniss?” She looked up to find Rue at her doorway. “You okay?”

“Just a headache,” she told her. “What’s up?”

“I’ve made contact with Cressida in regard to her availability for the donor event and opening night,” Rue started. “Her assistant Messalla responded with a few dates. I’ve printed them out for you to look over. Also, I know you wanted to set up a time to meet about the gallery and her concept for the display.”

Katniss nodded, closing her eyes at the flash of pain.

“I don’t want to overstep,” Rue suddenly said. “But I think you should contact your doctor about having headaches. It’s not a good thing during pregnancy.”

“I know,” she admitted. Her eyes went to the woman; Rue’s expression was clearly one of worry. “Let me text my cousin. She’s dating my obstetrician and we can get some assurance about my headaches, okay?”

Rue nodded, clearly relieved. “Okay…your obstetrician is your cousin’s boyfriend? Isn’t that weird?”

“Not anymore,” Katniss replied. “He’s a professional when it comes to vaginas.” She reached for her phone, quickly finding Johanna’s number and texting: ‘ _Been having headaches. Should I be concerned?_ ’. Putting down her phone, she looked to Rue. “Just texted her.”

“Good.” Rue gave her a smile. “I’m going to grab you some water and something to nosh on. Peeta will have my head if I’m not taking care of my work-wife.”

Katniss laughed. “Go on!” Rue turned and headed off towards the break room. “I need something sweet!”

++++++

“Hi.”

Prim looked up from her seat to find Gale standing before her, looking nervous and adorable all at once. He was wearing her favorite flannel and her mind went to memories of wearing it to bed, her back pressed against his chest as they slept peacefully.

“Hi,” she replied tightly. “Have a seat.”

Gale immediately sat beside her as if he feared she might change her mind about wanting him there.

“How are you?” he asked as soon as he settled.

“I’m fine.” Her hand went to her stomach, much fuller in last two weeks they had been apart. “Baby has been moving and I’m feeling less sick. How are you?”

“Fucking miserable, Prim.” She turned to Gale. “I’ve missed you. I know I messed up…but I just can’t stand that I don’t get to see your face every day.” Prim swallowed the tears threatening to emerge. “Tell me what to do to make it right.”

Prim had no words. Seeing Gale in front of her turned her into a mess, and it was perhaps hormones…or maybe her heart…but being around him was electrifying. She wanted nothing more but to feel him; just a bit of skin to skin and she wouldn’t deny him anything.

“Prim Everdeen?”

_Thank God._

A nurse waited for her and she, along with Gale, stood up, following her into the one of the exams room. The woman handed her a gown, instructing her to place her clothes in the cabinet in the restroom. The technician would be there momentarily.

“I’ll be right back,” she told Gale before going into the restroom and quickly changing.

When she returned, Gale was sitting in the chair next to the exam table. He helped her get onto it, his hand just brushing against her wrist as she settled. Her chest fluttered at the small gesture.

“Thanks.”

Gale nodded before sitting back down.

“I’m really sorry about not coming with you to your nutritionist appointment. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me there.”

“I had completely forgotten about it, too,” she said, her hands skimming over her stomach. “Madge was the one who scheduled this ultrasound just make sure that the baby is the right size and not effected by my being sick. She was also the one who suggested that I call you to come.”

Gale smirked. “So, you two are best friends now?”

“No, Katniss has that spot…followed by you.” Prim took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. “Gale—if it wasn’t for this baby, you wouldn’t have asked me to marry you. It took this baby to even admit that we have feelings for one another. I don’t want to make any big decisions right now. So, can we just take a step back?”

“Okay,” he agreed after a moment. “Can I ask…did you even miss me?”

Prim nodded, a small smile on her face. “It was fucking brutal.”

He reached for her hand, taking it in his, and pressing his lips to the top of it.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her skin. “I messed it up badly. And, you might not believe it, but I do want to be with you forever.”

Prim sighed warily. “Forever is a long time, Gale.”

“Forever with you wouldn’t be enough.”

Where were these words when he was actually proposing?

The thought was interrupted by a knock on the door and they turned to find Brutus stepping into the room.

“Hello, Prim!” The man gave her a wide smile as he approached. After shaking Gale’s hand, he went to his station. “We’re going to be doing a size check today. I’ll be checking the baby’s physical attributes, then also taking measurement on all major organs.”

“Will you be able to tell us if everything is alright?” Prim asked.

“The results would go to Dr. Abernathy,” Brutus explained. “And I believe your nutritionist will give you the results, followed by any post instructions.” He reached into the cabinet next to him and gave her a blanket. “You know the routine. Blanket on your lower half and we’ll get started.”

Prim covered her legs and pelvis before lifting her gown and exposing her belly.

Gale’s gaze went to her belly and she watched his eyes brightened at the sight of her.

“You’ve grown,” he remarked softly.

“The baby’s grown,” she corrected. “I, on the other hand, remain the same.”

Gale looked to her reverently. “Still blindingly beautiful.”

“You two are very cute,” Brutus remarked with an amused smile.

“He actually really messed up about two weeks ago,” Prim stated.

“I did,” Gale agreed.

“Well, keep packing the compliments in,” the man advised. “Grovel. Prim is carrying precious cargo with half your DNA.” Brutus scooted closer to Prim. “I’m going to start doing the measurements. Don’t mind me if I don’t say anything for a bit. Trying to be as accurate as I can. I’m starting at the baby’s head…”

Prim watched as Brutus took the circumference of the baby’s head; then headed down to the measure chest and torso…arms and hands…legs and feet…

His expression was unreadable as he continued. “I’m checking on internal organs now.”

Brutus went onto measuring the brain, labeling each section, then down to the heart and labeling each chamber, then the kidneys and bladder.

“We’re sure on not wanting to know the sex,” Brutus confirmed.

Prim turned to Gale. “You still sure?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“Okay, I’m done,” Brutus informed them. “But first—” He rotated the probe on Prim’s stomach to where the baby’s profile was visible before switching it to a 4-D view. “—you have a very cute baby.” He looked to the two. “I think he or she has your nose, Prim.”

The photo looked more like a putty version of the baby’s face, but they could see the roundness of the baby’s cheeks, the pert nose, and distinctive cupid’s bow. Prim warmed at the sight before her; this beautiful being that she and Gale created, and she knew the purity of a mother’s love for her child. She would go to the ends of the earth for this baby and she knew that Gale would, too.

“That’s our baby.” A small gasp escaped Gale’s mouth and he looked to her, eyes full. “Did I say sorry for being such a dick?”

“Yes, but you did propose really badly.”

Brutus chuckled, handing Gale the 4-D photo of the baby’s face.

“Maybe just hold this up whenever she’s mad at you.”

“Might as well staple it to my forehead,” Gale retorted.

“It would be a better view,” she told him.

“Ouch.” Brutus stood from his seat. “I’m going to show these to my supervisors and, if they’re good, then you can get dressed. For now, hang tight.” He quickly left the room, leaving them alone once more.

“What are you doing after this?” Gale asked.

“Oh, I’m going home.” Prim sat back, her brow furrowing with concern. “Katniss texted me today, saying that she might be leaving work early. She’s been having headaches. Peeta should be at the apartment later this evening, but we both don’t want to leave her alone.”

“Do you think I could come over?” he asked. “So, we could talk?”

“Not tonight,” she replied. “Katniss needs me.”

“How about dinner on Friday?” Gale countered. “Please Prim, give me a chance to woo you properly.”

Prim looked to him. “Woo me?”

“You know actually take you out on a date, buy you flowers…” He gazed at her earnestly. “So, the next time I ask you to marry me—and I will, but it will ten times better than the first one—you’ll actually say yes.”

Why did he have to look at her like that?

It was like when they were kids and he did something incredibly idiotic like jump off some high branch because Katniss, little hellraiser she was, dared him. When he got hurt, he would limp over to her and Prim would be ready to rip him a new one.

Then, he’d give her that look—his grey eyes would widen, and his mouth would rise in a wisp of a smirk—and she would cave.

That look was practically her sexual awakening.

She sighed, letting a small smile grace her face.

“Okay. An early dinner on Friday…and maybe you can take me to get ice cream.”

He beamed at her. “Alright, I’ll pick you up at five…now may I kiss you?”

“Gale…” He chuckled roughly and she started at the sound, her lower half twisting in raw want. “…okay.”

He stood, scooting onto the exam table where she sat before reaching to cup her cheek.

“Prim…” Then, his mouth was covering hers, swallowing her gasp and savoring her slowly. His hand went to the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss, and Prim could feel her resistance crumbled. Her own hand swept through his hair, pulling him closer until she could feel his chest press into hers.

“Isn’t that how you got this little one?”

They pulled apart breathless to find Brutus grinning at them.

“Sorry,” Prim said; she could feel her face flaming.

“No problem,” the man replied, amusement in his voice. “Just wanted to let you know that the ultrasound measurements look good and we’ll be sending them to Dr. Abernathy.” Brutus looked between them. “So, I’m going to leave and let you get dressed. You’re all set.”

She nodded. “Thanks, Brutus.”

“Might I suggest that Gale step out? I have another appointment in twenty minutes, and I hate to have to wrestle you two away from each other…”

“I’ll leave first,” Gale said, leaning over to give Prim a quick kiss. “I’ll text you before Friday.”

Prim gave him a parting smile. “See you then.”

Gale stood to leave, bidding Brutus goodbye before disappearing out the door.

She breathed out. “Oh boy…I’m in trouble.”

Brutus chuckled. “You really are.”

++++++

“So, the Gale Hawthorne freeze out is over?”

Katniss looked up at her sister from her lap as Prim massaged her temples.

“I’m letting him take me out on Friday,” Prim replied. “Maybe get some ice cream.”

“Is ‘ice cream’ codeword for him going down on you or something?”

Prim laughed.

“No! It’s actual ice cream…then maybe sex.” She sighed; her blue eyes soft. “I missed him.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” Katniss said. “There’s no ice cream left in the fridge and you took the batteries from the remote to put into your vibrator.”

“I, at least, make sure that Peeta isn’t staying over before I use it,” Prim argued. A sharp pain stabbed at Katniss’ eyes and she put her hand to her head. “Oh sis, you really got to get in contact with Haymitch.”

“I’m just waiting on Johanna to give me the go ahead on painkillers,” she informed Prim. Katniss didn’t want to mention the dizzy spell she had on the trip home. “I’m really fine; my workload is probably not conducive to being pregnant.”

“You have to find a balance,” her sister said worriedly. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just work those magic hands that got Gale to come begging on his knees,” Katniss told her. Her sister laughed before going back to massaging her head. “I’m glad you two are talking again. I think Peeta will be even happier.”

“Oh yeah, Team Geeta!” Prim giggled. “They’ve become really close.”

The door to the apartment shut and Peeta came sauntering into the living room.

“Hi honey! I’m home!” he called out, holding out a plastic bag. “I brought Chinese.”

Katniss sat up, brightening at seeing Peeta’s handsome smile.

“Hi! Guess what?” She nodded at Prim. “Prim misses Gale’s sweet loving—they’re going out on a date this Friday. He’s trying to woo her.”

“About fucking time,” Peeta replied, putting the food on the coffee table and joining the sisters on the couch. “I missed him, too.”

Katniss guffawed. “Maybe you can get him to woo you as well. Or at least, give you pointers.”

Peeta turned to her. “What? My moves aren’t enough?”

“What moves?” she countered. “The constant putdowns in high school or the constant stalking at the Museum?”

“Hmm…I supposed I wasn’t exactly romantic,” Peeta mused. “What do you even find romantic?”

“Chinese food and _The Great British Bake Off_ ,” she replied, offhandedly. “You’re off the hook.”

“Really,” Peeta pressed. “What do you find romantic?”

Prim stood. “It looks like you two might be on the verge of fighting. I’m off to my room.”

Katniss nodded and winked.

“I’ll turn up the volume. Just in case you need to take the edge off—for Friday.”

“Goodnight, you two. Enjoy your romantic evening,” Prim replied before disappearing into her bedroom.

Peeta immediately pounced. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Why does it matter?” she questioned.

“Because if I want to do something romantic, I don’t want to fuck it up,” Peeta argued. “Knowing you, you’d hold it over me!”

A flare of pain hit hurt. “Alright…alright…” She rubbed her temples. “What do you want to know?”

Peeta simmered down, his eyes immediately regretful.

“Come lay back on me.” She followed what he asked, and he immediately went to massaging her temples. “I’m sorry. I pushed you and you’re obviously not feeling well.”

The ache dissipated as Peeta moved his middle and index fingers against her temples. She sighed, sinking against his chest.

“It’s alright,” she told him. “We’re at 24 weeks…and I’m feeling very hormonal.” Katniss closed her eyes. “I like peonies.”

“What?”

“My favorite flowers are peonies—white ones,” Katniss said. “I don’t like any other flowers. I’d prefer a succulent instead. I like Kit-Kats, the dark chocolate ones. I’m not a slow song kind of girl but, if I was, I’d be into Cat Stevens or Gordon Lightfoot. My tastes are simple.”

“But unique,” Peeta told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Just like you.”

Katniss turned to look into his blue eyes and the hunger rose up inside her, yearning to just feel and taste.

“Peeta, kiss me.” She adjusted so she faced him fully. “Not just a little kiss, like a _real_ one.”

Peeta smiled at her. “A real one?”

“Like a movie kiss,” she tried to explain.

“I’d never deny you a real kiss, Katniss,” Peeta told her, his voice low and his eyes darkening. He guided her onto his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist. A hand reached to undo her braid and she sighed as his fingers ran along her scalp. “A kiss like this needs undone hair.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Anything else?”

His mouth went to her neck and she keened, grounding herself against his jeans.

“There needs to be preparation…” Peeta’s lips ghosted along her neck. “…anticipation…” He sucked at the juncture. “…hunger.”

He licked the line of her neck.

“Will you fucking kiss me already?” she cried out.

The hand in her hair, gripped her locks just enough to cause a shiver to race up her spine. He gently pulled her head towards his, until their lips were only centimeters apart.

He teased, sucking her bottom lip between his own, his teeth biting just enough to not break skin.

“Fuck…” she whimpered.

“Oh, I plan to, sweetheart,” he assured her, his blue eyes feral.

Then, his mouth engulfed hers…sucking…nipping…his tongue sweeping in and coaxing her own into submission. All the while, his hand kept a firm grip on her hair, angling her to deepen their joining.

Katniss was under his spell. She had asked and Peeta more than delivered. Her hands delved into his hair as she moved to straddle him, rocking against a now prominent erection.

“Should we be doing this here?” Peeta pulled away, his mouth attaching to her neck. “Or should we go—”

“All I have to do is unzip your pants and take mine off,” she told him hurriedly. “I’m pretty sure neither one of us is going to last long—”

Her phone suddenly rang on the coffee table.

“Ignore it,” Peeta told her, his hands reaching underneath her shirt to brush against her nipples. They were so sensitive now; she could probably finish just by his touch.

Johanna’s face flashed on the screen.

“It’s Johanna!” She reached across and grabbed her phone, unlocking it quickly. “Johanna?”

“How are you feeling?” her cousin immediately asked. “Anything besides the headaches?”

“Some dizziness,” Katniss reported. “Can I take a Tylenol or something?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner, I was attending an all-day conference,” Johanna explained. “I talked to Haymitch briefly and we both agreed that you should get an ultrasound, followed by an exam with him.”

She could feel her heart racing as her cousin spoke.

“Is there something wrong with the baby?” she asked and Peeta helped her move off his lap.

“We just want to make sure that everything is on track. Sometimes you’ll have one symptom and it could mean that there’s some other thing wrong that you never even thought of. I’m also concerned because it’s possible that you could already be developing preeclampsia.”

“When should I schedule an ultrasound?”

“I’ve already called one in for you,” Johanna informed her. “You’ll be going in tomorrow morning. Then, you’ll see Haymitch in the afternoon right after.” She paused. “I know this sounds overwhelming, but we just have to cover all our bases and make sure that you and the baby are alright.”

“Thanks, Johanna,” she replied stiffly. “Tell Haymitch I say thanks, too.”

Katniss hung up before sitting back.

Peeta put an arm around her. “What’s going on?”

“Johanna wants to me to get an ultrasound,” she told him, biting her lip. “Tomorrow morning.”

“That soon?” Peeta looked to her, concerned. “I’ll take the day off.” He reached for his phone, quickly typing before putting it on the coffee table. “Does she know what’s up with the headaches?”

“She said that she wants to make sure that there isn’t something underlying.” Katniss took a breath. “She also thinks that there’s a possibility of preeclampsia.”

“That’s a little soon to be happening, right?” Peeta asked. “I’ve been reading the baby books and preeclampsia usually doesn’t develop until the later weeks.” He lifted her trembling chin. “I can see you’re worried.”

Katniss nodded, willing herself to not let her thoughts overthrow her usually logical mind. “I’m scared.”

“Totally normal,” he assured her, pulling her close. “Is there anything I can do?”

She burrowed herself against him. “Just hold me.”

Peeta wrapped his arms around her. “Always.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Just relax for now, I’ll get us some plates for the food in a bit.”

They fell into silence and Katniss was lulled into relaxation, feeling Peeta’s heartbeat and matching his calm breaths with her own.

She was safe.

“This.”

He looked to her in confusion. “What?”

“This is romantic to me,” she told him, pushing up to kiss him softly. “Just the three of us together.”

++++++

“Two Everdeens in one week! I must be lucky,” Brutus said with a jaunty grin. “You know the drill.” He retrieved a blanket from the cabinet next to him. “Once you’re ready, I’ll start the ultrasound.”

Katniss nodded as she covered her lower half and pulled the gown to reveal her belly.

“Will we know the results right away?” Peeta asked from his seat next to her. She reached for his hand and he entwined their fingers, squeezing hers in support.

“Yes. I’ll take these to the attending doctors here and they’ll give me the okay on whether we need more. They will then send digital scans to Dr. Abernathy for your appointment later today.”

“Alright.” Katniss took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

Brutus placed the moving gel over her belly before using the probe to explore her abdomen. He was silent as he began with the baby’s head, maneuvering the probe to measure the circumference.

“Just bear with me,” he informed them. “I’m just trying to get the most accurate measurement. His brows were drawn together and Katniss almost detected concern. “After, we’ll have a little more fun.”

Peeta met Katniss’ eyes. “You’re doing great.” His eyes went to the screen as he watched their daughter move her hand back and forth. “She’s waving!”

“Very friendly little girl,” Brutus remarked with a smile. “Who does she get that from?”

“Definitely Peeta. He was the popular one in high school,” Katniss supplied, her eyes going to the man beside her. Her heart warmed at the sight of him. She loved him so dearly and was too chicken to tell him. They were already dealing with so much. “I was just some brain.”

“Not true,” Peeta objected. “She might not have had a gaggle of friends, but she didn’t need to. Prim and Gale were worth a hundred of those random people I hung out with.”

“It’s a good thing she’ll have Prim’s baby to hang out with,” Brutus said as he measured the torso and hands of their daughter. “They’ll always have each other, go to the same classes…” He stopped for a moment before adjusting the probe and pushing into her belly. “Sorry, just making doubly sure.”

Katniss let out a breath. “It’s okay. Do what you need to do.”

“There.” Brutus continued onto the baby’s legs and feet. “Almost done and then onto the organs.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Peeta said. “Cashmere mentioned that she’d like to throw you a baby shower. I wasn’t sure if your parents were planning one for you and Prim or you’d even want one from my side of the family.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” she told him with a smile. “I may have overheard Rue and Effie whispering about one at the museum.”

“I know it’s been weird with my mom,” he said quietly. “Dad called and asked if you needed anything. Don’t get mad—but he’s offering to get us a place. Somewhere where she can run around, near good schools and stuff.”

“That’s really sweet of him.” Katniss was really touched by the elder Mellark. They hadn’t gotten around to thinking of what would happen after the baby arrives. “Let’s hold off for now. I don’t know what Prim and Gale are planning; whether they’re going to move as well or want to stay in the apartment.”

“Of course,” Peeta replied. “You okay?”

“Honestly, I’m getting a little hungry,” she told him.

“Let’s grab lunch before heading over to Haymitch’s.”

“Okay, you two,” Brutus started. “I’m about finished with measurements, but I have a little something for you to look at while I bring the other scans out.” He moved the probe over to where the baby’s profile was before switching it to a 4-D view. “I think your girl has your nose, Peeta.”

Katniss looked at the figure on the screen in front of them. “That’s her?” She breathed out, her eyes suddenly filled. “She’s so beautiful…”

“Like you, Katniss,” Peeta said in a thick voice. “Her eye shape looks like yours and her lips—a perfect combo.” He leaned over to kiss her.

Brutus handed them a printed photo. “Just give me a few minutes, alright?”

He rushed to the door, closing it behind him.

“Breaking hearts already,” Peeta remarked proudly. He took out his phone and took a picture. “I’m sending it to my Dad and Rye. They’ll love this.”

“Can you send it to my Mom and Dad, too?” Katniss asked. “Prim got one of these yesterday and sent hers over to them.”

“Of course—”

They were interrupted by Brutus, stepping back inside, his mouth in a rigid line.

“Sorry guys, I have to take a few more,” he told them tightly. “Go ahead and sit back, Katniss.”

Katniss did as she was told. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Brutus said. “I was just told to add these onto your order. I’m going to measure your amniotic fluid and then do a quick recording of your placenta and umbilical cord.”

“Is this normal for someone who they suspect has preeclampsia?” Peeta asked, his own eyes becoming tense.

“I’m not allowed to say,” Brutus said apologetically.

The measurement of her amniotic fluid was just like the usual ultrasound. Brutus remained quiet as he took various measurements. However, when he found her placenta, the screen was suddenly changed to a dark mode and they watched the flicker of blues and reds flowing along the line of her placenta to the umbilical cord.

“I think we’re done,” the man said after a minute of recording. “Go ahead and get dressed, Katniss. I’ll bring this over and we’ll go from there.”

He then rushed out of the room.

“Peeta, something is wrong.” There was this feeling inside, a coldness gripping her— _panic_. “I know it.”

“Katniss, if there is something wrong then we’ll get it fixed, alright? I’m right here with you,” he told her. “Go ahead and get dressed. I’ll send the photo to your parents.”

He helped her up and gave her smile though she could see the worry in it.

Dressing quickly, Katniss joined him back in the room and they sat in the chairs waiting for Brutus to return.

Before she could sit, there was a knock and a nurse stepped into the room.

She gave them a kind smile. “You’re all done here,” the woman told them. “Please follow me.”

Peeta took her hand and they went to the nurse, who led them down the hall, before making a left into an open doorway.

They were inside an office and the woman closed the door before picking up the phone on the desk.

“Hi, Dr. Abernathy. I have Katniss Everdeen here…yes…I’ll put it on speaker—” She pressed a button before looking to them. “I’ll be right outside.”

Going to the door, she closed it behind her.

“Haymitch?” Katniss called out. “What’s going on?”

“Hi, Katniss,” came the rough voice of the man. “How are you and Peeta holding up?”

“We’re both a little freaked out,” Peeta jumped in. “Can you give us some information?”

“I was initially concerned about Katniss’ headaches because it is a sign of preeclampsia. Your blood pressure was normal during your last visit, Katniss. However, I think if we were to check once more, we’d get a different reading.”

“Okay. So, what do we do?” she asked.

“Your amniotic fluid is measuring fine…for now,” Haymitch continued. “Then, there is the concern of the baby’s measurements. She is measuring smaller than a 24 almost 25 week fetus should be measuring though her organs seem to be working fine. I had them do a quick read of the placenta and umbilical cord. From that recording, I was able to gauge that there is an issue with the placenta and umbilical cord. You’re pushing the nutrients to your daughter, but for some reason it’s not all getting to her.”

“Oh God…” She felt herself sinking against the desk; everything fading into a blur around her. “What do we do?”

“Is there any sort of treatment for this?” Peeta asked. “I can call in help if needed—”

“No, it’s just an anomaly,” Haymitch informed them. “This is now considered a high-risk pregnancy and we’ll need to monitor the baby thoroughly.” He sighed heavily. “With that in mind, I’ve decided that we’re going to admit Katniss into the hospital.”

Peeta looked to her, his own pallor pale. “When?”

“As soon as we hang up,” the good doctor replied. “The nurse will be taking Katniss into check-in. I will be there in an hour for our planned appointment and we’ll go from there. We’re going to do everything we can to make sure that Katniss and your daughter are okay.”

“Thanks, Haymitch,” Katniss said hollowly.

“Keep calm, Katniss,” he told her. “I’ll see you soon.”

With that, he hung up.

Peeta put his hands to her shoulders. “Katniss, we’re going to figure this all out—"

“I don’t understand…I did everything that books said…I took the vitamins…” Katniss looked to him and the fear in his eyes broke her. She crumbled, the tears began to fall, and a broken whimper escaped her mouth. “I-I-must’ve done something wrong!”

She moved away from him, frantically circling her spot in the room.

She never messed up; it wasn’t in her nature.

However, in the one thing that meant more than anything else in the world, Katniss couldn’t fix it.

She sobbed, unable to breathe and feeling her legs beginning to tumble from underneath her.

“W-What did I do wrong?”

“Katniss!” Peeta took her arms, holding her firmly in place. “Look at me—you did nothing wrong.” His own eyes were filled with tears. “You’re going to be okay…she’s going to be okay. We’re in this together, you understand? All three of us—together.”

She nodded frantically. “Okay.”

“Say it,” he told her.

“Together,” she whispered.

Then, Katniss fell into his arms and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting into some serious stuff. This is a very personal chapter for me.
> 
> I always knew from the get-go that there would be two different pregnancy journeys and we’ll see how both couples deal.
> 
> Can I just say that I’m anticipating the wooing?
> 
> Thank you again for your patience while I finished up some of my other projects, but I’m back on this story train.
> 
> As always, I love to hear any of your stories about your own pregnancies.
> 
> Comments and questions are always welcomed on both fic sites or on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next: The Check-In
> 
> Wash your hands. Practice Social Distancing. Keep Safe.
> 
> Until the next chapter, JLaLa


	10. The Check-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them because I never know if I’m going about anything right. I have a bit of a quarantine brain.
> 
> This is a very Katniss-centric chapter, but I have some Prim up in here.
> 
> Music:
> 
> “Rainbow”—Kacey Musgraves
> 
> “I Will Be Here”—Gary Valenciano

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Ten: The Check-In_

When they were ten, Katniss climbed a tree at a park close to their neighborhood after being dared by Gale. Prim was at home, helping their mother bake cookies for a school sale when she suddenly felt a sharp pain shooting up her right ankle.

Five minutes later, Gale arrived with a limping Katniss; she had slipped and fallen from the tree twisting her right ankle in the process.

That was one of her stronger experiences with their connection.

The connection was, of course, not just physical but emotional; a great example being her recent fight with Gale. Prim knew Katniss would come knocking on her door, almost feeling her as she walked up the stairs toward her room.

As Prim wrote on the whiteboard for her afternoon class, she suddenly felt a wave of overwhelming anxiety. Her baby began an assault on her lower half as to warn her off. The hand holding the whiteboard marker stopped mid-sentence while the other went to her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered to the belly.

“Miss Everdeen?” one of her students, Lisa, called out. “Are you alright?”

Once she announced to her classes that she was expecting a baby, her students had been extremely sweet and supportive. Some of them placed healthy snacks on her desk while a list where students could suggest baby names had miraculously appeared on the bulletin board next to her door.

“I’m alright,” she replied with a smile. “The baby is just very active after lunch.”

“Feel free to take a break, Miss Everdeen,” Max, another student, called out, giving her a charming smile. “We won’t tell.”

“Very funny.” Prim continued writing on the board despite the anxiety bubbling in her stomach. “Let’s continue.”

When she dismissed her class, she quickly got her phone out and texted Katniss, ‘ _Are you okay? Please respond ASAP._ ’

Her next class began to arrive, and Prim stuck her phone back in her purse.

When her last class of the day was dismissed, she reached for her phone once more.

No response.

+++++++

There was a knock on the door and Katniss lifted her head from Peeta’s chest as the nurse who had escorted her into the room stuck her head in.

As soon as she saw Katniss, the woman’s dark eyes flooded with sympathy.

“I know this isn’t the best situation, sweetie,” the nurse said. “But Dr. Abernathy would not admit you unless he was sure that the situation warranted it. I’ve been working here for almost thirty years and this is the best place you can be. You and your baby are going to be fine.”

Peeta smiled at the woman. “Thank you…” He looked to her identification tag. “Nurse Seeder.”

“Just call me Linda,” she replied. “Whenever you’re ready, I can wheel you into admissions in the main building.”

Katniss cleared her throat, giving the woman a teary smile. “I’m ready now.”

Linda widened the door before walking out and returning with a wheelchair.

“It’s policy to bring you into admission in a wheelchair. Makes it easier for when we bring you to the maternity ward,” the nurse informed them. She looked to Peeta. “Dad, would you mind taking the wheel?”

“No problem,” Peeta replied as Linda put the lock on the chair.

“He has a Porsche,” Katniss informed the nurse as she sat down in the chair. “So, he knows how to handle tiny vehicles.”

“My son is into cars,” Linda said as she led them out onto the hallway. “He’s fifteen and spends his weekends working on engines with his Dad.” They walked down until they reached a set of double doors. The nurse scanned her badge, opening the doors and she led them into a check-in area. “Have a seat and I’ll get your admission paperwork ready.”

“And then what?” Katniss asked nervously.

“We’ll go up to your room,” the woman replied before heading to the admissions office.

Katniss turned to Peeta, sitting in the chair next to her, looking pensive. He was bent forward, hands clasped together, his brows furrowed.

“You alright?”

He looked to her, the worry immediately sliding off his face, and smiled.

“I’m fine,” he assured her. “It’s just that’s the first time that anyone has referred to me as ‘Dad’.” She could see that he was teetering on the edge, his worries threatening to boil over, so she reached for his hand to give it a squeeze. “I guess there’s no sense worrying until we know more, right?”

“Exactly.” However, Katniss didn’t exactly sound that convinced herself. Distractedly, she dug into her purse which was resting on her lap and took out her phone. “Oh shit—Prim texted hours ago!”

“We should be heading up soon,” Peeta told her. “Call her then.”

Katniss looked around the room; there were other women there, bellies bigger than hers and she glanced down at her own swell. She turned to Peeta, feeling very ill-equipped.

“We haven’t taken a hospital tour or Lamaze class. We barely just figured out how we’re going to work. This is all happening so fast.”

“I know,” Peeta agreed. “But we’re going to figure it out together. I know this isn’t ideal, but I’m here.” He lifted her chin, giving her a smile that made her heart swell. “And, Haymitch will tell us what our next steps are; we can go from there.”

“You sound very sure of yourself.”

Peeta smirked. “I thought you loved my cocky ways.”

“Loved?” She shook her head, a blush rising on her cheeks. “I never said that.”

“You didn’t?” He knelt in front of her chair. “I recall last week when we were alone, you said you loved it.”

“Was I on top or on the bottom?” Katniss asked.

Peeta paused, trying to avoid her eyes, before replying, “Top.”

“Hmm…then I must have said I loved your cock.”

Someone cleared their throat.

They turned to find Linda behind them, laughter in her eyes.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’re ready to go up,” the woman informed them. “However, first, I’m going to need your wrist, Katniss.”

She held her wrist out and the nurse placed an identification bracelet around it, her name along with her birthday and Haymitch as the primary doctor on its label.

Katniss looked down at it, her spirit sinking—it just felt too real.

++++++

School had been out for an hour and Prim had heard nothing from Katniss.

As the hours passed, her senses heightened to a frazzled dread; something was definitely wrong. She picked up the phone and dialed once more, letting it ring until it got to Katniss’ voicemail.

“Katniss, please call or text me,” she spoke into her phone. “I know you had your ultrasound today and you’re not home so—” There was a beep to tell her that another call was coming in. “—this might be you. If not, call me back!” She switched over to the other call. “Katniss?”

“Sorry,” the laughing voice of Gale spoke over the line. “Just the father of your baby.”

“Hi, Gale,” she replied. “Katniss has an ultrasound today and she hasn’t called me or responded to my texts. And, my—”

“Your twin sense is tingling,” Gale finished for her. “Did you try calling Peeta?”

“No, I don’t even have his number…probably should’ve thought about getting it,” she said sheepishly. “He is my niece’s father.”

“I have his number. We thought it would be a good idea in case there was an emergency.”

“Team Geeta really has it together.” Prim took a deep breath. “Can you try calling and I’ll just wait to see if Katniss calls?”

“No problem. Give me a few minutes.”

He hung up and Prim looked through her phone, finding Johanna’s number and texting her: ‘ _Hi Johanna. Katniss went to an ultrasound and I haven’t heard anything this whole day. Do you think Haymitch has any news? Call me ASAP!_ ’

Her phone rang and Gale’s face flashed on the screen. “Gale?”

“Peeta’s not answering.”

“I texted Johanna.” Prim laid back on the couch, a sigh escaping her lips. “This has been a long day.”

“Did you even have dinner?”

“I was getting to that, but Katniss’ disappearance has taken priority over toasting bread and opening a can of sardines,” she answered.

“I’m bringing you dinner.”

“But—”

“This isn’t date dinner; this is ‘the mother of my child needs to eat’ dinner,” Gale responded. “Then, we can wait for Katniss’ call.”

Prim relented; the truth was that she wanted him there. He was not just her partner and the father of their baby; Gale was one of her closest friends. Someone who understood how much the connection between her and Katniss affected them.

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few.”

++++++

The elevator door opened up to the maternity ward.

“Here’s our stop, Mom and Dad,” Linda announced, holding the door open so Peeta could wheel her out onto the floor.

Katniss looked around the quiet ward; she had envisioned much more activity—laboring women screaming in agony and such. It was quite the opposite. She saw a few doctors wandering the hallways, speaking quietly and nurses stepping into rooms. One open door revealed a very expectant mother reading calmly, the father sitting by her bedside on his laptop.

They passed the nurses station where they all greeted her. One of the women—a blonde about her age—gave her a friendly smile.

They went further down the hallway and Linda opened the door. “Here’s our stop.”

Katniss was wheeled into a large room, a hospital bed and a small couch taking up most of the space. A television was anchored to the wall in front of the bed, the left side of the room was a set of curtained windows while the right was where the restroom stood.

“I’m going to grab a hospital gown for you,” Linda informed her, going into the cabinet next to the television and pulling out a folded gown. She placed it on the bed for Katniss. “Your nurse should be here in a few minutes to take vitals before Dr. Abernathy arrives.”

“Alright,” Katniss said listlessly, standing from the wheelchair and sitting at the one next to the bed. She was exhausted and her daughter kicked in her belly, echoing her sentiment.

Linda moved the wheelchair next to the door before going to Katniss, taking her hand.

“I know this is scary,” she said. “And, it’s okay to be upset…to cry if you need to.”

Katniss nodded, the rest of her reserves breaking down and she sobbed. She had not envisioned this for herself and she was afraid of what would happen to her and her daughter.

Would they both come out of this alright?

Linda rubbed her back and Katniss could feel Peeta’s hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Peeta, you’re her backbone now,” the woman told him quietly. “The stress won’t be good for her.”

“Of course—these two are my life,” he replied, his voice thick.

“Katniss, I have to get going,” Linda said, her gaze full of understanding. “Give me a hug.” Standing up, she let the nurse embrace her. “I work downstairs, but I’ll be sure to check in with you. Chin up, okay?”

Katniss nodded, taking a shaky breath. “Alright.”

The nurse stepped out of the room, leaving her and Peeta alone.

“And then, there were three,” Katniss cracked, trying to lighten the tension.

Peeta gave her a weary smile before holding out his arms. “Come here.”

She rushed into his arms immediately, resting her cheek to his shoulder, wiping her tears against his shirt. He held her tight, rubbing her back and letting her gather herself.

“This just means I get to spend more time with you two,” he told her gruffly.

“But you’ll need to work,” she replied tearily.

“I’ve never taken a day off since I started at the company,” Peeta said. “They owe me. And, I can work from here.” He lifted her chin. “You’re not going to be alone.”

“You promise?”

“You’re going to be so sick of me, Everdeen,” he vowed. “You’re going to wish I was back at the office.”

“I doubt that.” Katniss pulled back, looking into his eyes. “I never thought that I’d be so glad to be spending my days with Peeta Mellark.”

“Thanks a lot,” he retorted good-naturedly.

“You know what I mean,” she continued. “I definitely wasn’t keen on being around you in high school but, since all this happened, you just slowly worked your way into a spot where I just can’t wait to see you every day.”

“If that’s your roundabout way of saying you love me, then I accept,” Peeta said magnanimously.

“You know me enough to know that I don’t speak in a roundabout way.” Katniss met his gaze. “You would know.”

Peeta swallowed shallowly.

“Then, I will wait.” He reached for the gown set out on the bed. “Let’s get you into this lovely hospital gown.”

Katniss nodded, sitting down to remove her shoes and socks. Peeta handed her the hospital socks with grips on the bottom.

“I’m looking forward to this already,” she told him wryly. She put on the socks before standing, removing her bottoms and tossing them on the chair. Her shirt followed and she looked to him. “Do you think I’ll need to wear my bra?” His eyes roved over her body, examining her from head to toe and she felt her skin tingle at his stare. “You’re being weird.”

“It’s just that…you’re beautiful.” He went to her, pressing a light kiss to her lips before lowering himself to his knees and pressing his lips to her belly. “Both of you.”

“I don’t know.” Katniss looked down at her full breasts, encased in her only functioning bra, and the slight shine of her stretched belly. “I kind of think I look a little weird naked.” She met his eyes as he stood up, surprised to find them laced with something almost wanting. “Don’t tell me that you’re actually turned on by all of this?”

Peeta countered. “And, what if I am?”

“Then, you’re a lot freakier than I thought…and I might be okay with that.” She held her hand out. “Hand me the gown and we’ll see if you feel the same way.” Peeta shook the gown out, helping her put her arms through the holes and then tying the back of the gown. She turned, presenting herself to him. “How do I look?”

He let out a low whistle.

“I really regretting not dragging you into your bedroom before we got Johanna’s call.”

“We’re looking into a long dry spell, buddy.”

Peeta wrapped his arms around her. “At least there’s still kissing.”

“Then, you better make it a good one,” she whispered against his lips.

His lips sought hers, finding their place pillowed between her own. Katniss sighed into Peeta’s kiss, his tongue finding entrance and sweeping into hers. She tasted his longing and it filled her with the inexplicable warmth that she needed—the warmth that only he could give.

When did she start needing him?

There was a knock on the door, and they pulled away hastily.

“Hello!” The blonde nurse that Katniss saw at the nurses’ station entered. “I’m Delly, your nurse.” She gave them a smile as she went to the whiteboard next to the television and wrote her name. “Here’s my extension at the station if you need me. We’re waiting on Dr. Abernathy, but I’m going to start hooking you up to the fetal monitor and taking your vitals.”

She went to the hospital bed, lowering the rail.

“Go ahead and lay back,” Delly instructed.

With Peeta’s help, Katniss climbed onto the bed, plopping back against the raised head of the bed and moving her feet to the end.

Meanwhile, Delly pulled a vitals machine from the corner of the room. She joined them at the bed, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around Katniss’ upper arm. “Open—” Delly held out the thermometer to Katniss’ mouth and Katniss put it under her tongue. “—now close. Perfect.”

Pressing a button on the machine, they waited, and Katniss took an anxious breath as the cuff tightened.

“Temperature is perfect,” Delly reported and the machine beeped. “150 over 90…” She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small notepad and recording her results. The nurse gave them an assuring smile. “It is high, but that’s why you’re here. So, we can get it under control before your little one arrives.” She removed the cuff from Katniss’ arm and wheeled the machine aside.

Going to another machine next to the bed, Delly went to the drawer underneath.

“This is a fetal monitor,” she explained. “It will record the baby’s heartbeat.” She held out a thick, circular object. “This is the probe. What we do is place this on your belly with an elastic band. We will record the heartbeat on a tracking paper.” She showed them where the paper would be coming out. “And I will be able to monitor from my station, as well.”

They stared at her, both flummoxed.

“This is a lot, isn’t it?” Delly gave them an encouraging smile. “Do you have any questions?”

“What if I need to use the bathroom?” Katniss asked.

“You, of course, will use the bathroom and then give me or the nurse on duty a call so we can hook you up again,” Delly answered. “Eventually, your husband will be able to figure out how to fix the probe.” She looked to Peeta. “Sorry Dad, didn’t get your name.”

“Peeta Mellark,” he told her. “I do enjoy being called Dad though.”

“You’ll be hearing that loads soon enough,” Delly told him. “Katniss, will you lift your gown to your belly?”

Katniss followed directions as Delly turned the monitor on. She then placed the probe on Katniss’ belly, moving it along until they heard the telltale galloping heartbeat.

They each let out a sigh of relief hearing the thumps of their daughter’s strong heart.

“There you go…” Delly grinned, looking to them. “There’s no better feeling, right?” She took an elastic band from the drawer. “Peeta, hold the probe right there.”

Peeta went to her, holding the probe, and giving Katniss a smile.

“I’m just going to wrap the band around, and it should hold the probe in place.”

Once she finished, Delly made sure that the machine was recording correctly, and the paper feed was working.

“I’ll page Dr. Abernathy and let him know that you’re all set,” she told them. “Just call my extension if you need anything. Remote for the television is on the side of the bed as is the phone. Dial 9 to reach an outside line. Once more, are there any questions?”

They shook their heads.

“I’ve just spit out a load of information,” Delly said. “If you have any questions, please give me a call. Get some rest.”

With that, the nurse left, pulling the curtain, and closing the door behind her.

“My head hurts,” Katniss said with a soft smile. “But I like her.”

“I agree,” Peeta replied. He looked to the clock above the television. “It’s almost five.”

“I haven’t texted Prim,” she told him. “Her twin sense must be off the charts right now.”

Peeta reached to take her hand, giving it a squeeze. “That must be interesting to feel.”

“It’s actually kind of nice, like I’m never really alone,” Katniss said softly. “I know she will come even when I don’t even ask. Speaking of which—can you get my phone and text her?”

“Of course—” Peeta reached into her bag and took her phone. “—should I just tell her that you’ll call with the details? I’ll just let her know that you’ve been admitted.”

“Sounds good.”

Peeta quickly typed the message out and sent it.

Reaching into his pocket for his phone, he groaned.

“I have several texts from Gale. He’s going to your place to feed Prim since she’s too worried to eat.”

“That’s good,” Katniss replied, obviously relieved. “We don’t need both of us in the hospital.”

There was a knock on the door and Haymitch entered, his mouth in a tight line.

“Hey, you two,” he started as he entered the room. “Let’s have a talk.”

++++++

‘ _I’ve been admitted into the hospital. Will call with more details as soon as I can._ ’

“That’s it?” Prim screeched at her phone, dropping her plate of chow mein. Gale caught it quickly before placing it on her coffee table. “I’ve been waiting for hours!”

“It must be serious,” Gale told her. “I haven’t heard anything from Peeta—and he sends me really long messages.” He presented his phone to her. “See?”

Prim looked over Gale’s text conversations with her sister’s boyfriend.

“Is he doing some sort of stream of consciousness thing? My God, all this over what he thinks he should get Katniss for Christmas? He could’ve just asked me!”

“I know, but we’re on the same team,” Gale offered. “Two fathers who have no idea what they’re doing.”

“It’s really nice that you and Peeta have such a good relationship,” Prim told him, sitting back on the couch. She gave him a smile, suddenly exhausted. “I missed you.”

“I missed you.” The lightness fell from Gale’s face. “But I know I messed up, too.” His hand brushed against her cheek and Prim leaned into his touch. “And, I think I’ll be paying for it for a while. Our kid is going to be in their teens and every time I go in for a punishment, he or she will bring up ‘the stupidest proposal ever’.”

“Probably,” Prim mused with a laugh.

“So, I’m screwed!” Gale threw his arms up. His hand went to her stomach. “I’m sorry, kid. Your mom deserves so much better. Hopefully by the time you come out, I’m not such an idiot.”

Prim covered his hand with her own.

“We’ll figure it out. Katniss and Peeta will figure it out. We just have to take care of one another and our kids.” She moved closer to the man beside her. “Will you kiss me?”

“Is that a good idea?” Gale asked her.

Prim shifted, sliding her feet underneath her, and turning to her.

“Probably not,” she replied before covering his mouth with hers.

++++++

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to get here,” Haymitch began. “I wanted to look at the actual ultrasound downstairs and consult some of the high-risk obstetricians here in the hospital before I came up with a solid plan.”

“Just tell me what we need to do,” Katniss insisted. “I just want to know how long I’ll be here.”

The man in front of her sighed. “Until your daughter is born.”

“You can’t be serious,” Peeta responded in shock. “She’s not due for another three or so months!”

“I understand that,” Haymitch replied. “However, I am concerned because one, Katniss is in the beginning stages of gestational hypertension and it’s very possible that it will turn into preeclampsia which is dangerous for both her and the baby. Two, the issue with the umbilical cord needs to be observed at all times in case it worsens. I don’t know if it will resolve itself but, from my experience, it doesn’t and things can change in literally a heartbeat.”

“What do you mean?” Katniss asked him, her hands going to her belly.

“I’ve noticed decelerations in your daughter’s heart rate,” the man explained. “Her heart rate will suddenly drop but then pick back up to normal; it’s not a big issue…for now. However, let’s say that it takes longer for her to come back from those episodes—that means we need to move and move fast.”

Katniss bit her lip, willing her tears away.

However, they came trickling down her cheeks.

“So, I just stay here?”

Haymitch nodded, placing a hand over hers.

“I can keep a better eye on the both of you here. You’re right across from labor and delivery and I’m familiar with the head of obstetrics here. Enobaria—Dr. Jones—is well-versed in reverse backflow of the placenta and umbilical cord. If for any reason I’m not here—though I will try my hardest to be—I would trust her above anyone else.”

“Okay,” Peeta agreed. He looked to Katniss, giving her a small smile. “We can take walks around the ward. Check out the new babies—”

“Unfortunately, Dr. Jones and I have agreed that, with the exception of using the restroom and showering, we need you to be monitored at all times.”

Peeta looked to the man. “So, she’s really just here in this bed.”

Haymitch nodded. “I’m sorry to say, but yes.”

“Then, I’ll be here too,” Peeta concluded. “We’ll create a nice little cave for ourselves.” He turned to her and Katniss tried to perk her lips up, but it was almost painful to do so. “Katniss—like I said, you won’t be alone. Remember, just the three of us—together.”

“I know.” Katniss looked to her doctor. “Was there any way I could’ve prevented this?” Another set of tears rolled down her cheeks. “Because I know you said it was an anomaly, but maybe if I had cut back on work or ate better or stressed out less…”

“No. There was nothing you could do,” he told her sincerely. “I know you put a lot on yourself, but this is not one of the burdens that you should carry. You’re only hurting yourself if you do.”

Haymitch stood up, looking between Katniss and Peeta. He knew that this was a lot and that they were just barely a couple, according to Johanna. However, it was evident there was more to them than what people saw.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to start you on labetalol, a blood pressure medication to help with your hypertension. Have Prim bring over anything that might make you comfortable, like your pajamas or other blankets plus your prenatal vitamin—let’s try to keep things normal for you.”

“Thanks, Haymitch,” Peeta said. “We really appreciate it.”

Katniss nodded in agreement, her body heavy with exhaustion. “Thank you.”

“I know this is going to sound like shit right now but, when she gets here, this is just going to be a blip in your parenting history.”

Despite the situation, Katniss snorted out a laugh. “You’re right. It does sound like shit.”

The doctor grinned before stepping out of the room.

Peeta looked to her as he stood.

“Can I sit with you two?” She nodded and he let down the bedrail on the other side of the bed, before scooting in next to her. He put an arm around her, pulling her close. “What do you need?”

“Just hold me, okay?” she asked tightly. “And if I cry, don’t try to say anything to make me feel better. Just be here and tell me this all sucks…and agree that this is scary because we don’t know what’s going to happen to her…or to me…and even when it becomes too hard for us to be us…just stay even if I become angry and resentful of being here…don’t let me lose sight that there is nothing more important than our family.”

“I will,” he whispered into her ear and Katniss rested back against him, both listening to the constant beating of their daughter’s heart.

Peeta held Katniss tighter, pushing down the need to weep.

She needed him to be the strong one; she had faith that he would be the rock for their family—and he wouldn’t fail her.

He promised himself that he would be there for every laugh and every tear between the three of them.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked to see Gale’s name on the screen.

“Put it on speaker,” Katniss told him.

Peeta answered, putting on speaker. “Hi Gale, you’re on speaker.”

“Peeta?” Prim’s voice came over the line. “Where is Katniss?”

“Prim?” Katniss’ voice broke and she was suddenly sobbing against him.

“The baby…she’s…and I’m here….”

Peeta steeled himself, quickly swiping away his tears before putting a hand to her back, slowly moving it in circles until she felt calm enough to speak her sister.

++++++

‘ _Whomp…whomp…whomp…_ ’

Peeta awoke to the sound of their daughter’s heartbeat.

With a groan, he sat up from his makeshift bed—the couch next to Katniss’ hospital bed that pulled out slightly. Delly had given him extra blankets and pillows in order to make him more comfortable.

Standing gingerly, he twisted to stretch his back out before checking on Katniss. She was fast asleep, hair loose and looking so tiny despite the belly.

His hand moved to where his daughter rested, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he greeted. “It’s Dad. We’re in the hospital with Mommy. Haymitch, along with the nurses, are all keeping an eye on you.” His other hand went anxiously to his hair. “I just wanted to say…try to stay strong, okay? I mean, I know you already are, but if you have to...fight—just fucking fight if you feel anything wrong.”

His eyes went to Katniss.

“I don’t think that your Mommy could take it if something happened to you. Truthfully, neither could I. I know you got a lot of fight in you. You’re an Everdeen-Mellark, so I expect nothing less.”

There was a knock on the door and a young woman in light-pink scrubs entered the room; she gave him a kind smile.

“Peeta, right? I’m Lavinia, Katniss’ daytime nurse.” The woman went to the whiteboard, writing her name. She looked to Katniss, still asleep after her long conversation with Prim that ended with both in tears. “I’m going to look over some of your daughter’s readings before breakfast.”

“Is there anywhere I can get some tea?” he asked.

“The cafeteria is in the lobby,” Lavinia informed him. “You can grab some breakfast if you’re hungry now. Just tell them the room number if you don’t have any cash.”

“Thanks,” Peeta replied. “If Katniss wakes up, just let her know that I stepped out for a minute. I’ll have my phone with me.” Leaning down, he kissed the top of Katniss’ head. “I love you.”

Katniss didn’t stir and with a quick smile to the nurse, he headed out of the room towards the elevator.

The maternity ward was silent; most of the doors closed. He waved at the nurses at their stations before stepping onto an elevator.

His mind went to what he needed to get done; he needed to notify Effie of Katniss’ admission. Rue was learning quickly, according to Katniss, so he wasn’t worried that the Board or any donors having an issue with Katniss being gone. Then, he would have to notify his work about working away from the office; like he had told Katniss. He had accumulated enough PTO and sick time to take time away, if necessary.

However, he wanted to save that time off for after their daughter was born, so he would just have to grab his laptop from his house for meetings, along with some clothes.

There was also a number of things for the baby that they would need whenever she got home…

Peeta stepped off the elevator, heading towards the cafeteria as he continued to map out what they needed for the foreseeable future.

“Peeta?”

He turned to find Rye and Cashmere walking towards him, a car seat holding his month-old nephew Teddy in his brother’s grasp.

They beamed at him as they approached and he gathered himself, pushing down the envy at seeing them so happy together.

His hand reached behind his head. “Hey…”

Rye frowned, slowing in front of his younger brother.

“What’s wrong?” He handed the car seat to Cashmere. “I know something is going on. I know _you_.”

“Katniss and the baby—”

His throat tightened and immediately Rye was pulling him into his embrace.

Finally, Peeta crumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Dads get scared.
> 
> I’m sorry that I never got to Prim and Gale’s date, but there was a lot of setup for what Everlark will be dealing with for a bit. I tried to keep this chapter short as I was throwing out a lot of information and introducing some new characters to you.
> 
> However, we will get to the date soon. Prim is more than a little worried about what is happening to her sister and it makes a little harder for Gale to romance her.
> 
> Thank you for your patience; I am trying to catch up with my stories. Especially ones that seem abandoned, a lot of you have been messaging about their statuses and I hear you.
> 
> Katniss and Peeta’s dilemma might seem very in-depth because it is very similar to what happened during my pregnancy. I was taken into the hospital at around 24 weeks because of Toddler J’s size. Writing this is cathartic as I sometimes hate to think about that time.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated as well as any messages on Tumblr. I love hearing from you.
> 
> Thank you if you’re still reading.
> 
> Next: The Date
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> JLaLa


	11. The Date

_Music: “Stuck with U”—Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber_

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Eleven: The Date_

After Peeta finished telling his brother what had occurred the day before, Rye sat back in concentrated silence. Beside him, Cashmere held Teddy in her arms; the newborn was wide awake, his blue eyes trying to focus.

“He’s getting bigger,” Peeta remarked, his voice hoarse from crying.

“Do you want to hold him?” his sister-in-law asked carefully. She gave him a smile. “You’ll have one of these, eventually.”

Peeta nodded and Cashmere went to him, placing Teddy’s small head in the crook of his arm, then showed him how to properly support the little one.

“Cradle him close,” Cashmere told him. “Hearing your heartbeat will comfort him. It will be the same with your daughter.”

“Shit,” Rye breathed out suddenly. He looked to Peeta. “It took me a bit to process that. I’m so sorry, bro. Is there anything we can do to help?”

Peeta shook his head. “Just letting me cry it out was enough. I’m sorry to unload all of this on you—”

“No. Don’t ever feel like you need to keep it from me,” Rye told him. “I’m always going to be here for you. We’ve always had one another’s backs, right?”

Hearing his brother say those words helped lighten the load and Peeta smiled softly, feeling himself relax. He understood how it must feel for Katniss and Prim to be so close; to have that connection. It really felt like he wasn’t alone.

“I’m here, too!” Cashmere protested good-naturedly. “I may not know about boy stuff, but I can hold my own.”

“What exactly do you think boy stuff is?” her husband asked with a grin.

“The best speedsticks…scratching crotches…” Rye and Peeta bit back their laughter and Cashmere bristled at their reactions. “Shit—I don’t know! But, I’m here!”

Peeta stood with Teddy in his arms, carefully handing him off to Cashmere and kissing the top of her forehead.

“Thanks, sis,” he replied. “Maybe you can come talk to Katniss one of these days. Go over some of the stuff that’s not in the baby books. She was pretty upset about not being able to go on the hospital tour or go to Lamaze…we won’t get to have a baby shower, either.”

“Lamaze and the hospital tour aren’t important,” Cashmere informed him. “The baby shower…we’ll figure it out.”

“I better go,” Peeta said. “I’m sure Katniss is awake.” He hugged Cashmere gently since Teddy was in her arms. “I’ll let you know when Katniss is ready to see people.”

Rye stood up and embraced him. “You two are going to be fine.” They pull apart and his brother gazed at him, affection in his gaze. “You’re stronger than you know.”

Peeta laughed wryly. “Tell that to Mom.”

“Speaking of Mom, should I tell the parentals?” Rye asked.

“Not yet.” Peeta huffed. “I just can’t deal—”

He hated to hide things from his parents but sometimes it felt better to keep them in the dark than to have them bulldozing in and trying to take over. This was his and Katniss’ time to learn how to become parents and make their own decisions.

Rye nodded sagely. “I understand.”

His big brother was the best.

+++++++

When Peeta returned, he found Katniss awake and staring at the fetal monitor.

He sat in the chair next to her bed. “What are you doing?”

“I’m listening to her heartbeat—gives me comfort.” His girlfriend looked worn, dark circles under her eyes and her bare face colorless. Katniss reached to caress her slight stomach and gave him a smile. “Did you sleep alright?”

Peeta stood, leaning in to kiss her. “Why are you worrying about me?” He felt his heart skip, seeing her mouth widen into a full grin. “You’re the one in the hospital bed.”

“You look flushed,” she replied, her gaze serious. “And you took thirty minutes to go get tea.”

“I ran into Rye and Cashmere,” he told her. “Teddy had an appointment. I told them what happened…and I guess I got a little emotional.”

Katniss peered at him doubtfully. “A little emotional?”

“Okay, more than a little.”

“No one is expecting you to be stoic.” His girlfriend took his hand. “I know that I was upset yesterday, but I never want you to feel like you need to hold your feelings in. I’m scared and I know that you are too but, if we can be scared together…it might not be so bad.”

He reached, cupping her face before drawing Katniss into a deep kiss. She responded eagerly, her hands going over his as they let all out in this small bit of affection. They were both raw; their feelings, good and bad, out in the open for one another to see.

This was a true marriage of their minds and hearts. This ability to be open, knowing that they were likely to be hurt, sometimes by one another and by the little girl fighting to grow inside Katniss.

They were in this room for the foreseeable future and there was nowhere to hide so they wouldn’t.

“Ah, I see why I saw the jump on my monitor.” They turned to see Delly smiling sunnily at them. “How was your first night?”

“Scary,” Katniss admitted.

“Uncomfortable,” Peeta added.

“I understand,” Delly replied sympathetically. “It’s always hard the first night.” She pulled the vitals machine out and Katniss automatically held her arm out for her to wrap the cuff. “And, I’m sure that it wasn’t easy on that couch.”

They stopped talking as Delly turned the machine on to record Katniss’ blood pressure. She turned the machine away from them so they couldn’t see the result. When the telltale beep of the machine sounded and the blood pressure cuff relaxed, Delly quickly wrote the result on a small pad before looking to the couple.

“Dr. Abernathy should be coming in,” she informed them. “I’m going to administer a dose of labetalol for you. Breakfast should be arriving soon so eat up and get some rest.”

“Is there anything else to do?” Katniss asked, laying back.

“I know this seems silly,” Delly told her. “But after this baby is born, you and Peeta won’t have a lot of time alone. This is a good time for you to talk and plan...maybe pick out a name?”

“You guys have a pool in the nurses station going?” Peeta joked.

The nurse went scarlet. “No…but if we did, might I suggest a floral name?”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Katniss told her with a smile.

Delly stepped out, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Katniss gazed around the room; it was larger than she realized and there was set of three large windows to let in some sunlight. At least, she had that.

However, she couldn’t help but feel her spirit sink at the thought of an unknown future for herself and the baby.

She was a ticking time bomb at this point.

“I can hear you thinking,” Peeta said with a smirk on his face. Her face was often pinched when she was deep in thought; he remembered it fondly whenever they had meetings at her office. Usually, it was accompanied by a grimace at seeing him. “What’s going on in that gorgeous mind of yours?”

“I don’t know…nothing and everything.” She gave him a pout. “What if something happens to her? To me?”

“That’s why we’re here,” he reasoned. “Just in case.” Peeta sighed, running a hand anxiously through his unruly locks. “Delly was right, you know. We won’t have much time to communicate after she’s born. Why don’t we start now?”

She looked to him curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s get to know one another,” Peeta suggested. “Let’s admit that we have got the shit hand in this deal. At least Gale and Prim have a solid friendship as a jumping point. What do we have?”

“Years of high school bullying and pent-up resentment?” Katniss joked and he snorted. “I’ll admit we did jump to the sex and other things a little quickly.”

“Okay, let’s get to know what one another,” he told her before holding his hand out. “Peeta Mellark.”

Katniss looked at his offered hand before taking it. “Katniss Everdeen.”

“So, Katniss…” Peeta moved the railing down so he could scoot in closer to her. “…tell me—what’s your favorite color?”

++++++

“Prim, wake up.”

Carefully, she roused from bed to find Gale slipping out from his space next to her. He gave her a smile before reaching for his sweater at the foot of the mattress.

“Oh God—I didn’t mean for you to stick around when I was such a mess,” Prim groaned as she sat up. She rested back against her headboard. “It was just, with hearing about Katniss’ appointment and her having to stay in the hospital…”

“I understand.” Gale went to her side, taking her hand. “It’s not like we haven’t slept in the same bed before.” Her face warmed at his words and he chuckled softly. “Truthfully, it was nice. Not the circumstances—but being next to you.”

“It did feel nice,” she admitted as she sighed. “Still…”

“I know we’re supposed to be taking this slow,” he said. “I’m supposed to be wooing you.”

Prim grinned. “Are we still on that?”

“Oh yeah!” Gale helped her up from the bed. “I mean, I’d still love to take you out tonight, but I understand if you want to postpone with everything going on with Katniss and the baby.”

He was trying—that much Prim knew—and it made her stomach flip seeing the earnestness in his gaze.

However, her sister and her niece were at the forefront of her mind.

Her hand reached to Gale’s cheek and he fell into her touch.

“That’s really sweet of you,” Prim told him. “I’ll talk to Katniss when I go to the hospital. I don’t know how ready she’ll be for the onslaught of visitors. For now, I just need to pack her a bag and call my parents…and a million other things, all before going to work.”

“Let me help,” Gale said resolutely. “I’ll cook breakfast while you pack Katniss’ bag. Sound good?”

Her arms circled his neck and Prim pressed herself flush against him before kissing him deeply—morning breath be damned. She missed him badly, the feeling of having him as a partner and a friend during those weeks apart.

Everything had ached for him. Now, feeling her lips being caressed so delicately but sensuously against her own made her belly twist with fire.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart.

“I better go pack now,” she whispered against him. “Or else we’ll never get out of this room.”

Gale gave her a smug smile. “Go. I just need a few minutes to…calm down.”

She rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her, and letting out a breath.

God, she really missed him.

++++++

“Orange?” Katniss repeated with a smile. “Like the fruit?”

“More like the sunset,” Peeta clarified. “I used to watch it go down from this field near my house. No one ever went there and, other than Rye, no one ever knew I went there. Sometimes, I just couldn’t be at my house, you know. Whenever I went to watch the sunset, I felt my whole mind quiet down. Then, I could get through anything that my mother pelted at me.”

“Sounds nice,” she mused.

Her gaze went to the man before her, lost in his thoughts. There were so many moments when she just wanted to tell him that her feelings had changed, that she had fallen for him. However, it didn’t seem right to admit it when she was sitting in a hospital, feeling sorry for herself.

Peeta deserved something more…real.

“Can I take you there one day?” he asked. “With the baby?”

“Of course.” Her hand covered his. “I’d love that.”

She tugged his hand, guiding him to sit by her side. Peeta followed, sitting next to her and her head went to his shoulder.

Peeta kissed the top of her head.

“You’re unbelievably strong, Katniss. Even when we were kids, you never backed down and you broke through that façade that I tried to hide behind.”

“When did you know—” she asked him. “—that you liked me?”

“I don’t know, honestly. Probably during one of those petty arguments we had,” he told her. “I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t desperately in love and desperate for your attention.”

Katniss grinned. “Imagine if you had just admitted it instead of acting the way you did.”

“I know!” His cheeks were pink, and she found it unbelievably adorable. “I would’ve taken you off the market right after graduation.”

“And, how would know that I’d say yes to be taken off the market?” she queried.

“I would’ve proposed to you during my Valedictorian speech,” Peeta said easily. “You wouldn’t turn me down in front of everyone.” He looked to her, blue eyes bright, and she felt a flutter. “Would you?”

Katniss put a hand to her stomach. “No, of course not. Also, your daughter is protesting the thought of me even refusing you.”

He placed his hand over hers. “I wish I could feel her move.”

“You will,” she promised. “She’s going to be running circles around you eventually.”

“I look forward to it,” Peeta told her. “I love you both.”

Katniss gulped down her tears before leaning towards him, her hand brushing against his temple. She pressed her lips to his gently, tasting the sweetness of the man before her. Peeta hummed contentedly against her mouth, his own hand weaving into her thick hair and cradling the back of her head.

They pulled apart when a soft knock on the door interrupted their interlude.

Haymitch stepped in, giving them a smile. “I see you’re already breaking the rules.”

“Couldn’t really keep away from her, could I?” Peeta responded and the doctor guffawed.

“Obviously,” Katniss deadpanned, her hand waving her stomach.

Haymitch acquiesced, sitting at the chair next to her bed.

“I’ve gone over your ultrasounds and the recording,” he started. “I believe that we are having issues with the placenta and umbilical cord.”

“There’s nothing that can be done?” Peeta questioned.

“The first thing being done is the constant monitoring.” Haymitch look apologetically at Katniss. “I know it sucks to have to sit here, but it’s where we’re at. We’re going to take this day by day, but the important thing is that the longer that she is in there, the better it is for her. In the meantime, we have to prepare, just in case, she decides to make an early entrance.”

“Is that possible?” Katniss asked.

“You’re a little over 26 weeks, so if she needs to come out, we’re in a sort of safe zone,” the doctor explained. “However, I want to safeguard her, thus the reason you’re this close to the delivery rooms. Also, I’m going to have Delly administer betamethasone, a steroid, to help speed up her lung development—”

Katniss put her hands on her bump protectively. “Is that safe?”

“We’re trying to give her the best chances,” Haymitch said kindly. “If we deliver early, then one of the main issues will be her lung development. I’d like to give her the best chance to be able to breathe on her own.”

“Alright,” Katniss agreed. She knew that this was the best plan and looking to Peeta, she could see that he agreed. “Anything else?”

“I’ve looked over her heartrate over the last few hours.” He reached over to the folded readings that Delly had kept on the fetal monitor for safekeeping. “Everything seems fine though—” Haymitch pulled the paper out for them to look over, circling two spots. “—if you look here, you can see where her heart rate dips down. What we’re watching over is if this happens more often and how long it takes for her to get back up.”

“And, after that?” Peeta had to ask.

“Then it’s go time,” Haymitch stated. “It could be tomorrow; it could be a month from now. The ball is really in her court.”

Katniss had to snort before looking to Peeta.

“Already running our lives,” she told him with a smile.

++++++

Prim pressed Katniss into her chest, beaming as she pulled away.

“I’m so glad that you’re here.” She presented her sister with her bag. “I mean, not that you’re here and having to deal with this. That you’re getting the care that is needed.” Her hand went to Katniss’ stomach. “Hello, little girl! Aunt Prim is here and so is your cousin.”

Katniss grinned at her sister’s exuberance. Prim’s sunny personality definitely helped in moments like this.

“Do you think if we touched the bumps together that they could talk?” Prim mused as she plopped down in the chair next to her. “Are you comfortable? Should I ask for more pillows? Actually, maybe I should get pillows from your bed—”

“Prim.” Her sister looked to her. “First of all, I don’t think that the babies are telepathic. Second, I am as comfortable as I can be. Third, no need to ask for more pillows. Fourth, I would like some pillows from my own bed and maybe some blankets, too.”

Prim smiled softly.

“I didn’t mean to go on a tirade. I just feel helpless. Then, I tell myself that, if I feel helpless, you must feel ten times worse,” she told Katniss. “I hate not being able to make it all better.”

“We’re not children anymore,” Katniss replied. “You can’t just come around with your first aid kit and bandage me up.”

“I know,” Prim huffed, slipping down in her seat and crossing her arms. “But I could always try.”

“You’re sweet.” Katniss opened her bag, looking through the selection. “Prim, why is there lingerie in here?”

“Um…I don’t know.” Prim looked flustered. “I just started stuffing things from your delicates drawer.”

Katniss raised a brow. “Why?”

“I was kind of afraid of finding your vibrator or whatever causes Peeta to make that ungodly sound whenever you two are alone,” Prim responded with a smirk. “Or is that in another drawer?”

“For your information, they are somewhere where you will never find them. Thank God, Peeta isn’t here to witness this.” Katniss set the bag aside. “Are you excited about your date?”

“Should I really go?” Prim asked. “You’re all stuck here and I’m going out with Gale. I feel bad.”

“Why should you feel bad?” Katniss reasoned. “You were looking forward to being wooed. I’m sure you miss him in your bed.”

“Well, he kind of ended up sleeping at the apartment last night—by accident.”

“Sure…accident.” Katniss adjusted herself, her eyes zeroing in on the fetal monitor before looking back to Prim. “It’s nice to hear some news from the outside world. Did you talk to Mom and Dad?”

“Yes, prepare for the onslaught, because Mom is probably going to be here bright and early tomorrow,” Prim informed her. “Dad is going to have a million questions.”

Katniss sighed.

“Don’t I know it.” She looked to her twin. “Really though, go on your date. Then, come back tomorrow and tell me all about it. Just don’t tell me about the sex parts.”

Prim giggled, standing to give her sister a kiss. “I love you, twin.”

There was a knock at the door and Peeta stepped inside, duffle bag in his grasp.

“Sorry to interrupt twin time,” he told them before going to Katniss and giving her a kiss. Then, he looked to the fetal monitor. “Any changes?”

“Nothing, really,” Katniss told him. “She’s been pretty steady.”

Prim watched the couple, chatting quietly about her niece. Peeta was looking over the folded reports next to the fetal monitor as Katniss caressed her belly. It was like they had changed overnight—they were suddenly a team.

And Prim came to the realization that it was no longer going to be just her and Katniss.

There was now Katniss and Peeta.

Soon, there would be Katniss, Peeta, and Baby Girl Everdeen-Mellark.

Something inside ached knowing that she and Katniss were moving in different directions.

“Hey.” Katniss was suddenly grasping her hand, her grey eyes affectionate. “You’re still going to know me in a way no one else can.”

Prim nodded, squeezing her hand back.

“Have a great time tonight, Prim.”

++++++

“Wow.” Prim looked at the roasted chicken being placed before her. “This looks great.”

“I know that we’ve never gone on a fancy dinner,” Gale told her, his smile bright. “So, I thought why not do it now, before the baby comes.” He met her eyes. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

“Thanks.” She looked down at the black shift dress. “I’m just lucky that anything in my closet still fits. I was supposed to go maternity shopping with Katniss next weekend…but with everything…”

They lapsed into an awkward silence, her thoughts on her twin sitting in a hospital bed. Katniss wanted her to have a good time, but Prim also knew that her sister tended to hide her pain away. The problem was that it was useless to do that since Prim would feel it anyway.

“This isn’t working.”

Her eyes shot up at Gale, putting his fork down and placing his napkin on the table. He quickly signaled for the waiter.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her heart sinking. “Have you given up on me?” Prim wrung the napkin on her lap. “I know I’ve been preoccupied—”

“Give up on you?” Gale scoffed. “Of course not!” The waiter reached their table. “Can you pack these up and may I order one of each meal for takeout?”

“Of course,” the man replied. “May I get you anything else?”

“Dessert?” Gale looked to her. “What do you think?”

“Sure, but I usually eat it after dinner,” Prim retorted. “What’s going on?”

“We have crème brulee and a chocolate pot de crème,” the waiter said.

“Which will be ready faster?” Gale asked.

“The pot de crème, sir.”

“Four of those—and the check.” Gale looked to Prim, giving her a smile, as the man rushed off. He held his hand out and she took it. “Come here.”

Standing, Prim went to him and he guided her onto his lap.

“I will never stop wooing you,” he told her. “As long as I live, I will never stop trying. I just think that neither of us want to be here.” She looked at him inquisitively. “We both want to be in a hospital room having dinner with Katniss and Peeta—because they need us.”

Prim felt her eyes fill and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“This really is the best date ever.”

++++++

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Katniss exclaimed as they stepped into the room.

Gale went to her, kissing the top of her head. “I missed Peeta too much.”

Peeta snorted from his place on the pullout, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

“Nights too lonely without me?” he retorted as Gale handed him the takeout bag to place on the tray table on his side.

“Yes, sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night screaming ‘Team Geeta’ at the top of my lungs!”

“Get a room, you two,” Katniss told them with a grin. “Also, what’s in the bag?” She sniffed. “It smells delicious.”

“We figured that you two also needed a date night,” Prim said. “It was Gale’s idea, really.” Gale handed her a box, winking at her as he did, and she beamed back at him. “We’re all going to be parents soon and we’re going to be busy changing diapers or feeding them from our boobs or bottles—whatever we decide—so, we should get some time together while we can.”

“Here, here!” Gale said as he went to the bag and handed Peeta a takeout box. “A steak for you and roasted chicken for Katniss, followed by chocolate pot de crème for dessert.”

“Oy Prim, you better give it to him good,” Peeta said as he sat down to cut into his steak.

“Peeta!” Katniss warned before peering at her sister. “He’s kind of right, though. Gale should get something—maybe some hand or over-the-pants stuff.” She reached for the glass container of pot de crème, opening it and taking a sniff. “No, nevermind—Gale should get some.”

“Katniss!” Prim screeched, her cheeks burning by her sister’s suggestion and her sister smirked. She took her a calming breath and then nodded. “I will take your words into account. Now eat your chicken, please!”

They all settled in to eat their dinner, catching up on their lives. Gale had just finished a construction project for the city and was rolling into a new contract to work on creating aseismic structures in the downtown area. Prim was creating her syllabus for the substitute teacher taking over after she went on maternity leave. Peeta was working on some of his final projects with his firm as well as working with the board for the museum.

Katniss spoke to Effie that morning after her talk with Haymitch to tell her what was going on. Rue would be taking on more of her work with the major donors while Effie—along with some of the other Directors—would run the Development Department during her leave. Her boss had been supportive, insisting that she not worry about anything but having a safe pregnancy and delivery.

It had been a good night and for the rest of it, it felt like they were back in the apartment just having Friday night dinner.

And after dinner and dessert had been eaten, Prim hugged her sister and Peeta goodbye before leaving the hospital with Gale.

“Do you feel better?” Gale asked as they drove away from the hospital.

“Yes, I do.” Prim turned to him. “Thank you for doing that whole thing. It meant a lot to me.”

“I didn’t do it just for, you to be honest,” he replied. “I knew you were worried, but so was I. We’re all family and we need to take care of each other.”

She reached out, taking his hand, and pressed a kiss to his fingertips.

Gale sighed shakily at the show of affection. “We should get you home.”

“I’m actually not very tired.” She looked out as they reached a stoplight. “Gale?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever made out at the beach?”

From her peripherals, Prim could see him tightened his hold on the steering wheel. “Nope.”

“Hmm…would you like to?”

The light turned green.

++++++

Katniss was in a meadow.

It was the meadow in the painting, she could feel her ankles brushing against the soft green grass; the sky above her that mellow bluebell that she loved so much.

_“Mommy!”_

Blonde curls flashed in front of her eyes, a red bow flying behind the little girl as she ran towards Katniss.

Her eyes were grey, just like hers—

“Katniss, wake up!”

Her eyes opened just as Linda rushed into the room with a dark-haired woman in a white coat, who immediately went to the fetal monitor.

She sat up quickly as the lights turned on. “What’s going on?”

Peeta was scrambling up from his bed, standing to take her hand.

“Your baby’s heartrate decelerated suddenly,” Linda said as she moved the down the handrail. “Let me see your arm, sweetheart.”

“Why?” Peeta demanded to know. “What are you doing to her?”

“We are going to start Katniss on an IV drip,” the woman in the white coat said as she moved over to them. She looked like she couldn’t be more than a few years older than them with rich skin and bright white teeth revealed as she smiled apologetically at them. “I’m Doctor Enobaria Jones.”

“Haymitch mentioned you,” Katniss replied. “Why are we starting an IV drip?”

“Just to perk the baby up,” the doctor assured her. “Then we’re going to keep an eye out on her for the rest of the night. If she’s fine by morning, then we’ll stay put and if not, we’re heading you straight to delivery.” She turned to Linda. “I’ll need an hourly report until the end of your shift and please emphasize during the shift change that we will be watching until 10:00 AM.”

Katniss sat back, her head whirling from the dream and the sudden onslaught of people in her room.

“I know that this is not something you wanted to wake up to,” Dr. Jones said, her dark eyes full of concern. “I promise that the plan is still to keep your daughter inside as long as we can. This is just one of those solutions. I know that you already got your first steroid shot and you’ll be getting another today, that just another solution.”

“Are we going to get woken up like this every night?” Peeta asked.

“I will definitely try to not to do this,” Dr. Jones assured them. “Linda is going to start your IV in a few minutes and I’m going to start my report for Haymitch. Try to get some rest after, okay?”

She nodded before stepping out of the room.

“I’m going to grab the IV kit and the drip,” Linda told them. Her hand went to Katniss’ shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Chin up, sweetheart. I’m watching over both of you.”

The nurse quickly left the room.

Peeta lowered the rail on her bed, sliding in next to Katniss and putting an arm around her. They gazed at one another for a moment and he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I’m here,” he promised her.

Her head went to his shoulder as a single tear slipped out of her eye.

“Day three,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, I will be writing the days that Katniss is in the hospital and the number of weeks the twins are into their pregnancy.
> 
> I know that we’re wading through some hard stuff with Katniss’ pregnancy but, well, bringing a new life into the world is never easy. Also, of course, it’s not easy easier on Prim’s end either, but we’ll get to her soon.
> 
> A lot of this are abbreviated things that happened during my hospital stay, including being unable to be off the fetal monitor unless I was showering or using the restroom, getting a steroid shot to accelerate Toddler J’s lung development, being woken up in the middle of the night because her heart rate dropped suddenly (this happened often) and given an IV drip.
> 
> I am glad that I got the fab four back together because Team Geeta was needing each other bad.
> 
> Thank you for your support, your reviews, your kudos, your favorites, and your follows. It’s not easy trying to write with all this happening out there in the world. Honestly, it’s been a hard time for me and I’m sure everyone else is feeling it too.
> 
> Next: The Wait
> 
> Anyway, wash your hands, practice social distancing, and stay safe.
> 
> Until the next chapter, JLaLa


	12. The Wait

_Music: “Only Us”- Ben Platt and Laura Dreyfuss_

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Twelve: The Wait_

_\-----_

_Gestation: 26 weeks_

_Days in hospital: 16 days_

_\-----_

“Katniss, love—wake up.”

Blearily, she looked up at Linda. “Turn over?”

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile and Katniss turned to the opposite side of the hospital bed.

Peeta sat up from his pullout bed to make sure that she was alright.

“She got a little relaxed again?” Linda nodded in confirmation and he stood up to give Katniss a quick kiss. His hand went to her belly, slightly larger than it was since check-in. “Sweetheart, you have to give Momma some rest.”

Katniss started at the swift kick; her hand went to the spot. “You have her all riled up, Peeta.”

“Sorry love,” he replied, amusement in his tone.

Kissing her once more, Peeta disappeared into the restroom as Linda looked over the readings at the fetal monitor.

“This seems to be happening a lot more frequently,” Katniss remarked softly. “Does this mean we’re getting close?”

“I can’t really say,” Linda replied. “I’m not Dr. Abernathy. I will let him know that this is becoming a frequent pattern. It is pretty interesting that your daughter seems to relax when you do—just a tad too much.”

“I love this kid, but I haven’t slept in two weeks,” she replied restlessly. Her eyes went to the closed restroom door. “Neither has he—and Peeta is still working remotely.”

Linda gave her a wry smirk.

“Welcome to parenthood.” Pulling the vitals machine over, she reached for the cuff and Katniss held her arm out automatically. “Might as well get your blood pressure now so I don’t have to wake you again.”

Peeta stepped out as they waited on the results; he looked exhausted. His blue eyes were rimmed with fatigue and there were prominent bags underneath his lower lashes. Katniss couldn’t even imagine how she must look—she had been avoiding mirrors.

The machine beeped as Peeta reached the pullout.

“How is it?” Katniss asked.

“Stable,” the nurse answered, dragging the machine back to its designated place next to the fetal monitor. “I’m going to let you get as much rest as you both can.”

“Thanks, Linda,” Peeta called out and the woman nodded, patting Katniss’ hand before leaving.

Now alone, Katniss turned to her boyfriend. “You looked tired.”

“So do you, except you also look unbelievably beautiful,” he replied.

“I’m not sure if I’m insulted or flattered.”

“It’s the middle of the night. My compliments are not up to par.” Peeta sat at the edge of the pullout so he was close enough to take her hand. “Anything I can do to help you rest?”

“The one thing I want you to do would be impossible in this bed,” she told him, and he laughed roughly. “So, I’ll settle for a song.”

Peeta stared at her doubtfully. “You don’t want me to sing. You’re the musically talented one of the family.”

“I don’t care!” she insisted. “We—your daughter and I—want to hear you sing.”

“Why did you have to put it like that?” he asked. “Is this my life now? To be at beck and call to both your whims?”

“You knew what you were getting into when you were impregnating me,” Katniss retorted. “Pure and utter submission.”

“Fine,” Peeta grumbled. “And I can sing anything I want?”

Katniss grinned. “Anything.”

“Well…alright.” Her boyfriend thought for a minute. “ _So tight, so fly…you got me lifted, you got me lifted_ —”

She snorted. “Really?”

“Yes, it was the first song that came to my head and Baby Bash was very cool in our day—now be quiet,” he responded. “ _You got me lifted, shifted higher than a ceilin'…and ooh wee it's the ultimate feelin'…you got me lifted feeling so gifted…_ ” She chuckled and Peeta beamed at her. “ _Sugar how you get so fly_?”

“Okay…” Katniss tried to hold in her laughter. “…you have to stop or I’m going to pee! My bladder is weak now!”

“I told you that I couldn’t sing!” Peeta sat back, watching her wipe the corners of her eyes. “I’m going to bed—”

“Wait! One more!” Katniss looked to him pleadingly, her hand going to his. “That made me smile for longer than I have in a while. Your voice calms us, lack of tone and all.”

Peeta smiled tenderly. “I can’t resist those eyes.” He lifted her chin, his thumb moving over her lips. “Our daughter is going to kill me if she has the same greys.”

Katniss sighed against the pad of this thumb, the warmth of her breath spreading through his skin and causing his stomach to flip.

Even in a hospital gown, the woman before him left him breathless.

“Please Peeta, sing for me,” she asked. “I won’t laugh again. I promise.”

“Okay, but just to preface, I’m not singing the last lines and I’m changing some lyrics to fit our situation.” Standing, Peeta lowered the railing of her bed to sit facing her. “Close your eyes.”

Katniss gave him a smile before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

“ _You're just a small bump unborn…in three months you're brought to life…you might be left with my hair…but you'll have your mother's eyes_ …”

Her hands went to the bump that was their daughter and his mouth lifted as she gently caressed their daughter inside.

“ _I'll hold your body in my hands…be as gentle as I can…but for now you're a scan of my unmade plans…a small bump_ …”

Eyes still closed, Katniss reached to take his hand and placed to the underside of her stomach.

“She’s kicking right here,” she said. “I don’t know if you can feel it but it’s obvious that she likes your voice.”

Peeta couldn’t feel it, but it didn’t stop his eyes from filling knowing that their girl knew his voice.

“ _Oh, you're just a small bump unknown…you'll grow into your skin…with a smile like hers…and a dimple beneath your chin_ …”

Katniss was beginning to fall asleep, her head dropping to her shoulder. He lowered the head of the bed to make it more comfortable before sitting back down to continue his song.

“ _You are my one and only…you can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight…and you'll be alright_ …”

In the early morning, Delly arrived for her shift and found them both asleep; Peeta’s head on the mattress of the hospital bed, one hand holding Katniss’ and the other splayed on her belly.

++++++

“Everything looks good,” Madge declared as she looked over Prim’s file. “You haven’t gotten sick in the last few weeks and your ultrasounds are coming out perfect. Any swelling on your feet?”

“Just a bit at the end of the day,” Prim told her. “My students try to make me stay off my feet.”

The woman laughed. “Really?”

“They take turns writing on the board for her,” Gale told the nutritionist. “And they provide snacks and water if she starts getting that hungry look in her eyes.”

Prim’s students were unusually attentive; they were all good kids who doted on their young teacher. However, a few of the students were also a little intimidated by Gale—mostly the guys—as his one visit to drop off her lunch made him the talk of the rest of her afternoon classes.

The number one question from the guys: ‘ _What gym does he go to?_ ’

The number one question from the girls: ‘ _Does he have brothers?_ ’

She answered neither, but Gale’s visit was enough for her students to know that her boyfriend expected them to keep her stress-free, thus the overcoddling from her classes—not that she minded.

“You have great students,” Madge concluded. She closed the file between the two and smiled. “Since everything is going well, I think that no other appointments are needed. You’re on par in terms of weight gain—about twenty pounds so far—and as long as you continue on, then you should go on to have a healthy Hawthorne baby.”

“Don’t scare her,” Gale told the woman as his girlfriend paled. “Hawthorne children are known to be born big. Posy—tiny thing she is now—was a ten-pound baby.”

“I feel sick at the thought,” Prim said grimly, and Gale patted her back consolingly.

“I’m sure you’re going to be fine.” They all stood up and Madge smiled at them. ““Congratulations, you two. Please keep me posted on everything.”

Prim suddenly went to the woman, embracing her.

“Thanks, Madge. You’ve been great.” Her eyes watered as she pulled away from her nutritionist. “I hope that we come see you after the baby is born.” Her lower lip trembled. “And that we can be friends…”

Prim wasn’t sure why she was suddenly blubbering over the thought of not being able to see the woman. Even though Madge had been an advisor when she and Gale were going through their separation…and she was nice, even when Prim was being a huge bitch—

“Oh Prim, of course we can be friends,” Madge told her kindly. “I don’t really hang out with a lot of people since I’m always working, and it’s been awhile since I’ve had a girl’s day. After the baby is born, let’s get together and let Gale have some daddy bonding time.”

Prim nodded. “Okay.” She turned to Gale. “We should go before I decide to move in with Madge instead of you.”

Gale raised a brow. “Have you decided to move in with me?”

“You know what?” Madge looked between the couple. “I’m going to leave before you two kill or kiss each other. Either way, I don’t want to see.” She went to hug Prim. “The business card I gave you has my cell number on it. Feel free to text if you need anything.” Then, the woman went to Gale. “Good luck, Gale. You’re going to be a great Dad.”

At that, Madge stepped out of the room.

“It’s kind of hard to believe that we’re finished.” Prim looked to Gale, who stared at her curiously. “What?”

“We’ve never talked about the whole living issue,” Gale started. He opened the door for her, and they stepped out into the hallway to leave the office. “Staying at your place is great, but where are we going to put everything for the baby?”

They walked out the front door and into the parking lot.

Prim turned to him. “I haven’t thought about it. We’ve just gotten back to where we were after—" Her words hung in the air, but the botched proposal still weighed on their minds. “Anyway, I just don’t feel right making any plans while Katniss is still in hospital…”

“I know,” Gale told her. “Everything is very up in the air with Katniss. I know you’re worried. So am I, but—” He placed his hands on her shoulders. “At some point, I’d like to know where we stand. I mean, should I officially move into your apartment? The lease on my place is almost up and I hope we can make a decision together.”

Prim pushed up on her toes, covering his mouth with hers.

“Gale…”

Her arms wove around his neck, staring at the man before her. For the last two weeks, they had settled together in the apartment and she loved waking up to him every morning. She felt bad that he was neglecting his own apartment to squish himself into her bed and living off a duffle bag of his clothes.

Maybe it would be better for him to just move into the apartment. He would be there after the baby was born and she could make room in her closet for his things…

Yes, that was completely sensible.

Which is why she couldn’t understand why something completely insensible came out of her mouth.

“Will you marry me?”

++++++   
  


_Gestation: 27 weeks_

_Days in hospital: 21 days_

“Unbelievable.”

Katniss sat back in her bed in shock, hands on her belly. In the chair beside her sat Prim as she had shooed Peeta away to go take a shower at his place so they could have some twin time.

“And, what did Gale say?” Katniss asked. “I mean, it’s so not you to blurt out a marriage proposal.”

“I know!”

“And he proposed to you first!”

“I know!” Prim sighed in frustration. “But to be fair, it was the worst proposal ever.”

“And in the parking lot of a medical building where his ex-girlfriend’s works is better?”

“Probably not, which is why he stared at me blankly for about five minutes and then asked me if I wanted to get a burrito,” Prim replied. Katniss tried unsuccessfully to hold in her laughter before snorting. “Katniss! You think that he’s going to say no?”

“Of course not,” she assured Prim. “He’s been in love with you for a long time. However, I also know that Gale needs processing time when it comes to big decisions. Remember the time that we took that road trip with him to Yosemite? He literally planned out every rest area, tourist stop, and restaurant. He doesn’t like the rug being pulled from under him.”

“He did that to me!” Prim protested.

“And, how did you take that?” Katniss countered.

Prim sat back. “That’s true.”

“Did you really mean it?”

Katniss had to ask; she never saw Prim as someone who would spontaneously propose.

Prim met her sister’s greys. “I do. I want spend the rest of my life with him.”

Katniss nodded. “Okay. Then, give him time to answer. You’ll have the rest of your lives to give him shit for not answering right away and offering a burrito.”

There was a knock at the door and Delly stepped inside, giving the twins a smile.

“Just wanted to check in,” she told them. “I noticed a slight deceleration about a five minutes ago, but she picked back up right away.”

“I feel alright,” Katniss replied.

“And how about the compression machine?” Delly looked through her readings at the fetal monitor. “I know it’s uncomfortable, but we don’t want to risk blood clots—especially with you in bed all the time.”

Katniss moved her blanket off, presenting the nurse and Prim with the inflatable cuffs connected to the machine hanging off the foot of her bed.

“It’s more annoying—and a bitch to sleep with. Kills the romance with Peeta…”

“That man would love you in a burlap sack,” Delly retorted. “And these hospital gowns are pretty much the cloth equivalent to one.”

She pulled the vitals machine out and Katniss offered her arm for the nurse to put the cuff on.

Prim watched the seamless exchange between nurse and patient, suddenly realizing that this was Katniss’ life right now. However, her sister handled it with a strength that Prim couldn’t even fathom.

The machine beeped and Delly looked at the results.

“Pretty good.” She pushed the machine back to its place. “I’ll let you enjoy your visit.”

The nurse closed the door behind her, leaving the two sisters alone.

“Katniss…” Prim met her sister’s eyes. “Why would you let me go on and on about Gale?”

“Obviously you’re upset about Gale and his avoidance when it comes to your proposal,” Katniss replied. “Why wouldn’t I want to hear about what’s going in your relationship? I care about you both.”

“It’s not that.” Prim took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Here I am bitching about Gale not jumping at my parking lot proposal and you’ve got bigger things on your plate. If this were the other way around, I don’t think I’d handle it as well.”

“You would,” her sister replied. “Because you are your baby’s mother and he or she would need you to be brave.” Katniss put a hand to her stomach. “I have to show her how to be brave from the start and how to fight even in the scariest moments. But I get scared too, Prim. And I get angry…and even a little jealous of you for being able to properly grow your baby inside you.”

“This wasn’t your fault,” Prim stood up to look Katniss straight in the eyes. “You didn’t make this happen, Katniss.”

“I know that in my head…but it’s harder to believe it here.” Katniss put a hand to her chest, her breath shaky. Her other hand reached to cup her sister’s cheek. “And at least you have the courage to tell Gale your feelings. I can’t even tell Peeta that I’m madly in love with him.”

Prim grinned. “You’re in love with Peeta?”

The tears fell easily, tracking down the apples of her cheeks.

“Yes, it only took a pregnancy for me to figure it out,” Katniss replied, laughing wetly.

“It only took me a pregnancy to propose to Gale. So, we’re even,” Prim told her. She lowered the railing of the bed to get closer to her sister. “And yes, we’re a mess but we have each other.”

“And our kids will have each other, too,” Katniss promised. “I love you, sis.”

“I love you, too,” Prim replied.

There was a choked cough and they turned to find Gale at the doorway, his eyes misty.

Not that he would admit it.

The sisters chuckled at their childhood friend’s show of emotion.

Katniss waved her hand. “Stop blubbering and get over here!”

In a nanosecond, Gale had joined their embrace.

Prim looked to her boyfriend. “Are you okay?”

“I wish Peeta was here!”

The sisters snorted in unison.

++++++

_Gestation: 28 weeks_

_Days in hospital: 27 days_

Peeta walked into the hospital lobby, feeling slightly refreshed now that he had showered and shaved. He had returned from his house for the quick non-hospital shower and to change out his clothes for the week. Prim and Gale had volunteered to keep Katniss company and to catch her up on what was going on in the non-hospital world.

Plus, it gave them a chance to avoid the giant proposal elephant in the room.

Gale had filled him in via text on Prim’s parking lot proposal last week. The couple had been carefully avoiding the subject while they cohabitated at the twins’ apartment. Gale obviously wanted to accept but Peeta suspected the old-fashioned bit in him had hoped to be the one to propose…again.

Peeta had told his friend to do one of two things: speak to Prim and tell her his feelings on the proposal or suck it up and give her an answer. At that point, he and Katniss were running on broken pieces of sleep as they had to put in another IV drip into his girlfriend to perk their daughter up at four in the morning.

He had no patience to deal with Gale’s inability to pull his head out of his ass and say yes.

Not to mention, Peeta was a little envious that the man had a solid declaration of love from Prim.

He knew that Katniss had feelings for him—more-than-just-friends feelings—and they had a great physical relationship. However, there was that bit inside that wanted more and he felt like a dick for feeling that way.

Especially with Katniss going through so much, she rarely complained, letting Haymitch and Dr. Jones order test after test…going to weekly ultrasounds…having nurses wake her up to be turned or to get an IV placed—

His girl was a damn saint.

“Peeta!”

He turned to find his brother approaching.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as they embraced. “We just saw you and Cashmere two days ago!”

“Don’t be mad,” Rye suddenly told him. “ _They_ wanted to visit you and Katniss.”

His brother moved aside revealing the couple standing a few feet back—their parents.

His father gave him a weak smile while his usual steely mother had the good grace to look contrite, which was surprising.

Claire Mellark was _never_ contrite.

“We went over for dinner since they were babysitting Teddy and Cashmere not so subtly mentioned how much Katniss was going through at the hospital,” his brother said quietly. “And, how you both are being so strong through it all. She told them how unfair their treatment was towards Katniss…and maybe they shouldn’t see Teddy if they’re in the business of freezing out their future granddaughter.”

Peeta stared at him in surprise. “She didn’t!”

Rye grinned proudly. “You know my wife. She will not be stamped down.”

Looking over at his parents, he looked to his brother. “What do you think?”

“At least talk to them,” his brother advised. “They can’t hurt you now; this is bigger than their attitudes…Mom’s attitude, anyway.”

Nodding, Peeta stepped carefully towards his parents. “Hi.”

His father went to him immediately. “Hello, Peeta.” A hand went to his shoulders, looking over him worriedly. “You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” he assured. “Sleeping on a pullout couch is nothing compared to what Katniss is going through.”

“Peeta.” His mother approached him; her eyes soft. “Would it be alright if we came to see Katniss?”

Peeta stared at them for a moment and hoped he was making the right decision.

“Do not upset her,” he warned. “No negative words.” His eyes went to his mother. “No talk about her using me for money that she obviously doesn’t need. I need your word on this.”

His father looked at him with pride. “Of course.”

“I’d like to apologize for my behavior in person,” his mother added.

Peeta nodded in assent. “Alright then. Come with me.”

“I’m going to head home,” Rye told them. “I’ll be back tomorrow with Cashmere and Teddy.”

They said their goodbyes and Peeta led his parents to the elevator.

“Do the doctors think that Katniss will deliver soon?” his mother asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“Dr. Abernathy would like to keep the baby inside as long as possible,” he explained. “However, we work on a day to day basis. So far, the baby has had mild heart decelerations and she has picked back up quickly. But, let’s say tomorrow, they become more frequent and she’s not picking back up as quickly. Then, Dr. Abernathy and Dr. Jones will consider whether Katniss should deliver.”

“You know a lot about all of this,” his father remarked.

“It’s our lives right now,” he replied.

The elevator opened and they walked out. Delly was at the nurses’ station and waved at him as they passed by.

“Just checked in with Katniss, everything looks good,” Delly reported. She smiled at his parents. “Are they Grandma and Grandpa?”

Peeta shifted awkwardly to his parents.

“Delly, these are my parents—Claire and Brady,” he said. “Mom, Dad, this is Delly Cartwright, Katniss’ daytime nurse.”

Delly stepped out of the station to shake their hands.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she started. “Peeta and Katniss have been real troopers—not to mention, they’re about the sweetest couple here.”

“You say that to all your patients,” Peeta admonished with a smile.

“But I really mean it with you two,” Delly retorted before turning to his parents. “It must be Grandparents Day because Papa and Mama Everdeen are also visiting.”

“Ben and Aster are here?” his father said, smiling. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen them.”

“Thanks, Delly,” Peeta told the nurse. “We’ll call if there’s any change with Katniss.”

The three walked down the hallway before stopping at the closed door of Katniss’ room.

Peeta turned to his parents, wariness in his gaze.

“I’m going to ask Katniss if she wants to see you,” he told them. “Keep in mind that the last time you saw her, it didn’t end well. Don’t be upset if she refuses.”

His parents looked to one another before nodding in agreement.

“We’ll be out here,” his mother replied softly.

Peeta opened the door, slipping inside the room to find Ben and Aster sitting by Katniss’ side. Prim and Gale were on the pullout couch, sandwiches in their laps.

Katniss noticed him immediately, her face brightening.

“Peeta!” He walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss before turning to her parents. He went over to Aster to kiss her cheek before shaking Ben’s hand. “Glad you two are here—” His eyes went to Katniss. “My parents are here.”

“Really?” Her hands went to her belly protectively. “Why?”

“They wanted to see you,” he replied. “And my mom wants to apologize. I told them to wait…just in case you don’t want to see them.”

Katniss was obviously reluctant.

“Moondrop, they’re your little girl’s grandparents too,” her father said. “You should give them a chance.”

“Your father’s right, sweetheart,” her mother added. “It would kill us if we weren’t able to see you or our granddaughter.”

She sighed before looking to Peeta. “Fine. Let them in.”

Peeta leaned in to kiss her again. “You’re a saint, you know that?”

Katniss chuckled, her hand reaching to caress his cheek. “I much rather be a sinner.”

Behind them, Prim snorted.

Peeta went to the door, widening it, and nodding at his parents.

“Come on in.”

His parents shuffled inside, their eyes going immediately to Katniss and his father went immediately to her bed.

“How are you, Katniss?”

Katniss gave him a careful smile. “I’ve been better.” His father chuckled softly and she immediately relaxed in his presence. Taking his hand, she placed it on the top of her belly. “You probably can’t feel it, but she’s kicking me. I think she’s saying hi to you.”

Beside him, Peeta saw his mother discreetly wipe her eyes.

Aster, nice woman she was, approached Peeta’s mother.

“Claire? I don’t know if you remember but we were in the Booster Club together when the kids were in middle school.”

His mother smiled, her eyes lighting up. “I remember! You ran a hell of a book drive, Aster.”

Aster approached, taking her hand, and giving it a squeeze.

“This is an interesting way to reunite, isn’t it?”

His mother faltered. “I was unkind to your daughter. I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me.”

“Because we’re family now,” Ben told her. “Moondrop can seem stubborn, but she doesn’t hold grudges.”

“Moondrop?” his mother asked.

“That’s what my Dad calls me.” They turned to Katniss, who was watching them. “Prim—” Her twin gave a little wave. “—is Sunflower.”

Claire approached her carefully.

“That’s lovely.” She sat at the chair by Katniss’ bed. “I wanted to apologize for what I said about you when you came to the house. It was uncalled for.”

“You were trying to protect your son,” Katniss replied gently. “I think I understand a little more now that I’m going to be a mother. I’d do anything to make sure that she didn’t get hurt.”

“You’re going to do just fine,” Claire assured her. “And you’ll have Peeta, who is no doubt going to be a wonderful father.”

Peeta was taken aback; he wasn’t used to compliments from his mother.

They were rare, but when they came, they were always sincere.

“I know.” Katniss met his eyes. “I don’t really deserve him.”

“I was a total jerk during high school,” Peeta replied. “If there’s anyone who is undeserving, it’s me.”

“Yeah, you were a total douche,” Gale called out, a smirk on his mouth. “But you got as much as you gave from Katniss.”

“Think of it as foreplay for them,” Prim quipped, her eyes twinkling at the blushing couple.

Their parents collectively groaned.

++++++

“I can’t believe your parents were here.”

Peeta smiled at her from the pullout.

“I know. It’s a little strange.” He stood, bringing down her bedrail so he could sit next to her. “Before she left, my mom said that she was proud of me. When I was a kid, I was desperate for her to tell me those words. But, now…”

Katniss turned to him. “What?”

“They were great to hear,” Peeta said. “I just don’t feel like I need the validation like I did before.”

“You’re a Dad.” Her head went to his shoulder. “So, you don’t need her to tell you the kind of person or the kind of father you are.” She reached to kiss him gently. “I’m proud of you…Daddy.”

Peeta groaned. “You’re going to have stop saying it like that.” He weaved a hand into her hair before pulling her into another kiss, deeper this time. Katniss hummed against his lips, her hand covering his. “Even though I love hearing it.”

“Just depends on the inflection really,” she replied. “I’ll find another name for you eventually.”

He grinned at her. “How about ‘husband’?”

“Funny,” she deadpanned. “Speaking of names, your Dad came up with a good nickname for the baby. He even told my Dad so now they have their own special nickname for her just like me and Prim.”

“What is it?”

“Well, since I’m Moondrop, your Dad came up with…Pearl,” Katniss said, her smile soft. “It fits; always kind of imagine that’s how an actual moondrop would look like if you could hold it.”

“Pearl…” Something inside leapt thinking that their daughter had some sort of name. “…it’s perfect.”

“It’s nice that she has a nickname.” Katniss’ hand went to the belly. “Hello Pearl…that’s what your granddads are going to call you. Your Daddy and I are still figuring an actual name for you—one not as weird as our names.”

Peeta’s hand joined hers. “You got that right.”

He wished desperately to feel a tiny kick.

However, Peeta also knew that they had no idea when she’d make an appearance.

He could be holding her in two days…or two weeks…or even two months.

Whenever it happens, they would be ready for her.

“Grow strong, Pearl,” he told their daughter. “We’ll be here—always.”

Katniss met his eyes and the look in them was something, he thought, akin to love.

++++++

_Gestation: 29 weeks_

_Days in hospital: 31 days_

“Are you hungry?” Gale asked as he drove out of the parking lot of Haymitch’s office.

Prim shook her head, her mouth tight.

The appointment had gone well; Haymitch felt assured that Prim would be delivering at an appropriate time, God willing. Their baby was growing, and they had been advised to start counting kicks. He or she was active enough to keep her up at night so Prim wasn’t worried.

She did worry that the father of her child was never going to give her an answer.

“Are you never going to answer me?” she suddenly bursted. “I, at least, gave you an answer to your proposal. Maybe not the one you wanted, but I answered!”

“Prim.” His tone caused her to stop. “I realize that you’ve been waiting.” He snorted. “And you’ve been _so_ patient.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you,” Prim retorted. “And, it’s also really annoying.”

“Why would you want to marry me if I’m so annoying?” Gale questioned.

“Because I’m in love with you, dammit!”

She could feel her whole body heat up in anger, even her hair felt like it flared with fire.

“Can you imagine how infuriating it is when you’ve been into someone since practically forever and now that you’ve gone and asked them to spend your life with them, they’ve gone silent? It doesn’t feel good!”

Prim looked to him, her mind and her mouth in a freeform rant.

“Is it because I said no when you asked?” she continued. “That’s not fair if it is! You didn’t ask because you wanted to! You asked because you felt like you _needed_ to. My proposal was because I couldn’t imagine not waking up to you everyday for the rest of our lives!”

The car suddenly jerked to a stop and Prim looked out to see that they were parked at the beach.

“I understand it’s infuriating, but I needed to do a few things before giving you an answer,” he explained. “First, I needed to properly ask your parents for permission. Yes, it’s seems a little antiquated, but my Dad would have wanted me to do it—and it makes me feel like he is part of this.”

Prim faltered, feeling the guilt wash over her.

“Oh Gale…” She took his hand, squeezing it. “That’s a great way to honor him.”

“Second—” Gale reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. “—it took a bit to find this. I’ve been texting Katniss and Peeta pictures whenever I went to a store…then two days ago, I found this.” He handed her the box. “Your sister and Peeta think that’s perfect—and so do I.”

Prim shakily opened the box, revealing the oval cut yellow diamond with a thin gold band.

“It’s beautiful,” Prim breathed out, sniffling as she stared at the ring.

Gale reached out to wipe her tears away, his smiling eyes on her.

“So…are you going to ask me again?”

Prim looked to him laughing. “But you got me the ring!”

He chuckled. “Well, why don’t we ask at the same time?”

Prim nodded. “Alright.”

She had no intention of asking.

This time, she would be answering.

Gale took her hands in his. “One…”

She squeezed his hands. “Two…”

Their eyes met, both of them grinning in anticipation.

“Three,” Gale finished.

“YES!” they shouted in unison.

Gale and Prim stared at one another in shock.

“I thought you were going to ask!” Prim said, beaming at him.

“I thought you were!” Gale replied, a wide grin on his lips. “Does it really matter?”

She shook her head as he reached into the box to slip the ring on her finger.

“We’re getting married.” Prim met his eyes. “I want to get married before the baby is born.”

Her fiancé nodded in agreement. “Of course.”

“…and I want Katniss to be there.”

Gale leaned in, giving her a kiss. “That was a given.”

“How do you suppose we make that happen?” she asked.

They grinned at one another, already knowing the answer.

++++++

_Gestation: 30 weeks_

_Days in hospital: 36 days_

“And—do you, Primrose, take Gale to be your husband?”

It was amazing how quickly you could get married.

Peeta just happened to know someone at City Hall who was able to process and get them a marriage license.

And, the hospital just happened to have a chaplain.

The bride and groom decided that it would just be the four of them, plus the officiant. The bride wore a peach dress as she never really liked white and the jig was up on the whole purity thing—she was obviously in her seventh month. The groom exchanged his usual flannel shirt for a white button up and a tie that matched his bride’s eyes.

“I do,” Prim answered, her gaze at the man in front of her.

Katniss watched from her hospital bed, trying not to cry too much.

From where he stood next to Gale, Peeta—who had accepted the position as Best Man happily—looked to her.

‘ _You okay?_ ’ he mouthed, and she nodded in response.

“The rings?” the chaplain called out and Peeta snapped to it, handing Gale the small band.

Prim went to Katniss, who placed the white gold band in her sister’s palm. The bride beamed at her, giving her hand a squeeze before returning to her place.

Gale and Prim exchanged bands and Katniss could feel the excitement thrumming off her sister.

Her eyes went to Peeta and he winked at her before looking back to the couple.

Katniss wondered if he had given up on asking her.

She hoped that he hadn’t.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife,” the officiant declared. “You may kiss the bride.”

Gale pulled Prim close, and the two shared a smile before sharing a kiss.

After, she pulled away to go to Katniss.

They embraced and she couldn’t help but cry.

Prim was now a married woman; they no longer shared the same last name.

“Congratulations…Mrs. Hawthorne.”

Prim pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

“No matter what name I have,” she whispered. “I’m always going to be your sister.”

Katniss laughed wetly. “We did share a womb.”

“True.” Prim giggled through her own tears. “Who would’ve thought I’d be married to Gale?”

“Who would’ve thought I’d be pregnant with Peeta Mellark’s baby?” she replied.

“True.” Prim took her hand. “Only good things now.”

Katniss nodded. “Only good things.”

Soon enough, she would question those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a hell of a week…actually a hell of a few months.
> 
> No notes this chapter.
> 
> Music: “Suga, Suga”-Baby Bash and “Small Bump”-Ed Sheeran
> 
> I hope that, if you are out there, that you are all keeping safe. We’ve been keeping out of San Francisco right now and just huddling up at home.
> 
> So, continue to wash your hands, maintain social distancing, and if you are attending any protests, please be safe.
> 
> Next: The Birth
> 
> Till then, JLaLa


	13. The Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! Here we are…
> 
> Music:
> 
> “This Woman’s Work”—Kate Bush (The Maxwell cover is also good, but this version made me cry)
> 
> *Might I suggest playing this song at the 4:00 PM mark?

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Thirteen: The Birth_

_\-----_

_Gestation: 30 Weeks, 1 Day_

_Days in Hospital: 37 Days_

_\-----_

“How are you feeling?” Haymitch asked as he sat next to Katniss’ bed. Peeta sat at the foot, his hand in hers. “Any headaches? Pain anywhere?”

“I had some vision blurriness about three days ago,” Katniss answered. “Delly took my blood pressure and it was fine so I’m not sure what happened. No pain or anything—I’m just tired of being stuck in this bed.”

“Understandable.” The doctor nodded in sympathy. “You’ve been off your feet for more than a month, your movement has been minimal…you’re used to being on the go with work and everything. Of course, you’re going to feel restless.”

“Whatever it takes to make sure she’s safe, I’m going to do it,” she replied resolutely. “Being off your feet gives you a lot of time to think about your priorities.” Her gaze went to Peeta, who gave her a gentle smile. “And, family comes first.”

“That’s a great mindset.” Haymitch cleared his throat. “So, I have the results from your latest ultrasound—” The couple straightened at his careful tone. “She’s measuring a little under two pounds and about fourteen inches—almost fifteen inches—in length.”

“What does that mean?” Peeta asked, seeing the concern in the man’s eyes.

“The average 30-week fetus is almost three pounds in weight. Your daughter’s weight is on par with the length and weight of a 27-week fetus,” Haymitch said gently. “However, her brain, organs, and heart look great.”

“And her lungs?” Katniss asked quietly.

“We won’t know until she’s out.” Haymitch patted her hand. “You’ve gotten the steroid shots and that’s the best thing you could do for her. Now, all we have to do is wait.”

Katniss closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

“I’m so tired.”

The words came out tight between her teeth.

“Katniss.” Peeta lifted her chin. “It’s okay to be tired, and to be scared—but I’m going to be here. So are Prim and Gale…and your parents…Cashmere and Rye…and even my parents…”

Since that first visit, Peeta’s parents had gone into full grandparent mode. His father was constantly texting to show Peeta the latest baby gadget that he had gotten for his granddaughter. Her own father would light up at the anything having to do with their ‘Pearl’ and during visits the two grandfathers would scour baby magazines to tag anything that they thought was needed.

She and Peeta had drawn the line at the mini-houses to be put in the backyards of both her grandparents’ homes.

And her mother, between her and Claire—the two had bought out every baby store within Panem. She had an inkling that joint baby shower was in the works for herself and Prim.

“And once she’s out, there are many ways to fatten her up,” Haymitch added. “Your little one won’t be so little in no time. However, just keep in mind that she’ll have to spend some time in the NICU. For how long, I don’t know.”

“Thanks,” Katniss said after a moment. She looked between the men. “I do have one thing to say and I need to say it without interruption.” Haymitch and Peeta nodded in agreement and she took a deep breath. “If something happens and everything just goes belly up—”

Peeta opened his mouth and she held her palm. He quickly snapped up his jaw.

“If all goes bad, I want you to put her first,” she told them. “I know that you’ll try to keep both of us safe, but if you have to choose—choose her.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” Haymitch assured her.

“You can’t promise that,” Katniss told him bluntly. “But you can promise me this.”

The doctor went silent for a moment before responding, “Alright.”

She then turned to Peeta. He was clearly torn.

“She comes first,” he agreed tightly.

Peeta stood up, pressed a kiss to top of her head, and walked out of the room.

Katniss sighed as the door closed behind him.

“That man sure does love you,” Haymitch remarked.

“I don’t know why,” she replied.

Haymitch gave her hand a squeeze.

“I do.”

++++++

_Gestation: 30 Weeks, 2 Days_

_Days in Hospital: 38 Days_

“Maybe we shouldn’t go,” Prim told her sister. “I mean, Gale and I are alone in the apartment all the time!”

“But this is your honeymoon,” Katniss replied with a smile. “You can have hot pregnancy sex in a different location.” She suddenly grimaced. “I wish I hadn’t said that.”

Prim blanched as well.

“I wish you hadn’t either.” She took her twin’s hand. “What if something happens while we’re away?”

“We’re only going to be gone for three days,” Gale assured his wife. He sat on the pullout with Peeta as the latter ate his lunch. “District 4 is only four hours away.” He turned to Peeta. “Thanks for the wedding present—both of you.”

“Well, Annie and Finnick just happen to have a beach home that they rarely use,” Katniss replied. Her gaze went to Prim. “Gale is right. You won’t be far.”

“Wow, pregnancy has softened you,” Gale said with a smirk. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that I was right.”

Katniss frowned. “Shit. You’re right. Maybe I should call Delly to have her check on me.”

“Or you could just consider it another wedding present,” Peeta told her. “He’ll flub something up eventually and be wrong again.”

“Hey! I thought we were Team Geeta!” Gale protested.

“But she’s having my baby!” Peeta pointed out.

Gale crossed his arms, but his mouth widened in a smile. “Fine, I still love you.”

Peeta beamed. “Aww, love you, too.”

Prim chuckled. “Do you two want to go on the honeymoon instead?”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to pass,” Peeta told her. His eyes went to the woman on the hospital bed. “I have someone I’d rather spend my time with—while it’s still only the two of us.”

“Fair enough,” Prim replied. She turned to Katniss once more. “Are you sure?”

“Will you go already?” Katniss demanded, her tone laughing. “You’re already such a mom!”

“Well, our cells will be on—"

“Turn them off,” Katniss urged. “If there’s an emergency, we’ll contact the Odairs.” She squeezed Prim’s hand in assurance. “Now, give me a hug and remember everything so you can tell me all about it—minus the sex stuff.”

Prim reached to embrace her sister tightly.

“I’ll remember,” she promised. “Even the sex stuff—I’ll save those stories for Johanna.”

Gale stood and went to Katniss, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Take care of yourself, sister-in-law.”

“Oh, I forgot that we’re actually brother and sister now,” Katniss said. “Maybe it’s because I always thought we were.”

Her new brother-in-law smiled affectionately at her.

“So did I.” Gale put a hand to Katniss’ stomach. “Little one, this is your Uncle Gale. Try not to give your Momma trouble. As for your Dad—” He smirked at Peeta. “—give him hell.”

“Very funny. You can go now,” Peeta retorted before hugging Prim goodbye. “I hope you have a daughter. Then, you’ll be paying for your words.”

The couple left in a flurry of chuckles and a few more hugs between the twins.

Now alone, Peeta and Katniss looked to one another.

“It’s just us three again,” Katniss said softly.

Peeta cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft lips before he placed a gentle kiss upon them.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

++++++

_Gestation: 30 Weeks, 4 Days_

_Days in Hospital: 40 Days_

**10:00 AM**

Prim shot up from bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Her heart raced as the little one inside her insistently kicked as to tell her that something was going on.

She reached over to her husband, shaking him awake. “Gale!”

“Nuh…huh?” Gale sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking to her. “You okay?”

“Something is wrong,” Prim told him gravely. “We need to go.”

“Go? We have one more day here,” he reasoned. Something in him knew that it had something to do with Katniss. Gale reached for his phone on the side table by their bed. “I haven’t gotten any messages from Katniss or Peeta—”

Prim glared at him. “Has my twin sense ever steered me wrong?”

“I’ll start packing.”

++++++

**10:30 AM**

“And, how are you this morning?” Haymitch asked, sitting in the chair beside her.

Katniss moved her hands over the belly.

“Everything feels fine. Last night, I got more rest than I’ve had in a while,” she reported with a smile. “Peeta is grabbing breakfast from the outside world and then going to the museum because Effie has something for me. I suspect a staff baby present.”

“That’s really great.” He looked over the readings on the fetal monitor. “Everything looks good. No major decelerations last night.”

Katniss grinned. “So, no baby today?”

“I don’t think so,” the doctor replied. “Just sit back and relax, as usual.” He looked to her. “Have you decided on a name yet?”

She looked at Haymitch carefully before replying, “Are you in on the nurses pool?”

“No…” Katniss arched a brow and the doctor hung his head “It would be a very substantial win for me if her name starts with H.”

She chuckled at his shamed expression.

“I’ll put that into consideration.”

++++++

**11:30 AM**

“Peeta!” Effie reached to embrace him as he stepped into her office. “How are you?”

“Not sleeping very comfortably but enjoying time with my lady before the big day,” he told her with a grin. “Katniss is doing as well as someone can on constant bedrest and surveillance.”

Hurried footsteps echoed down the hallway and Rue suddenly burst into the room. “Peeta!” Katniss’ assistant gave him a hug. “How’s our girl?”

“She’s constantly being awakened in the middle of the night and has been poked repeatedly for tests, but Katniss is being as brave as she can be,” he told them.

The three sat down in Effie’s office so he could update them on everything that had happened since Katniss was admitted into the hospital. Peeta explained the decelerations and what was being done to keep their daughter stable. He went on to tell them how the baby was measuring smaller than normal and would likely be in the NICU, though they weren’t sure how long.

On a lighter note, he told them about Gale and Prim’s wedding in Katniss’ hospital room and how they were having a honey/babymoon at the Odairs’ beach house.

“So romantic,” Rue sighed, her eyes wide and moony. “I could use some of that right now.”

“What about Thresh?” Effie asked. “He comes here to have lunch with you all the time!”

Rue groaned. “That’s about all we do.”

“You’ve been friends for a long time, right?” Peeta asked and she nodded. “Maybe he’s just nervous to take it up a step. Why don’t you ask him out? Or maybe have dinner at your place if you want to keep it low-key, so he’ll feel comfortable.”

“Good idea,” Effie said with a clap. “Peeta should know all about how to woo someone. He did get his dream girl, didn’t he?”

“That he did,” Rue agreed. She looked to her boss. “Where’s the…?”

Effie jumped from her seat, pushing her the chair to the back wall. “Oh yes!”

Bending down, she rose holding a large wicker basket. Inside were an array of stuffed animals, baby bottles, swaddling blankets, and onesies folded elegantly with twine.

“We went with green for the blankets since it’s Katniss’ favorite color,” Rue explained. “And all the onesies were designed by artists that Katniss has worked with during her time here.”

“She’s going to love this,” Peeta told them, his eyes starting to sting. “You have been so great to us…”

“Of course! We love you both,” Rue told him. “Tell Katniss that I can’t wait to have her back. I even have some artists for her to look over for next year’s exhibits.”

“You know I’ve always been rooting for you two—” Effie added. “—though I didn’t think all of this would happen!”

“Honestly, neither did I.” Peeta smiled at her. “But I’m glad that it did.”

++++++

**12:30 PM**

“Why is there no reception here?” Prim asked as they drove towards the road that would take them from District 4.

She frowned at the ‘No Signal’ sign on her phone screen before putting her cell back into her purse.

“We’re just in a bad area,” Gale replied. “Are you okay? You hardly ate your breakfast.”

He managed to convince her to have breakfast at a diner in town before they headed out. Gale ate heartily, but Prim picked at her omelet before asking the waitress to give her a to-go box.

“Yes.” Prim looked to him. “I’m sorry that I’m being a nightmare.” She was suddenly felt her eyes water. “I just feel like I need to be home with Katniss.”

“We have the rest of our lives to go on trips together,” Gale assured her. “I’m also used to this psychic twin thing between you and Katniss. However, I have to say that it’s never been this urgent.”

“I know…” She took his hand, pressing a kiss to the top of it. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” His eyes went to the road and Gale frowned. “But you might not love this.”

Prim looked ahead to see a line of cars extending beyond her—all at a standstill.

++++++

**1:30 PM**

“These are so beautiful!” Katniss looked over the onesies in the basket that sat on her rolling tray table. She presented Peeta with a onesie featuring a beautiful sunset, its rays springing out in an array of orange, yellow, and pink. “I think this one is going to be the one we take her home in.”

Peeta grinned at seeing her so happy. It had been a long time since her smile had been that wide.

He nodded before going to her and giving her a kiss.

“I’ll have all of them washed before we go home.”

Moving the table, Peeta held up a thick folder for her.

“Rue wanted me to give this to you. These are the profiles of a few artists who they’re considering for exhibits in the upcoming year. She wanted you to look over them and, since you and I are playing the waiting game, it sounds like something that you’d enjoy.”

Her greys glowed at the workload before her. “Give it here!”

Peeta moved it behind him.

“Give me a kiss first. I know I’m going to be completely ignored after I give this to you.”

Katniss chuckled, her hands reaching to cup his face. “Thank you.”

She reached, pillowing his upper lip between her own before going to his bottom one to give it a quick nip.

Peeta groaned appreciatively. “I’m too embarrassed to ask Haymitch, but how long after—”

“Six weeks,” she answered promptly.

“I’ll be counting the days,” he told her.

Katniss snorted. “Me too.”

There was a knock at the door, and they separated as Delly stepped in.

“Hey, you two.” She stepped up to the fetal monitor, looking over the latest readings. Then, she went to Katniss. “Sweetie, can you lift your shirt? I just want to make sure that the probe is reading correctly.”

Katniss moved her shirt over her belly to expose the band holding the round probe. “Is anything wrong?”

“Just wanted to make sure that everything was copasetic,” Delly replied with a smile though Katniss could clearly see it was forced. “Carry on. I’ll be back after lunch!”

She quickly left, leaving the two to ponder her behavior.

“Why don’t you start looking over the folder?” Peeta suddenly said, placing it on her lap. “I know you’ve been antsy over not doing actual work.”

Katniss nodded, her thoughts remaining on Delly’s rushed exit.

++++++

**2:00 PM**

“I guess there must have been an accident.” Gale rolled his window down to look out at the line of traffic. “I see some flashing lights out in the distance.” Looking to Prim, he took her hand. “I’m sure that when they clear everything out, we’ll be on our way.”

Prim nodded, looking down at the swell of her belly. He or she was moving about frantically so she placed her free hand where she could feel the motions. Their baby calmed immediately.

Her hand was joined by Gale’s and she looked to him, seeing warm affection in those greys.

“What’s on both your minds?” he asked.

“Katniss and the baby,” Prim told him.

Gale nodded. “You think it’s that serious?”

“I don’t think,” she replied. “I know.”

The traffic suddenly began to move, and Gale stepped on the gas pedal.

“Well, we’re going to get home in record breaking time,” he promised her. “Our family needs us.”

++++++

**2:30 PM**

Katniss looked up from her work as Haymitch and Delly burst into the room.

“What’s going on?” she asked the two as they rushed over to the fetal monitor.

Peeta stepped out of her restroom, immediately going to her side as the doctor and nurse looked over the current readings.

He met her eyes. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know—” Katniss looked back to Haymitch and Delly who were talking quietly. Delly nodded before walking out of the room, but not before giving the couple a tight smile. “—but it doesn’t seem good.”

“I’m afraid it isn’t.”

Haymitch went to the couple, his mouth in a firm line.

“Delly noticed an issue with the decelerations at around noon and called me. I told her to keep close watch. So, about an hour ago—and after making sure she was getting a correct reading—she contacted me again so I could take a look.” He met both their worried gazes. “Your daughter has decelerated a few times, but they have become more frequent over the past few hours and she’s not picking back up fast enough.”

“What does that mean?” Peeta asked.

“It means that Delly is calling Dr. Jones and the rest of the delivery team,” the doctor explained. “Your baby is coming today.”

Peeta brought Katniss’ bedrail down before sitting next to her. “Today?”

Haymitch couldn’t help but grin at Peeta’s flabbergasted expression.

“Today.” He took a deep breath and continued, his eyes going to Katniss. “I suspect that we will need to do this quickly so I’m recommending that we put you under anesthesia—”

“No!” Katniss protested, her eyes hardening at the man. “I want to see my daughter being born! I want to hear her cry for the first time! I want to see her open her eyes!”

“Katniss,” Haymitch said firmly. “You’re going to have plenty of firsts. However, this is for your safety. I don’t want to risk your blood pressure suddenly shooting up, especially with preeclampsia. You could have a stroke—”

“Well, I’ll be there,” Peeta declared. He took Katniss’ hand. “I’ll take pictures and record—”

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to come inside,” the doctor interrupted. “We’re going to have the NICU team there with the incubator and as soon as she’s out and stabilized, they’ll take her over to their unit.”

“This is completely unfair!” Katniss suddenly sobbed. “She needs someone! I need someone!”

“I’m scrubbing in.” They all turned to find Johanna walking into the room. Her eyes went to Haymitch. “Don’t you dare stop me.”

“You have the clearance,” Haymitch replied warily. “But you know the rules.”

Johanna nodded and looked to the couple. Katniss was weeping into Peeta’s chest as he tried to keep together. However, the man was clearly struggling to stay strong, his blue eyes beginning to glisten.

“Is there anyone that I should call?” Johanna asked them gently. “My Aunt and Uncle, of course…and Prim…”

Peeta handed her his phone. “My brother Rye; he’s in my contacts. Have him tell my parents.” He tightened his hold on Katniss and glared at Haymitch. “Can we please have some privacy?”

“Of course.” Haymitch stood up and nodded at Johanna. “I’ll be outside.”

It didn’t take very long for Johanna to join him in the hallway.

“Is it necessary for her to be put under anesthesia?” Johanna immediately questioned as soon as she was in front of him.

“I’m treating this like any other situation that requires an emergency C-section,” he stated firmly. “And there will be no room in the OR with the NICU team and the delivery team scrambling around. You know how these things go, Johanna. It’s for Katniss’ safety.”

Johanna crossed her arms, her mouth in a tight frown.

“It doesn’t mean I like it—or that I like you very much right now.”

“I understand,” Haymitch said, his tone neutral. “However, your cousin is my patient and it’s my job to keep her and her child safe, whether you love me or not.”

Johanna nodded. “I’ve got to make a few calls.”

He nodded and headed towards the nurses’ station to follow up with Delly.

“I never said love.”

Haymitch turned to her, a smirk on his face.

“You didn’t need to.”

++++++

**2:45 PM**

Katniss finally pulled away from Peeta, wiping her eyes before meeting his.

“I’m scared,” she admitted. “I’m going to be in there all alone.”

“You won’t be,” Peeta promised. “You’ll have Johanna. And, Haymitch is going to do everything he can along with Dr. Jones. You’re going to be fine.”

“But I want you there,” Katniss whimpered. She sat up and he reached to brush away her tears, cupping her face. “We haven’t been apart for months.” She laughed wetly. “I’m not used to you not being by my side.”

Peeta gave her a tremulous smile.

“That’s a funny way to tell me you care.” Katniss rested back against him. “Our parents will be here…and Prim and Gale…and even Rye and Cashmere. Teddy might be able to meet his cousin by the end of the day.”

“Remember what I told you, Peeta,” she started. “If something goes wrong—”

“I know,” Peeta cut in. “But I refuse to think that way.” He turned to look at her and she could see the anguish in his gaze. “You will _not_ leave us alone, Katniss.”

Katniss pulled him against her body, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

Why did she have to go and fall in love with him?

++++++

**3:30 PM**

As soon as they weaved out of the blank signal space of District 4, Prim’s phone suddenly rung. She was surprised to see Johanna’s picture on her screen.

She answered it quickly, putting her phone on speaker mode. “Johanna?”

“Because of your freakish psychic powers, I’m sure you’re already on your way,” Johanna started. “I’m calling you to let you know that Katniss will be having an emergency C-section later this afternoon. Haymitch and Dr. Jones will be putting her under anesthesia because they want to get your niece out quickly and safely.”

“How quickly?” Prim asked.

“I’ve seen Haymitch get a baby out in a minute flat,” her cousin informed her. “He does his job well. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be sleeping with him.”

“You know you’re on speaker mode, right?” Gale called out from behind the wheel.

“We’re family now,” Johanna told him. “You might as well get used to it.”

“How’s Peeta?” Prim asked.

“Walking around like a headless chicken since they were told that there’s not enough space in the delivery room for him. They’re going to stuff the entire NICU team in there so they can transport Baby Everdeen-Mellark to their unit as soon as she’s out.” Johanna sighed over the phone. “Peeta’s family is on their way and so are your parents, but we’re going to start prepping Katniss soon…and he’s all alone.”

“We’re about thirty minutes from the hospital,” Gale said. “But I going to break a few laws to get us there in half the time. We can’t let him wait by himself.”

“Right-o, new cousin,” Johanna responded. “I’ll see you likely after the delivery.”

++++++

**4:00 PM**

“Katniss, I’m going to lower the bed to remove the fetal monitor,” Delly said. “After that, we’ll walk over to delivery.” She then looked over to Peeta. “As for you, once we are in the delivery room, you can start packing up yours and Katniss’ belongings before heading over to the waiting room. I’ll come find you after everything is done.”

Katniss looked to the woman, slightly dazed. “I won’t be in this room?”

“You’ll be in a recovery following the surgery. Then you’ll be in a room closer to the NICU,” the nurse said. “I’m not sure how long you’ll be there for, but it’s likely you’ll be in that room for only a few days before being released.”

“So, this is the last time we’ll see you.” Katniss concluded.

“I’ll be with you in the delivery room.” Delly lowered the bed, helping Katniss sit up. “Sit upright for a moment and let me know if you feel dizzy.”

“I feel fine,” she informed the nurse. “Only slightly annoyed to be in this burlap cloth.” Katniss’ eyes roved over her hospital gown cladded body, her hands going to her stomach. “I’m going to miss the belly. We’ve become good friends.”

Peeta chuckled lightly. “I feel like you’re the first woman I’ve heard say that.”

She smiled at him. “You like me for my individuality, right?”

“Among other things,” he replied.

“Peeta, take her hand as she stands up,” Delly instructed and he did as he was told. Katniss gripped his hand as she stood. “I’m going to remove the band—” She went to the back of the gown and removed the fastening of the band. The probe landed on the floor with a resounding thunk. “And, you’re free of the fetal monitor.”

Katniss looked down at the circular object. “It’s almost become part of me.”

Delly picked it up, placing it on the bed before stepping away.

Her eyes went to the couple. “I’m going to wait at the doorway so you can…talk.”

She gave them a smile before walking to the open doorway to give them a semblance of privacy.

Peeta took her hands, looking down at their joined fingers before meeting her greys.

“I thought of a name for her.”

Katniss smiled, her bottom lip trembling at his announcement. “What is it?”

“Hailey,” he said, a lopsided grin brightening his handsome face. “After the artist of our painting.”

Her breath caught as a rush of electricity shot up her spine—it was as if _she_ was giving her approval.

“Hailey.” She sounded it out and found herself nodding at the suggestion. “Hailey Mellark. It’s perfect.”

“Not Everdeen-Mellark?” Peeta questioned.

Katniss shook her head.

“Why complicate her life with two last names? The journey to her birth was complicated enough!”

Peeta laughed roughly, stepping closer, and wrapping his arms around her.

He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closing and a ragged exhale escaping his lips.

“My brave girl. In case you didn’t know, I am incredibly lucky to have you in my life. I can’t wait to spend the rest of it with you and Hailey.”

Katniss closed her eyes, knowing when she opened them the tears would fall.

She took a deep breath, her heart exposing itself as the air rushed out of her lips.

“Peeta, I lo—”

“Don’t.” The anguish in his voice broke her into a million little pieces. “Not like this. Tell me after.”

Katniss opened her eyes, finding his own open and heavy with tears. She nodded, feeling heavy tracks of tears rush down her cheeks.

“Okay,” she replied, her voice cracked. “After.”

Putting an arm around her, Peeta walked her over to Delly.

They looked to one another and he gave her a gentle kiss. She could taste their tears and it only caused another torrent to rush down her already wet face.

“I love you,” Peeta whispered. “Always.”

Pulling away, she nodded and Peeta moved away so she could take Delly’s arm.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Delly urged gently. “Let’s bring your daughter into the world.”

Katniss turned to look at Peeta one last time, his eyes on her as he leaned brokenly against the doorway.

She turned towards the open double doors leading into the delivery room.

“This way, Katniss.”

Delly guided her to her left and she heard the doors behind her click shut as she walked into the room.

There was a flurry of activity as nurses in blue scrubs moved about the room. Dr. Jones and Haymitch stood in front of the operating table where she would be laying, both in their scrubs and coverings. To her right was another team standing next to an open incubator—the NICU team.

“Step up, love,” Delly instructed gently.

Katniss looked down to see a small step stool next to the operating table and gingerly stepped up before laying straight on the table. One of the nurses placed a blood pressure cuff on her arm while another asked her to lift her head so they could put a head covering on her.

The whole time Katniss gripped Delly’s hand.

“How are you doing, Katniss?” Dr. Jones asked kindly.

“I could be better,” she said, deadpanned.

Haymitch chuckled. “There’s that caustic wit that we know and love.”

Her eyes went to the tornado of blue scrubs moving above her. “Where’s Johanna?”

“Here, love.” The dark, sharp eyes of her cousin were suddenly gazing down at her. “The good doctors will be handing your daughter to me for cleanup and measurements.”

“Hailey,” Katniss told her. “Her name is Hailey.”

She could’ve sworn there were tears in Johanna’s eyes.

“I’ll take good care of Hailey,” her cousin promised. “Now, count down from five.”

A mask was placed over Katniss’ nose and mouth.

‘ _Five…four…please let me wake up from this—_ '

“Quiet please,” Haymitch called out as the lights were lowered and a single overhead light was pulled over her.

Katniss stared up at the large ball of white.

‘ _Three…two—_ ’

“Katniss Everdeen…twenty-four years old…” reported Dr. Jones.

‘ _One._ ’

Katniss took a deep breath into the mask, feeling the heavy pull of the anesthesia…

Then, nothing.

++++++

**4:25 PM**

It didn’t take very long for Peeta to pack up their things.

However, it didn’t stop him from lingering in the room where they had spent 40 days waiting for Hailey to make her grand appearance. He carefully packed Katniss’ things, making sure that her clothes for discharge were clean.

Afterwards, he made sure that his belongings were packed up and his laptop was in its case along with its cords.

The third bag was for Hailey; a starter pack of diapers, wipes, swaddling blankets, and bottles—along with her going-home outfit.

Peeta sat in the seat next to Katniss’ empty bed and pulled out the onesie with the bright sunset on its front, holding it out in front of him.

Then he wept, burying his sobs into the tiny suit.

And that’s how Prim and Gale found him when they arrived five minutes later.

++++++

**5:00 PM**

Peeta nursed the cup of now-stale tea in his grasp, his eyes on the teabag at the bottom of the paper cup. Next to him was his father, an arm around Peeta’s shoulders, while his brother sat on his other side with a hand on Peeta’s knee. Cashmere decided to stay home with Teddy but demanded that Rye call her once they had news.

His mother paced the waiting room anxiously. Occasionally, she would shoot up to look down the hallway where the delivery rooms were.

Aster and Ben sat across from him, the bags he had gathered sitting in the seat next to them. Aster was unsuccessfully trying to read an old _Instyle_ magazine as Ben looked through his phone. To their left was Gale and Prim, husband and wife looking exhausted and leaning their heads against one another.

Prim met Peeta’s eyes and smiled.

Her smile looked so much like Katniss’.

He could feel himself breaking down—the wait was killing him.

Was Katniss alright? Hailey? How long would it take before he heard anything?

There hadn’t been any code calls over the PA so he could find assurance in that.

Why didn’t he let Katniss say _those_ words?

For so long, he would have given his right arm to hear them. However, the moment had come to pass, and he had refused them.

Deep down, Peeta knew why.

Because he didn’t want it to sound like a goodbye.

There was a sudden gasp and his eyes shot up as Delly entered the room.

She stopped in front of him, expression unreadable. “Hold out your arm.”

Dazed, Peeta follow her instructions and held his arm out.

Delly knelt before him and reached into her pocket to pull out a plastic ID bracelet.

She fastened it around his wrist before meeting his eyes…and grinning.

“Congratulations, Dad.”

They both stood up and Delly embraced him.

“She did beautifully. Dr. Abernathy should be out in a few minutes to fill you in.”

Delly squeezed his shoulder before walking out of the waiting room.

Around him, their family let out shouts of joy. His mother and Aster were hugging and weeping…Rye was on the phone with Cashmere announcing the arrival of their niece…their Dads were discussing whether or not he and Katniss should get a larger car to bring their Pearl home in…Gale was comforting a relieved Prim…

However, he noticed none of it, his focus solely on the plastic ID bracelet and the words written on it:

_Baby Girl Mellark_

_1/14 @1650_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is clear, but the birthtime is written in military time. Also, I realize there’s no year, but I just didn’t want to specify.
> 
> The real point of this chapter—besides the birth of dear Hailey Mellark—is to show how things can change quite quickly. This literally happened to me. My doctor came in at ten in the morning and told me that I wouldn’t be having a baby and by five in the evening, she was there.
> 
> I’m sure other mothers can attest to this.
> 
> Does this foreshadow Prim also giving birth early? Not sure yet.
> 
> We almost got the L word from Katniss!
> 
> Anyway, I’ve been quite emotional this week and writing this chapter didn’t help.
> 
> I hope everyone is keeping safe. Please be careful out there, especially if you’re attending any protests.
> 
> Wash your hands, wear a mask, and practice social distancing.
> 
> Next: The Pearl
> 
> Until next time, JLaLa


	14. The Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> “Only One”—Kanye West and Paul McCartney
> 
> “I’ve Been Waiting For You”—Amanda Seyfried, Christine Baranski, and Julie Walters
> 
> Just a quick answer to a reader: I cannot respond to guest reviews on FFn. I do read them though. Any questions can be sent on Tumblr.

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Fourteen: The Pearl_

It was like a dream.

This little band around his wrist—which proudly displayed the date and time of birth of their daughter—didn’t feel real.

His mind suddenly went to Katniss. Was she okay? Delly said that she had done well, but he knew she would be upset over missing everything.

Hell, so was he. However, they would have many firsts with Hailey…their daughter.

He still couldn’t get over it.

Peeta had gotten the girl. In fact, he got two out of all of this.

And, he couldn’t be happier.

“Peeta.” His gaze went to his mother kneeling before him. Her hand reached to cup his cheek, joyful tears in her usually stoic blue eyes. “You’re a Daddy.”

Slowly, he stood and his mother followed, their eyes on one another.

“I am, aren’t I?” His hand covered hers and Peeta grinned at the sound of his new moniker. “I’m a Dad.”

Suddenly, he was engulfed in his mother’s embrace, her face buried in his shoulder as she sobbed.

Peeta chuckled thickly at her unexpected burst of emotion. “Why the tears?”

“I’m just happy,” she choked out, meeting his eyes. “Parents…actually, people tend to cry during highly emotional moments. This is definitely one of those.” His mother looked to him. “I’m proud of you, Peeta.”

He was surprised. “You are?”

“We are.” His father wrapped his arms around them. “All we’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy with yourself and with the life you have.” The man reached, his hand going to the back of Peeta’s head so he could press his forehead to his son’s. “You’re going to be a wonderful father.”

“You already are,” Rye added as he closed in the hug, going to the opposite side of his father. “You’ve always taken care of me.”

“You did the same,” Peeta told his brother.

They stood for a moment in a tight circle before the sound of someone clearing their throat drew them apart.

Prim stood before Peeta and joyously he held his arms open to her. She rushed into them, her head going to his chest and her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“You haven’t married Katniss… _yet_ , but you’re already a brother to me,” Prim told him. “Congratulations.”

“I think since that Walk of Shame we knew things would never be the same,” he replied, and Prim looked up, a laughing smile on her face. “I’m glad that I got a sister out of all of this—” His gaze went over her head to the dark-haired man. “And a Gale.”

Gale, not one to be left out, walked over pulling them together in a tight embrace.

“This is a good day for Team Geeta,” Gale told them.

“We’re going to have to talk about that name,” Prim suddenly interjected and they moved apart. “It’s stupid.”

Gale and Peeta looked aghast at her proclamation.

“We better get a hug in while the boys get it together,” Aster said before walking over to the two. The two men pulled her into an embrace. Her eyes—Katniss’ almond eyes—turned to Peeta. “Congratulations, sweetheart.”

Ben joined them, patting Peeta’s shoulder and then Gale’s. “This is just the beginning.”

“I hear there’s a new Dad in this waiting room.”

The group turned to find Haymitch in the open doorway.

He met Peeta’s eyes immediately, heading towards him, a wide grin on his mouth.

“Come on. I’d like to introduce you to your daughter.”

++++++

“Dr. Jones is just finishing up with Katniss,” Haymitch informed him as they walked down the hallway. “She did great and I had Hailey out about five minutes after Katniss was put under anesthesia.”

“How’s Hailey?” he asked anxiously.

“She is small but…she has a great pair of lungs,” the doctor replied. “Right after she was delivered, Hailey had everyone’s ears ringing. Poor Johanna was blubbering and trying to soothe her at the same time—don’t tell her I said that.” They stopped at a set of double doors. “That being said, I feel that Hailey should still be put on a CPAP. Since she is a preemie, she’s just going to need a little more support to keep her oxygen levels up in her blood.”

Peeta nodded in agreement. “Whatever it takes to keep her healthy.”

Haymitch took his ID badge, pressing it to the scanner on the wall, and the doors opened slowly for them.

As they stepped into the NICU, the noise of the delivery sector of the floor disappeared. The NICU was completely silent and Peeta looked around the sterile hallways. They continued their walk down the hallway and his eyes fleeted to wide windows, seeing nurses and other staff covered appropriately in head wraps and face masks. Beyond them, he could see rows of incubators, some covered and some not.

“Here we are.” Haymitch stood in front of a door, pressing the red button next to him. There was a buzz and he pulled the door open for them. “This is where you will check in to see Hailey while she’s here.”

They stepped inside and Peeta looked to the room’s reception area. A curly-haired nurse was sitting behind the desk.

Seeing Haymitch, she gave him a big grin.

“You bringing our newbie in?” she asked before her smile went to Peeta. “Hello, new Dad. Congratulations.”

He smiled sheepishly. “Thanks.”

“Has Hailey Mellark been brought in yet?” Haymitch asked.

“Not yet,” the woman replied. “We do have her spot ready for when transport arrives. Row 3.”

“Got it. Thanks, Chantal.” The man presented Peeta to the nurse. “This is Peeta Mellark. Peeta, this is Chantal, one of the head nurses in the NICU. She’ll be here if you have any questions.”

“Nice to meet you, Chantal,” Peeta said congenially.

“Nice to meet you, sweetie,” Chantal replied. “First things first. We have two sinks—” She pointed to the sink next to the reception desk and then to the one behind him. “—always wash your hands when you come in. If you need a mask, let us know and we’ll provide one.”

Peeta immediately went to the sink next to the desk to wash his hands. After drying his hands, he presented them to Chantal, who nodded in approval.

“Next, mobile phones are on silent,” she told him. “You can take pictures of Hailey, but for privacy reasons try not to get any other incubators or patients in the background.” Peeta nodded in understanding. “There’s going to be a lot of things happening while she’s here—always ask questions. Also—” She handed him a business card. “—this is the number to the NICU. If you’re home with Mom and you want to check on Hailey, you can call anytime. We’re used to 3 AM calls so don’t hesitate.”

“Thank you,” he replied, feeling a bit dazed.

“Eventually, you’ll have to get photo badges for entry but, for now, the bracelet on your wrist will grant you access to the NICU. Before you leave, I’d like for you to fill out a visitor list so we know who has access to see Hailey.”

“No problem,” Peeta assured her.

Haymitch put a hand to his shoulder. “Let’s head in and get to Hailey’s space before they get in.”

Saying goodbye to Chantal, they walked into the room passing by the parked incubators. There were a few parents in the room, each gave him a friendly smile before going back to their respective babies. Nurses nodded at him, then went back to their patients.

Finally, they stopped at an empty spot next to two incubators—twins—where a young couple sat in adjacent chairs. They looked up at him, both giving him identical smiles and Haymitch nodded at the two.

“How are the girls?” he asked the couple.

“Bella had a rough night, but Charity is doing well,” the girl told him quietly. “We’ll be leaving for the night in a few minutes.”

“Long drive, right?” Haymitch asked and the couple nodded.

“Until we can find some temporary housing nearby,” the guy replied. He looked to Peeta. “I’m Rob and this is Nina—” The girl waved at him shyly. “Our girls are Bella and Charity.”

“My daughter is Hailey,” Peeta said, a proud puff in his chest.

There was a sudden ruckus and Haymitch pulled him away from the blank space.

The doctor smiled. “She’s here.”

The transport team was comprised of five people guiding the incubator carefully down the aisle; some holding tubes and wires to keep them from dragging on the ground. One of them waved and Peeta recognized Johanna, her penetrating eyes shining at him.

One of the team turned to him, a masked man with green eyes. “Dad?”

Peeta’s throat tightened at the title and he nodded.

“I’m Eric—I’m going to be helping Hailey with her respiratory needs,” the man explained. “I’m going to be putting a CPAP mask over her nose, but I know you’d like to see her before then.”

The team scurried around them, connecting wires to the plugs on the nearby wall and wrapping tubes seamlessly as Johanna and Haymitch stood aside watching over them.

Eric looked to him. “You have your phone?”

Peeta nodded wordlessly and clumsily reached for the back of his jeans.

Johanna stepped in, taking the phone from him. “Let me take pictures.”

Looking to her gratefully, Peeta turned to the incubator, his heart pounding as he approached it carefully.

Eric pressed a button on to the side of the incubator and the top lifted. “Go ahead, Dad.”

Peeta stepped up to the incubator, his chest swelling as he set his eyes on his daughter for the first time.

She was an angel.

A head full of golden hair, a bit of wave from what he could see. Her skin was pink, and she reached out, her thin arms stretching forth in search of something—

“Peeta, you can touch her,” Johanna said, her voice wet. He could hear the clicking of his camera phone as she captured every moment.

His hand reached, just so to a bare shoulder and he brushed his finger against her skin—so soft.

“Hello, Hailey.” His vision blurred as she let out a small whine. Her head lolled towards his voice, tiny eyes trying to open to look for him “I’m Daddy.”

++++++

Eric explained that he would be putting the CPAP mask on, though the pressure wouldn’t be too high since Hailey was already breathing on her own. He felt strongly that in a week or so, they would be switching her over to nasal prongs.

“That way, you’ll get to see more of her face,” Eric informed him. “She’s doing well for someone who came out as early as she did. Dr. Abernathy and Dr. Jones really created the best case scenario for her.” He looked to Peeta. “When should we expect Mom?”

Peeta turned to Haymitch. “When should Katniss be waking up?”

“She’s in recovery,” Haymitch replied. “I can take you there now so I can write out my report.”

He nodded before looking to Johanna. “Can you talk to everyone and let them know what’s going on? Try to get Prim and Gale to get some rest since they’ve been here since getting back from District 4.”

“I know Prim,” Johanna answered sagely. “She’ll sleep here if she has the choice.” She handed him his cell phone. “I’ve already texted the photos to myself and I’ll share them with the rest of the family.”

Peeta gave her a tired smile. “Thanks.”

Johanna reached over and hugged him.

“Of course.” Pulling away, she winked at him. “I better be her Godmother!”

Haymitch clapped his shoulder. “Let’s go see Katniss.”

Nodding, Peeta looked to his daughter once more. Now fitted with her CPAP mask, the top half of her face was covered while the rest of her was cradled in a cushion shaped to mimic a womb. Hailey was already sleeping, surprisingly calm after being prodded and hooked up to the monitors surrounding her incubator.

He placed a hand against the case, giving Hailey a quiet assurance that he’d be back before joining Haymitch and leaving the room.

++++++

Prim adjusted herself in the sitting room chair, her hand going to her belly and rubbing gently. The flutter in her stomach was assuring, letting her know that the little one was awake and eager to hear some news.

“You have a cousin, love,” she said softly. “Her name is Hailey.”

The flutter came again, only harder—like a kick.

“I think that’s the first time that you’ve done that to me,” Prim said back to the baby in her belly.

Gale joined her, a tired smile on his face. “What’s going on here?”

“Just having a little talk with our future offspring,” she replied. Taking his hand, Prim placed it against the spot where the baby had just kicked. “He or she is very excited about having a cousin.”

“Makes you think that we’ll be here in a matter of weeks.” Gale looked to her. “Are you nervous?”

“No.” Prim smiled at him. “I think if Katniss and Peeta can handle everything that’s happening right now, then we can handle bringing a life into the world.”

Johanna rushed into the waiting room.

“I’ve got pictures!” She sat next to Prim as everyone crowded around them. Her eyes went to Prim. “I think you’ll be very happy.”

The family gathered around the two and Johanna opened her screen.

“Oh my God…” Prim’s eyes went to the blonde cherub that Peeta was staring adoringly at in the photo. “She had Katniss’ waves!”

“That’s our granddaughter,” her mother hiccupped over her shoulder.

“She’s beautiful,” Claire whispered, and Brady put an arm around her, his own eyes on the picture.

“Another golden-haired beauty in the family,” her father said, his eyes meeting hers.

“I can’t wait to show this picture to Cashmere,” Rye said, grinning widely. “Johanna, could you send that picture to me?”

The rest of the group echoed her request and Johanna sat with the rest of the family to collect their contact information, leaving Prim and Gale back in their seats.

“She’s beautiful,” Gale said softly. “I really can’t believe that Katniss and Peeta have a baby out in the world.” He grinned at her. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

Prim smiled in return. “It is. Soon, so will we.”

++++++

Peeta followed Haymitch through the recovery room door, closing it behind him.

The room was completely quiet with most of the beds hidden behind closed curtains. They continued down the row finally stopping at a closed curtain. Haymitch looked in before beckoning him forward.

Katniss laid fast asleep; hair fanned out on the pillow. She looked fine…a bit pale. Other than the IV connected to her, she seemed undisturbed.

“During caesarean, there is blood loss,” Haymitch began. “Dr. Jones said that she experienced a bit more than usual, but we will give her a blood transfusion and give her some iron as well. She’s going to be out of it for now.”

Peeta nodded, sitting in the chair adjacent to her bed.

Taking her hand, he was surprised when she groaned.

Peeta shot up from his seat. “Katniss?” His hand went to her hair and she seemed to calm. “I’m right here.”

Katniss slowly opened her eyes, her greys disoriented. “Hailey?”

Peeta nodded, his mouth bursting into a grin. “She’s fine.”

She nodded in return, her lips reaching into a tired smile. “Does she have hair?”

“Yes…lots. A nice gold that looks a bit like Prim’s.”

“Mmm…” Her eyes fluttered closed once more. “Just like in my dream.”

And Katniss was asleep once again.

++++++

At Johanna’s insistence, Prim and Gale went back to the apartment.

“Now that Hailey’s here, everything seems so different,” Prim said as they stepped inside. “Like this apartment doesn’t seemed prepared at all!”

“I agree.” Gale looked around the living room. “The coffee table is a death trap with its pointed corners…and we’ll need some place to put a playpen for them…” He turned to her. “Why is it just coming to us now that we’re not even close to ready for these babies?”

Prim plopped down on the couch. “Between getting married and Katniss giving birth, it just slipped our minds?”

“If this has taught us anything, it’s that everything can change in an instant.” Gale joined her on the couch, his head falling into his hands before looking to her, wide-eyed. “No one—except for you and your twin sense—knew that Hailey was coming. For all you know, tomorrow you could go into labor!”

“Stop freaking me out!” Taking a calm breath, she turned to her husband. “I think that you and I are having pre-baby jitters.”

Gale snorted. “You think?”

“Don’t be a smartass,” Prim retorted. “Let’s figure this out. The first thing is that we’re going to have to start making this place habitable for two newborns and two sets of parents.”

Her husband nodded. “Okay, we can do that.”

Prim rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the exhaustion take over. “Gale?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t believe that—within the last two weeks—we’ve gotten married, went on a honeymoon, my sister went into labor and had an emergency c-section and now our niece is here.” She lifted her head and looked to him. “And you know what I want to do now?”

Gale put an arm around her. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Prim smiled, letting him help her up. “I was going to say continue our honeymoon but—”

She was suddenly scooped up bridal-style by Gale.

Her arms wove around his neck and Gale met her inquiring gaze.

“Just because I said we were going to bed; it doesn’t mean we are going to sleep.”

++++++

Katniss’ eyes felt overwhelmingly heavy.

However, she fought to open them and found herself in a sterile room with nothing but a white wall in front of her.

Slowly, she turned her head, finding Peeta staring down at his clasped hands.

“Peeta…”

His eyes shot over to her and he was immediately by her side, his hand clasping hers.

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Peeta gave her a tired smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Like they’ve just moved around my organs to remove a human being from inside me,” she replied softly. “How’s our Hailey?”

“She’s beautiful…and loud…” She reached a hand to his cheek, her thumb running over his wide smile, and she felt her own lips rise. “Oh God, Katniss—you’re going to love her.”

“I can’t wait to see her.” Katniss tried to adjust, feeling the heaviness of her bottom half. “Oh, that feels not good.”

“Just rest, love,” Peeta told her as he gazed at her in adulation. “Did I ever tell you, you’re my hero?”

Katniss snorted. “I am the wind beneath your wings.”

He pressed his mouth to hers, laughing into her lips. “There’s my girl.”

“Can we go see Hailey now?”

Peeta kissed her again. “I’ll go find Haymitch.”

++++++

As they made their way down the hall, Katniss felt the fatigue take over once again. Haymitch had warned her that the recovery would take a lot out of her. She had just had a full-on surgery and there had been blood loss.

However, her eyes focused ahead, the excitement bubbling at the thought of seeing their daughter for the first time.

Had it only been months ago when she realized that she would be having a baby? Just a day when she laid in her hospital calmly reading her baby books? Only hours since eating breakfast not realizing that by nightfall, she would be a mother?

“You okay?” Peeta asked as he walked by her side, helping the transport team guide her bed to the NICU.

Katniss nodded. “I’m a little nervous.”

She didn’t want to mention the overpowering exhaustion; her eyelids were beginning to slide close.

But, Katniss needed just one look at her.

“Okay, Katniss,” Haymitch said from the foot of the bed. “We’re heading in.”

As soon as they wheeled her into the room, the outside noise ceased and the nurse by the reception desk stood up, giving her a friendly smile.

“Hi, Chantal,” Peeta greeted. “This is Katniss, the most beautiful mother in the world.”

“Not looking like this I’m not,” Katniss cracked.

Chantal grinned, reaching to take her hand.

“Congratulations, sweetie. Peeta is right; you are quite beautiful.”

Her face grew warm. “Thanks.”

“Your little girl is all ready for you,” the woman informed the couple. “She’s been a little fussy since they have her on the CPAP.”

Katniss looked to her doctor. “CPAP?”

“She is breathing fine on her own, but I feel that it’s better to give her some support for now,” Haymitch explained. “It might be a little overwhelming to see her with it on, but it’s for the best.”

She nodded in understanding. “Alright.”

The team moved the bed carefully between incubators with a surprisingly smooth agility. Katniss’ gaze went to each incubator, some with more machine connections then others, and her ears caught the slight sound of oxygen flowing through the many breathing tubes.

However, everything around her seemed to stop as they slowed and the transport team lined her bed up to the incubator.

Katniss turned her head to look and her breath caught in her throat.

There, asleep in her incubator, was their little pearl.

Their Hailey.

It was love at first sight.

She couldn’t see her whole face because of the CPAP, but beneath her newborn beanie were golden locks curling out. Her skin was pink, but Katniss could tell that her complexion would be Peeta’s peaches and cream coloring.

Haymitch opened the armholes for her. “Go ahead and touch her, Katniss.”

Katniss looked to Peeta, his eyes shining with tears. “I’m sure she’s been waiting for you.”

Carefully, she reached inside, her fingers searching until it found home on Hailey’s abdomen and her eyes filled feeling that rise and fall of this life that she and Peeta created.

The relief of seeing their daughter in front of them, thrilled and amazed her.

“Hello, sweet one,” Katniss greeted quietly. “I think I’ve been waiting for you my whole life. I just didn’t know it until now.”

There was a click of a photo being taken but she paid it no mind, her focus solely on the little girl.

A wave of tiredness overtook her, and Katniss rested back onto the bed.

“I think it’s time to take you upstairs to your room,” Haymitch said, seeing her falter. “Get some rest because you’ll need it—both of you.”

“I think it’s catching up with me.” Katniss yawned; her tired eyes went on Hailey. “She’s made me so happy.”

“This is just the first day, Katniss,” Peeta told her as her eyelids began to droop. “We have many more days of happiness.”

++++++

The next time she awoke, it was in the middle of the night.

They had been moved into a regular hospital room; it was a tight squeeze, but somehow, they found space among everything they collected over their time in the hospital.

Peeta was asleep in the pullout, half-sitting up with his head rolled to his side. A pizza box sat opened on the side table and her stomach grumbled. She had been dead asleep when they arrived in this new room, only waking up briefly as Peeta had his celebration pizza dinner to assure him that she was alright.

She was starving but was told that she had to wait until she…passed gas.

The human body was so weird.

Peeta stirred, immediately standing up and going to her side. “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him. “Except that I’m so hungry and can’t eat until I fart.”

He grinned. “You’re not holding out because I’m here, are you?”

“Hell no! I’d fart you out of the room just for a slice of that pizza.”

Peeta laughed at her words, just stopping to caress her cheek.

“I’m glad that you’re alright.” Peeta lowered the bed railing to sit by her side. “Don’t tell Hailey, but I was scared shitless.”

“I won’t if you promise not to tell her that I was also just as freaked out.” Katniss sat up, anxiety filling her. “Do you think that she’s okay down there?”

“In the NICU?” Peeta nodded, taking her hand to sandwich it between his own. “If you’re worried, I can call them. Chantal gave me the NICU’s number to call if we wanted to check on her.”

“We’ll go see her in the morning.” Katniss replied before settling back contentedly. “We’re parents now.”

“I’m aware.” He put an arm around her. “Did I ever say thank you?”

She put her head on his shoulder. “No, but there is such a thing as a ‘push present’.”

“And what would you like?”

Katniss lifted her head, meeting his eyes. He was a beautiful man, inside and out. The way he looked at her made her stomach flip in the best way and he made her feel frightened and brave, all at once.

“You,” she told him.

“You have me.” Peeta lifted her chin. “Always.”

And as easily as a single breath, it came out.

“I love you.”

Peeta stared at her in disbelief that the words had actually come from her lips.

Finally, a beaming grin broke out onto his handsome face.

“I don’t think you realize how long I’ve waited to hear you tell me that.”

His hands reached to cup her cheeks, drawing her into a deep kiss.

They pulled apart, her lips already missing his. “Are you going to say it back?”

“Why say it when I can spend my life showing you?” he told her, completely chuffed. “You know this means that I’m going to keep trying to get a ring on your finger?”

“Keep trying,” she replied. “I might say yes one day.”

Peeta pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Say it again, Katniss.”

Her hand found his, squeezing tight.

Here they were, new parents, at the brink of something new with one another.

She could not wait to see what happened next—with Peeta and Hailey by her side.

“I love you, Peeta Mellark. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, warm fuzzies.
> 
> I don’t know if it was just me, but I was seriously struggling after being put to sleep. I could barely keep my eyes open when I met Toddler J.
> 
> A few things:
> 
> CPAP is short for Continuous Positive Airway Pressure, which is a mechanical ventilation. For preemies, its used to put pressure up the baby’s nose to help the air sacs stay open and preventing apnea. It also in some cases used to bring oxygen into the baby’s blood.
> 
> I’m sure a lot of mothers or people who’ve had to go under anesthesia had been told this, but basically the doctor tells you that you can’t eat until you pass gas because they want to make sure that your GI tract is waking up and going back to its normal state.
> 
> We also have some new characters; Rob and Nina are based on a couple that Hubbs and I met in the NICU. You build a camaraderie when your kids are neighbors. We’ll see them more along with Chantal.
> 
> Anyway, I know we didn’t get a lot of Galerose but we will next chapter as they are kind of freaking out with their impending parenthood.
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, Hubbs actually did eat a whole celebration pizza to himself after Toddler J was born—and I didn’t…
> 
> I love your feedback and your stories; they mean so much. If you have questions, I’m available via Tumblr.
> 
> I’ve just had my birthday yesterday so consider this my birthday present to you and to myself.
> 
> Next: The Routine
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	15. The Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back! Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Music: “Dear Theodosia”-Regina Spektor feat. Ben Folds

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Fifteen: The Routine_

“You look great!” Prim hugged her sister in relief. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted.” Katniss nodded over at the small hanging bag filled with a dark liquid, as rested back on her bed. “This is the worst. They’re pumping pure iron into my veins. Last night, I had my first blood transfusion. It felt so thick as they pushed it in.”

“You’re a Rockstar, sis.” Prim took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “How are you coping with being a mother…for the last two days?”

Katniss lit up at the thought of her daughter. “She’s beautiful. Every time I hold her, I just feel…complete.”

Prim’s eyes filled at her words. “I’m so happy for you.” She grinned excitedly. “And I can’t wait to see her! Mom and Dad are going to be so jealous that I got first dibs.”

“We were connected in the womb. I expect that Hailey and your baby will be just as close,” Katniss told her. She looked out behind Prim to make sure no one was coming in. “Oh, I wanted to warn you about something before the guys got back.”

Prim leaned forward curiously. “What?” Katniss took her hand and put it to one of her breasts. “Um…why am I feeling you up?”

“Do you feel how hard it is?” Katniss asked. Prim pressed, feeling the firmness. It wasn’t from muscle but from something else. “I woke up and they were like this.”

“What the hell?” Prim pushed in some more and Katniss hissed in discomfort. “Sorry!”

“It’s alright. They just feel as hard as rocks.” Katniss looked to her. “This morning, the lactation nurse told me that it’s called in engorgement and then she helped me squeezed some milk out. It hurt like hell.”

Prim grimaced. Postpartum life didn’t sound very comfortable for Katniss. “Why?”

“To give Hailey colostrum. It’s milk with nutrients that she needs,” her sister informed her. “Then after that, I’ll start producing transitional breastmilk…I stopped listening once she got to that. Also, because my rock-hard boobs were feeling so sore from Nurse Grabby Hands.”

“I am not looking forward to that.” Prim pressed into the boob. “Oh God, they really are hard—”

“What did we just walk into?”

They turned to find Peeta and Gale, coffee cups in their hands watching the twins.

“Prim is feeling Katniss’ engorged breasts,” Peeta informed his friend.

“Why?” Gale asked, his eyes going to the ground.

“The lactation nurse came in this morning and she squeezed on those things until milk came out.” Peeta went to Katniss, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “This one was a real trooper even though it looked like trying to squeeze juice out of a rock. I, on the other hand, was almost in tears.”

Katniss smirked. “He’s a real sympathizer.”

“Also, it’s hard to see something you love go through something so harsh,” Peeta told them.

“He’s talking about my breasts, not me,” Katniss informed the couple. Her eyes went to the skittish Gale. “Want to feel?”

Her friend turned puce. “I’d rather not.”

“Smart choice,” Peeta replied with a grin. The twins chuckled at Gale’s obvious discomfort. “You’re going to have to get tougher, bro. This is just the tip of the iceberg.” Clapping the man’s shoulder, he headed toward the door. “I’m going to grab Katniss’ wheelchair and then we’ll all head over so you can meet your niece.”

Gale looked up at the ceiling. “Thank God. Prim—” He suddenly yelped. “What are you doing?”

With one hand on her boob and the other on Katniss’, Prim looked to her husband.

“I’m just comparing! Get your mind out of the gutter. We’ll be seeing our niece soon!”

++++++

Katniss hated the fact that she had to enter the NICU in a wheelchair. However, she was two days postnatal and it was hospital policy. Behind her and Peeta, Prim and Gale followed them down the hall towards the entrance.

The day after giving birth was tough. Haymitch and Dr. Jones had come to check on her. She finally passed gas and got a chance to eat but it left her exhausted. Seeing this, the doctors immediately ordered a blood transfusion and a dose of iron to help her out.

The highlight was that she got to see Hailey again and she savored the small bit of time that she got to stroke her skin. Their daughter didn’t fuss, only clinging to Katniss’ finger. The motion made her chest swell and she fought back her tears though Peeta was ready with a tissue to wipe them away.

She had also got acquainted with the parents next to them, Rob and Nina, along with their twins Bella and Charity. They were from District 4 and would travel every day to see their girls before trekking back to their home in the late afternoon.

By the time Katniss returned to her room, her blood transfusion and iron had arrived. Katniss was hooked up before falling asleep.

The next morning, she was much more alert though her insides still felt a bit heavy. Dr. Jones assured her that she was healing nicely during her morning exam. She was able to walk to the bathroom with assistance, but the rest of the time was stuck in bed or in a wheelchair.

“We’re here,” Peeta announced as he rang the doorbell. The door buzzed and Gale reached to pull it open, holding it for the couple to come into the room.

They were greeted by Chantal who gave them a big smile. “Hey, you two!” She leaned down to give Katniss a hug. “How are you feeling?”

“Still a bit like I got whacked in the private area,” she told the older woman who chuckled at her words. Turning, she nodded her head at Prim and Gale. “This is my sister Prim and my brother-in-law, Gale. That is still so weird to say.”

“It’s still weird to hear,” Gale retorted with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you two,” Chantal said, shaking both their hands. Her eyes went to Prim’s belly before looking between the sisters. “You two usually do life-changing events at the same time?”

“This was purely coincidental,” Prim informed her with a smile. “However, we are twins so it’s not that surprising.”

The woman chuckled. “Okay. So, let’s go over the NICU rules…”

Peeta took Katniss to the sink on the opposite end of the nurses’ station so they could wash their hands.

“How are you doing?”

“Excited to see Hailey,” she told him. “Also, Haymitch said that I might get to hold her today.” Peeta squeezed her shoulder soothingly. “I’m a little terrified.”

His blue eyes stared at her in concern. “Why?”

“I’ve never held a baby,” she admitted quietly. “And Hailey is just so small. I’m afraid I’ll break her.”

“All babies are small,” Peeta told her. “Hailey is no different—just a few pounds, give or take.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “Just think that you have all those fragile paintings and sculptures at the museum and I’m sure that you were afraid when you first had to handle them.”

“We have the restorers for that,” Katniss told him as she finished washing her hands. “I’ve maybe held one painting and then gave it back quickly.”

“Okay, so that was not a great example,” Peeta replied as they headed down the aisle with Prim and Gale behind them. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve only held Teddy.”

Katniss grinned up at him. “That’s one more baby than me.”

Stopping at Hailey’s incubator, Peeta locked her chair and she stood up slowly. There was a covering on it, and she lifted it slowly to see Hailey on her side, clinging to her pillow.

A young woman in soft pink scrubs approached them. “Mr and Mrs. Mellark?”

“Just Katniss and Peeta,” Katniss responded the nurse with a smile.

“I’m Liza,” the woman introduced herself. Liza was petite with tanned skin and dark brown hair, tied back into a bouncy ponytail. “I’m Hailey’s nurse for the rest of this afternoon to midnight.” She went to the incubator and lifted the cover just slightly. “I just changed her and turned her over about thirty minutes ago.” Liza looked to Katniss. “Are we doing skin-to-skin today?”

“Haymitch…I mean Dr. Abernathy wanted me to get some time with her since I haven’t had a chance since delivery.”

“Of course,” Liza said. “I’ll grab a recliner for you and—” The nurse’s eyes went to Prim, giving her sister a friendly smile. “—a chair for the Mom-to-be, as well.”

“Liza, this is Prim, Katniss’ sister and Gale, Prim’s husband,” Peeta informed the woman. “I put them on the visitors list.”

“Perfect,” Liza told him. “I’ll be right back.” She rushed down the ward toward the supply room.

“She’s nice,” Prim told her sister. She walked over to the incubator and looked inside at the sleeping baby. Hailey remained peacefully snoozing, unaware of the four people cooing at her. “Oh, she’s so beautiful.” Putting an around Katniss’ shoulders, they leaned against one another. “You did good, Katniss.”

Katniss covered the hand on her shoulder. “Thanks. When your time comes, you’re going to be great.”

Liza returned with the recliner—a blue monster of a thing—pushing it next to Hailey’s incubator. Another nurse placed a smaller chair for Prim to sit on before heading back down the aisle.

“Okay, Mom,” Liza said. “Have a seat. Then, I’m going to put your legs up.” Katniss sat on the plastic seat and the foot of it was elevated. “For now, I’m going to be placing Hailey on your chest. In time, you’ll learn how to open the incubator and get her out safely on your own.”

“Alright,” Katniss replied tightly, her chest tight with anxiety. She looked up at Peeta, who stood aside with Gale. He gave her an assuring smile. “Next time, it’s you.”

“Yes,” Liza agreed. “Dad will also be getting skin-to-skin during the next session.” Pushing a button at the head of the incubator, the top lifted. “We like to limit things to one person per visit because we don’t want the baby to be out of the incubator for too long. Hailey needs time and rest so she can grow.”

Pulling out a pair of gloves from a nearby dispenser, Liza reached in carefully to bring Hailey to her chest.

“Alright, little doll,” Liza cooed as she moved closer to Katniss. “Dad, can you grab the ends of these wires and just follow me? We don’t want them yanking at Hailey.”

Peeta rushed forward, grabbing the wires so that they didn’t drag along the floor. He followed Liza as she walked to Katniss.

“Mom, just move your gown a little bit off,” the nurse instructed. “Okay, here we go—” Carefully cradling Hailey’s body, Liza lifted her off her chest and carefully placed her on Katniss. Hailey’s head was just below her chin as her chest rested against Katniss’ bare skin. “There you go. Perfect transfer. I’m going to grab some warm blankets. Dad, you can just place those wires carefully down next to the chair.”

Liza walked off and Katniss looked down at the baby. Hailey felt so light against her, but it mattered little as the baby suddenly let out a slight wail.

“Oh sweetie…” Katniss’ hand went to her back gently. “It’s alright, Mommy is right here.” Hailey settled, her eyes trying to look up and Katniss could see her pretty blues searching for her. “Don’t you worry, Hailey. Just relax and get big and strong.”

Peeta knelt before them, his eyes full. “You two are the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.”

Liza returned, draping a heated blanket over them before informing them that she would go make her rounds then check in.

Katniss barely heard a word, blissfully warm at the feeling of having her daughter against her.

“You look happy,” Prim whispered tearfully. “She’s a miracle.”

“Yeah,” Gale agreed quietly. “Motherhood looks great on you, Katniss.”

Katniss hummed, her eyes beginning to drift. Her body relaxed at the feel of Hailey’s breaths against her. She had held this little being inside her for a long as she could and now here she was, so solid and so real.

“I think so, too.”

With Hailey’s heart beating against her, Katniss fell asleep.

++++++

“Katniss, love. Wake up.” There was a gentle shake on her shoulders and a kiss on top of her head. “We have to get going.”

Slowly, Katniss opened her eyes and turned to Peeta. “Morning.”

Her boyfriend handed her a cup of decaf black tea as he sat on her side. “How are you feeling?”

“Better but it’s still a little hard to get out of bed,” Katniss replied. “Who knew that tearing into someone’s lower abdomen would be such a burden?”

“It’s only been two weeks,” Peeta replied gently. “You have to give yourself time. Do you need help to the bathroom?”

Katniss shook her head. “I’ll be fine.”

Heading out to the hallway, she smelled Gale’s blueberry pancakes in the air as she stepped into the empty bathroom. Closing it behind her, she immediately grabbed the plastic squeeze bottle that the hospital had given her and filled it with water before closing the top, making sure the spout was open.

Using the toilet, she then took the bottle and sprayed it…down there.

Things were not as bad as the previous week. She could hardly twist without feeling the protest of her recovering lower half. The spout bottle was given to her to clean her perineum without strain. Even the thought of putting tissue down there made her teeth hurt.

Quickly, Katniss continued her morning ablations before stepping out of the bathroom and going back to her room. Peeta was already pulling out her leggings and placing it on the now neatly made bed.

“White or grey?” he asked, holding out the two identical shirts.

“Grey,” she told him, pulling her nursing bra from her drawer. Carefully, she peeled her shirt off and took the nude garb to put on. Peeta tossed the shirts on the bed and walked over to help her get dressed. Gingerly, she adjusted her breasts and then turned to him. “How do they look?”

Peeta roamed over her figure appreciatively before winking at her.

“Well, I know Hailey and I appreciate them immensely.”

Katniss laughed, playfully punching his arm.

“Well, you can appreciate them. But remember, they belong to your daughter—for now,” she told him.

“Gladly.” Peeta pressed a deep kiss to her mouth and she returned it fervently, her arms wrapping around his neck. His lips dropped off her to brush against her lobe, nipping gently. “But four weeks from now, you’re mine.”

“I’ll be counting the days,” she murmured against him.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart and Katniss pulled her shirt before Peeta helped her with her leggings. The usual uniform of a thin shirt and leggings were the easiest for skin-to-skin time with Hailey. She could easily remove the shirt and bra before putting on a hospital gown. The leggings were comfortable enough for when she had to use the restroom and not so cumbersome as jeans.

“Rye and Cashmere are sending you some lactation cookies,” he told them as they headed into the main room. “They’ll be better than the tea.”

“I cannot stand the smell of fenugreek,” Katniss said. Her eyes went to Prim and Gale at the dining table. “Morning.”

Prim grumbled. “I couldn’t get out of bed today.”

“You can,” Gale insisted as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. “It’s just takes a little longer.”

Katniss looked over at her sister’s slowly reddening face as she gripped her fork.

“Gale, I wouldn’t argue with Prim when she’s holding her fork like a weapon,” she warned her friend. “Prim, you okay?”

Prim immediately softened. “I’m sorry. Things just take twice as long now that I’ve become a mountain.”

“A very lovely mountain,” Katniss replied to which Prim grinned.

“She called you a mountain and gets a smile. I mention the amount of time it takes for you to get out of bed…and I get the threat of a fork stabbing?” Gale sat down next to Peeta. “How is that fair?”

“Katniss was in the same boat as me, so she understands,” Prim replied. “Until you push a baby out of your butt, you can say nothing about my range of motion or flatulence during this pregnancy.”

Katniss turned to Gale. “You said something about the farting?”

He bowed his head. “I just mentioned that she might want to lay off the sauerkraut.”

“Dude, don’t poke the bear!” Peeta muttered. He looked to Prim. “I’m not calling you a bear—just emphasizing a point.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Prim told Peeta. “I’ll let you live…for now.”

“We better get going, anyway,” Peeta said as he stood to help Katniss up from the table. “We’ll see you guys this evening.”

“Kiss my niece for me,” Prim told the two.

Katniss kissed the top of her sister’s head.

“Love you. Make sure to feed yourself and my niece or nephew and try not to kill Gale.”

The new parents left, leaving Prim and Gale to their own devices.

“I’m sorry if I upset you this morning,” Gale told her. “Especially with the whole turtle on its shell remark—”

“Sweetheart, Katniss said _try_ not to kill you. Remember that.”

+++++++

**The Cafeteria**

Katniss and Peeta entered the hospital through the café. They were greeted by Sae, who ran the cafeteria. They were there almost every morning since Katniss was released from the hospital. The woman, knowing that they were coming every day, always had their favorites ready for them.

“I got your veggie omelet, Katniss,” the woman told her as they sat at their usual table. “Also, I have a pitcher of water at your table.”

“Thanks, Sae,” Katniss replied as she sat at their usual place. Peeta was already setting up his laptop as he usually did for his morning meetings. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“I know that you have to pump before getting into the NICU,” the woman replied as she placed a mug with hot water and a tea back next to Peeta. “It can be tiring.”

“I’ve been trying,” she replied.

It was a sore subject. Pumping and expressing milk had been hard on her. Katniss had already met with the lactation specialists, who put her on a pumping schedule. She had the teas and the cookies. She was constantly hydrating, trying to eat right, yet found going to the pump room a frustrating experience.

Peeta covered her hand with his. “I know you’re trying. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

She gave him a small smile before digging into her breakfast while Peeta started his Zoom meeting.

This was their usual routine; breakfast while Peeta had his morning meetings followed by a visit to the pump room, then finally to the NICU for some time with Hailey and to talk to the nurses and doctors. Around the afternoon, she’d leave for lunch and then another— _ugh_ —visit to the pump room.

Then, skin-to-skin…her favorite part of the day.

Sometimes, her parents or the Mellarks would come by.

It had been an interesting, their first meetings with their granddaughter.

Her mother had burst into tears seeing Hailey for the first time while her father proudly told her that his granddaughter had the Everdeen chin. Claire was quiet during their first visit while Brady remarked that Hailey looked like her, from what he could see.

Peeta later told her that his mother had asked the front desk if there was a way to contribute to the ward in Hailey’s name. His mother was never good with emotions, using other means to express her feelings.

Lost in thought, Katniss finished her breakfast quickly. She grabbed her bag with her laptop and Kindle fire that Rye and Cashmere had given her so she could read while she was in the hospital.

“I’m going to get going,” she told Peeta. Katniss went to him, leaning down to give him a kiss. “Text me when you’re done.”

Peeta squeezed her hand. “I love you…and try not to worry so much. You’re doing what you can.”

Nodding, she squeezed his hand back. “I love you, too.”

++++++

**The Pump Room**

Stepping into the room, Katniss was relieved to find it empty.

Truthfully, she got performance anxiety around the other mothers.

Carefully, she took a clean gown from the nearby rack and put it on before maneuvering her shirt and nursing bra off. Reaching inside her bag, she pulled out her pumping bra; she hated the strapless front zip-up with the cutout where her nipples were.

It was meant for her to put the suction cups through so she could free up her hands. However, it made her feel like a cow.

The whole process of just getting ready was tiring enough, having to place the suction cups at her breasts and making sure the bottles catching milk were in place. Then, she had to connect herself to the pump machine with the connectors and tubes…

By the time Katniss sat down, she was exhausted.

Sitting down, she turned on the machine and felt the beginning of the suction underneath the hospital gown.

Quickly, she texted Peeta to let him know that she would see him in the NICU.

He texted back, ‘ _No problem. Don’t stress. Love you_.’

Katniss sighed, putting her phone aside. She loved Peeta, she truly did. It was just sitting in this room and being pumped like a cow somehow made her feel…it wasn’t a feeling that she could exactly describe.

However, one word often came to her mind: detached.

It was as if she didn’t know her own body and something as natural as breathing to some was difficult to her. For someone who often wanted perfection, this was a hard realization.

The door opened and Nina walked into the room. “Hey, Katniss!”

Katniss smiled at the girl. They had become fast friends with Nina and her boyfriend. She had learned over the last two weeks that Nina and Rob had barely finished their first year of college when they found out they were pregnant.

Their parents supported them, but neither had the financial means to help. Rob worked as a courier in the daytime and on the weekends spent nights working at an Amazon warehouse. They traveled back and forth from District 4 where they had an apartment—until just recently.

“Hey sweetie,” she greeted as Nina started preparing to pump. “How’s the apartment?”

“It’s great,” Nina said as she began to remove her clothing. “You two are lifesavers.”

“Well, Gale married my sister, so it just saved them the decision on which apartment they’re staying in,” Katniss quipped.

During their first visit, Gale and Prim had fallen into conversation with the young couple. When they mentioned that their commute from District 4, Gale had sympathized having just gone through the drive himself.

Then, he offered for them to stay in his apartment, only asking that they maintain the place. The couple insisted on paying something and so he agreed to let them pay for the utilities.

“I’m getting a lot more sleep now,” Nina told her as she sat back in her own chair. “It’s nice to be here too just in case there are any emergencies.”

“How’s Charity?” Katniss asked.

Charity was fighting some breathing issues, but it seemed that the episodes were lessening as the weeks went by.

“Much better,” the girl told her. “Hopefully, it calms down. I’d hate for them to be released at different times.” Nina peeked under her hospital gown. “Oh, I’m pretty much done.” Turning off the machine, Nina disconnected her wires from the pump and went to a nearby counter.

Katniss watched enviously as she removed the bottles revealing two filled containers of breast milk.

Nina quickly changed, pulling off the hospital gown and placing it in the receptacle for dirty gowns.

Gathering her things and the milk, she waved at Katniss. “I’ll see you in the NICU!”

She gave the woman a smile. “See you then!”

Katniss looked under her own gown.

She had barely filled the bottom of her containers.

“Fuck.”

Katniss took a breath.

She would not cry…again.

++++++

**The NICU**

“Hey Katniss!” Liza greeted her cheerfully as she went to Hailey’s incubator. “You just missed Eric. He wanted me to let you and Peeta know that he changed out Hailey’s nose prongs today and that she was _mostly_ an angel throughout the whole thing.”

Katniss chuckled. “She wouldn’t be my daughter if she didn’t have some fight in her.”

“I’ll grab your milk containers and you can go ahead to Hailey,” Liza said. “I have two chairs ready for you and Peeta for now. I know how you like to wait until after lunch for skin-to-skin.”

Her face reddened as she handed Liza the insulated container with her milk bottles.

“I really tried Liza. I was in there for almost thirty minutes—”

Liza put a hand on her shoulder.

“Katniss, you need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself,” the nurse told her kindly. “You’re doing the best you can and that is more than enough.”

She gave the nurse a half-smile; everything Liza was saying true.

However, it didn’t stop Katniss like feeling like the world’s most lacking mother.

“Thanks Liza,” she replied. “So in-between his report, did Eric manage to ask you out?”

The woman blushed and shook her head. “I’m not ready to date just yet.”

Over the last two weeks, Katniss had gotten to know the woman and learned that she had just gotten out of a pretty serious relationship a few months ago. She had also witnessed Hailey’s respiratory nurse go completely flustered at the sight of Liza.

There was serious background drama going on in the NICU.

“Well, just think on it,” Katniss said before heading over to Hailey’s incubator.

Today, the incubator wasn’t blanketed and she could see Hailey was on her back, her blue eyes staring up as her arms flailed about. She had gained another pound and a few ounces thanks to donor milk and formula when needed; Katniss’ milk was added whenever she could give it.

“Hey sweetie, it’s Mommy!” Sitting, Katniss unlocked the side openings to move her hands inside. Hailey immediately gripped at her finger, settling as she heard her mother’s voice. “I heard that you did really well today when they replaced your nose prongs.”

Hailey made a slight gurgle in response and Katniss’ chest warmed at the sound. Her daughter was growing by the day, her golden hair had darkened slightly to a light honey and her eyes were definitively blue, favoring Peeta’s hue.

It had been a good day when they removed the CPAP and Katniss could see their daughter fully. She still couldn’t believe that the little bit that she had seen during her first appointment was this baby in front of her.

“Daddy is finishing up with his meetings,” Katniss told her daughter. “Also, Auntie Prim is just finishing up at work before going on maternity leave, but she wants to see you this weekend. Uncle Gale has set up most of the furniture in the house and your bassinet is waiting for you—”

She stopped, her throat thickening. It was hard to see the bassinet on her side of the bed. Brady had bought it for his granddaughter since it was the best of the best when it came to bassinets. However, it just reminded her, whenever she woke up in the middle of the night, that her daughter was still in the hospital.

“Anyway, it’s a bit crowded in the apartment, but we’ll figure out,” Katniss told the little girl. “I hope that you’re okay when we’re gone. I hate leaving you—”

“You’re not the only one who’s gone through this.” Haymitch sat in the chair beside her. He gave her a smile. “How are you?”

“Coping,” Katniss answered with a wry smile. “I’m just feeling a little run down.”

“I’ve noticed,” the man replied. “Johanna said that she’s noticed, too. She says that your conversations have lost all the sarcasm that she’s come to expect.”

“I don’t have the spirit to really come up with a witty retort for her.” Her eyes went to the baby clinging to her finger. “All my focus is on her.”

“Have you been feeling down lately?” Haymitch asked. “Having feelings of worthlessness?”

“I know I’m probably having some baby blues,” Katniss informed him. “But I’m overall happy. I do miss her when I’m not here.”

“I just wanted to check in on you. You are just two weeks into all of this,” he told her easily. “Anyhow, Hailey is doing well; she did have some weight loss which we anticipated but she quickly gained it back and has been steadily gaining.”

She frowned. “I bet it would be faster if I had more milk to give—”

“You are supplementing what you can,” the doctor told her. “You’re being too hard on yourself.”

Tears suddenly sprung to her eyes. “You don’t understand.” Her eyes went to her daughter. “Everyone tells me that it wasn’t my fault that she ended up here and I accepted that. Then, I start having feeding issues and it’s just another punch in the gut—like another failure that I couldn’t help but let happen…”

“I know Johanna said you were a perfectionist, but motherhood is not about perfection,” Haymitch told her. “It’s just a series of tries and fails that you learn from. That perfect mother thing is utter bullshit so don’t fall into that trap.”

“I know.” Katniss’ gaze went to Hailey and her daughter turned her head. She swore her daughter was looking right at her. “I just want to be so perfect for her.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I think Hailey already thinks you’re pretty perfect.”

++++++

Peeta stepped into the NICU, greeting Chantal who was briefing some of the other nurses before going to the sink to wash his hands. The meetings were a pain because it gave him less time to spend with Katniss in the mornings. He had noticed how low she was feeling lately, and they had little time to talk in-between the rush to get to the hospital.

His girlfriend was unbelievably strong. Peeta had known this about Katniss for a long time; she had years of experience dealing with him being a complete bully towards her. Then, Katniss never backed down and, in the process, it only reiterated how much he tried to hide his feelings childishly.

However, this time around it wasn’t some bully coming at her, it was something else.

It was exhaustion, hormones, and just…everything they had experienced in these few months together.

For her, he was sure this was an ordeal.

For Peeta, it only solidified that she was the one.

“Peeta?” He turned to find Liza standing before him.

He gave her a smile. “Hey Liza! How’s it going?”

She looked over her shoulder before meeting his eyes, seriousness in them.

“I’m concerned about Katniss. She’s really taking this whole feeding issue badly. It’s not uncommon for women who give birth early to have a hard time with pumping and supplementing. However, I can see that it takes a big toll on Katniss. I’ve also noticed that she seems a little down. Dr. Abernathy is speaking to her now.”

“I know,” Peeta replied. “Katniss has always wanted to excel in everything. Even when we were kids. You know we went to the same high school together and were extremely competitive with one another?”

Liza smiled. “Let me guess. You used to mess with her because you were totally mad for her.”

He put his index finger to his nose in affirmation. “It only took me just now to finally get her.”

The woman chuckled. “I say you marry the woman before she gets away.”

“Trust me, I’ve asked numerous times,” he told her. “Thanks for checking in with me.”

“No problem.”

Peeta walked down the aisle towards Hailey’s spot, greeting some of the parents that were with their kids: _Nora…Max…Isla…Pablo…_

Hailey was not alone in this.

As he approached Hailey’s spot, he saw Katniss sitting with Haymitch. One hand was inside of the incubator, their daughter grasping her mother’s finger. There was a slump on her shoulders, and he could almost feel her defeat.

“ _You don’t understand. Everyone tells me that it wasn’t my fault that she ended up here and I accepted that. Then, I start having feeding issues and it’s just another punch in the gut—like another failure that I couldn’t help but let happen…_ ”

The pain in her voice killed him and he took a step back as Haymitch spoke to her quietly.

When they had lapsed into silence, Peeta cleared his throat and they both turned to him. Katniss’ complexion was flushed—she had obviously been upset. However, her mouth widened at the sight of him and he felt his heart pound at the clear love in her gaze.

Walking over, he placed a kiss on top of her head. “How are my girls doing?”

“Eric changed her nose prongs today and said she did well,” Katniss told him.

“Also, I was just telling Katniss that Hailey lost some weight as we anticipated, but has gained it back and then some,” Haymitch said. “I’m going to check on some of the other patients—” He stood up to give Peeta his seat, patting his arm. “Holler if you need me.”

Peeta sat down as Haymitch headed off to his next patient and gave Katniss a smile.

“You’ve been crying.”

“It’s not a big deal,” she told him. “I have some baby blues but it’s nothing overwhelming.”

“It’s more than that,” he pointed out.

Katniss sighed and then gave him a doleful smile. “I barely filled the bottles today.” Her mouth trembled. “And I know it’s not a big deal…”

“If you’re this upset then it is,” Peeta replied gently. “That is a sign of a good mother. You want to give her everything.” He looked into the incubator where Hailey gripped at Katniss’ finger. She had fallen asleep, her little pink mouth wide open. “But look at her. Around everyone else, Hailey flails and fights. Then when you’re with her, she completely calms down. Because she knows that if you’re around, everything will be alright.”

Katniss blinked, letting the tears fall. “Thanks for telling me that.”

“Why don’t we step out?” he suggested. “I want to take you somewhere.”

She looked over at their daughter worriedly. “But—”

“We’ll be back in time for skin-to-skin,” he assured her. “You need some air.”

Katniss looked into the incubator before gently removing her finger from Hailey’s grasp. She closed the opening and then turned to him.

“Okay, let’s go.”

+++++++

As Peeta helped her over the fence, Katniss stared out at the bare field and the cusp of evergreen trees in the distance.

“You alright?” he asked. “Is your c-section bothering you?”

She shook her head, taking in the biting cold air. “No, the fence wasn’t so high. Where are we?”

“Remember when we were sitting in the hospital and we were talking about our favorite colors?”

Katniss looked around, remembering his words. “You like to watch the sunset here…along those trees.”

Peeta nodded, taking her hand. “I thought that we could take a walk for a bit before heading back.”

“I know that I haven’t been myself lately,” she admitted as they began to roam about the quiet space. “I’m not depressed or anything. I’m happy…most of the time.”

“I understand or at least I’m trying to,” Peeta replied. “And I know that I can’t even comprehend what you’re going through inside—"

“Today, I was in the pump room,” she started. “And I wasn’t looking forward to it for obvious reasons. So, I’m hooked up to the machine, feeling like some milk machine and then Nina comes in. She wasn’t even there for five minutes and got two _full_ bottles of breast milk!” Her voice cracked. “I stayed an extra twenty minutes and barely filled the bottom...”

Peeta turned to her, pulling her close.

“Sweetheart…” He helped her onto a slight incline before joining her. “That sucks.”

“I know! And I’m doing everything! Tea…cookies…hydration…all the timed pumpings…and—” Something seemed to snap, and Katniss let out a heavy sob. “I can’t even feed our baby!”

Katniss cried, sagging against Peeta as she wept over the feelings of failure and misgivings that seem to stream through her. Peeta held her steadily even as they sank to the ground of the dry field. His hand went to her hair, massaging her scalp as the other hand rubbed her back.

“Let it out,” he cooed softly. “You’ve had a lot of this pent up and have kept it all in for so long.” His lips went to her hair. “You have been unbelievably brave throughout all of this. You are a warrior.”

“Don’t feel like one,” she said against him. “I feel like I’m failing our daughter.”

“If anything, Hailey has one of hell of a mother to look up to,” Peeta told her. “Because yes, there are things that you’re not good at—but every day you get up. Like the sun, you rise up and you do it all for her.”

Katniss turned to Peeta, her heart feeling lighter at his words. She stared at this man before her, wondering how they had found their way to one another. Through hard words and hard feelings, they had somehow found a softer place to land.

“I do it for you, too.” Katniss pushed onto his lap and Peeta wrapped his arms around her. “I get up every day to wake up to your face.”

He leaned down to meet her eyes.

“You think that you could wake up to this mug for the rest of your life?”

Katniss reached to caress his cheek and he closed his eyes. Her heart skipped, feeling the roughness of skin and she felt that fire returned.

For a while, she thought that it had left her.

It had not; Katniss just needed him to kindle it.

“I think I can,” she told him before pressing her mouth to his.

+++++++

_Two Weeks Later…_

“That’s my girl.” Katniss gently rubbed Hailey’s back, feeling that plump flesh under her palm. “Let’s get that burp out…” She continued until she heard that small hitch as Hailey belched and the infant let out a tiny whine of discontent. “Oh, you’re feeling a self-conscious about gas? Everyone has it; Mommy couldn’t even eat after they took you out because she needed to fart.”

Hailey gurgled in response.

“The body is all sorts of crazy,” she continued. “But it’s what make us human…all these strange bodily functions and brain synapses and funky emotions…” Hailey nuzzled against bare chest, settling against Katniss. “It’s what makes us beautiful.”

She gently cupped Hailey’s head.

“I think you’re getting sleepy,” Katniss said. “Why don’t you relax, and Mommy will sing you a song?”

Adjusting the blanket against Hailey’s back, she rested her hand against the baby’s diapered rump before settling back on the recliner.

“ _Sunrise…sunrise…_ _looks like mornin' in your eyes…_ _but the clock's held 9:15 for hours…_ ”

There was a slight shuffle as Peeta settled into the chair next to her, his hand just pressing gently to Hailey’s back, letting her know that he was there.

“Keep singing,” he told Katniss. “She loves it…and so do I.”

Nodding, she closed her eyes and continued.

“ _Surprise, surprise…never something I could hide…when I see we made it through another day…_ ”

Liza passed by and seeing they were settled, gave Katniss a thumbs up, and backed away.

“ _And I said…hoo, ooh, ooh, ooh…to you…_ ”

++++++

Katniss sat in the chair, texting Prim about picking up dinner for the everyone. Her sister was now officially on maternity leave and her energy level was particularly low as she hit the 34-week mark. Gale had spent the day beginning to babyproof everything since Haymitch and Dr. Jones were preparing them for Hailey’s release as their daughter was now at 4 lbs and no longer on assisted oxygen.

“I’ll see you in the room?” Nina called out from the counter as she closed her milk bottles.

Katniss gave her a smile. “Yes, Peeta should be having skin-to-skin right now.”

Nina chuckled. “No way—so is Rob!”

“Two shirtless Dads in the NICU, those nurses better check themselves,” Katniss retorted.

Nina giggled. “Don’t worry Katniss. I’ll make sure that the Dads are okay.”

She waved her friend off and sat back.

Another woman entered the room and began to set up at her pump. Once she was settled, her eyes went to Katniss.

“I heard you singing to your daughter,” she said shyly. “You have a really great voice.”

“Thanks,” Katniss replied appreciatively.

Peeking underneath her hospital gown, she saw that she had barely filled the bottom of the bottle. However, seeing this no longer filled her with despair.

She did what she could and would continue to do so for her family.

That was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an in-between chapter. I really wanted to showcase a day-in-the-life of Katniss and Peeta’s life in the NICU.
> 
> The schedule they have is literally the schedule that I had carved out for myself while Toddler J was in the hospital. We would be there from 9:00 AM to about 6:00 PM, go home, and then start the cycle all over again. She was there for about 4-5 weeks so imagine everyday was like that for us…
> 
> Also, Katniss’ feeding and supplement problems were very much like mine. There was a lot of pressure that I took on myself because I was constantly being pressured (by personal acquaintances) to breastfeed. However, for some reason, I wasn’t producing enough milk.
> 
> Eventually, we decided on formula with whatever breast milk I could give.
> 
> Yes, I also had a huge crying breakdown in front of Hubbs—in our car and not in a field.
> 
> The babies names are taken from some of Toddler J’s neighbors in the NICU.
> 
> The song that Katniss sings is “Sunrise” by Norah Jones.
> 
> We’re getting towards the end. I don’t think we’ll be going over 20 chapters.
> 
> Thank you for your support it means the world.
> 
> Next: The Second Wait
> 
> Until then, JLaLa


	16. The Second Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we’re here? I can’t. I think I’m two chapters from the end.
> 
> Thank you for all your support. It’s been kind of a crazy ride.
> 
> Music: “Little Moon”-Mackenzie Bourg

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Sixteen: The Second Wait_

“You can sit up now,” Haymitch told her.

“I’m trying,” Prim groaned from the exam table. “It might be an hour or two.”

Gale was instantly at her side, one hand on her lower back and the other taking hers to lift her gently to a sitting position. She smiled gratefully at her husband. Lately, he’s had to practically help roll her off their bed.

“You’re at 36 weeks and, from the latest ultrasound, it looks like everything seems fine in terms of the baby’s size. How have you been feeling, overall?” Haymitch asked.

“I feel like everything has just dropped,” Prim said. “I can’t sleep at night because the baby moves all the time. I have gas. I’m always hungry, horny, or tired. I’m kind of worried that this kid is going to rip apart my vagina…that’s just a few of my feelings.”

“The baby has dropped lower into your pelvis,” Haymitch informed her. “It’s good that the baby is active, but unfortunate that it’s at night. However, babies don’t have a clock inside to differentiate day or night. Gas is normal; there’s a lot of pressure down there. It’s good that you’re getting your appetite back. I can’t do anything about you being horny, but just make sure that your sex positions are safe and comfortable. You’re going to be tired until that kid turns eighteen.”

“Fuck Haymitch!” Johanna burst out from her spot at the counter where she was taking appointment notes. “A simple ‘that sucks.’ would’ve sufficed.” She looked to Prim and Gale. “I’m about finished, so whenever you two are ready to schedule your next appointment, I’ll be at the front desk.”

She glared frostily at doctor before opening the door and stepping out of the room.

“Whoa…what did you do?” Prim said, staring at the man. “I haven’t seen Johanna this angry since Katniss broke her Backstreet Boys CD.”

Gale snorted. “Backstreet Boys?”

“It was _Millennium_ —a classic,” his wife responded before turning back to Haymitch. “So, what did you do?’

“She wants me to meet her parents,” Haymitch responded wearily. “But I obviously shouldn’t.”

“Uh…you’re a successful doctor,” Prim replied. “I doubt Aunt Meg is going to be upset. Uncle Richie will probably be a little miffed, but he’s never going to be into any of his precious baby girl’s boyfriends.”

“Won’t the age thing bug them?” He asked.

“Does it bother you?” Gale questioned from his place next to his wife. The doctor shook his head. “Then, it shouldn’t matter. Listen—I’ve known Ben since I was kid. Do you think that it was easy for me to tell him that I’m the reason his daughter was pregnant? Of course not, but I did it.”

“Suck it up, Haymitch,” Prim told the doctor. “You’re a grown ass man in a committed relationship!” She suddenly turned to Gale. “I’m starving. Can we get a sandwich?”

++++++

“Johanna is looking for commitment, huh?” Katniss sat in the recliner, her hand on Hailey’s back as the baby snoozed on her chest. “Not surprising.”

“I think her biological clock is ticking,” Prim replied from her own seat. “You have Hailey…this baby is practically hanging out of my uterus…and she wants more. Poor Haymitch, he looked very overwhelmed.”

“Well, he did take on Johanna,” Katniss replied as she slowly stood before moving slowly to place Hailey in the incubator. Then, she took the two wires left on her baby—the feeding tube and heart monitor—and placed them in the incubator placeholder. “Overwhelmed should be a common feeling for him.” Her eyes went to her daughter, sleeping peacefully. “I think they’ll work it out. Haymitch is good for Johanna; they balance one another out. I’ve seen it in action.”

“We can always just stick them in a closet together,” Prim offered, her hands resting on her belly. “Like one of those kissing games we had to do when we were kids.”

“I hated those.” Katniss blanched. “I got stuck in one of those dumb games with your husband. We had to sit in a closet for seven minutes.”

Prim chuckled. “What did you do?”

“We traded _Pokemon_ cards—”

There was a sudden repetitive beep coming from one of the incubators and Katniss stopped, standing to look around before looking to the incubators next to Hailey’s. Prim watched her sister go to one of twins (Bella?) and lift the cover to look in.

After a moment, the beeping stopped, and Katniss went back to her seat.

Prim turned to her sister anxiously. “What was that?”

“Sometimes, the heart rate of a baby here in the NICU will decelerate and their monitor makes that sound,” her sister explained. “It’s actually pretty common and it will usually pick back up. When it happens, we all usually watch the baby if the baby’s parents aren’t here.”

“You’ve built a real community here,” Prim replied. “And Hailey looks great.”

“She’s only on the feeding tube now.” Katniss smiled proudly. “And she’s tittering on four pounds.” She went to the folder hanging in front of the incubator and pulled out two pieces of paper. “We’ve gotten most of her NICU checklist done.” Her sister smiled smugly. “The staff says that we’ve finished it faster than any other couple.”

Prim looked at the list: _learn to change diaper in incubator…first bath…transfer baby from incubator to chair…_

Were she and Gale supposed to know all of this, too?

“You have to take a CPR class?” Prim asked.

“Peeta and I are going this Saturday, here in the hospital,” Katniss replied. “Do you and Gale want to come?”

Prim’s mind went to their high school years when Peeta and Katniss were still rivals. They were constantly at each other’s throats and Katniss was always a scant away from throttling Peeta. Classes with them were a headache because they each tried to get the last word in while the rest of the class was there to witness what Prim now realized was foreplay.

Perhaps they’ve changed now that they’re in a relationship and have a child.

“Okay. Sign us up.”

++++++

Prim was completely wrong.

When she and Gale arrived, Katniss and Peeta were right at the front of the class. Her sister was already reading over the material on the table while Peeta highlighted his copies. The positive thing was that they seemed to be getting along.

“Prim,” Gale called out from where he stood in the back of the class. “I’m not sure if I can deal with those two.”

“Come on,” Prim cajoled with a smile. “It’s important that we get this class done. I promise I will do my very best to get them to behave.” She went to him, taking his hand and pulling him out of the doorway. “If you help me with them, I’ll do anything you’d like…”

Her husband raised a brow, a grin lighting his handsome features. “Anything?”

Prim leaned towards him. “To the best of my body’s ability. We do have to make some accommodations for baby.”

Gale chuckled, putting an arm around her, and leading her to their seats behind Katniss and Peeta.

“Hey, you two,” Prim called out to them.

“Hey,” her sister said distractedly, her eyes still reading over the material, and never turning to look back.

Peeta just raised one hand up in greeting before going back to the papers.

Prim snorted at the two and Gale stifled a laugh.

“I guess we better look over this stuff,” Gale responded.

“Did you get to the page 3, paragraph 4?” Katniss suddenly asked.

“Ages ago,” Peeta replied easily.

Prim could already feel Katniss’ irritation and saw the stiffness in her sister’s shoulders.

“Well, how about the second pamphlet?” Katniss pressed.

“I’m in the middle of finding the good points,” Peeta told her stiffly.

“I’ve already read the whole thing.” There was the smugness in Katniss’ tone and the warning bells in Prim’s head begun to sound. “You’re wasting your time. There’s nothing there that the first one didn’t already tell you.”

They were interrupted by the teacher stepping into the room, an older woman carrying a large red container with a white cross. Peeta stood up, offering his help and the woman nodded, giving him a smile before instructing him to place the container on the desk.

When he returned to his seat, Prim heard her sister mutter, “Kiss ass.”

“Good afternoon everyone,” the woman started. “My name is Rosemary and I am going to be your instructor today. We will be going over the basics of Infant/Child CPR. I know the majority of you have children and even newborns—” The woman looked to Prim and smiled. “—and that some of you are on your way there. The first thing we should do is run through the history of CPR.” She looked around. “Can anyone tell me what CPR stands for?”

Katniss waved her hand in the air immediately. “Cardiopulmonary resuscitation.”

Peeta shook his head at her. “Who are you? Hermione Granger?”

That comment got him immediately elbowed in the ribs.

Prim hissed at the motion. Beside her, Gale groaned and shook his head.

“Here we go,” he whispered into Prim’s ear.

“And does anyone know when the resuscitation method was invented?” the instructor asked.

“In the 1950’s,” Katniss informed her succinctly.

“Actually, the first known attempts of a resuscitation were in 1767 in Amsterdam,” Peeta corrected, earning a glare from Katniss. “The beginning hypothesis was so successful that the method gained popularity all over Europe.”

That’s when Katniss lost it.

“Did you seriously read up on this?” she demanded to know.

“What if I did?” Peeta countered. “I like to be prepared—”

“Prepared? Or just to be a giant show-off—”

“Yes, because waving your hand in the air is not showing everyone that you’re a know-it-all—”

Rosemary looked between the two. “This isn’t a competition—”

“This one—” Peeta gestured over at Katniss and rolled his eyes. “—always turns it into one.”

Prim and Gale stood up, already knowing what came next.

“You—” Katniss lunged but was quickly caught by Gale.

Prim went to Peeta and yanked him up by the arm.

“Ow!” He turned to Prim. “That hurt!”

“Let go of me!” Katniss screeched.

Prim turned to Rosemary. “Can you give us a few minutes? We’ll be right back.”

Dragging Peeta by the arm, Prim escorted him out of the room with Gale following behind with Katniss practically over his shoulder.

Finding an empty conference room two doors down Prim pushed Peeta into the room. Gale walked inside and placed Katniss on her feet before closing the door.

“You two are insufferable,” Prim told the couple. “Did you come here to learn CPR or to try to one-up each other?”

Heads down, Peeta and Katniss responded quietly, “To learn CPR.”

“Then, I suggest that you two calm down and apologize for your behavior,” Gale suggested. He took Prim’s hand. “We will be in class. Join us when you’ve learned to be grown-ups.”

Gale opened the door and Prim stepped out. He followed, closing the door behind him.

“They’re going to kill each other,” he declared as the two headed back towards the classroom.

“Or, the other thing,” Prim retorted, letting out an exasperated breath.

Her husband grimaced. “Gross.”

++++++

“I’ll take that apology now.”

Katniss looked at Peeta in shock.

“Me apologize? I did not decide to Google all information on CPR. Or have someone from his office pull it up,” she replied. “Plus, there were instances of CPR before then. The Bellows Method, for example.”

Katniss couldn’t understand how they even got into this spot again. She always enjoyed learning about new subjects and was excited to take the CPR class. However, Peeta once again managed to always find a way to be just a smidge better than her.

Not that she would admit it.

He shook his head, laughing sharply.

“You always have to be right!” Peeta approached her. “I’m so tired of you being mean to me if I just happen to know a little more about something than you do!”

“I’m sick of you having a competitive streak! It’s like you enjoy baiting me!” she shrieked.

“Stop bitching at me over petty information!”

Katniss’ fists shook at her sides. “You are just like you were in high school! I cannot believe I let you have sex with me!”

“Let me?” Peeta stepped to her, his nose practically touching hers. “Don’t act like you didn’t want me as much I wanted you, sweetheart. You’re going to lose that argument tenfold.”

Katniss’ breathing tightened, and her heart pounded at the sight of him, fire in those blues of his. He was so close to her that she could see every lash, freckle, along with that stupid, almost imperceptible rise in the corner of his lips—

Her mouth was suddenly on his, eager to cover that smirk that drove her insane. Peeta groaned against their kiss, gathering her into his arms as her own hands grabbed at his hair.

He pulled away just slightly, breathless against her skin. “Are we arguing or are we okay again?”

Katniss gasped. “I don’t know…” Her eyes went onyx at the sight of him heaving in front of her and unconsciously, she licked her lips. She stepped back; her bottom pressed against the edge of the conference table. “I do know that it’s been almost seven weeks since we had Hailey—”

Peeta was on her immediately, his lips on her mouth…neck…and just far down enough to forget any argument they were supposed to be having.

++++++

Two rooms down, Rosemary was in the middle of explaining what to do if an infant or toddler was choking.

“Gagging or coughing does not constitute choking. However, if your child is unable to cry or cough, this is when you would attempt to clear their airway. Have someone call 911 after verifying that the child is choking—”

“ _You win every fight…_ ” A garbled moan followed, and Prim felt her face heat up in embarrassment. “ _God, I love you, Katniss…_ ”

“The vents catch sound really well here,” Gale said, choking back laughter. “Also, Peeta caved unbelievably easy—"

_“Hmm…yes…right there Peeta!”_

“I did not need to hear that come out of my sister.” Prim put her forehead to the table. “We should’ve taken them outside.”

“They would’ve probably ended up against someone’s car,” her husband replied.

Rosemary approached the two, face red, still holding a practice doll.

“Those two are not allowed back in this class,” she told them tightly. “Now, please have them leave the premises before I call security.”

Prim looked to Gale. “Rock-paper-scissors?”

It took him two weeks to tell her how the sight of Peeta’s bare ass had him almost running out of the place and ditching the class as well.

++++++

Prim couldn’t get up. God, the bed had no support whatsoever.

After 38 weeks of pregnancy, Prim no longer had the strength to lift herself up off her stupid mattress.

“Gale?” She tried to look over her shoulder. “Are you there? Did I squash you with my belly?”

Her husband stepped into the room, smiling gently as he sat on her side. “You alright there?”

“I can’t get up…again.” Prim tried to push herself up. “Your child has also decided to jump on my bladder all night.” Gale helped her sit up, her feet going gently to the floor and she grimaced at the sight of them. “They look like bread rolls!”

“No…” Gale shook his head, avoiding her gaze. “…they look like your feet.”

“Katniss!” Prim called out. “Get in here!”

Her sister rushed in with Peeta in tow. “What’s up?”

Prim waved her hand over her feet. “Don’t my feet look like bread rolls?”

Katniss didn’t miss a beat. “More like baguettes. You have unusually long feet.”

Prim looked to Peeta. “And you?”

“Well, they are—” He leaned down and pressed his index finger to the top of her foot. “—doughy.”

“See?” Prim looked at them before sniffling. “I’m so tired of being pregnant.” She was suddenly gathered into a hug by the three. “You know how many times I peed last night?”

“Five or six?” Katniss replied. “I might’ve dozed off during the last visit.”

“I feel this constant heaviness down there.” Prim looked to Gale. “It’s never going to be the same down there. It’ll be like throwing a sausage down a hallway…”

“Men and women have been having sex after children for a long time,” Gale assured her.

“I don’t think I want to have sex with you anymore!” Prim wailed before her gaze went down at her belly. “I love you, baby—but get out of me!”

“Okay, you’re having a meltdown,” Peeta declared. “We have to get you some air. Get dressed.”

“Where are we going?” Gale asked.

“Just do what I say,” Peeta told his friend. “I’m helping you out.”

++++++

“What is this?” Gale asked as he helped Prim get over the low fence.

“This is where Peeta comes to think,” Katniss informed the couple. They headed towards a cusp of trees. “This is also where I had my breastfeeding meltdown.”

“It’s just a place for us to get away,” Peeta continued, taking Katniss’ hand. “Things can get hard on us in the NICU. So, sometimes after we go to see Hailey, we come here and just talk—be a couple and stuff.”

“We think that’s what you two need right now.” Katniss gave the couple a pointed look. “It won’t be long now before you’re parents. Enjoy yourselves. Talk. Remember why you tolerate each other!” She turned to Peeta, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I don’t think we explored that area before.”

The two set off in the opposite direction, leaving Prim and Gale to themselves.

“They’re annoyingly right, you know,” Prim said after a moment.

“I know. The most know-it-all couple I’ve ever met,” Gale replied with a smirk.

His wife took his hand. “But, we love them.”

Gale shook his head. “Sometimes I wish a little less.” They turned to walk in the opposite direction of Katniss and Peeta. “I’m never going to look at Peeta the same way again.”

Prim chuckled. “Are you upset because you saw his ass or because you saw it and it looked way better than yours?”

“I’m insulted!” Gale peered over his shoulder to look at his rear. “My ass is great…from what I can see.”

“I know.” Prim went to his side and he put an arm around her shoulders. “I have the pleasure of getting to see it every day for the rest of my life.”

“Is that the only reason you married me?” he asked her.

“No.” Prim turned to him. “I loved you since we were children in so many different ways…friend…boyfriend…husband…” She took his hand and placed it to their child inside her. “…and soon the father of our baby.”

Gale felt the push under his palm and met her eyes. “Was that?”

“Yes.” Prim took a deep breath. “Won’t be long now.”

Together, they stared out at the vase field in front of them. The bloom of spring was coming. Prim could feel it in the air, and she looked down to see the sweet little daisies at her feet. She remembered how she would make chains for herself and Katniss and declare that they were fairies of the forest.

“It’s really very beautiful here,” Gale remarked. “I wonder what else is around?”

Prim took his hand. “We have the time now.” They walked towards the cusp of trees leading into the forest. “Let’s explore.”

++++++

Four pounds.

Katniss let out of a sigh of happiness as she sat in the pump room. That morning, Liza had done Hailey’s vitals with her help. As the nurse placed her daughter on the scale, Katniss watched the number go from zero to 1859g.

She did a quick conversion of grams to pounds.

“Oh my God,” Katniss whispered. “Four pounds. Hailey is four pounds!”

Liza grinned. “Wow, that was an amazingly fast conversion.”

“Peeta will probably tell you that he would’ve gotten it five seconds faster than me,” she responded. Katniss picked her daughter up carefully from the scale. Hailey’s cheeks had filled in and her hair had grown—fine like Peeta’s but wavy like her own. Her big blue eyes stared up at Katniss in curiosity and when Katniss cooed at her, the baby lips widened in a smile. “I’m so proud of you. Mommy is so proud of you.”

The memory of Hailey’s gummy smile kept her spirits up.

When Katniss found that there was just a little more milk than usual, she took it as a good omen.

Cleaning up, she closed the bottles and got dressed to return to the NICU.

Nina was stepping in as she was about to leave. “Hey, Katniss!”

“Hey, Nina!” They hugged quickly. “Just getting in?”

“Yeah, Rob is with the girls,” the woman told her. “I saw Peeta come in as I was heading over. Oh, and Dr. Abernathy is roaming the NICU so we should be getting some updates on the kids.”

“Awesome. I’ll see you there,” Katniss replied.

Heading into the main hallway, she waved to a few nurses that traveled between the different sectors of the NICU before being buzzed into the main room. She waved to Chantal before washing her hands, then handed Liza her milk as they passed one another.

Finally, Katniss found herself heading to Hailey’s incubator. The lid was finally fully lifted, meaning that their daughter was now breathing room air comfortably; it was big step for their daughter.

However, Hailey wasn’t in her crib.

The sight before Katniss left her still in her spot.

Peeta and Hailey were both in a recliner, their daughter asleep on her father’s bare chest and a blanket over the two. They seemed to both be snoozing and she felt her chest fill at the contentment that seemed to emanate off the father and daughter.

Katniss loved them both so much.

Carefully, she went to sit in the chair by the recliner. Her head went on Peeta’s shoulder and his eyes opened slightly.

“Hello,” he greeted throatily. “I guess I must’ve dozed off.”

“It’s alright,” she replied. “So did she.” Peeta smiled, his hand tenderly caressing their daughter back over the blanket. “Did Liza tell you? She’s—”

“Four pounds,” he finished. “I bet I would’ve converted it quicker.”

“I told Liza you’d say that.” Katniss reached over to run her hand through his tousled locks and Peeta hummed at her touched. “I don’t want to start another fight, though.”

“Why?” Peeta grinned. “We make up _so_ well.”

“Your method of making up got us kicked out of CPR class and scarred Gale for life,” she retorted.

“What? I have a great ass!” he protested.

“Not to feed into your already inflated ego, but you do—” Katniss admitted. “—but, so does Gale.” Peeta raised a brow. “I pants’d him as a prank once at a party and, well…he became very popular with some girls.”

“I demand to see this.”

“I think we’ve all seen too much of one another,” she pointed out. “I shared a uterus with Prim.”

Peeta nodded. “Fair enough.” He nodded his head. “May I have a kiss?”

“Did the Gale remark hurt your feelings?”

“A little bit—but it’s really because I missed you during that in-office meeting,” Peeta told her.

Leaning in, Katniss kissed him, just enough to respond to his sweet words, but not enough to wake up Hailey.

And, more than enough to make her fly to the moon.

She pulled away, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Peeta?”

He smiled affectionately at her gesture. “Yeah, love?”

“Don’t propose to me until Hailey gets out of here, okay?”

Peeta straightened at her words, shock in his eyes. “What?”

Katniss’ throat went thick. “You heard me.” She swallowed her nervousness. “Is that okay?”

He nodded, his mouth widening in a gloriously sunny smile. “Yes.”

++++++

“You’ve got moxie.” Prim looked at her sister in admiration. “You pretty much proposed to yourself.”

Katniss looked up from her seat, Hailey in her arms drinking from her bottle, and smiled gently.

“I don’t see it that way,” she replied. “He’s been asking for awhile and for a long time, it never felt right to say ‘yes’—even if I knew that I would.” Her gaze went to her daughter, who stared back at her as she drank earnestly. “Then, I saw him having skin-to-skin time with Hailey and I just realized that the reason why was because she needed to be there. Hailey brought us together, made us see what we were meant to be—a family.” She looked to her sister. “Does that seem too sentimental—are you crying?”

Prim wiped her eyes.

“It’s just so damn beautiful!” she sobbed. “You two hated each other and then you made this beautiful baby…and you’re in love…and you’re going to get married…and I’ll still be pregnant!” Her hands went to her stomach. “I made the baby too comfortable in here…he or she will never come out!”

“Oh Prim!” Katniss rubbed her back. “That baby is going to come out. And think about it, you’ve both made it to the end. Look around this nursery. Some of these babies weren’t even close to the finish line.”

“I know…I feel horrible for being this way,” Prim wailed. “But I’m so uncomfortable and Gale is so sweet, but I just want to rip his fucking head off for doing this to me!”

“No need to ask how you’re feeling.” They look up to find Haymitch, pulling up a chair near Hailey’s bassinet (she had graduated from the incubator just two days ago) and sitting in front of the twins. “Your child will not be in there forever. If you don’t go into labor by next week, we can talk about inducing. I’d prefer for you to do this naturally.”

Prim scowled at the doctor. “Go suck on a toe.”

Katniss patted her sister’s back and gave Haymitch an apologetic smile. “Sorry. What’s up?”

“Is Peeta nearby?” the man asked. “I have some news.”

“Should be heading over now. He and Gale went to get some coffee,” Katniss told the man. “Is anything wrong?”

“Did Johanna break up with you?” Prim growled. “Because I’ll tell her to because you won’t get this baby out of me.”

“No. In fact, I actually met your Aunt and Uncle last weekend,” Haymitch retorted and then looked to Prim. “Also, remember that I’m in control of the drugs during your delivery.”

“That’s wonderful that you finally met them. Hopefully, Johanna is a little less pissed.” Katniss caught sight of Peeta and Gale heading towards them, deep in conversation. “The guys are heading down.” They waited for the men to join them and Peeta leaned down to kiss her then Hailey. “Haymitch wanted to talk to us.”

“We’ll head outside,” Gale told them, offering his hand to Prim.

“Is it something that they need to leave for?” Peeta asked. His eyes went to the uncomfortable Prim.

“They can stay—that is, if you two don’t mind,” the doctor replied. “This kind of effects them as well.”

Katniss looked to him anxiously. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing except that I hope you have a car seat ready,” Haymitch told her.

“Of course,” Peeta replied flippantly. “My Dad had that thing assembled in Katniss’ car the day after Hailey was born—” He stopped to look at the smirking man. “What are you telling us?”

“I’m telling you that if she passes the car seat test and you go through your solo night with Hailey, you can take her home,” the doctor told them.

“You’re serious.” Katniss replied, tears filling her eyes. “We can take her home?”

“Hailey is doing great.” Haymitch looked between the couple, both on the verge. Peeta was already swiping at his eyes. “I don’t have any doubts that she’ll pass her car seat test.”

He looked to Hailey, who was now being patted by her mother as tears streamed down Katniss’ cheeks.

“It’s time for it to be just you three. Now, we’re looking into getting a free room for your solo night with her. This would be just one night with her in a room next to the NICU. You would oversee diapers, feeding, taking her temperature. Occasionally, a nurse will come and check up on you. If you feel comfortable after that night, you can go home the next day.”

“Congratulations, you two,” Gale said, patting Peeta on the shoulder and leaning down to kiss the top of Katniss’ head. “You made it.”

Prim smiled up at Peeta, squeezing his hand in support.

Then, she put an arm around her Katniss, pressing her forehead to her twin’s. “She’s coming home.”

Katniss nodded wordlessly, overwhelmed with tears.

“We better get the apartment ready,” Prim continued excitedly. She stood up slowly and turned to Haymitch before embracing him. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch—OH!”

Prim looked down at the puddle on the floor.

Her eyes went to Haymitch who was shaking off his shoe. “I’m guessing this isn’t normal.”

The doctor chortled. “Actually, this isn’t the first time that someone’s water has broken on my shoes.” He looked to the front desk. “Can we get a wheelchair over here?”

“What’s happening?” Gale looked shellshocked as Liza rushed over with a wheelchair. Gale helped his wife into the chair. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “We’re just having a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a cathartic chapter. Also, a little bittersweet as we get to the end.
> 
> Decelerations happened a lot when Toddler J was in the NICU. But like Katniss, Hubbs and I always looked out for the other babies if their parents weren’t there and there was one.
> 
> We also had a NICU checklist that we had to go through, and it was pretty handy since we were first time parents. We also had a CPR class that we took as one of the checklist items though it was only us and one other couple, who we knew from the NICU.
> 
> I really love the return of the rivalry between Katniss and Peeta.
> 
> My OB gave us some great advice and it was to do all the stuff we could do (concerts, dinners, etc) before Toddler J came. It was kind of nice to give the couples some free time before they fell completely into parenthood.
> 
> And, here we go! Baby Hawthorne is coming!
> 
> Next: The Littlest Hawthorne
> 
> Until the next chapter,
> 
> JLaLa


	17. The Littlest Hawthorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there…
> 
> Welcome Baby Hawthorne!
> 
> Music:
> 
> “Little Moon”—MacKenzie Bourg
> 
> *There’s another song suggestion at the end, but you’ll understand why I kept it from you later.

**Part of Me**

_Chapter Seventeen: The Littlest Hawthorne_

“I have to call my Mom…and your Mom…and your bag—it’s at home!” Gale looked to his wife, who sat calmly on the hospital bed. “I’m already screwing this up…”

Prim reached over the bedrail and took his hand. “Katniss is calling our parents. Peeta is already headed to the apartment to grab our bags and everything we’ll need to bring the baby home. He’s also getting us food because we’re probably not going to think about eating.”

Gale nodded wordlessly, his chest tightening.

There was never a paper bag to hyperventilate into when he needed it.

“I also need you to do one thing,” Prim said.

Her husband looked to her immediately. “Of course. Anything.”

“Calm. The. Fuck. Down.”

He stared at her for a moment in shock and then let out a bark of laughter.

“I really was freaking out for a moment, wasn’t I?” Gale placed a kiss on her forehead before bringing down the bedrail to sit next to her. “I’m sorry.”

“No, honestly, it was kind of funny,” Prim said, resting against her husband. “You’ve done that once in your life and it was hilarious back then as it was now.”

“When was that?”

“I think it was the one time that I got hurt while we were playing in the woods,” she recalled. “I tripped over a rock and cut up my knee. You yelled more than I did. I think Katniss had to sock you in the stomach to shut you up.”

“You just have such perfect skin,” he told her. “I guess I never noticed how much I stared or how the thought of a scar on your knee bothered me. It was one of the first moments that I realized you weren’t just Prim, my friend, but Prim, a girl who I was _very_ attracted to. I think it’s insightful for a twelve-year-old, don’t you think?”

Prim grinned up at him. “You’re a stone-cold weirdo, but I love you.”

Gale chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. “How about we discuss something simpler? Like names?”

“Oh yeah, we’ve never thought about that,” Prim mused. “Well, if it’s a boy, what are you thinking?”

“I was thinking Milo,” Gale told her, his eyes suddenly shining. “For Dad.”

Prim squeezed his hand. “That’s perfect. Especially if the baby has your complexion.”

“I wouldn’t mind a golden child like you,” her husband replied. “And, if we have a girl?”

“Not sure about that one.” Prim looked down at her stomach. “I thought, maybe a flower name, but it didn’t seem right. Whatever name he or she has, I want it to mean something to us.”

Prim suddenly gasped, a sharp pain rippling through her lower half. She gripped Gale’s hand as he rubbed her back before letting out the breath she had been holding.

“I guess that was a contraction,” Prim said as she sat back. “That didn’t seem too bad.”

++++++

_Eight hours later…_

“Where is Gale?” Prim’s eyes zeroed in on Katniss, who was currently rubbing her back. “Where the fuck—OW!”

“I think he’s in the hallway waiting until you calm down,” her sister replied in amusement. “You threw a cup of ice chips at him and then told him to get out.”

“It hurts!” The pain had gone from zero to a hard eight at this point. Two nurses had been dismissed after they pissed Prim off for trying to calm her down. “Why is this taking so long? I want this baby out!”

“I’m going to be super real with you,” Katniss told her. “Because I love you and I don’t care if you throw ice chips at me—it hasn’t been that long. I’ve read about women being in labor for almost two days.”

Prim looked to her; blue eyes filled with new tears. “Why would you say something so mean?”

“Because I’m trying to keep you real,” her sister replied. “And I know you’re in pain, but this was part of your birth plan. No drugs, right?”

“Fuck the plan,” Prim groaned and waved her hand as the pain started to fade—for now. “Bring it all in. Every drug available…a sledgehammer to knock me out with—”

“I found this one cowering in the hallway,” Haymitch said as he stepped into the room. Gale followed behind; scrubs soaked down the front from Prim throwing the cup of ice at him. “Does he belong to you?”

Prim looked to her husband, who gave her a hopeful smile.

The pain had ebbed, and she remembered her words as she threw the cup at Gale.

“Did I yell at you for taking Madge to prom instead of me?” she asked her husband.

Gale nodded, moving towards her with caution. “And, for never noticing when your breasts came in.” He took her hand. “For your information, I noticed—especially at night.”

“Gross!” Katniss cried out. “I did not need to hear that, especially since your bedroom window was right across from mine.”

“I kept my curtains closed for that very reason,” Gale retorted. “I didn’t want to happen upon you when I was thinking about Prim.”

“That’s really sweet, Gale,” his wife said, an exhausted smile on her lips. “Now, can you ask Haymitch for some drugs?”

“Haymitch just finished your exam.” The doctor was removing the gloves he wore before meeting her eyes. “And it’s too late. You’re fully dilated.”

“Excuse me?” Prim replied. “Are you saying—”

“I’m going to notify the delivery team and Johanna should be on her way. She told me that there was no way in hell she was missing the birth of her niece or nephew,” Haymitch informed the parents. “She just finished up another delivery. I’m going to step out and make sure transport is ready to take you to one of the delivery rooms.”

“It seems so quick,” Prim whimpered, her eyes filling again.

“That’s parenthood, Prim.” Haymitch gave her a smile. “Everything happens in a blink of an eye.”

With that, the doctor stepped out of the room.

“I should go tell everyone that it’s time,” Gale said, going to kiss Prim’s forehead. “Don’t worry, okay? You’re going to do great.”

Soon it was just Prim and Katniss in the room.

“Katniss…” Prim had tears in her eyes. “I’m really freaking out.”

Lowering the railing, Katniss immediately scooted in next to her twin, putting an arm around her.

“I’m not a big expert on delivery, but Haymitch will have it—”

“Not that,” Prim told her. “The other part. The part where I become a mother.”

“Prim, you’re going to be just fine,” Katniss assured her. “You’re the more maternal one of us! You were always taking care of me and Gale whenever we’d do something stupid. And, you’re great with your students!”

“What if it’s a whole ‘those who can’t do, teach’ situations? Like, I’m really good with other people’s kids, but I’m going to mess up my own kid.” Prim looked to her sister. “I don’t want to mess this baby up.”

“That’s how I know you’re going to be great. You’re already scared shitless. So was I. But we’re going to have each other, and the kids are going to have each other,” Katniss assured her.

“And Team Geeta will be here too,” Prim replied with a smirk. “Still a really dumb name.”

“But they love us, so we’ll allow it,” Katniss said. The two laughed, Prim’s head falling on her sister’s shoulder. “Did I ever tell you how happy I am that we’re raising our children together? Because of that, I’m not so scared. Your baby will have Hailey, just like I have you.”

“I love you, sis.” Then, Prim put her hand on her stomach, looking to the belly under her hospital gown. “I can’t wait to see you.”

++++++

“What’s going on?” Hazelle immediately stood up, grey eyes anxious. Beside her were Aster and Ben, both also looking expectantly at him. “Is the baby coming?”

Gale nodded, smiling brightly. “We’re just waiting for transport to take Prim to the delivery room.”

“Oh gosh—I can’t believe that I finally going to see my grandchild.” His mother’s eyes filled with tears. “I wish your Dad was here.”

“Hazelle, I know that Milo is probably up there handing out cigars as we speak,” Ben told Gale’s mother, then turned to Gale. “But for what it’s worth, as your father-in-law, I am very proud of the man you’ve become. You and my Sunflower are going to be wonderful parents.”

The two men embraced before Aster approached him.

“Give our girl a hug and a kiss,” she told him. “Once the baby is here, I’m afraid the affection will be all towards him or her.”

“Don’t worry, Aster.” Gale pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “She’s not going to be neglected. I’ll make sure of it.”

“He sure will.” They turned to find Peeta at the doorway holding a box with his brother’s bakery logo on it and a cup container. He entered the waiting room, putting the treats on the table. “Trust me. I live across from them and he’s more than affectionate.”

“If I wasn’t about to help my wife bring our kid into the world, I’d probably punch you,” Gale retorted.

“Hey, let’s not bring discord to Team Geeta,” Peeta responded. “Come on, I’ll walk you over to the room.”

The two men headed down the hallway.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up,” Gale admitted as they headed towards Prim’s room. “I have a new appreciation for my wife. If I felt like this every day, I don’t know how I’d make it.”

“Our girls are built tough,” Peeta remarked as they slowed. “So…I have the paperwork ready. Sent to my office this morning. Everything looks good.”

“Make the transfer and then let me know,” he responded. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Peeta nodded. “Perfect.” They stood in front of the closed door. “Good luck.”

Gale snorted. “Should we hug?”

Peeta shrugged. “I guess.” The two embraced. “This isn’t so bad.”

“Yeah, we’re two grown men in serious relationships,” Gale quipped.

“Oh God—can you two lovebirds get out of my way?”

They quickly pulled apart to find the door open and Prim on a transport bed, her eyes full of laughter. Behind her stood two men in scrubs, guiding it, and Katniss—who was taking pictures on her phone, a wicked grin on her lips.

“Seriously, I need to get to the delivery room and have this baby already!”

++++++

“Okay, Prim. Go ahead and give a push,” Haymitch instructed. “Chin to your chest—and GO!”

Prim followed, closing her eyes as she grounded out her contraction. Her whole body was on fire; contractions felt like menstrual cramps…times a million…or a billion—oh fuck, it just hurt.

“That’s great!” Johanna called out from where she stood next to Haymitch’s, waiting to receive the baby. She insisted that, since she got to hold Hailey first, she would hold Prim’s baby first as well.

“Really?” Prim called out. “Because I feel like broke something.”

To each side stood Gale and Katniss, her pillars of support. She leaned against Gale as Katniss pressed a hand against her shoulder and her back to keep her upright. Prim gave them both a weak smile before looking to Haymitch over her splayed knees.

“Are we anywhere close?” she asked the man.

“You’re close,” Haymitch assured her. “Once you get his or her head out, it’s all smooth sailing.”

“Easier said than done,” Katniss retorted with a snort.

Prim looked to Gale. “I decided on a name if it’s a girl. I think you’ll like it.”

Her husband kissed her forehead, all sweat and matted hair. “What is it?”

“Prim, I’m going to need you to push again,” Haymitch instructed her and she nodded. “Okay…PUSH!”

She was wrong.

The contractions were nothing compared to the feeling of pushing a human head out of your vag—

“Head is out!” Haymitch looked to one of the nurses. “Suction.” The nurse quickly handed him the suction valve. “Just clearing his or her airway.”

Prim looked to her sister. “Go on. Tell me how bad it looks down there.”

Katniss nodded, moving towards the destruction zone that was Prim’s vagina. She tilted her head in examination, raising a brow.

“What?” Prim cried out in panic.

“Your baby is a brunette—” Katniss replied with a light smile. “—and, has a huge head. Thanks a lot, Gale.”

“What?” Gale was beaming. “Hawthornes have big babies.”

“Okay, Prim. Now that we know your baby’s hair color, let’s find out whether it’s a boy or a girl,” Haymitch said. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Prim took a deep breath. She felt like she had been ready for this since the moment she passed out in her classroom. There was nothing more that she wanted than to hold her baby in her arms. “Let’s do this.”

Closing her eyes, Prim tried to focus on bringing her child into the world.

And, to not focus on the pain of feeling the baby’s shoulders slip out of her…or the feeling as the rest of the baby’s body seemed to slip—

Then, there was a sudden cry.

“A girl.” Haymitch held up the wailing, sticky baby—their daughter—for both her and Gale to see. “She’s perfect!”

Prim let out a gasp. “A girl?”

“Yup, I’m pretty sure,” Haymitch replied as he handed the crying baby to a teary-eyed Johanna.

Johanna quickly brought the baby over to Prim. The new mother reached out, bringing her daughter to her chest.

Still in disbelief, she looked at the baby’s round cheeks and the mop of dark hair still in disbelief that she had carried this beautiful being inside her.

“I can’t believe that she’s here,” Gale said thickly, pressing a kiss to the side of his wife’s head. “I’m so proud of you, Prim.”

She looked to her husband. “Congratulations, Daddy.”

“She’s perfect, Prim,” Katniss sniffled. “I can’t wait to tell Hailey about her cousin.”

“Thank you for being here with me,” Prim said as the baby rested on her chest.

“Of course.” Katniss kissed Prim’s forehead. “You’re a mom.”

“So are you,” she retorted.

“Have you decided on a name?” Johanna asked as she came back around to place a cap on the baby’s head.

“I have one,” Prim said and then looked to Gale. “Now that you’ve seen her, do you have a suggestion?”

Gale grinned, his hand caressing their daughter’s back. “I do.”

“Okay. Let’s say the name we want on the count of three,” she told him. “One…”

Her husband looked at her and then at the little girl that they had created, his dark eyes shining. “Two…”

She kissed the top of their daughter’s head. “Three.”

Immediately, they said the name in unison:

“Gracie.”

++++++

When Prim awoke, she turned to find Gale asleep on the cot next to her and her parents cradling Gracie.

“Hi,” she greeted them, and they turned, happiness on her face. Her mother went to her immediately, hugging her and kissing the top of her hair.

“She’s beautiful,” she told Prim. “Hazelle sobbed when she found out her name.”

“I’m glad.” Prim sat up carefully. She looked to her Dad, who stared down at Gracie. “What do you think?”

“Grandpa is going to have his hands full with his Hailey and Gracie,” he told her. “You did well, Sunflower.”

“Thanks, Dad,” she replied. He placed Gracie in her arms, and she looked down at her dark-haired daughter. “So, if Hailey is your Pearl, what is Gracie?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he said, his eyes shining. “This little bit is my _ray_ of sunshine.”

“Ray and Pearl,” Prim told him with a laugh. “Sounds about right.”

“So, we’ve already come up with a nickname, I see.” Groggily, Gale sat up, smiling at his wife. He joined his in-laws by the hospital bed and looked down at the bundled baby. “She really looks like Grandma Gracie. I remember seeing photos of her when she was a kid.”

“We’ll have to visit her and your Dad when we’re settled back home,” Prim told him. “We should properly introduce them to Gracie.” She suddenly yawned. “Oh boy—recovering from labor is catching up with me.”

“Let me take her.” Gale carefully reached to scoop their daughter into his arms. “Come here, little peanut. Daddy is going to hold you because Mommy needs to rest.” He pressed Gracie close to his chest and she nuzzled him. “Oh, you are the most precious girl, aren’t you?”

Prim laid back, her eyelids growing heavy.

“I’m going to tell you a story,” her husband started quietly. “It’s about a boy’s first day in Kindergarten. He was very scared because he didn’t know anyone. Then, two little girls walked over to him. One was dark-haired with two braids and the other one had hair of gold with the loveliest blue eyes he had ever seen…”

Soon, Prim was asleep.

++++++

“So, we’re at 60 minutes and everything looks good so far,” Liza reported to Katniss and Peeta. She peered in at Hailey, monitors connected to her foot, sleeping inside the car seat. “She looks so precious! Her head doesn’t fit the pillow, but I think it looks like she has a halo. I don’t think many car seats have this addition.”

“My Dad did his research,” Peeta explained. “Only the best car seat for his darling granddaughter.”

Liza chuckled. “Doesn’t your brother have a baby, too?”

“Yes, and Teddy is just as spoiled,” Peeta explained. “But my parents have been itching for a girl since they were married. I think if my Mom hadn’t been told that another pregnancy would be too dangerous for her, they would’ve tried for a girl.”

“She got her wish,” Katniss replied. “Just twenty-ish years later.”

“Exactly,” Liza replied with a laugh. She pulled out a chair next to them. “I wanted to talk to you. One of out post-natal patients is checking out today…”

Katniss looked to her. “What does that mean?”

“If you two are interested and Hailey finishes out her next thirty minutes peacefully, we can do your test night,” Liza continued. “If you’re not ready, then we can wait.”

Katniss and Peeta looked to one another.

“I’ll go home and grab some clothes for us,” Peeta said first.

“Maybe call up our Moms to make sure that our room is ready?” Katniss added, trying to hide her grin.

Peeta nodded, letting a smile grow on his mouth. He suddenly leaned forward, his hand at the nape of her neck to draw her into a kiss. She fell easily into it, her own hand reaching to his shoulder to anchor herself.

They pulled apart, breathless and beaming.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Liza told them.

“More like a hell yes,” Katniss added. She looked over at their snoozing daughter, who was starting to look more like Peeta as she filled out. “Did you hear that, Hailey? You’re going home.”

Their daughter mewled, opening her eyes briefly to flash her brilliant blues at her parents before going back to sleep.

“Is it too early to ask for another one as cute as her?” Peeta asked.

Katniss turned to him, a raised brow. “You better go home and make sure everything is prepped before even thinking about that.” She gave him one more kiss. “And I’ll consider it—after you finally propose to me.”

Little did she know about the ring box nestled in his pants pocket.

++++++

“Are you ready to get out of here?”

Prim turned to Gale as she changed Gracie in her crib.

“It wasn’t such a bad three days.” She looked down as she fastened the Gracie’s diaper. “And I’m getting better at this. Katniss does this so easily, it’s ridiculous.”

There was a knock on their door and Peeta stepped inside, holding a plastic bag.

“Hey, new parents. Got you sandwiches.” He held up the bag. “Ready to go home?”

“Yes, I’d like to sleep in a normal bed. I can’t even imagine how Katniss was here for almost a month,” Prim responded as Gale placed her sandwich on the rollaway table. “Also, it’s been forever since I’ve had deli meat, so thanks. Where’s Katniss?”

“She’s in our room getting instructions from Liza for our overnight stay,” Peeta explained easily.

“Excuse me?” Gale looked to his friend. “Are you saying—”

Katniss stepped in with Hailey in her arms.

“He’s saying that we’re going home tomorrow—like you three.”

“I can’t believe it!” Prim grinned.

“Yup, our parents are at the apartment as we speak, tidying up for the arrival of their grandkids,” her sister replied. “So, if you had any sex stuff just lying around, you’ll have a lot explaining to do when you get home.”

“I’ll just hold Gracie out in front of me,” Gale retorted. “Mom would never touch me in front of her precious granddaughter.”

“Also, you’ll never guess where our room is,” Katniss said, rocking Hailey.

Prim picked Gracie up, patting her back. “Where?”

“Follow me,” Katniss said as she stepped out of the room.

Prim stepped out into the hallway, just in time to see Katniss stepping into the room to her left.

“You’re next door.”

Katniss chuckled. “It appears so.” Prim followed her inside. “I have a feeling that Haymitch had some sort of hand in this.”

“We owe him big time,” Prim said. “’Johanna better marry him’ kind of owe him.”

“Honestly, she cannot do any better,” Katniss related.

“And I kind of like him,” her sister replied.

Katniss sat down in one of the chairs, Hailey in her arms. “Me, too.”

“Katniss?” Prim sat in the adjacent chair, cradling Gracie to her chest. “Are you ready? For rest of it?”

“Not really, but that’s never really stopped us, has it?” Katniss said. “Together?”

“Yes.” Prim smiled in agreement. “Together.”

They looked to one another and then to their daughters, knowing that something great laid ahead.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> “Gracie”—Ben Folds (see why I had to wait?)
> 
> The car seat test is something that they do for preemies to make sure that they can tolerate being in the semi-reclined position of a car seat. Toddler J had one and it was just one of the most nerve-wracking 90 minutes of our lives.
> 
> So, a lot of you know I was inspired by the Bella Twins and they just had their baby boys. It seemed appropriate for the story to end at this point.
> 
> There will be an epilogue and it will take place one week after this chapter. Then, we’ll travel through a few moments of time.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and love for this story. Thank you for letting me bring a piece of my own pregnancy journey in and thank you to everyone who shared their own.
> 
> We are having a lot of fires here in the Bay Area so it smells like smoke everywhere. I’ve been kind of hiding at home, decorating for Autumn and buying a lot of pajamas. So just know that I’ll be working on the epilogue and hope that we won’t need to evacuate.
> 
> Anyway, keep safe everyone.
> 
> Also, wash your hands, wear your mask, and practice social distancing.
> 
> Next: The Future
> 
> Until then,
> 
> JLaLa


	18. Epilogue: The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re here!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has stuck around with me on this fabulous journey with the Everdeen twins!
> 
> Let’s check out their lives now as new parents.
> 
> Music: “Girl” (Acoustic)—SYML

_This chapter is dedicated to Kristin (baronesskika), a wonderfully talented writer who will be sorely missed._

**Part of Me**

**_Epilogue: The Future_ **

****

_Four Weeks Later…_

All around, the apartment was in disarray.

The kitchen counters were filled with bottle warmers, sterilizers, bottle racks, while piles of dirty dishes sat in the sink. In the living room, two identical wooden cradles sat side by side next to the couch; boxes of takeout—representing each country of the world—scattered the coffee table. Two laundry baskets full of baby clothes rested on the loveseat waiting to be folded. No one was really sure when they would get to them—probably never—but being new parents, they were all excused.

Yes, everything was a mess.

At least it was quiet.

Then suddenly, two wails broke the peace.

Peeta entered the kitchen with a crying Hailey in his arms. He went to the fridge, grabbed the bottle under the section labeled ‘ **H** ’ and popped it into the bottle warmer on the counter.

“There, there.” He patted Hailey on the box. “Formula is on its way, nice and warm.” Rocking back and forth, he began to croon softly. “Suga, suga…how you get so fly? Suga, suga…how you get fly?”

“Let’s just pray you get your mother’s voice, Hails.” Gale stepped in with a whimpering Gracie. “Your Dad is no Baby Bash.”

“Well, you try singing to your kid if you’re not into the Bash!”

Gale went into the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Prim’s breast milk before placing it into the second warmer.

“Baby love…baby love…I need you…oh, how I need you…” Gale crooned melodically to his daughter.

“Well, shit!” Peeta exclaimed. “Never mind then.” His warmer beeped and he grabbed the bottle easily. “Meet you in the living room.”

Gale nodded. “Cool.”

A few minutes later, the two fathers were seated on the couch, watching highlights from the basketball game on TV as they chatted and fed their daughters. It was their nightly ritual as of late while the new Mommies slept contently in their beds.

“So, how’s it going?” Peeta asked as he rubbed smooth circles along Hailey’s back. “Prim’s nipples still chapped?”

“Can we not talk about chapped nipples please?” Gale said. “I swear. I can’t tell you anything.”

“Okay, well, what about your new project?”

“Absolutely great, my team is a wonderful bunch of people,” he told Peeta. “I’m glad that I have them working on something that I’ve been visualizing for so long.”

“You’re doing just fine.” Peeta patted his back. “It’s going to be wonderful.”

“Jeez, why don’t you just kiss already?” They looked up to find Katniss rolling her eyes as she walked towards the two. She plopped herself next to Peeta, her head going to his shoulder and a hand going to Hailey’s rump. “Team Geeta—so weird.”

“You two are freakishly close.” Prim agreed as she emerged from her bedroom to join them on the couch. “But I can’t really do anything about this one—” Her eyes went to Gale. “I mean, I married him.”

“Let’s find a movie to watch,” Katniss suggested, knowing no one would make it to the end.

They ended up watching _Clueless_ —and once again, they were all snoring twenty minutes in.

It was just another 3:00 am feeding.

++++++

_Two Weeks Later…_

“Oh my gosh!” Effie took Hailey in her arms, her light eyes misting. “She’s beautiful…and perfect…and there aren’t even enough words to describe Little Miss Hailey!” Her eyes went to Katniss and she used her free arm to pull her close. “You’re looking particularly lovely yourself, Katniss. Motherhood suits you.”

“Yeah, especially in the chest area,” Rue quipped as she joined them in Effie’s office.

“Rue!” Katniss rushed over to give her a hug. “I missed you!”

“Missed you back, boss lady.” Rue beamed. “How is motherhood treating you?”

“Exhausting and exhilarating all at the same time.” She tenderly looked over at her golden-haired daughter. “How is it that I carried her and had her taken from my body, while Peeta gets all the credit with the looks. Not fair!”

“I think she has your eye shape,” Effie said, joining the two.

“She’s so tiny!” Rue cried out as they made the careful transfer of Hailey into Rue’s embrace. “But this one has got fire in her eyes. She’s going to be a heartbreaker. Poor Peeta, he won’t know what hit him—especially once she’s dating.”

“Poor me. I’m the one who’s going to be consoling him,” Katniss retorted.

“Well, just console his brains out,” her assistant replied cheekily.

They all sat down to catch up over the last few months.

Katniss told them all about their month in the hospital; how she had been overwrought with worry and unable to get out of bed—how she cried more than she cared to admit. She also told them about all the good things, like Prim and Gale’s hospital room wedding and how they built a community in the NICU, meeting people like Rob and Nina.

And, how her and Peeta had become closer as a couple and how she _finally_ admitted that she was in love with him.

“So, are we hearing wedding bells?” Effie asked with a grin.

“I told him to ask me when Hailey was back home,” Katniss told them, a small frown marring her lips. “But nothing yet.”

“It’s just has to be the right moment,” Rue supplied. “When it is, it will happen.”

“You’re a wise one,” Katniss told her. “How about you?”

“Well, I’ve been busy here, of course,” the girl started. “We’ve signed up for two exhibitions so you and I will be busy in the upcoming year. Also, people are still talking about the Gala, so we’re going to have to blow it up next year.”

Katniss sighed, looking to her daughter. “I wish I could bring you to the Gala.” The baby just looked to her mother and blew a raspberry. “And your personal life?”

Rue blushed. “I’m a girlfriend. Thresh and I made it official two months ago. He’s…just wonderful and sweet. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this kind of flutter.”

“They are so adorable together,” Effie told her. “He brings her lunch once in a while and he always comes around with the most beautiful paper roses.” She presented the one in her vase. “So talented.”

Katniss looked at the rose for a moment, examining each cut of petal and nuance of the paper rose. It was indeed master craftmanship and she was extremely impressed. Her thoughts suddenly went into their corner gallery, a little smaller but very intimate. Perfect for a rising talent.

“Do you think Thresh would want to have a showing?” Katniss suddenly asked. “For next year’s Valentine’s Day? I was thinking about the East Gallery; we could do a whole flower garden for people to walk through with paper flowers along the walls and any other papercrafts he might want to showcase.”

“I could certainly ask him about it,” Rue said thoughtfully. “I think he’s incredibly talented, but he doubts himself. This could change his mind.”

Katniss nodded. “Perfect.”

“Look at you, already working,” Effie said to her with a smile. “Take your time and enjoy it with Hailey. She’s the most important person right now.”

“And how about you Effie?” How’s your life?”

“You know—just kickin’ ass while it needs to get kicked,” her boss replied. “We’ve found some great pieces coming in from Milan and I’m really excited to see how they’ll look in the West Gallery.”

“And on the personal level, anyone new on the horizon?”

“Not really.” Her boss blew out a breath. “I just need someone tall, dark, and handsome. Not pasty, paunchy, or balding, which all of my latest blind dates have been.”

“Effie, you need a Tinder account,” Rue told her. “Keep it casual for now.”

“I’m not a casual kind of woman,” Effie replied. “I’m too old for playing games. I want a relationship and intimacy. Children one day—hopefully sooner than later.”

“Well, Effie, we’ll just have to keep an eye out,” Katniss assured her. “Any other news?” She looked over to where her daughter was, being held up by Rue. “Hailey?”

The baby gurgled, waving her arms in front of her, and Katniss lifted her easily into her embrace.

“Where’s Peeta?” Effie asked.

“He had a meeting with his company,” she told her boss. “But I’ll text him to come meet us here. In the meantime, I’d love to see the latest acquisitions and then end it with seeing Hailey’s namesake.” They all stood up, heading out onto the main floor. Katniss pressed a kiss to the tuft of golden curls atop Hailey’s head. “Sweetie, you’ll be introducing art pieces by the time you can speak.”

++++++

‘ _Decided to go to the museum with Hailey. Come meet us?_ ’

Locking his phone, Peeta walked towards the business entrance of the museum, greeting some of the security guards as he entered. He stopped at reception where Beth, the afternoon receptionist sat behind the desk.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Mellark. Congratulations!” The older woman smiled when he stopped to greet her. “Hailey is gorgeous.”

“Just like her mother,” he replied with a proud grin. “Are they inside?”

“They’re with Effie and Rue on the public floor,” Beth informed him. “We got some new exhibits that they were checking out. Head on in.”

“Thanks, Beth.” Peeta went through the gate that separated the offices from the museum floor, already heading towards his usual destination.

He would look for his girls after visiting his daughter’s namesake.

It was a weekday and an hour to closing so there weren’t many guests milling about. He greeted the docents as he crossed over to the front of the museum. Making a turn, he found himself suddenly arrested by the sight in front of him.

It was her, the girl in the olive jacket.

She was wearing the exact same outfit, right down to the white Converses and braid.

The hairs in the back of his neck rose as he walked slowly towards her, wondering if she was a mirage of some sort. She looked exactly the same while he was no longer a boy. He was man now, a father in a committed, loving relationship.

The girl tilted her head in the same way, examining every inch of the painting.

Suddenly, she turned, revealing the face that he knew and loved so much.

“It’s you,” he gasped, letting out a choked laugh. “All this time, you knew I was talking about you?”

“I’m surprised you never figured it out. The jacket was in my closet,” Katniss replied with a soft smile. She adjusted a sleeping Hailey in the cloth carrier. “You’ve looked at it several times.”

“I was always so far away that the details weren’t clear,” Peeta said in awe. “Hello, dream girl.”

Katniss chuckled. “Hello.”

Suddenly, it seemed like everything aligned and the fates were holding a giant neon sign saying, ‘ _This is it! Ask her now!_ ’.

His hands reached into his pocket, pulling out the velvet box that he was keeping in his pocket for weeks. With her parents’ permission, Peeta had commissioned the ring specifically with Katniss in mind. It was white gold topped with a beautiful pearl. The setting resembled a crown.

After all, she was his Queen.

“Katniss, from the moment I met you, I fell so deeply in love—even if I didn’t exactly show it,” Peeta started and she chuckled at his words. “I’m sorry for every name that I’ve ever called you, every day that I made you cry, and for being the biggest douchebag just to hide the feelings that have only grown from the moment we met.”

Getting down on one knee, he opened the box to present her with the ring and Katniss gasped.

“This ring is my promise to make you my wife, the promise that I made myself when I saw you for the first time. I always thought that it was a pipe dream. Then, one drunken night—” Katniss grinned through her tears. “—we made one of the biggest but best choices ever. Now, we have this little miracle.” He looked over at their daughter, her eyes suddenly opening and revealing the perfect mixture of himself and Katniss. “And, every day since then has been amazing.” He cleared his throat. “Katniss Everdeen, as we stand in front of our painting, I’d like to ask you to _please_ be my wife.”

Katniss nodded, her right hand on their daughter and the other out to put the ring on.

“Yes.”

Quickly standing, Peeta slipped the ring on her finger and reached to kiss her, making sure that they didn’t squish Hailey in-between them.

He traced the lines of her face, beaming in happiness, and his new fiancée gazed back with the same adoration.

“We’re making you a Mellark,” he said in awe. “I’ll be damned.”

“More like Everdeen-Mellark,” Katniss retorted with a grin.

“Brava!” They turned to find Effie and Rue rushing over. “So romantic!” She hugged Katniss then kissed Peeta on both cheeks as Rue hugged her boss. “We have to start planning your wedding!”

“Of course,” Katniss replied. “I’d actually like to have it sooner than later.”

“Well, any locations in mind?” Rue asked. “That’s the first thing couples usually decide.”

Katniss and Peeta looked to one another, already knowing their answer.

“Right here,” Peeta told them. “Right in front of our painting.”

++++++

_Two Months Later…_

“This is insane.”

Katniss stared at herself in the mirror that they had set up in the corner of her office. The dress was discovered in a vintage store in their hometown while she—along with her mother, Hazelle, Claire, and Prim—went over the ceremony details.

However, none of them had been the one to find it.

It was Gale, once again, who had been looking for a doorknob in the vintage shop and spotted the 1920’s cap-sleeved wedding gown with the gorgeous art deco detailing down its front.

According to her brother-in-law, the dress embodied her essence—he had obviously binged the rest of _Queer Eye_ during paternity leave.

So, when Gale rushed her over to the store and presented her with the dress, Katniss didn’t hesitate to buy it.

“My husband has some great taste,” Prim remarked as she joined her, putting a hand on Katniss’ shoulder. “And you are beautiful.”

“Thanks, sis.” She covered her sister’s hand with her own. “I can’t believe I’m marrying Peeta Mellark.”

“Neither can I, but at the same time—finally.” Prim grinned at her in the mirror. “The boy has been waiting for you his whole life. Probably didn’t go about wooing you the right way, but he more than made up for it.”

Katniss’ gaze went to the clock on the adjacent wall. “Dad is waiting for us. We should get going.”

“You’re the bride,” Prim chided. “You can be late.” Her sister raised a brow. “But I know you, you run everything like a tight ship.” Going to her sister’s desk, she reached into the unlidded white box to retrieve a slender bejeweled hairband designed by Rue and Thresh as a wedding present. “Let’s get this on…”

Along with his team, Cinna had kept her bridal look simple, simply elevating it by creating a perfect cat-eye and succinct ruby lips. Her dark hair was teased at the crown and gathered into a full bun.

“Cinna told me to place this right against here…” Prim slid the hairband into her locks and stepped back to examine her work. “You are a work of art.” Her eyes filled and she smiled softly. “Look.”

They turned to the mirror and Katniss stared at her reflection. “Holy fuck.”

Prim chuckled. “My sentiments exactly.” She hugged her sister, careful that her own black dress didn’t get caught in the embellishments of Katniss’. “I love you.”

“Love you back,” Katniss replied, her own eyes starting to mist.

“Let’s go.” Prim swiped at the corners of her eyes. “Peeta must be climbing up the walls.”

Arm in arm, the twins walked out of the office and headed out onto the public floor. The museum was already closed; guest services did a stand-up job of ushering visitors out the front as security ushered wedding guests in through the back.

Their father was waiting at the reception desk, their bouquets of red roses resting on its surface.

“Wow…” Ben breathed out, looking at the two. “Sunflower…Moondrop…sometimes I still can’t believe that you’re all grown-up…and then I see you like this—”

“Dad, don’t get mushy on us now!” Katniss rushed over and hugged the man. “We haven’t even gotten to the ceremony.”

“I know,” he groused. “Your mom stuffed an ungodly amount of tissues into my pocket.”

“She knows you too well,” Prim added as she handed Katniss her bouquet. “The joys of marriage.”

They headed onto the public floor and Katniss could hear the gentle lull of a guitar playing as they neared the gallery where the ceremony would take place. Between herself, Peeta, and Effie, they had decided to keep it minimalistic when it came to the wedding.

Bare branch trees would adorn the corners of the gallery while the guests would sit on white upholstered chairs that they usually used for fancier museum events. A wood carved archway would reside behind the officiant—Haymitch, who in an overly hormonal postpartum moment was asked by Katniss to perform the ceremony.

They found themselves at the open entryway to the gallery.

Prim moved in front of them, giving them a bright smile. “Here we are.”

“You ready?” her father asked as Katniss looked out at the rows of guests and the aisle before them.

She took a deep breath. “Yes…I finally going to let Peeta have his way.”

Her sister chuckled. “First and last time. I’ll see you up front.”

Prim stepped inside, leaving Katniss and her father to take everything in.

“Moondrop, I think you’re going to have a happy life,” her father said.

Katniss turned to him. “I’ve always had a happy life—because of you, Mom, and Prim.”

Ben sucked in his breath. “Well shit…that was about the most perfect thing I’ve ever heard.” He nodded towards the aisle. “Let’s get you married.”

Together they stepped into the room, eyes forward, and Katniss could see that Prim has just reached the front. Rye was serving as Best Man while Gale and Cashmere were the designated baby wranglers; Hailey and Gracie wore identical mauve dresses made by Hazelle. Her eyes caught her daughter, asleep in Cashmere’s arms, and she grinned before looking forward. Teddy, the ring bearer, was being held by Rye—who looked very dashing in his tuxedo.

Katniss’ gaze went to Peeta, overwhelmingly handsome in his black tux, and her breath caught at the look in his eyes.

Her mind went to their first ever dance during that fateful prom night, swaying together and that one moment when their eyes met—when she had thought that it might be real.

Now, Katniss knew it was.

Peeta stepped forever, taking a shaky breath before beaming at her. “Hello.”

She laughed softly. “Hi.”

Her father led her to Peeta before leaning to kiss her cheek. “Love you, Moondrop.” He looked to Peeta, reaching to embrace him. “Love you too, Son.”

Stepping forward, Katniss reached to take Peeta’s hand and together they walked to Haymitch.

The man gave them a smile, holding an open notebook.

“Welcome everyone,” Haymitch greeted. “For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Haymitch Abernathy. Truthfully, I haven’t known Katniss and Peeta very long, but the time that I have known them has shown me how they work as a couple.” He paused. “And honestly, they argue a lot…and half the time, Katniss seems like she might want to choke Peeta out—”

“Seriously, Haymitch?” Katniss growled.

“And let’s not forget the bride’s ‘pleasant’ personality,” he continued, unperturbed by Katniss’ reddening face. “ _However_ , I’ve seen them in their darkest hour. I’ve seen how they support one another, how they find comfort in being able to make one another laugh, how they allow themselves to be weak and there is no judgement from the other.”

Haymitch looked to them once more.

“And to me, love shows its true colors during the hardest times. I have no doubt that these two are here for the long run.” Haymitch cleared his throat. “Now that I’ve said my spiel, let’s get these vows done and get these two married.” He turned to Peeta. “Let’s start with the groom.”

Peeta reached to take Katniss’ free hand, giving it a squeeze.

“When it comes to you, I have made many mistakes.” She couldn’t help but snort at his words. Peeta, in turn, let out a small chuckle. “However, the biggest mistake I ever made was not telling you how I felt the moment we met. Because a wiser man would have told you that he loved from the first time he saw you and that he was amazed with your fire and spark…that you left him so tongue-tied that he could do nothing but follow those beautiful grey eyes wherever they’d go. That he knew from the beginning that you changed his life for the better.” He paused, taking a slow breath. “I promise for the rest of our lives that I’ll always tell you how I feel, that I won’t hold back, that I’ll cherish you and this family we’ve created because you and Hailey are the best part of my life. You two will always be the best part of my life.”

Katniss bit back the tears threatening to rise from her throat and gave Peeta a smile. He squeezed her hands, mouthing ‘I love you’ and she felt herself calm at his words.

“You and I were never easy,” she started. “I think that’s a good thing, though. Because when things got tough, you and I handled it as a team. When I really think about everything, I was only able to be strong because you were there, always steadfast and calm. Because that’s what we do, we balanced one another out. I think everyone saw that from beginning…except for me.” There was a ripple of laughter through the room and Peeta chuckled. “I got there eventually. Because now we have Hailey and this beautiful life together.” Her bottom lip trembled as she continued. “I promise that I will always be the balance in your life, to always be steadfast and calm when you need it, and I promise to love you…always.”

Haymitch cleared his throat. “Beautiful.” He looked down at his notebook to read over the quickly written ceremony sequence that Johanna had scrawled down. “Next is the exchanging of the rings.”

Prim and Rye handed them their rings, identical white gold bands.

Haymitch nodded. “Do you Peeta take Katniss to be your wife?”

Peeta beamed as he gazed at the woman before him. “I do.” He slipped the ring easily onto her finger, next to her engagement ring.

“And Katniss, do you take Peeta to be your husband?”

“Yes—” Her eyes bright. “—I mean, I do.”

Katniss followed suit, fitting the ring onto his finger, and giving him a smile that lit up the room.

“By the power vested in me and the folks in City Hill who allowed me to officiate this wedding, I now—finally—pronounce you husband and wife. Peeta, you many give your wife a socially appropriate ki—”

The man was quickly cut off by Peeta taking Katniss his arms and dipping her into a thorough kiss.

“As soon as they come up for air, I can present the new Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark.”

There was a round of applause and whistles and over the rows, Haymitch met Johanna’s tender gaze.

He knew, right then, she was the one.

++++++

“During Katniss’ hospital stay, I was driving over from work and having a bit of a meltdown.”

Katniss sat at their sweetheart table, watching her husband as he addressed their guests on the pure-white dancefloor. She still couldn’t believe that they were married. However, a quick glance at her left ring finger at the beautiful set of rings as well of the weight of a sleeping Hailey in her opposite arm was enough to assure that she wasn’t dreaming.

The reception for their wedding was held in the side courtyard of the museum. She and Effie had worked with the museum’s event coordinator, Tasha, who had somehow managed to create her dream wedding and reception in such a short amount of time.

A large white tent had been erected to make their reception site and the guests were all seated in their assigned round table. Thresh had created a guest table list on a gorgeous vintage mirror along with paper flower centerpieces that were so elaborate that they looked like pieces of art. Tasha assured her that she would keep an eye on them as would Thresh since he was Rue’s date for the wedding.

“So I’m sitting in the car, literally on the verge of tears because I didn’t know what would happen to Katniss and Hailey, when this song comes on,” Peeta recalled, his eyes going to Katniss at their table. “I’m listening to this song and thinking that it perfectly encompasses how I feel about this unbelievably strong woman, who is just sitting in a hospital bed, probably just as scared but still managing to rise up every day.”

The guests listened in rapt attention as Peeta continued his speech.

“Then as the song continued, the rest of the lyrics became everything that I wanted to say to my child—about all my hopes and fears that I had. When Katniss asked me to pick out the song for our first dance as husband and wife, I immediately that this very song was it.”

Peeta looked to the DJ in the corner and the tent filled with the gentle notes of a guitar. He walked over before offering his hand.

“May I have this dance?”

“Do you think you can handle two women?” Katniss countered as she shifted Hailey in her arms. “After all, you said this song was about the both of us.”

“I’m never going to turn down a chance to dance with both of you.” Peeta went to her as she stood and carefully took Hailey into his arms. Their daughter shifted before nuzzling herself against Peeta’s chest.

Katniss took his hand and together they went to the dancefloor. Wrapping his free arm around her waist, Peeta pulled her close and her head went to his shoulder as they moved slowly to the music.

“ _Girl, perfectly her, broken and hurt_

_Soft and asleep in the morning gray_

_Shake off the night and don't hide your face_

_The sun lights the world with a single flame…_ ”

“What happens now?” she asked her husband.

Peeta looked to her, a small grin on his lips. “I guess we’re supposed to live happily ever after?”

“It’s probably not going to be all happy—especially the way we argue,” Katniss snorted.

“Doesn’t matter because we’re going to be together,” her husband replied.

“How about ‘tolerably ever after’?” she countered.

“Tolerably? Are we in the 1800’s? Am I Mr. Darcy or something?” Peeta retorted and a chuckle escaped her mouth. “How about right now we just dance?”

Katniss nodded in agreement, her hand going to Hailey’s back.

“There’s only so many years that she’ll let us dance with her,” Katniss mused.

“Then, let’s just enjoy.” Peeta leaned down to give her a kiss. “And then later, we can just enjoy another dance that involves just the two of us.”

Katniss raised a brow. “An actual dance or the horizontal kind?”

He shrugged. “Why not both?”

“Deal.” Her head rested back on his shoulder. “So far, being married is fun.”

_“Girl…you'll see the world and you'll come to learn_

_That falling in love is a strange work of art_

_All of your battles will shape who you are_

_And know that your scars are my favorite part_

_I want you to know this…”_

++++++

_Six Months Later…_

“This is ridiculous,” Prim grumbled as she walked the rough terrain. “You know I’m not a hiker.”

“We’re not hiking,” Gale retorted. “We’re just walking on non-solid ground.”

“But what’s with the blindfold?” she replied. “Is this a weird sex thing?”

“Gross,” a voice suddenly called out. “I do not need to hear about the innerworkings of your sex life.”

“Katniss?” Prim turned to her left. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Trying not to be grossed out by the thought of you and our childhood friend getting kinky,” her sister replied. “Also, currently being led around in a blindfold by Peeta. Why didn’t you tell me that we were walking in dirt? I’m wearing heels!”

“I offered to carry you, but you turned me down,” Peeta responded, amusement in his tone. “We’re almost there, anyway.”

They carefully continued and Prim was acutely aware that somewhere along the way, the ground had smoothed out. Gale was now turning her, guiding her gently with his hands on her shoulders. To her left, she could hear Katniss and Peeta’s usual mode of communication—affectionate bickering.

“The blindfold is coming off,” Gale whispered into her ear before pressing a tender kiss on her neck.

“Okay, but keep it for later,” she told him.

The cloth was pulled from her face and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust before Prim got a good look of what was in front of her.

Two identical cottages stood before her, one with a red door and the other with a yellow door. The design of the cottages looked familiar, like she had seen these wide windows and the large front porch with the rocking chair before—

Prim whipped around. “This is your dream cottage!”

Gale smirked. “Our dream cottage, actually.” He put an arm around her shoulders, leading her to where Peeta and Katniss gazed at the opposite cottage. “It just so happened that Peeta had a similar home in mind.”

“When did you two plan this?” Katniss asked in shock.

“While Hailey was in the hospital,” Peeta told her. “Gale mentioned how crowded it was in the apartment with all the girls’ things. It would only be a matter of time before Hailey and Gracie as well as all of us outgrew the place.”

“And we knew that you and Katniss didn’t want to be separated,” Gale added. “So, after Peeta and Katniss took us to this field for the first time, I inquired about the property. It belonged to the city after the owner of the land passed away, but with a little incentive I was able to get a price.”

“I put up the down payment because Gale’s team would be working on the property and together, we provided supplies as well as paid for labor,” Peeta continued. “Gale showed me the cottage blueprint awhile ago and I just fell in love with it.”

Prim grinned. “And Team Geeta strikes again.”

Katniss joined her side throwing an arm around her shoulders. “They sure did.”

“Should we check out our new homes?” Gale asked the twins.

He held out a pair of keys to Prim and Katniss, who grabbed them quickly before rushing up their respective porches—Prim going to the red door and Katniss to the yellow one.

Peeta laughed. “I guess that’s a yes.”

++++++

_One Month Later…_

“You have more clothes than I do!” Katniss exclaimed as she set down the box into their new bedroom.

“To be fair—” Peeta put down another box. “—most of them are suits for work.” He went to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. “What do you think of our new place?”

Katniss examined the slate-blue walls and their newly purchased king-sized bed with its plush-white comforter and matching pillows. She then moved on, Peeta in tow, to look into their private bathroom. She sighed at the sight of their clawfoot tub which she had mentioned once to her husband as a pipe dream if she were to ever have her own home.

“I love it,” she declared before turning to him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she placed a gentle kiss on his roughened lips. “Though the best part of this bedroom has to be you.”

“Wow. If this is what I get for having a house built for you, I’m building you five more,” Peeta replied.

“How about making it seven, one for every day of the week?” Katniss countered.

“Deal.” Guiding her towards their bed, Peeta sat on its edge as she moved between his legs. “I think we should take a nap.”

She raised a brow. “A nap? You sure you don’t want sex?”

Peeta snorted. “I was trying to be subtle.”

“We’re married now so sex is pretty much on the table all the time,” Katniss retorted.

Her husband’s hands moved down her waist, resting on her hips. He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling as he eyed her. “Was it? I don’t remember hearing that in our wedding vows.”

She scoffed. “It’s called reading between the lines.”

Peeta stood slowly, leaning to press his lips gently onto her own. “Let me be as straightforward as possible—I want you.”

Katniss sighed against his mouth, suddenly hungry for the feel of his skin against hers. She moved back towards the bed, laying herself down against the soft comforter.

“Then get over here, Mr. Mellark,” she beckoned softly.

Peeta gazed at her, blue eyes full of that heat that made her belly flip, and she watched as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Gladly, Mrs. Mellark.”

++++++

Katniss awoke hearing Hailey on the baby monitor. Their bedroom was dark, the sun already long gone. Next to her, Peeta slept soundly after they properly christened their new bedroom—more than once.

Slowly, she sat up, pulling on her leggings and sweater before heading into the nursery.

When Katniss entered, she found Hailey sitting up in her white crib. Her daughter squealed at the sight of her mother, arms extending out to be carried.

“Did you have a good nap?” Katniss asked her. Hailey gave her a toothy smile. “Looks like a yes.”

They headed downstairs and into the large kitchen—Peeta’s request—so she could grab a bottle from the fridge to place into the warmer.

“Ma…” Hailey hummed in her tiny voice, her eyes on Katniss.

“Why don’t we hang out on the porch?” she suggested, and Hailey smiled in agreement.

Her daughter’s smile was all Peeta. It really wasn’t fair—she had done all the work, but Peeta’s DNA had clearly dominated when it came to Hailey. However, Katniss was sure that Hailey’s fighter instinct was all from her.

Together, mother and daughter stepped onto the porch and into the balmy night air.

“What are you doing out here?”

Katniss turned to find Prim on her porch, Gracie in her arms.

“I guess we had the same thought,” she replied. “Did you get everything unpacked?”

“Not really,” Prim informed her. “We got tired around lunch and everyone just conked out.”

“Same here,” Katniss said.

Her twin snorted. “You’re such a liar. It’s pretty quiet out here and you left your bedroom window open—”

Katniss felt her face go hot. “I didn’t realize…”

Prim giggled. “Gale thought you were going for baby number two.”

She vehemently shook her head. “Oh, hell no!” Her eyes went to Hailey. “I think I’d rather give you a puppy before a sibling.”

“You sure about that?” Prim asked, her blue eyes full of laughter. She looked to Gracie, kissing the top of her thick, raven locks. “Auntie Katniss doesn’t want to give you a cousin.”

Katniss scowled, sitting down on the rocking chair that Gale had given them.

“I’m just not ready,” she argued. “Hailey’s birth was pretty traumatizing.” Her daughter snuggled against here chest, playing with Katniss’ waves. “Plus, I’d like to properly enjoy this little one.”

“Fair enough,” Prim conceded as she followed her sister and sat down on her own rocking chair with Gracie perched in her own lap. “You think this would be our lives at this point?”

“Did I think I would be married to my high school arch-nemesis?” Katniss sat back and grinned. “Far from it. I actually thought I’d have a higher chance of being hit by lightning.” She looked to Prim. “You, on the other hand—I figured once Gale got his head out of his ass you two would happen.”

“Really,” Prim agreed. “Once we were together, we were all in.” She sighed in contentment, looking to Gracie who laid her head against her mother’s chest. “You’re happy, aren’t you?”

“More than I thought I could ever be,” Katniss replied. “And you?”

“Ditto.” Prim met her eyes from her porch. “I’m glad that we did this all together.”

Katniss smiled at her sister, resting back against her seat, and letting her eyes closed. “Me, too.”

“Katniss?”

“Yes?”

“I’m pregnant again.”

++++++

_Four Years Later…_

“We’ll be back at three. You and Gracie wait here for me and Auntie Prim—”

“Mommy.” Hailey stared up at her, blue eyes full of seriousness. “I’ll remember—because you told me _so_ many times.”

Behind her, Katniss heard Peeta snicker at their daughter’s words.

She knelt before Hailey, adjusting her jacket before touching the tip of one of her golden braids.

“I’m sorry.” She met her daughter’s eyes. “I don’t know why I’m being such a big baby about this. However, it’s not every day that I get to see you go off to your first day of Kindergarten.”

Hailey didn’t reply. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and rested her head on Katniss’ shoulder.

Her eyes filled as she hugged Hailey. “I love you, Hailey.”

“I love you, Mommy.”

Standing up, Katniss turned to her husband. “You better say goodbye before I decide to homeschool her.”

Peeta gave her a quick kiss. “You’re such a Mama Bear.” He winked. “And that just makes me love you more.”

Kneeling before Hailey, Peeta kissed her forehead.

“You’re going to kick butt. I’m sure of it—or at least, your Mommy made sure of it.”

Hailey was already reading and writing, thanks to Katniss. Peeta often came home from work to find them reading together or working on a project of their own creation. Their daughter was also quite knowledgeable when it came to modern art—due to spending her formidable years around Effie and Rue, who had taken over Katniss’ role after her own promotion to Chief Operator.

“Be sure to do something nice with Mommy,” Hailey whispered in his ear. “I don’t want her to miss me too much.”

Peeta pulled her into his arms. “You are such a sweet girl and we’re proud of you. I’ll be sure to keep your Mommy occupied.”

He had already planned a day that ended with a couple’s massage and then ‘occupying’ his wife into exhaustion at home. First, however, they would be having brunch with Gale and Prim then do some shopping for Johanna.

Seven months ago, Haymitch and Johanna had celebrated his new role as Head of Obstetrics a little too hard and were now anticipating the arrival of their baby boy. The couple, living together but not married, were having their baby shower in the upcoming weekend.

Only he and Gale were aware of the platinum diamond engagement ring that Haymitch was planning to give to Johanna.

“Gracie!” Hailey rushed towards her cousin while Gale and Prim trailed behind them. Milo, their three- year-old held onto his father’s hand giving the Mellarks a wave in greeting. “We’re going to Kindergarten!”

“I know!” Gracie replied as the two joined hands. “I’m so excited!”

“Me too!” Hailey agreed.

Together, the two jumped up and down in unison. Milo, seeing their excitement, ran over to join the two girls and they took his hands, letting him jump with them.

“That is a lot of energy,” Katniss said as they gathered. She looked to her sister. “And you’re taking that whole thing on again?”

Prim put a hand to her slight belly. “It’s a little late to change our minds, seeing as this one is currently deciding on its sex.”

“At least the morning sickness hasn’t been as bad for her this time around.” Gale put an arm around his wife, kissing the top of her head. “Prim is a trooper.”

“She has to be with your huge babies popping out of her,” Peeta retorted.

Milo had been just shy of ten pounds during his delivery. Both he and Katniss had gone pale at the announcement. However, seeing the mini version of his namesake was enough for them to fall head over heels for their new nephew.

The school bell rang as two teachers began to usher in the students into the building.

“I guess it’s time,” Katniss declared, her eyes starting to water. “Come on girls, give me a hug.” Hailey and Gracie rushed into her embrace. She gave them a tremulous smile. “We’ll see you after school. Have fun!”

“Katniss, now you’re making me cry!” Prim declared as the girls went to hug her. They both said goodbye to the belly before going to Gale and Milo, who was being dropped off to preschool right after. “We’ll see them after school, and they’ll talk our ear off.”

Hailey and Gracie went to Peeta, who wrap the little girls in his arms as he whispered quietly to them. They both nodded, giggling together before they ascended the steps up to the school building.

“What did you say?” Gale asked as they watched their daughters walk hand-in-hand.

“I said that if any boys try to talk to them, they should say that their cousin Teddy is a first grader and _very_ protective,” Peeta replied.

Gale guffawed. “Right on!” The two high-fived in solidarity.

“Team Geeta strikes again,” Prim remarked with a giggle. “I cannot even imagine what they’ll be like when the girls start dating—” She started, seeing the look on Katniss’ face. “Are you alright?”

“Look at them.” She watched the girls as they reached the entrance, both in their identical jackets and both sporting braids. “They look like us.”

Prim nodded in agreement. “I hope they’ll always be as close as they are now.”

“I’m sure they will be,” Katniss replied, taking her sister’s hand. “Just like us.”

They headed back to where Peeta and Gale along with Milo stood.

Katniss’ gaze went to her husband and he flashed her a tender smile.

Her stomach suddenly flipped; the feeling was strange yet familiar.

She hadn’t felt that way since—

“You okay?” Prim asked, interrupting her reverie. “You gripped my hand kind of tight.”

“Sorry, I thought I was about to slip,” Katniss replied lightly before her sister joined Gale and Milo.

Years ago, Katniss and Peeta had decided that Hailey was it for them. However, when Milo came, they found themselves longing to add to their family. It hadn’t happened, even with the many attempts and non-attempts, and so they resolved themselves to being a single-child family.

Until now, apparently.

Katniss let out a slow breath, her gaze going to her still-flat abdomen.

“Here we go again.”

Gathering herself, Katniss looked up to find Peeta waiting for her.

He held out his hand. “Are you ready?”

She grinned, heart full, and took it.

“Yes.”

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you’ve reached the end. I know there was a long wait after that final chapter. Many of you know that I was hospitalized recently and am now home trying to get my health back on track. I appreciate your patience through it all.
> 
> I’m getting better and will hopefully continue on an upward state with my medications.
> 
> I have no plans to expand this universe but welcome any questions and requests.
> 
> I do have a picture of the wedding dress, but sadly not one of Prim’s bridesmaid dress. I envisioned it being very similar to the dress Charlotte wore in the Sex and the City movie for Carrie’s wedding.
> 
> I am planning to start a new story which would be an alternate Panem AU and I’m excited since I’ve haven’t done anything like this.
> 
> Right now, I am taking some time for myself though I might possibly write a request if asked. 😊
> 
> Once again, thank you for support, patience, and love. I am overwhelmed by the messages that I’ve received on Tumblr after I was hospitalized. You are all wonderful, kind, and lovely people and I am so lucky to have you as friends and readers.
> 
> As always, messages on any of posting platforms and Tumblr are welcome.
> 
> With love and hugs,
> 
> JLaLa

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn’t be starting anything new, but this just kind of wrote itself.
> 
> I’m a big fan of the Bella Twins (look them up if you don’t know them, but they’re adorable) and when they announced that they were both pregnant, I ,of course, thought—why don’t I write a story where Katniss and Prim are twins and get pregnant at the same time?
> 
> I know that your face doesn’t automatically look fuller earlier on in your pregnancy, but well pregnancy is different for everyone. For me, my hair was the bomb, like full and shiny, during pregnancy, but I also had an unexpected pregnancy allergy to amoxicillin which cause itchiness and rashes all over me.
> 
> Anyway, this is the first time in awhile that something is coming out on FFn and AO3 before Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first part and hopefully I’ll see you in the next one.
> 
> Comments and questions are welcome—here or on Tumblr.
> 
> Next: The Appointments
> 
> Till the next part, JLaLa


End file.
